


Un paraíso lejano

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Drama, Español | Spanish, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Lies, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Eren es un alpha exitoso, buen pasar económico, un buen puesto en una prestigiosa Universidad, excelentes amigos y uno que otro episodio del pasado que preferiría borrar. Hasta que inesperadamente un niño se le acerca: "Hola, profesor Yogurt, soy Evan, su hijo". Sopresas te da la vida. Long Fic/Omegaverse/Ereri/Mención Erehisu/Drama/Lágrimas/Angustia.-
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Furlan Church & Levi, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Muchos gusto, profesor Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Una historia nueva, no la traje antes porque no estaba terminada, no voy a decir la cantidad de capítulos porque es una especie de maldición, cada vez que digo: tiene tantos capítulos, pum! Algo pasa y se retrasa, así que no. Esta historia la actualizaré Domingos y Miércoles. Son pocos capítulos, es un poco sad pero bueno, no les voy a adelantar el capítulo, el que se anime que la lea hasta el final. He dicho.
> 
> Why omegaverse? No sé, amo que Levi sea omega ?, yo que sé, me gusta verlo en modo maternal. But, no lloren mis lectores Riren, porque en estos días subiré dos one shot Riren bien suculentos como les gusta. Tengan paciencia, no quiero gastar todos mis cartuchos de una.
> 
> Y las otras historias? También, dentro de un rato subo actualizaciones, me puse las pilas, los primeros días de cuarentena estuve un poco dura para escribir, ahora ya me aflojé (?) Así que don´t worry, probablemente se sorprendan porque estoy por actualizar cosas viejísimas. Bueno, eso sería todo. Disfruten.
> 
> Síganme en las otras plataformas por Wattpad como: Luna-De-Acero, en Fanfiction como: Luna de Acero y en AO3 como: LunadeAcero7
> 
> AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIALES: A la dios Fa Teufell (FB) a quien le debo la bellísima portada, esta comisión es suuuper antigua, me hizo el dibujo hace un rato largo, yo ya tenía la idea y venía escribiendo las ideas principales, pero recién ahora lo saqué. Gracias, hermosa. Y una dedicatoria especial para todos ustedes, mis lindos seguidores que con paciencia y cariño siguen esperándome. Los amo!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.
> 
> Advertencias: Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, palabras altisonantes, original character (personajes originales inventados por mi), aura sad.

.

.

**_"Encontrarse, de pronto, con las manos vacías, con el corazón vacío._ **

**_Sombra perdida entre las sombras, ¿cómo recuperarte, rehacerte, vida?"_ **

**_Jaime Sabines_ **

.

.

—Disculpe —le dijo el niño bajito de ojos grises y cabello castaño achocolatado—. ¿Usted es el profesor Eren Yogurt?

Eren sonrió ante la equivocación y se giró para prestarle toda su atención, el pequeño estaba parado de manera estoica, lo miraba fijamente y tenía un papelito arrugado entre las manos.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿quién me busca?

—Lo busco yo —le respondió con firmeza mientras daba un paso al frente tratando de ser intimidante.

—Muy bien, jovencito, ¿quién eres y qué necesitas?

—Mi nombre es Evan, tengo ocho años, aunque parezca de menos, soy un alpha y tengo asuntos que hablar con usted que son de fuerza mayor, le pediría que mantengamos la privacidad.

Mikasa sacó su cabeza detrás de la espalda de Eren y miró al niño, le pareció adorable de inmediato.

—¿Quién es? ¿Algún alumno tuyo del Instituto?

—No, no lo conozco, pero parece que tiene asuntos "muy serios" que hablar conmigo.

—Ya veo.

—Bien, Evan, ¿dónde están tus padres?

—Mi padre... está descansando, yo aproveché para recorrer la ciudad, pero hay una sola universidad, entonces dije que no sería tan difícil encontrarlo a usted, ¿podemos hablar en privado, profesor Yogurt?

—Es Jaeger, no yogurt, bueno, discúlpame un momento Mika, veremos qué quiere el joven.

Se alejaron unos pasos a la sombra de un árbol grande que había en el campus y Eren se cruzó de brazos. Le había impactado la personalidad del niño, tan serio pero insistente, ¿qué necesitaría? Mikasa se quedó mirándolos a la distancia, realmente eran muy parecidos ¿no sería uno de los hijos perdidos de Zeke? Ese hombre era un desastre, hasta donde se había enterado había dejado tres mujeres embarazadas, por el parecido no sería raro que fueran parientes. Ese niño era en verdad adorable.

—Señor Eren, disculpe que haya venido así, tan espentinamente, no era, pespentina, esparti... —Parecía pensar y se retorcía los dedos con nervios.

—¿Repentinamente?

—¡Sí! Disculpe, tengo "asfixia", y esa cosa del síndrome de la atención persa, o algo así, pero no era de eso que quería hablar con usted, caray. Mire, yo sé que a mí no me conoce, yo tampoco lo conocía a usted, pero yo... yo... tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo en persona —dijo mientras retenía la respiración y lo observaba como un ídolo.

—¿Asfixia? ¿Será "dislexia"? —el niño asintió enérgicamente—. Ya veo y... ¿por qué querías conocerme?

—Bueno, no sé como decirle esto pero, resulta siendo que yo... mejor dicho que usted... —Le tembló la barbilla y bajó la mirada, suspiró y luego volvió a mirarlo con firmeza, apretando los puños—. Usted, profesor Eren, es mi padre alpha por biología o algo como eso.

Eren se quedó perplejo y la sonrisa que tenía anteriormente se borró de un plumazo. Se miraron un largo rato y el mayor se cruzó de brazos, luego bufó.

—Ya, es una broma ¿cierto? ¿Quién te mandó, Jean?

—No, no me mandó nadie; vea mi otro padre, el de vientre, iba a ponerse en contacto con usted pero, pero, bueno... no estoy autorizado a decirle lo que pasó —susurró lo último—, él me dijo que nos conoceríamos cuando fuera el momento adecuado, pero yo también tengo mis derechos ¿no? Yo quería conocerlo y decírselo, mire tenemos el mismo cabello.

—Dios —Eren se rió nerviosamente—. Debes tranquilizarte, Evan, ¿ok? Es imposible que yo tenga otro hijo y menos de tu edad.

—Mi papá no miente —dijo con resolución y frunció sus pobladas cejas, el hombre tragó en seco, joder, tal vez fuera que se había sugestionado pero juraba que el niño tenía rasgos similares a los suyos—. ¿Usted tiene otros hijos?

—¿Quién es tu padre?

—Usted.

—No, me refiero a tu otro padre.

—Es un omega, uno muy hermoso, también quería saber ¿por qué nos dejó? Yo tengo muy buenas notas en matemáticas, y en las otras apruebo con lo justo, pero eso no importa, soy brillante para matemáticas.

Eren enarcó una ceja y de repente un celular comenzó a sonar escandalosamente, el niño sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su campera azul y miró la pantalla, se mordió el labio inferior y parecía asustado, pero atendió.

—Ho-hola pá. Sí, salí a dar una vuelta —se podía escuchar la voz furiosa del otro lado regañando al niño—. No te molestes, ahorita regreso. Estoy en... bueno en la universidad Sina ¡No me grites! —dijo el niño gritando y frunciendo las cejas de nuevo, esta vez haciendo un puchero—. Tú nunca me dices nada y si no me dices las cosas yo saldré a buscar las reposeras. Como se diga, me vale. No me castigarás, porque si me castigas yo no vuelvo, ¿escuchaste papá? ¡No toques a Quimilo! —Al niño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Está bien, está bien, eres un malvado, muy malvado, quiero que lo sepas —El niño miró alrededor y luego a Eren, alejó el auricular y tragándose las lágrimas le habló—. ¿En qué parte de la universidad estoy?

—En el campus de Ciencias Económicas, detrás de la rectoría, donde los bancos azules.

—¿Escuchaste? —preguntó al adulto del otro lado—. Sí, siempre te sales con la tuya, no le hagas nada, por favor. Sí, tengo dinero, lo sé. Adiós —Soltó un suspiro tan largo y hondo que parecía que iba desinflarse por completo—. Está enojado, dice que viene a buscarme y que le diga que muchas gracias y que vaya nomás, que disculpe la molestia.

Luego con cara triste se fue hasta un banco cercano y se sentó, los pies le colgaban un poco. Mikasa se acercó y lo miró.

—Parece que... que se confundió o algo, no vas a creer lo que me dijo. Dame un momento —se acercó hasta el niño con la duda picándole en el corazón—. Hey, Evan, quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿cómo es que sabes que yo era... bueno, la persona que buscabas?

—Papá omega me mostró una foto que tiene de usted de hace un tiempo.

—¿Cómo se llama tu papá?

—Me dijo que no le dijera nada.

—Entiendo, bien, tal vez solo te confundiste ¿no crees?

—No, usted es, lo sé, yo vi sus fotos una y mil veces y ¿sabe qué más? Yo lo soñé, con sus ojos grandotes así como ahora, mirándome, así que yo sé qué es usted, no importa si no me cree. No debí molestarlo, pero es que tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo. Ojalá llegue a ser alto como usted, a mi papá le gustan las personas altas, cocina muy bien también, a usted ¿le gustan los panes de carne?

—Bueno, hace mucho que no como eso, pero sí, me gustan.

—Mi papá hace los panes de carne más ricos de la galáctica, ¿usted tiene un omega ahora?

—No, por ahora no.

—Mi papá también está solo y yo soy un dolor en el culo -eso dice-, pero puedo portarme bien, oh, disculpe por decir culo, sé que es una mala patraña.

—Palabra.

—Eso.

—Bueno, Evan ¿vas a estar bien aquí solo? Quisiera acompañarte pero debo entrar a dar clases.

El niño lo miró de una manera lastimera y asintió, joder, era bastante tierno el mocoso.

—Bueno, espero que encuentres a quien buscas jovencito, adiós, no hables con extraños hasta que vengan a buscarte.

—Adiós profesor Yogert.

Eren se fue a paso tranquilo, le dijo a Mikasa que ya estaba todo solucionado y siguió con su vida normalmente.

Se había divorciado hacía dos años de Historia Reiss, tenían un hijo en común, el niño pasaba una semana con ella y una con él, pero si enfermaba o tenía alguna actuación en la escuela ambos estaban allí para apoyarlo. Luego de un largo y tedioso año de gritarse, maltratarse, de un desfile de abogados querellas y denuncias, las aguas al fin se habían calmado, habían perdonado sus errores y estaban pensando en lo mejor para que Ciro tuviera la presencia de ambos y la contención emocional necesaria.

Ciro era pequeño, había cumplido seis años hacía poco, era tranquilo, silencioso, tenía sus ojos celestes y una cabellera rubia y hermosa. Era lo único bueno que había podido rescatar de su matrimonio, un matrimonio arreglado de antemano por sus padres, poderosos alphas de la ciudad. Él e Historia lo habían intentado pero el amor no brindó frutos. Ella le decía que era demasiado frío y él no se sentía a gusto con ella, a pesar de las señales sus familias los presionaron a tener un heredero. _"Cuando lleguen los hijos sus vidas se colmaran de dicha"_ , había expresado su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Menudo consejo, no sirvió de mierda, solo para volver sus vidas más miserables.

Historia estaba por demás de sensible en el embarazo y a Eren se le acababa la paciencia, estaba dando sus primeros pasos en la profesión y le estaba costando, a eso debía sumarle todos los reclamos que recibía al regresar. Al final contrató una acompañante para que ayudara a su esposa, otra mala decisión. La acompañante era otra omega de nombre Ymir, una morocha con pecas de carácter adusto y con el cual su esposa vivió un tórrido romance. Si bien le dolió en su orgullo de alpha, también es cierto que sintió cierto alivio cuando pudieron finalizar la relación, aunque fuera en medio de una tormentosa afrenta.

Desde entonces estaba solo. Esporádicamente salía con sus amigos y había tenido un par de citas, sin embargo nunca lograba entablar ninguna conexión profunda, es como si su corazón se encontrara sellado.

Ingresó a la clase, ya todos sus alumnos lo estaban esperando. Los saludó, pidió que tomaran el libro de referencia y les marcó el capítulo a analizar. Mientras uno de los alumnos leía un fragmento de la lectura, algo en sus recuerdos se removió ¿Pan de carne? ¿Cuántos años dijo que tenía el niño? Felicitó al alumno y luego escribió una serie de preguntas en la pizarra. La clase se puso a responder las mismas y de repente tuvo la urgencia de volver.

—Floch, quedas a cargo unos minutos, tengo que ir a resolver un asunto, vuelvo en unos minutos.

Con sus piernas largas estuvo en el patio en pocos segundos, cuánto habría pasado, ¿quince minutos, veinte? El niño ya no estaba en los bancos azules, miró en todas direcciones pero parecía haberse evaporado. Encontró a Mikasa que estaba fumando un cigarrillo sentada un poco más allá y que miraba su celular.

—¡Hey, Mika!

—Eren, ¿qué haces aquí, no deberías estar dando una clase?

—¿No viste dónde fue el niño?

—Oh, lo vinieron a buscar y lo regañaron un buen rato te diré.

—¿Quién, quién lo buscó?

—No tengo idea, no lo conozco, seguramente era su padre.

—¿Cómo lucía?

—Mmm, no me fijé demasiado, usaba un gabán negro, era un poco bajo, de pelo oscuro, voz grave, lo vi de espaldas así que no sabría decirte más.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, sí, eh, ¿si los vuelves a ver por aquí me llamas?

—De acuerdo.

Volvió a su clase y pidió disculpas para luego retomarla, de todas maneras no podía quitarse de la cabeza al niño, ¿ocho años? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él hacía ocho años? Mmm, probablemente se estaba yendo a la universidad de la ciudad próxima a iniciar su doctorado en ingeniería industrial y... Frunció el ceño al recordar... al recordarlo: Levi. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, esa angustia asfixiante, tanto dolor había hecho que intentara enterrar todos esos recuerdos lo más profundo posible.

Saludó a todos al finalizar y mientras se retiraban él abrió su cuaderno para hacer algunas anotaciones, el bolígrafo se detuvo ante el flash de un recuerdo...

_El sol del verano perfilando sus facciones, su piel blanca y su cabello negro retinto, una sonrisa tímida, una mirada cargada de amor... No, nunca fue amor, solo interés, apretó sus labios en una mueca de desagrado._

_"_ _—Eren, te... ¿te casarías conmigo?"_

¿Por qué estaba recordando estas cosas ahora? No tenía sentido.

_Lo rememoró con un detalle perfecto, de pie al lado de un hombre que vendía globos, atrás de la muchedumbre que despedía a sus hijos alphas que se iban a estudiar, su mirada era triste, él levantó su mano a modo de despedida y la asentó en el vidrio de la ventana, Levi levantó su mano también y esa fue la última vez que se vieron hasta dos años después, realmente no quería volver a recordar ese día._

_Cuando regresó a la ciudad tres meses después en el receso de invierno ya no estaba allí, interrumpió sus estudios para regresar ante la falta de respuesta de Levi, estaba desesperado pensando lo peor. Recordó que venía en el colectivo apretando el anillo que el lindo omega le había regalado mientras trataba de no caer en las garras de la desesperación, solo para enterarse luego que Levi había vendido la humilde propiedad que había pertenecido a su madre, había vendido el celular que él le había regalado en ese momento y otras cosas más, su padre le dijo que había aceptado una generosa suma de dinero que ellos le ofrecieron para desaparecer de su vida -de hecho tenía pruebas contundentes de que había sido así- y eso fue todo. Le dejó la vida destrozada, lo abandonó como un perro, se fue sin mirar atrás, sin comunicarse, sin remordimientos y él se consumió en la tristeza hasta hacerse cenizas._

El salón estaba vacío y él mirando su cuaderno mientras se dejaba arrastrar por todos esos sentimientos dolorosos.

_No era novedad que sus padres habían odiado la relación que tenían, lo humillaron, lo echaron de su casa en dos oportunidades, a él le habían quitado su auto y las tarjetas e incluso amenazaron con no pagarle la universidad, aunque eventualmente se tranquilizaron._

_"—Eren, no te preocupes, a mi no me interesan todas esas cosas, mientras estemos juntos... es suficiente"._

Maldito mentiroso, manipulador, había perdido la cuenta sobre la cantidad de veces que lo maldijo, ¿por qué tuvo que fijarse en él?

Levi corrió hacia su hijo, maldito mocoso irresponsable, ¿cómo se había ido de la casa dejando una nota mal escrita y sin mirar atrás? Había vomitado todo el viaje hasta esa miserable ciudad por lo nervios y el miedo que le rebanaba el alma a cada minuto. Pero al fin podría tenerlo entre sus brazos de nuevo, lloró de alivio sin poder evitarlo antes de zamarrearlo con fuerza y decirle lo estúpido que había sido cometer semejante locura. A Evan se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas asustado y recién entonces Levi cayó en cuenta de que lo estaba apretando demasiado por lo que aflojó su agarre.

—Perdón, papá —soltó con la voz en un hilo mientras le temblaba la barbilla.

No. Eso estaba mal, verlo así de indefenso le revolvió demasiados recuerdos horribles que aún le rondaban como oscuros fantasmas hambrientos de su carne. Lo abrazó contra su pecho y también se disculpó por ser tan brusco, cerró los ojos y todo volvió a él como si recién hubiera ocurrido.

_Habían pasado dos miserables años hasta que Levi decidió regresar a la ciudad, dispuesto a arreglar las cosas y dar las explicaciones del caso, pero las cosas se pusieron demasiado violentas en pocos minutos, no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió._

_La cachetada que le propinó Eren fue contundente y dura, lo hizo retroceder varios pasos y de inmediato se tocó el pómulo que le latía fuerte, los ojos abiertos de par en par, estaba preparado para encontrarse con un Eren enojado, pero que lo agrediera físicamente lo había tomado por sorpresa._

_—Mentiroso —mordió la palabra mientras apretaba sus puños._

_Levi sintió miedo, una fina gota de sangre le salió de una de las fosas nasales producto del fuerte golpe, se le cerró la garganta y se quedó petrificado._

_—Solo ibas detrás del dinero, basura. Me hiciste creer que teníamos algo único, me destruiste por unos pocos billetes —Levi negó y trató de hablar pero Eren no se lo permitió, los ojos del alpha estaban llenos de rencor y desprecio—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Te has quedado sin dinero, eh? Lo sé todo, mi padre me mostró la transferencia que te hizo, maldito aprovechado. Ellos tenían razón, siempre la tuvieron, yo no quise escucharlos, es mi culpa._

_Las manos de Levi temblaban y las palabras se iban agolpando en su boca, atorándose, enredándose, sin poder salir._

_—No se te ocurra volver a pisar la vereda de mi casa, ¿has entendido? Juro que si te veo cerca de nuevo te romperé la cara —Amenazó hablando entre dientes debido a la tensión y el veneno que le anidaba en el pecho—, no permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a mi familia o a mí, desgraciado._

_—Eren, por fa-_

_—¡No vuelvas a decir mi nombre! —le gritó sin tapujos, Levi retrocedió un paso, entendió que no iba a escucharlo—. Mañana me casaré, ¿entiendes eso? Con una omega que está a mi altura, con alguien que no me miente, que ha logrado sanar mi corazón, el mismo que pisoteaste y rompiste._

_¿Eren iba a casarse? ¿Cómo... ? Apretó la quijada sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Entonces, así eran las cosas..._

_—Saca tu mugrosa cara de mi vista y ojalá la vida tenga la piedad suficiente para no hacer que tu y yo volvamos a encontrarnos. Realmente... te odio, Levi._

_El omega agachó la cabeza, sintiendo que las palabras de Eren se iban alojando en su interior como filosas dagas. Así era, ellos finalmente habían ganado, quería decirle que lo sentía, que él si quería contarle, pero cuando Eren levantó el puño de nuevo se alejó instintivamente levantado sus manos a la altura de su rostro._

_—Vete de una puta vez, porque hasta que no vea tu cara destrozada no voy a detenerme._

_Obedeció. Caminó apresurado a medida que se alejaba del lugar, de reojo pudo notar como los padres de Eren miraban todo desde la comodidad de su hogar dentro de la residencia, triunfales, sonrientes, todo poderosos, entonces hechó a correr._

_No regresó de inmediato a lo de Petra, estaba demasiado devastado para poder hablar, tampoco lloró, simplemente arrumbó toda esa montaña de dolor y tristeza dentro suyo, la eclipsó, la encapsuló dentro junto a sus esperanzas e ilusiones._

_Cuando pudo ir a buscar a Evan el bebé se aferró a él mientras lloraba sin parar._

_—Caray, está muy apegado a ti, en verdad, estuvo muy inquieto, no paraba de gatear hasta la puerta y... ¿estás bien, Levi?_

_—Sí, estoy bien._

_—¿Qué harás ahora?_

_El hombre abrazó a su hijo y respondió sin poder levantar la mirada._

_—Volveré a casa._

_—¿No regresarás aquí?_

_—No, lo mejor para Evan es que volvamos a Puerto Olimpia. Tenemos nuestra vida allí, haré lo posible por darle la mejor vida que pueda._

_—Ah... lo siento tanto, no entiendo cómo Eren ni siquiera quiso conocer a este bebé tan hermoso._

_—No importa. Gracias por todo Petra, sabes que eres más que bienvenida si alguna vez vas para allá._

_—No dudes que pronto iré a visitarlos. Oye, no dejes de escribirme, por favor. Ya es tan tarde, quédense hasta mañana está haciendo demasiado frío._

_—No, irnos cuanto antes es lo mejor, además el próximo autobús sale en una hora, llegaremos bien. Grisha con seguridad ya sabe que estoy aquí y no, no pondré en riesgo a Evan._

_Petra frunció el ceño, podía sentir el dolor de Levi difuminándose a su alrededor, como una especie de bruma densa y melancólica. Le tomó una mano._

_—Siempre podrás contar conmigo, Li, no importa que tan mal estés, ni que tan grave sea, solo llámame e iré de inmediato, no estás solo —dijo con cariño la pequeña alpha._

_El hombre asintió mientras afirmaba el agarre de sus manos, luego la mujer lo ayudó con los dos bolsos y lo llevó en su auto hasta la terminal. Evan iba bien abrigado y luego de tomar su leche paterna se durmió plácidamente, los adultos tomaron un té con canela en la estación. Luego abordarían el tren a la hora convenida, recién entonces Petra regresó a su casa, ya eran como las dos de la mañana para entonces. Se sentó en su cama luego de colocarse el pijama y se refregó la cara, le dolía profundo en el pecho, después de todo ella era la que le había insistido tanto a Levi para que aceptara las constantes invitaciones de Eren._

_No debería haberse metido, ni haberlo "aconsejado" a que se animara a salir con alguien. Cuando fue a pedirle trabajo Petra pensó que Levi no duraría ni dos días, al igual que los otros que habían ido por lo mismo, era un trabajo pesado. Sin embargo la sorprendió, ordenado, limpio, rápido y fuerte, muy pronto se volvió un aliado indispensable de su negocio. Lo vio crecer desde los quince a los veinte, lo vio esforzándose por mantener y ayudar a su enferma madre. Y luego se quedó solo. Un año entero que sus ojos se perdían entre las nubes y su corazón parecía triste y solitario._

_Hasta que llegó Eren, el único hijo del famoso cirujano plástico Grisha Jaeger, dueño -o al menos único heredero- de una cuantiosa fortuna. Un niño rico pero educado, amable, de buen corazón, que apenas pisó su negocio -cosa poco habitual porque tenían al menos tres empleados trabajando en la casa que se encargaban de todos los quehaceres- quedó prendado de inmediato con el chico de las verduras. Pudo ver cómo se le quedaba mirando atentamente, con un brillo en sus enormes ojos entre curioso y deslumbrado. Levi se acercó, lo saludó y le preguntó si iba a llevar esa manzana que estaba manoseando desde hacía rato._

_El muchacho volvió varias veces a partir de ese día, buscaba siempre conversar o cruzar algunas palabras con Levi quien no era anti social, pero tampoco se le daba muy bien eso de conversar._

_—Creo que le gustas —le dijo cierto día su jefa._

_—¿Mmm?_

_—Le gustas, al hijo del doctor._

_—¿Quién?_

_—¡No te hagas! Sobresale en todas partes, el alpha de ojos bonitos._

_Levi se lo pensó un poco y luego se dio cuenta a quién se refería._

_—Oh, ya... ¿Qué?_

_—Cada que viene te mira como el último vaso de agua del mundo, ¿en serio no lo notaste?_

_El chico se ruborizó de inmediato y se puso nervioso, ¡él realmente no lo había notado!_

_—T-tú estas viendo cosas, n-no es así._

_—Levi, soy una adulta y soy alpha, conozco "esa" mirada. Anda, no seas tan tímido, soy casi como tu madre, ¿él te gusta?_

_—No lo sé, no lo conozco._

_—Claro, pero bueno, aunque sea algo superficial, así físicamente, ¿que te parece?_

_—Está bien, supongo._

_—Bueno, ya es algo. Creo que no va a faltar mucho para que te invite a salir —dijo guiñándole un ojo y Levi se puso rojo como un pimiento maduro—. Ya, tranquilo, solo dile que si, así puedes conocerlo y ver que sucede._

_—¿Debería aceptar? —le preguntó en voz baja, mientras le sacaba brillo a algunas peras._

_—Eso deberías verlo tú, si te parece interesante tal vez sí, pero si no es de tu agrado no te fuerces. Lo único que sé es que viene de buena familia, es bien parecido y te tiene en la mira._

_—Deben ser ideas tuyas —respondió con sinceridad, de verdad no creía posible que un hombre como Eren se fijara en él, él era... insignificante a su lado, al menos así se sentía._

Debería haberlo ignorado, ¿por qué escuchó a Petra? Bueno, era demasiado joven e inexperto, aún creía que el amor podía solucionar todo, que duro había sido aprender que el amor no siempre era suficiente.

Miró a su hijo y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarle las lagrimitas que le habían salido, a su vez Evan le sacó el pañuelo de las manos y le secó la cara a su vez.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño, no? —consultó mirándolo por todas partes.

—No, estoy bien, papá. Pero el señor Yogurt-

—Jaeger.

—Sí, bueno, él dijo que yo no era su hijo.

—¿Cuántas veces te dije que no era algo para conversar de esa manera? Deberías haber dejado que yo hablara con él primero, que concertara una cita y-

—¿Por qué él no sabe que yo soy su hijo?

¿Qué responderle? No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía contarle toda la verdad, ni siquiera había resistido ni dos sesiones de terapia que abandonó porque era imposible para él hablar del asunto. Y ahí estaba su hermoso hijo, mirándolo acusadoramente y pidiéndole respuestas que no sabía como dar.

—Es complicado de explicar.

—Si él hubiera sabido que tenía un hijo a lo mejor me hubiera buscado —Soltó entre hipidos amargos el niño y Levi sintió un dolor profundo excavar su ya dañado corazón.

—Tuve mis razones para no decírselo, de hecho... quise hacerlo pero... no se pudo en ese momento, lo entenderás eventualmente. Escucha, hablaré con él, pero no ahora, lo haremos cua-

—¿Por qué ahora no?

—Ni siquiera tengo su número telefónico, llegaremos a casa y ya veré como contactarlo.

—Mira, papá, está aquí, ¡señor Jugert, señor Jugert por aquí! —dijo el pequeño saltando y levantando sus manos.

Levi se giró sintiendo un escalofrío helado bajarle por la columna. Siete años habían pasado desde el último encuentro, siete dolorosos y difíciles años, siete años evadiendo la situación y ahora ya no más. Eren lo miró y abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran, para luego encaminarse hacia ellos. Levi se puso de pie, sintiendo las rodillas débiles, bueno, no era momento de debilidades, tenía que enfrentar las cosas, finalmente el día más temido había llegado. Sintió a su omega interior temblar cuando Eren frenó delante de ellos, instintivamente colocó a Evan detrás suyo y afrontó la aterradora mirada de ese alpha con toda la entereza que podía.

—Tú —Fue lo primero que dijo Eren, a Levi se le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo sintiendo una urgencia inminente por salir corriendo de allí.

Solo quería defender a su cría, así que aunque Evan quería salir por un costado lo agarró de un hombro con una mano y lo mantuvo detrás suyo. Apelando a toda la fuerza de voluntad disponible pudo hilvanar una oración coherente.

—Buenas tardes, señor Jaeger.

—Debí imaginarlo, ¿fuiste tú quien le metió todas esas mentiras a este niño? —Lo acusó ignorando al infante que se desesperaba porque lo mirara.

—¡No son mentiras! —gritó Evan por detrás de su padre, luchando porque lo dejara ir al frente—. Tenemos su foto, ¿verdad papá?, cuéntale, cuéntale.

—¿No te dije lo que pasaría si te volvía a ver por aquí?

Levi se sobrepuso a la imperiosa necesidad de temblar ante la amenaza que representaba el enojo de ese alpha, tenía a su hijo allí, no podía exponerlo a ningún peligro y no le permitiría a nadie que lo lastimaran, Evan era su prioridad.

—Por favor —dijo levantando una mano como si estuviera deteniendo algo invisible—, le pido que no descargue su furia delante de mi hijo. Nuestro autobús sale en una hora, ya compraré los pasajes —Explicó para tratar de calmar a ese hombre que no sabía de lo que era capaz—, nos iremos y no lo molestaremos más.

—¡No, no, papá! —Se quejó Evan y Levi lo miró enojado.

—Ya basta, Evan, hazme caso por una vez que yo sé lo que hago. Cierra la boca.

El niño comenzó a llorar en silencio y Eren soltó un suspiro, Levi volvió su mirada al hombre retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Nos iremos —Repitió y bajó su mano esperando que eso solucionara todo. Pero no lo hizo.

—Espera, necesito respuestas y no te vas a ir sin dármelas antes, ¿de qué va toda esta mierda? ¿Viniste a chatajearme, eh? ¿Quieres más dinero? ¿Cuál es tu propósito?

—No, nada de eso, por favor, se lo suplico, mi hijo es muy sensible, la gente está observando, no hace falta hacer una escena. Le pido disculpas por cualquier disgusto que le hemos provocado y-

—¿Es mi hijo?

Se miraron por largos segundos y Levi se puso pálido, tragó en seco. Eren dio un paso al frente.

—Te pregunté si ese niño es mi hijo, lo cual dudo, porque si no lo es, no me explico el porqué inventaste semejante mentira tan atroz.

—¡No es mentira! —Soltó Evan otra vez desesperado, Levi bajó la cabeza, completamente presionado por la situación.

—En todo caso... es nuestro hijo —respondió en voz baja pero perfectamente audible.

—Mientes —habló Eren apretando los puños y sintiendo una creciente ira albergarse en él—. Mírame a los ojos, Levi y dime la puta verdad.

—Evan, toma —dijo Levi girándose y dándole un billete—, por favor ve a la máquina de latas y tráeme un refresco, esa de allí, ¿la ves?

—Pe-pero.

—Evan, vé. Por favor.

El niño lo miró con dudas y luego miró a Eren para alejarse sin dejar de mirar atrás, recién entonces Levi se puso de pie de nuevo y enfrentó al hombre.

—Se lo suplico, señor Jaeger, por la salud emocional de mi hijo, no iniciemos una pelea aquí. Si usted quiere podemos hablar luego en otro lugar y podrá enojarse y gritarme todo lo que guste, pero por favor, por favor, no delante de Evan, él no tiene la culpa de todo lo que está pasando.

—No apoyaré una mentira, mucho menos de un mugroso como tú. Así que o tú le dices la verdad ahora, o yo se la diré, escoje.

—No es ninguna mentira —Sostuvo el omega, esta vez con total seguridad y el otro abrió sus ojos indignado.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, infame? Manipulador, embustero es lo que siempre fuiste.

—Le dije que se calmara, señor.

—¡No me calmo una mierda! Ese niño llegó hasta mi trabajo para decirme que soy su padre, ¿cómo carajos espera que me sienta, eh?

—Evan no esta mintiendo.

—Yo no soy su padre.

—Al menos biológicamente, sí.

Eren quedó en blanco, estaba controlándose porque tenía unas ganas terribles de darle una merecida paliza a ese omega mentiroso.

—Dame una explicación racional, ahora, antes de que explote y te desfigure la cara.

—A-antes de que usted se fuera en su viaje de estudios yo... yo me enteré que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

—¿Tienes el descaro de mentirme con tanta frescura, impostor? Tomabas tus supresores regularmente, yo te vi consumirlos, así que no vengas a querer embaucarme.

—Sí, tomaba mis supresores, que no eran cien por ciento efectivos, eso dijo mi doctora, usted debe saber que los métodos anticonceptivos nunca lo son del todo, hay una baja probabilidad, mínima, pro existe. Tuve miedo, sabía lo importante que era para usted conseguir su doctorado así que no dije nada, penaba contarle cuando... cuando regresara y, y, luego el tiempo pasó y... tuve mis motivos para irme, cuando regresé con Evan era un bebé, y yo quise, quise decirle pero esa vez usted... usted no quiso escuchar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que volviste para decirme de la existencia de ese hijo después que te fuiste con los bolsillos llenos?

—Yo no sé qué le dijeron a usted, pero no fue tan así.

—Niégamelo, desgraciado, niégame que recibiste todo ese dinero que mi padre depositó en una cuenta a tu nombre.

Levi agachó la cabeza y apretó los labios, miró de reojo como Evan regresaba con el refresco en la mano.

—No lo negaré.

—¡Lo sabía! Hijo de puta codicioso.

—Por favor, por favor, conténgase, allí viene Evan, se lo suplico.

—No te creo, hasta que yo no vea un ADN confirmando el parentesco, todas tus viles palabras seguirán siendo mentiras para mi.

—Bien, lo entiendo. Nos iremos ahora, así que, no se preocupe, no volveremos a molestarlo —Se giró para reunirse con su hijo, sintiendo que ya no podía resistir tanto odio y resentimiento, ¡qué injusto era todo!

Sintió los pasos de Eren detrás de si, ¿qué quería ahora ese alpha? Joder, solo quería poner a su hijo a salvo.

—Aquí está, papá —dijo el pequeño alcanzándole la lata y mirándolo con duda, luego miró a Eren—. ¿Ya hablaron?

—Un poco, sí —dijo Levi tratando de que no se notara como le temblaban las manos.

—No lo suficiente. Quiero que nos hagamos un ADN.

—¿Un ade-qué? —preguntó el niño confundido.

—Es un estudio —Trató de aclarar su padre—, un estudio que hacen médicos especializados para comprobar que ustedes son parientes.

—Pero lo somos, profesor Jugert, mi papá tiene una foto suya qu-

—Ya, Evan, no digas más.

—Así que una foto —repitió Eren un poco más sosegado pero igualmente molesto.

—Bueno, otro día con más tiempo volveremos, anda Evan, ya está por llegar nuestro autobús y-

—Ustedes no se van a ningún lado hasta que todo este asunto se haya aclarado —Se impuso el alpha mirando taciturnamente al omega.

—Es que un estudio de ADN no arroja resultados de inmediato, además Evan debe regresar a casa, ha perdido un día de escuela y con seguridad el siguiente porque no llegaremos a tiempo. Volveremos en el verano y entonces podrá hacerse allí el análisis.

—Sabes perfectamente que mi padre es dueño de la clínica Rose, el laboratorio está abierto hasta las seis, podemos ir ahora mismo.

—¡No! —respondió enérgicamente Levi—. De ninguna manera pisaremos ese lugar.

—Papá —exclamó Evan sorprendido ante su negativa.

—Tú no eres el único que decide, de ninguna manera voy a dejar que se vayan hasta que ese estudio no se realice, llamaré a la policía de ser necesario.

—No estoy diciendo que no se haga ese examen, estoy diciendo que de ninguna manera se hará en el hospital de su padre, hay otras alternativas.

—Es un estudio demasiado costoso, en la clínica de mi padre no tendrá cargo.

—Yo lo pagaré —Se adelantó Levi—, pero lo haremos en otro lugar, no confío en su padre, señor, tengo mis motivos.

—De acuerdo, entonces vamos, lo haremos en la clínica Central.

Levi aferró la mano de su hijo y vio cómo el niño lo miraba lleno de dudas.

—Nuestro autobús sale en una hora-

—¡No me importa a qué hora de mierda sale el transporte! —dijo un poco alterado el alpha—. Hoy haremos el estudio o te juro que llamo ya mismo a la policía y te denuncio por estafa, calumnias e injurias.

—¡No le hable así a mi papá! —Se impuso el pequeño y Levi lo alejó un poco del otro adulto.

—Ya, Evan, no te preocupes, vamos a solucionar esto —Luego se dirigió a Eren—. De acuerdo, iremos a la clínica Central, pero no nos quedaremos a esperar los resultados, debemos regresar a nuestro hogar, luego podremos hablar de nuevo una vez que los resultados estén listos, sé que eso demorará. No podemos quedarnos tantos días.

—Vamos, entonces —Apuró Eren y comenzó a caminar, miró detrás suyo para asegurarse que lo siguieran.

—Vamos, Evan.

—¿Qué sucede, papá? ¿No van a hacerte daño, cierto?

—Tú tranquilo, todo está bien. Debemos ir con el médico para que te haga esa prueba, luego podremos volver a casa, no te preocupes.

—Lo siento —Deslizó con sentimiento mientras agachaba su cabeza, Levi le acarició una mejilla con la mano libre.

—Ya, tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Tal vez se lo decía más para él mismo que para el niño. Nunca hubiera pensado que las cosas se complicarían de esa manera, pero ni modo. Ya estaban en medio de todo ese baile, no quedaba más remedio que bailar.

.

by Luna de Acero.-


	2. Recuerdos dolorosos de un paraíso lejano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. El segundo capítulo según lo prometido, espero les guste. No se enojen tanto con Eren, ya habrá espacio para que explique cómo fue que lo vivió él. Besos a todos, estoy triste, anímenme con sus reviews, votos, kudos y bla, bla. Necesito de su amor, queridos.
> 
> Síganme en las otras plataformas por Wattpad como: Luna-De-Acero, en Fanfiction como: Luna de Acero y en AO3 como: LunadeAcero7
> 
> AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIALES: A la diosa Fa Teufell (FB) a quien le debo la bellísima portada, esta comisión es suuuper antigua, me hizo el dibujo hace un rato largo, yo ya tenía la idea y venía escribiendo las ideas principales, pero recién ahora lo saqué. Gracias, hermosa. Y una dedicatoria especial para todos ustedes, mis lindos seguidores que con paciencia y cariño siguen esperándome. Los amo!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.
> 
> Advertencias: Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, palabras altisonantes, original character (personajes originales inventados por mi), sigue el aura sad y un poco de angustia.

.

.

**_"El corazón tiene razones que la razón ignora_ ** **_"_ **

**_Blaise Pascal_ **

.

.

Se subieron al auto del ahora profesor en silencio, Evan atrás. Levi hubiera preferido ir con su hijo pero para no levantar sospechas se sentó en el asiento del co piloto. Una vez puestos los cinturones de seguridad, Eren arrancó con destino a la clínica Central. Solo esperaba que el laboratorio estuviera abierto.

La situación era tensa. Nadie dijo nada los diez minutos que duró el trayecto, lo único que llenó el ambiente era Evan tarareando el opening de la ballena Josefina.

Los trámites en la clínica se hicieron con diligencia aunque tuvieron que esperar un rato para ser atendidos porque estaba abarrotado de gente. Tal como había prometido, Levi se encargó de pagar el estudio que tenía un precio considerable. Estuvieron sentados en un rincón de la sala de espera con Evan que comenzaba a cabecear por el cansancio, Eren estaba de pie apoyado sobre un pilar un poco más lejos, mirando de reojo de tanto en tanto.

El hombre tenía una revolución dentro suyo, era demasiado para procesar de un solo tirón, no sabía ni qué decir, ni qué hacer, más tiempo pasaba más se daba cuenta que ese niño de ahí era una réplica exacta de él cuando era pequeño. Sentía una enorme impotencia, si era cierto que ese chico era su hijo ¿por qué mierda Levi se lo había ocultado tanto tiempo? ¿Qué carajos le pasaba por la cabeza a ese omega? Lo había engañado tan bien, había creído que se había librado de ese infame pasado y ahora parecía perseguirlo y acorralarlo nuevamente. Joder, tenía muchas ganas de pegarle puñetazos en la cara, pero tenía que contenerse por ese niño ahí, ese infante que no tenía la culpa de tener un padre tan nefasto. ¿Y si realmente fuera cierto eso de que era hijo suyo? Sintió la bilis subirle por la garganta y carraspeó luego de tragar a la fuerza, iba a descomponerse. ¿Debería llamar a su amigo Jean? ¿Qué debería hacer? Se sentía completamente desorientado, de hecho ni siquiera sabía qué carajos estaban haciendo en ese lugar en ese momento.

—¿Señor Jaeger? —el llamado de la enfermera le plantó los pies a tierra de nuevo y la siguieron por el pasillo hasta la sala donde tomarían las muestras.

Era un simple hisopado en las papilas gustativas, nada invasivo ni doloroso. Rellenaron otro par de formularios y se terminó el operativo, los resultados estarían de tres a cuatro días hábiles, le avisarían a Eren, a su celular.

—Papi, tengo hambre —dijo Evan mientras tiraba de la ropa de Levi.

—Ok, vamos a la terminal y te compraré algo allí mientras esperamos, el próximo autobús saldrá a las nueve recién.

—¿Usted tiene hambre señor Yogurt?

—No —respondió el alpha de manera parca.

—Bueno, entonces nos vamos —habló Levi nuevamente tomando de la mano a Evan y tirando de él para alejarse.

—Espera, dame tu dirección y un número al cual llamar, una vez que me entreguen los resultados me pondré en contacto.

—Vivimos en Puerto Olimpia —contestó con alegría el niño y Levi lo miró son severidad—. ¿Qué? Dijo que le digamos nuestra dirección ¿verdad? Es calle Jellyfish, número setenta y tres. Es en el primer piso, el timbre no funciona tiene que tocar las manos abajo y esperar.

—Muy bien —dijo tipeando en su celular en la aplicación Google maps, luego colocó buscar y se asombró de lo lejos que quedaba eso, al menos a unas seis horas desde la ciudad si se iba por ruta—. Así que allí te fuiste a vivir.

Levi agachó la cabeza, no veía las horas de poder irse a su casa de una buena vez. Justo en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y lo sacó, tuvo que atender; aunque trató de bajar la voz se escuchaba perfectamente la conversación.

—Hola. Sí, estoy con Evan, gracias a Dios. No, vino hasta Sina, él solo ¿puedes creerlo? Mocoso del demonio. Es largo de explicar te lo contaré cuando llegue, no, no, perdimos ese autobús, no lo sé, umm, creo que decía nueve de la noche, así que... sí, claro, como a las cinco de la mañana, te mandaré un mensaje. Oh, eh... sí, lo encontró y, es complejo, por favor, no puedo hablar ahora, sí, sí, está bien, gracias. Adiós.

Colgó y se giró ante Eren y Evan ambos mirándolo de la misma manera, la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia el mismo lado, excepto porque Evan tenía una nariz más respingada y similar a la suya, en el resto eran copias calcadas, ¿cómo era posible que siquiera tuviera dudas de que era su hijo? Como fuera, las cosas podrían haberse puesto realmente horribles, aunque tampoco eran las ideales ahora, pero al menos nadie había salido herido físicamente, en especial él.

—Bueno, ¿me darás tu número de móvil o qué? —apuró Eren con rudeza.

Levi se lo tuvo que dar y Eren lo agendó de inmediato. Luego el alpha miró al niño por un largo rato, el infante le sonrió con calidez.

—Sé contar hasta un millón —le dijo de repente como si fuera una gran hazaña y por primera vez desde el encuentro en la terminal Eren relajó su semblante.

—Oh.

—Y sé preparar sopa, mi papá me enseñó como hervir el agua pero no en la estufa, sino en una jarra eléctrica, ¿usted tiene una jarra eléctrica?

—Creo que mejor nos vamos, hijo.

—Pero yo quería hablar con el profesor, ¿usted es profesor de matemáticas?

—No, de ingeniera industrial, en realidad de física y otras materias igual de... aburridas.

—Yo quiero ser ingenauta.

—Astronauta —corrigió Levi.

—Eso, voy a prepararme muy bien, y veré el mundo desde el espacio.

—Hijo, vamos, seguramente el señor Jaeger tiene cosas que hacer.

—¿Quiere un helado? Tengo diez dólares, alcanza para los tres, en McDonalds venden un cano a cincuenta centavos de dólar, pero por un dólar entero le ponen salsa de chocolate y unas barritas Kit-kat, yo lo invito, profesor.

—Es cono, no cano, ya te lo dije antes y creo que sería mejor-

—Está bien, de todas maneras ya perdí el día, no tengo actividades en este horario y por lo visto ustedes se quedarán hasta la noche.

—Uh, sí, pero, debemos sacar los pasajes —habló Levi en voz muy baja como si le diera miedo enfrentar al otro.

—Será rápido, papá, por favor.

—Vamos —decidió Eren—. Iremos en mi auto —Y cabeceó para que lo siguieran.

Levi inspiró profundo y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Permaneció en silencio todo el trayecto, incluso cuando llegaron, solo le dijo a Evan que él no quería nada y se quedó sentado rígido como una estatua en un rincón de la mesa tratando de pasar inadvertido pero atento a su hijo que hablaba hasta por los codos y parecía contento como hacía mucho no lo estaba. No quería ponerse a pensar en nada, ya estaba hecho, lo que más temía que sucediera había pasado.

—Soy inteligente a la lactosa —dijo Evan lamiendo su enorme cono.

—Intolerante y no, no lo eres —corrigió Levi, Eren lo miró un momento—. Lo escuchó en un programa de radio y desde entonces lo repite, ni siquiera sabe qué es.

—Sí lo sé.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es entonces?

—Es cuando, cuando, cuando comes cosas hechas con leche y te tiras pedos.

Eren no pudo reprimir una risa espontánea que le salió al escuchar eso. Evan tenía una gran personalidad, a pesar de los evidentes problemas en su dicción.

—No estás tan lejos de lo que realmente significa, pero es mucho más que eso —dijo luego tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Como sea, tú no eres intolerante, de serlo no podrías comer helados, no te lo permitiría —le habló Levi con tranquilidad.

Evan solo lo ignoró y luego se acercó más a Eren, como si su padre no fuera a escucharlo y le dijo por lo bajo:

—Mi papá es muy estricto.

—Ya veo.

—¿Usted es estricto también?

—Cuando es necesario.

—Oh —soltó con decepción y Eren volvió a sonreír, era inevitable, esa criatura era una caja de pandora.

—¿Usted tiene familia?

—¡Evan! —le llamó la atención Levi esta vez acompañado de una severa mirada.

—¿Qué? Solo quiero saber.

—No es de tu incumbencia, no preguntes esas cosas.

—Pero a lo mejor tiene otros hijos, yo quiero saber.

—Sí, tengo un hijo —le respondió Eren antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo más.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ciro, tiene seis años.

—¿Escuchaste, papá? ¡Tengo un hermanito!

—Ya, cálmate, te dije que dejes de preguntar esas cosas.

—Déjalo, es natural que tenga dudas. De todas formas, Evan, aún no sabemos si yo soy tu padre o no, es por eso que nos hicimos el estudio recién. Y nos darán los resultados en unos días, hasta entonces hay que ser cautelosos ¿OK?

—Bueno, pero mi papá me dijo que usted es mi otro papá, y él nunca me miente, excepto cuando me dijo lo de Papá Noel, porque ese no existe, eso si fue una mentirota.

—Es mejor tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad —Volvió a pedir Eren.

—Es difícil para él, se exalta con facilidad —Explicó Levi nuevamente con esa voz diminuta.

—Bueno, será porque alguien le estuvo metiendo ideas durante todo este tiempo, es entendible, pobre niño —Acusó Eren con molestia.

Levi sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y en el peor de los sentidos, cuando uno tenía mucho miedo por ejemplo, nunca deseó tanto desaparecer como en ese momento, de manera que se llamó a silencio y se dedicó a mirar su manos como si fuera lo más interesante.

—Mi papá es tímido —habló Evan—, también está solo, ¡ah!, pero hay un alpha que quiere ser su novio, se llam-

—¡Evan! —Era imposible mantenerse al margen cuando su hijo parecía feliz de ventilar todos sus secretos personales.

—Solo digo que aún no es su novio y usted anda solo, así que...

—Joder, solo termina tu helado de una vez que tengo que ir a comprar los pasajes y no quiero ir a última hora, porque si perdemos ese autobús no habrá otro hasta mañana al mediodía —dijo Levi apretando los puños, ¿por qué Evan era tan indiscreto?, ¡mierda!

—Creo que los asuntos de los grandes, deberías dejárselos a los grandes —Trató de razonar Eren con él.

—Oh, es que mi papá y yo tenemos un acuerdo ¿sabe? No puede tener una pareja si no es de mi grado.

—¿Será agrado?

—Bueno, es casi lo mismo —dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y dime, ¿tú te viniste solo desde tu ciudad hasta aquí? —dijo Eren tratando de desviar el tópico de la conversación anterior.

—Sí —dijo el infante con orgullo en la mirada.

—No entiendo,¿cómo es que le venden en la boletería un viaje interestatal a un menor de edad? ¿Eso no es ilegal? —Consultó Eren con verdadero interés.

—Compré los pasajes por internet, y luego allá solo le dije a una señora mayor que la ayudaba a subir y el chofer creo que pensó que era mi abuela, así fue.

Ambos adultos lo miraron asombrados.

—¿No le dijiste a nadie que venías?

—Sí, sí avisé.

—No, no lo hiciste —interrumpió Levi cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo serio—. Dejó una nota solamente. "Papá me voy a Sina, no te preocupes, no olvides darle de comer a Mishi".

—Pero avisé.

—Eso no es avisar, Evan. Tienes ocho años por amor al cielo, casi me da un infarto cuando me desperté y no estabas, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Y si alguien te secuestraba, si te robaban en el camino? Tú no tienes idea todas las cosas que se me cruzaron por la cabeza y encima no atendías al celular.

—Lo tenía apagado para que no se me terminara la carga.

—Evan, lo que hiciste no está bien —habló Eren apoyando a Levi en el regaño—. Eres un niño, alguien podría haberse aprovechado de ti, jamás vuelvas a hacer una cosa como esa, nunca más, es muy peligroso.

—Pero salió todo bien.

—Ya hablaremos en casa —Apuntó Levi—, y no creas que no habrá consecuencias de esto.

—Fue tu culpa —Acusó el niño haciendo un puchero y frunciendo las espesas cejas hasta casi juntarlas—. Prometiste que vendríamos a ver al señor Jagurt, o como se diga, es muy difícil de pronunciar.

—¿Tanto te costaba esperar dos meses? Te dije que lo haríamos cuando yo me pusiera en contacto y luego de tus exámenes, me desobedeciste, te pusiste en peligro y realmente todo fue... tan estresante y agobiante. Tendrás tu castigo, pero lo hablaremos en casa.

—Ya no quería esperar, yo quería conocerlo, profesor —dijo mirando al alpha con una enorme tristeza en la mirada.

Eren dejó la barrita de Kit-kat sobre una servilleta y trató de terminarse su helado, aunque ya no tenía ganas en absoluto.

—¿No se va a comer eso? Es lo más rico —dijo Evan señalando el chocolate.

—Cómelo si quieres.

—Thank you, ¿ha escuchado? Soy bilungual, sé hablar inglés también, soy muy listo.

—Es bilingue —dijo Levi nuevamente con la voz apagada.

En pocos minutos Evan se terminó su helado y un resto que Eren había dejado, luego pidió permiso para ir al baño, Levi lo quiso acompañar pero indignado le dijo que no era un bebé, que podía solo, de manera que lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se metió a la puerta de los excusados al final del salón. La tensión regresó con más fuerza que antes y no quería ni siguiera respirar o moverse teniendo a Eren tan cerca. Solo esperaba que Evan volviera pronto y no se demorara quinientos millones de años como siempre hacía.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a pedir si se comprueba que es mi hijo? —Soltó Eren con agriedad, Levi sintió que le dolía el estómago, hizo lo único que creyó conveniente hacer: no decir nada, ni moverse—. ¿Tienes problemas financieros por eso iniciaste todo este circo? No esperes que yo te ofrezca nada, porque para empezar yo no sabía de todo esto, y parece de lo más bajo, ya que si Evan resultara ser mi hijo, que en todo este tiempo no me lo hayas dicho es espantoso, tanto para él como para mí, pero si resulta ser que no es mi hijo, lo cual creo que es lo más probable, supongo que es aun peor que uses a una pobre criatura inocente para salirte con la tuya. A fin de cuentas sea cual fuere el resultado sigues siendo una mierda de ser humano.

Levi escuchó los ataques sin inmutarse, al menos en lo externo, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no largarse a llorar, pero no era el momento de dar explicaciones que no venían al caso, aunque de pronto recordó "esa horrible experiencia" y se dio cuenta que tenía que pedirle a Eren que no contara a nadie lo que iba a suceder, porque era obvio que él era el padre de Evan.

—Estoy bien con tu odio —habló luego de unos segundos, mirando la puerta del baño por si Evan salía de una vez.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que estoy bien con tu odio, no me importa si es lo que sientes.

—Oh, ya veo, al fin estás mostrando tus garras, entonces sí viniste por dinero después de todo.

—No, no quiero nada, y no fui yo el que vino, fue decisión de Evan. Sin embargo, sí hay algo que necesito pedirle encarecidamente. Por el bien de mi hijo —Al fin se giró y enfrentó la mirada más seria y de desprecio que Eren podía regalarle, pero la seguridad de su hijo estaba por encima de todo—. Pase lo que pase, señor Jaeger, necesito que me prometa que su padre, quiero decir el doctor Grisha, jamás debe saber de la existencia de Evan, al menos no hasta que se sepan los resultados y luego de eso una vez que ustedes hayan formado lazos, si es que eso es lo que deciden hacer.

—¿Por qué no debería contarle a mi padre? ¿Acaso te da vergüenza porque lo embaucaste hace nueve años?

Las facciones de Levi se contrajeron un poco, por lo que tragó en seco e inspiró profundo para tener fuerzas para seguir hablando.

—No, yo no me avergüenzo de nada de lo que hice. Pero tengo mis motivos para pedirle, por favor, que no le comente a su padre sobre Evan, mucho menos que le facilite nuestra dirección o cualquier dato que lo lleve a nuestro paradero, es por la seguridad de mi hijo.

—¡Es absurdo! —Soltó el alpha bufando indignado—. Mi padre jamás pondría sus manos sobre alguien, mucho menos sobre un niño.

Levi necesitaba un trago de manera urgente, hubiera rodado los ojos ante la estupidez que estaba escuchando pero necesitaba que Eren colaborara con su pedido.

—Se lo suplico, señor Jaeger, tengo mis motivos para pedirle esto, charlaremos más detalladamente en su momento de ser necesario, pero por ahora... si necesita que me arrodille lo haré, haré cualquier cosa, pero por favor, prométame, deme su palabra que no le dirá nada de esto al señor Grisha. Por favor.

Bien, o Levi era un actor de primera, lo cual era probable en el pasado también lo había sabido convencer, o sabía algo que él no, cosa que era aún menos probable, pero mientras existiera una mínima posibilidad sobre eso... ¿debería darle el beneficio de la duda?

—Solo lo haré hasta saber los resultados, luego no prometo nada.

—Usted no entiende, esto es muy serio.

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo, no me subestimes, ya suficiente estoy haciendo colaborando con toda esta fantochada, ¿por qué no debería decirle a mi padre? Dímelo.

Levi bajó la mirada, carajo, Eren no lo entendería, y aunque le dijera la verdad tampoco creería en él.

—De acuerdo, haga lo que usted quiera, pero sepa una cosa señor Jaeger —Y esta vez su semblante se volvió por completo amenazante—, si Evan llega a salir lastimado, si un solo cabello de mi hijo se atrofia por acción de cualquiera de su familia, juro por esta luz que me alumbra que los haré pedazos, así luego la corte me condene a muerte, que eso le quede claro. Yo haré absolutamente cualquier cosa por el bienestar de mi hijo y no me importan en absoluto las consecuencias.

Eren parpadeó sorprendido, ¿dónde había quedado el omega sumiso desde el primer segundo que se encontraron?

—No me vengas a amenazar a mí, ni a mi familia, Levi, yo debería haberte molido a golpes esa misma noche que tuviste el descaro de buscarme, arrepentido estoy de no haberlo hecho.

—No me interesa si usted quiere ir contra mi, tampoco si me cree o no, pero el que avisa no traiciona así que queda advertido que no permitiré que nadie le haga el mínimo rasguño a mi hijo. Yo no soy el mismo omega indefenso de años atrás, soy fuerte, soy independiente, tengo recursos y me haré añicos si es necesario por el bienestar de mi hijo. Así que si usted quiere hablar con su padre, hágalo, pero sería mucho más razonable mantenerlo al margen de todo esto hasta que los límites queden claros, es todo lo que le diré.

Eren iba a replicarle pero Evan ya estaba sentándose con ellos y mirándoles sonriente.

—Bien, ya tuviste tu helado, ¿podemos irnos? —Trató de apresurarlo su padre.

—Supongo —dijo mientras su alegría se apagaba.

—Puedo llevarlos a la terminal —Ofreció Eren más relajado.

—No, gracias —Desistió Levi.

—¡Papá! ¡Por favor! —Suplicó Evan.

Levi empezaba a sentir como una profusa jaqueca se empezaba a apoderar de él.

—No me cuesta nada, vamos.

Nuevamente se vio arrastrado por la situación. En la terminal fue hasta la boletería mientras su hijo se quedaba en los bancos conversando con Eren. De tanto en tanto los miraba preocupado esperando que Evan no se despachara con su desfachatez habitual, ¿pero qué podía esperar? O sea, estaba hablando de Evan, eso era imposible. Sin embargo tuvo que aceptar que se veían muy bien esos dos conversando y riéndose de vaya uno a saber qué. Su hijo estaba muy ilusionado y a pesar de lo brusco del encuentro agradecía que Eren fuera amable con el pequeño por lo menos.

Él que había querido huir de todo ese mundo tenía que ver crecer a Evan que era como un Eren en miniatura, todos los santos días, levantarse y ver ese rostro una y otra vez. Ese mismo rostro que había amado tanto.

—¿Señor?

—Sí, disculpe.

—Su vuelto.

—Gracias.

Regresó con ellos y los boletos. Eren se puso de pie y Evan lo miró haciendo un puchero.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó el alpha al niño que dijo que sí de inmediato, probablemente no tuviera y fuera otra de sus tretas para poder pasar un tiempo más con el adulto.

Levi no podía culparlo, ese encuentro su hijo lo había anhelado tanto, lo había soñado tantas veces, hasta los había dibujado a los tres en un picnic familiar. Su corazón se estrujó dentro suyo, ¿qué podían saber los niños sobre los problemas de los adultos? Él mismo se había visto reflejado en su hijo más de una vez, nunca supo quien fue su padre, cada vez que le consultaba a su madre ella cambiaba la historia, no sabía si lo estaba protegiendo o simplemente no recordaba quién era, ya no tenía caso de todas maneras. Jamás hubiera querido que a su hijo le pasara lo mismo, pero ahí estaba, repitiendo la historia de su vida. Bueno, repitiéndola no, porque al menos ellos se habían encontrado, al fin.

—¡Papá! Que si vas a querer un hot dog, el profesor nos está invitando.

—Ah, n-no, no, gracias.

—No comiste nada en todo el día —Lo acusó el niño poniendo sus manos en jarra y luego girándose a hablar con Eren—. Él siempre me regaña si no como todo mi plato, pero a veces él no come nada, y debes comer para tomar tu medicina, ¿cierto?

Eren lo miró significativamente y la jaqueca de Levi recrudeció, bueno, las cosas no iban a ponerse peor, solo debía aguantar hasta las nueve, o hasta que ese hombre se fuera de una buena vez. Apretó los labios y suspiró por quincuagésima vez en ese día.

—Sé cuidarme, Evan.

—Dijimos que íbamos a cuidarnos mutualmente, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, es mutuamente, como sea, ya, vamos, comeré lo que sea si con eso dejas de incordiar.

—Así me gusta —dijo el niño enfilando hacia el puesto de comida chatarra que estaba a un costado de la estación.

Tragarse esa cosa que ni merecía llamarse comida le costó muchísimo y luego sí sacó su frasco de pastillas para tomar la medicación, notó que Eren miraba de reojo y agradeció que no preguntara lo que era. Cierto, lo había olvidado, su condición médica. Tal vez el destino había estado orquestando todo esto por una razón, aunque no le gustaba creer en cosas como el destino para ser honestos. Además, no estaba dicha la última palabra, iba salir de esa, como de todas las anteriores, la vida no le había puesto las cosas fáciles pero eso no le impidió afrontar sus problemas y de alguna manera logró resolverlos satisfactoriamente. Excepto por... esto, pero ya las cargas se acomodarían. Ojalá la medicina le hiciera efecto pronto, porque empezaba a sentir esa languidez y desgano tan característicos que lo atacaban de tanto en tanto, con todo lo sucedido la verdad se había olvidado por completo de esos "detalles" sobre su salud.

Afortunadamente luego de un rato Eren se excusó y se fue, no sin antes intercambiar números con Evan, genial, otra preocupación más, iba a tener que seguir muy de cerca esa relación y ver qué contaba su hijo, de todas maneras, aunque fuera en vano lo sabía, le daría varias recomendaciones al respecto. Evan se durmió una hora antes que arribara el autobús y tuvo que hacer malabares para levantarlo y llevarlo consigo hasta los asientos asignados.

Al fin algo de paz, trataría de dormir hasta llegar a Puerto Olimpia, sin embargo parecía que su mente solo quería mortificarlo aún más. Cerró sus ojos y de inmediato se estuvo hundiendo en todos esos recuerdos, llenos de sol, risas, esperanzas y amor sincero. No era justo que por un hermoso año de felicidad luego le tocara casi una década de sufrimiento. Bien, no debía exagerar, vivir junto a Evan no era un sufrimiento, lo amaba con todas las fibras de su cuerpo, su mente y su alma, aunque hubiera momentos en que el crío se volvía inmanejable, aún así era su bebé, su retoño, su amada semilla.

¿Cuando había comenzado todo este desvío de sus propios proyectos personales? Oh, sí, claro, había sido ese horrible verano caluroso...

_Eren no tenía apuro, a sus veintiocho había aprendido a tomarse las cosas con calma. Ya estaba recibido como Ingeniero Industrial y trabajando en una muy buena empresa minera, sin embargo aspiraba a ser contratado por una enorme multinacional con sede en varios países europeos que se dedicaba a la producción de materiales de la construcción ultra resistentes para proyectos a gran escala. Puentes, edificios altísimos y autopistas eran temas que lo apasionaban al punto de obsesionarlo. Su habitación, porque aún vivía en la residencia de sus padres -no tenía apuro de irse por el momento, además viajaba mucho, y el espacio era enorme ¿dónde iba a estar más cómodo?- estaba cubierta desde el techo al suelo con imágenes y gigantografías de edificios, proyectos ambiciosos a nivel arquitectónico y autos antiguos._

_Vivir con sus padres tenía sus ventajas, no gastaba en renta, ni comida, siempre tenía el refrigerador lleno de cuanta cosa le gustara, mantenía estimulantes charlas con sus padres que eran personas eruditas e inteligentes, y en general no tenía presiones de ninguna índole. Había estado de novio un par de veces, ninguna demasiado memorable, su última relación con Elías, un apuesto contador que trabajaba en un prestigioso banco. Comenzó a darse cuenta que ya las cosas no iban a funcionar cuando el profesional quiso manejarle las cuentas bancarias, lo regañaba a diario por la cantidad de dinero que podría estar ganando si hubiera invertido sus ahorros en la bolsa y en general el 90% de sus charlas eran todas sobre números, comercio, finanzas, réditos, dinero, dinero, dinero._

_Para Eren, que nunca había pasado necesidades, el dinero no era lo primordial en la vida. Aspiraba a lograr una relación como la que tenían sus padres, con respeto, amor, cuidado por el otro, detalles, al menos él siempre los había admirado en ese sentido. Nunca los había visto discutiendo a los gritos, tal vez uno que otro altercado, alguna diferencia pero siempre se solucionaba con un diálogo cordial y honesto. Tampoco era un vejestorio, pero sin duda ya no era un púber, quería buscar a alguien con sus mismos objetivos, que deseara formar una familia a su lado, alguien con quien pudiera tener muchos hijos -media docena sonaba perfecto- y principalmente que no fuera un desalmado al que solo le interesaran los billetes._

_Se acercó hasta el cajón de los melones y tomó uno, había notado a una persona antes que había levantado la fruta y la había olido y tocado antes de elegir, pero para él que nunca había comprado fruta por si mismo antes era en verdad una tarea extraña, ¿qué hacía la gente? Por las dudas olisqueó, se sentía la fragancia dulce del mismo. Dejó el melón y siguió con el cajón de los mangos donde estuvo levantando algunos sin decidirse, Levi estaba ocupado, había bastantes clientes, pero como el alpha tenía los sábados por la mañana libres esperaría por su turno pacientemente, mejor que lo asesorara el experto. Al fin luego de largos veinte minutos se desocupó._

_Levi lo miró y se acercó mientras Eren componía una sonrisa tranquila._

_—Hola, ¿vas a llevar algo? —preguntó con solicitud._

_—Sí, bueno, en realidad quería consultarte algunas cosas, quiero comprar fruta pero no sé muy bien cómo elegir cuál es mejor._

_—Bien, ¿qué fruta quieres?_

_—Veamos, un melón, un poco de mango y unas ciruelas._

_—Verás, al melón se sabe si está en su punto por el color, esta variedad se llama Rocío de miel, si la cascara se siente un tanto dura y no es muy fragante, además se nota un poco pálida, pues no es bueno, debes buscar las más amarillas, suaves y olorosas, ¿entiendes?_

_—Sí, entonces... ¿uno cómo éste?_

_—Sí, es una buena elección. Respecto a los mangos, bueno, fíjate que la cáscara no esté oscurecida, si se hunde muy fácil es porque ya se está pasando, son mejores los de cáscara lustrosa y colores amarillos fuertes o rojos, aunque también hay una variedad de mangos verdes, pero no estamos trayendo de esa._

_Eren estaba embelesado con las explicaciones del joven, joder, ¿cuántos años tendría? Ahora que caía en cuenta en verdad parecía demasiado joven._

_—¿Algo más? Cierto, dijiste ciruelas._

_—Ah, sí, no, mejor fresas._

_—Tengo unas bandejas con fresas seleccionadas —dijo mostrándole una._

_—¿Tú las seleccionas?_

_—Sí._

_—¿Puedes elegir una para mí?_

_—Todas son buenas, llévalas con confianza, si llegas a encontrar una fresa fea te cambiaré la bandeja por completo, pero no lo harás porque yo mismo las preparo —comentó con orgullo._

_—De acuerdo, entonces llevaré esta._

_—Bien, ¿algo más?_

_—Sí, eh, me preguntaba ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_Levi detuvo sus manos y lo miró de reojo por uno o dos segundos, luego tomó su libreta para sumar los importes._

_—Levi._

_—Oh, mi nombre es Eren, Eren Jaeger, vivo a un par de cuadras en la casa grande blanca._

_—Ajá, serían tres dólares y cincuenta centavos, Eren._

_—Claro —sacó un billete de cinco y trató de seguir conversando, mientras Levi buscaba el vuelto en un bolsillo del delantal que solía usar en sus tareas para no estropear su ropa con la tierra de los vegetales—. ¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí?_

_—Unos dos años más o menos._

_—Y, eh, ¿qué edad tienes?_

_El joven enarcó una ceja y apretó los labios en un rictus de desconfianza, Eren no era muy sutil a la hora de indagar por lo visto._

_—Cumplo veinte dentro de un mes._

_—Ya veo, para Navidad._

_—Tu vuelto, gracias por elegirnos. Doña Carmen, ¿cómo está? —dijo para seguir atendiendo al siguiente._

_Sus primeros encuentros fueron así, solapados por la supuesta necesidad del ingeniero de comprar verduras o frutas varias, de hecho comenzó a ir casi a diario, Eren trataba de elegir horarios en los que no hubiera mucha gente, lo cual era difícil porque los productos eran buenos y variados, además que Levi era respetuoso y amable, de manera siempre iban muchos. La verdulería del mini mercado que regenteaba la señora Petra se había vuelto bastante popular últimamente._

_—Hijo, ¿otra vez compraste verduras? —dijo su madre intrigada por el reciente interés de Eren en ir de compras._

_—Sí, bueno, ya sabes, quiero una dieta más saludable._

_—Bueno, le puedo decir a Marsha que nos mande un menú apropiado a tus gustos y Marcela y Loren prepararían eso para ti, ¿no es más fácil así?_

_—¿Qué tiene de malo que yo quiera elegir las cosas que me llevo a la boca? Ya mamá, está bien, yo quiero hacerlo._

_—Como gustes, solo lo decía para que no perdieras el tiempo, eso es todo._

_Eren era terco, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. La madre de Eren era Antropóloga, pero nunca había ejercido la profesión, ahora estaba haciendo unos cursos sobre decoración de interiores antes de viajar a Los Himalayas para celebrar el próximo aniversario de casados con su esposo, el gran cirujano Grisha Jaeger. Igualmente a Eren el tema de los títulos, o los apellidos o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el estatus se lo pasaba por su bonito trasero. Quería algo verdadero, no basado en intereses superficiales, aunque en contra de eso estaba lo bien que cuidaba su físico._

_La primera invitación que le hizo a Levi fue rechazada de plano, lo cual lo había dejado atónito, es decir, no le dio chance a réplica, más tarde averiguaría que Levi ni siquiera lo había interpretado como una invitación._

_—¿Te gustan las películas de acción?_

_—No lo sé, no soy de ver mucha televisión, siempre estoy ocupado —decía el joven mientras apilaba unos pesados cajones._

_—¿Necesitas una mano?_

_—No, gracias._

_—Porque en el cine están dando una sobre-_

_—Permiso, necesito sacar esto de ahí._

_—Sí, como te decía, es una película muy buena, ha tenido varias críticas geniales y no sé, si tienes un rato libre el domingo podr-_

_—No, los domingos es el día de mayor trabajo aquí, vienen de todas partes, y cuando salgo estoy realmente muy agotado._

_—Claro, bueno, eh, ¿qué día descansas?_

_—Los martes y a veces los miércoles por la mañana._

_—¿Sólo los martes?_

_—Y los miércoles por la mañana, permiso, ¿puedes pararte aquí, por favor? Así no me estorbarías el paso, es que ya estamos por cerrar._

_—Sí, bueno, estás muy ocupado, vendré mañana mejor._

_—De acuerdo, nos vemos._

_Petra le había dicho que no fuera tan frío en su trato con el otro joven, pero Levi no entendía a qué se refería, usaba el por favor y el gracias todo el tiempo, hablaba en voz baja, ¿qué estaba haciendo mal? Los ricos eran demasiado susceptibles. Cuando su madre vivía solía trabajar regularmente en una casa muy fastuosa donde tenía un rol de mucama, ella siempre se quejaba del trato adusto de sus patrones. Por lo general por las noches se sentaba en la única mesa que tenían y se bajaba un vino de cartón, con un vaso ya se ponía "alegre" como solían decir en su barrio, aunque no sabía porqué le decían así ya que él siempre la veía triste y amargada._

_—Cuando era joven solía tener manos hermosas —solía quejarse mientras se miraba las uñas destruidas y los callos en sus palmas—. Ahora parecen las manos de una bruja._

_Levi se portaba bien, trataba de aprobar todas las materias de la escuela, tener limpio el hogar, ya que ella llegaba tan cansada de fregar casas ajenas que no tenía ánimos para la suya, aunque fuera una casucha pequeña. A veces cocinaba, no tenían mucho pero al menos comían todos los días. De ella aprendió todo el arte de elegir las verduras con cuidado, al igual que las frutas, incluso llegaron a tener una pequeña huerta en el jardincito de atrás que ambos cuidaban con esmero. Esa actividad era la que más le gustaba recordar a Levi y no el resto del tiempo que ella parecía un fantasma rondando la casa y atormentada por sus pecados del pasado._

_—Levi, nunca confíes en los alphas, cuando eres nuevo y jugoso todos quieren contigo, te dicen cosas lindas solo para aparearse y una vez saciados se van dejándote en ruinas. No te entregues a nadie hasta estar casado, ¿me has escuchado? Oye, yo nunca voy a arrepentirme de haberte tenido, nunca, pero es duro criar un hijo sola, no tienes idea lo duro que es —Y se largaba a llorar penosamente—. Es tan duro, tan duro..._

Abrió sus ojos y se estiró un poco tratando de no molestar a Evan que tenía su cabeza en su regazo. Miró su reloj, apenas habían pasado tres horas, faltaba para llegar a su ciudad.

Eren por su parte estaba en el balcón de su hermoso departamento céntrico, eran las dos de la mañana y la ciudad estaba en calma y bastante silenciosa ya que no había casi tráfico ni gente en las veredas. Iba por su segundo vaso de whisky. Tanto enterrar recuerdos para que ahora salieran a flote como el magma de un volcán. Malditos recuerdos de mierda, ¿cómo es que a estas alturas los científicos no habían inventado alguna máquina que borrara la memoria de manera selectiva? Carajo.

_—Eren, te amo..._

Una y otra vez, se repetía como un loop infinito en su mente, ese día, esas frases, esa expresión de Levi que parecía tan sincera y real. Pero todo era actuación, todo fingido.

_—Yo también te amo, mi amor —dijo mientras besaba el hombro desnudo de su omega._

_Aquel que había elegido para, en un futuro cercano, formar una familia. Nunca se había enamorado con tanta intensidad, con una fuerza tan enorme que Levi era adonde se dirigían el noventa por ciento de sus pensamientos en cualquier momento del día._

_La ventana estaba abierta, corría una leve brisa agradable después del caluroso día. El sudor se estaba secando luego de que hicieran el amor apasionadamente, incluso un leve rubor aún le pintaba las mejillas al precioso omega que yacía boca abajo, desnudo, solo cubierto por los rayos de la luna y su mirada. Todas las luces de la casa apagadas, el ruido de la noche y las hojas de los árboles cercanos chocando, uno que otro grillo y tal vez algún mosquito molesto. Levi se afirmó en sus codos y lo miró perezosamente, se veía precioso, perfecto, incluso con sus cabellos revueltos y despeinados. Se besaron brevemente._

_Levi estaba demasiado hermoso, era como si su belleza se hubiera incrementado de manera exponencial los últimos días, ¿a qué se debía ese cambio? ¿Acaso era posible amarlo aún más de lo que ya lo hacía? Su aroma dulce y agradable siempre lograba calmarlo, adoraba sus feromonas, tranquilas, relajantes._

_—Tengo un regalo para ti —le dijo entre susurros, mientras sus narices se refregaban cariñosamente._

_—¿Un regalo? Amor, ya te dije que no quiero que gastes en mi —le dijo el alpha para luego ir en busca de sus labios, pero se quedó con las ganas porque el omega se levantó de un salto, fue a revolver en un estante viejo que había en un rincón de la habitación y regresó con algo entre las manos._

_Por su respiración y el brillo de sus ojos se dio cuenta que era muy importante. Tomó las manos del alpha entre las suyas depositando una cosa redonda y mullida, ¿terciopelo?_

_—Eren, te... ¿te casarías conmigo?_

_El alpha se sentó en la cama y observó el regalo, una caja de puntas redondeadas cubierta de terciopelo azul oscuro reposaba allí. Estaba tan impresionado que no atinaba a responder con coherencia. Decidió abrir la caja y entonces dos argollas de plata con un grabado hicieron aparición._

_—Eh, no tienes que responderme ahora, es solo que, bueno, quería pedírtelo antes de que te fueras en tu viaje, no te sientas presionado —Comenzó a hablar atropelladamente, su barbilla temblando y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo de que la hubiera cagado._

_Sin embargo Eren agarró su rostro con sus fuertes manos y unió sus labios con sentimiento, sus ojos tiritando, húmedos._

_—Sí, sí, Levi, quiero casarme contigo, no me imagino al lado de nadie más. Joder, te me adelantaste, tenía planeado proponértelo, pero cuando volviera dentro de tres meses, como sea, ¿para qué posponer lo que sentimos, mi amor?_

_Se colocaron los anillos, a ambos le iban perfectos, se abrazaron y se devoraron las bocas para volver a sumergirse en ese mar de deseo y lujuria en el cual se entendían tan bien._

Eren sonrío con tristeza y rencor al recordar eso.

—Maldito hijo de puta, tan bien ejecutaste tu obra que yo te creí todo. No, también es mi culpa, yo me dejé embaucar...

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	3. La vida lejos del paraíso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. El tercer capítulo y vengo cumpliendo como campeona, ahora les toca a ustedes mimarme con sus reviews, kudos, votitos y comentarios, ¿sí? Sean buenos con Lunita, jaja. Nos vemos el miércoles con la siguiente entrega.
> 
> Síganme en las otras plataformas por Wattpad como: Luna-De-Acero, en Fanfiction como: Luna de Acero y en AO3 como: LunadeAcero7
> 
> AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIALES: A la diosa Fa Teufell (FB) a quien le debo la bellísima portada, esta comisión es suuuper antigua, me hizo el dibujo hace un rato largo, yo ya tenía la idea y venía escribiendo las ideas principales, pero recién ahora lo saqué. Gracias, hermosa. Y una dedicatoria especial para todos ustedes, mis lindos seguidores que con paciencia y cariño siguen esperándome. Los amo!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.
> 
> Advertencias: Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, palabras altisonantes, original character (personajes originales inventados por mi), sigue el aura sad y un poco de angustia.

.

.

_**"Acostumbramos a cometer nuestras peores debilidades y flaquezas** _

_**a causa de la gente que más despreciamos".** _

_**Charles Dickens** _

_**.** _

.

Pasaron cinco días hasta que Eren se les apareció en la puerta de la casa con los resultados en la mano y unas ojeras que se notaban claramente a una buena distancia. Corría un feroz viento y Levi se corrió para que ingresara con su valija de mano, la nariz roja y una expresión de tener pocas pulgas.

—Ho-hola. Evan se está bañando, ya vendrá, toma asiento, ¿un té? —Ofreció Levi tratando de dominar los nervios que en cuestión de segundos se habían apoderado de todo su cuerpo.

—Café, si es posible.

—Bien.

Se perdió en la cocina, agradeciendo el tener que hacer algo y rogando porque el niño saliera cuanto antes. Decidió preparar el torrado que llevaba más tiempo que el instantáneo, realmente no quería volver a enfrentar a ese alpha, aunque sabía que no podía huir por más tiempo. Una punzada en el estómago lo hizo apretar los dientes y luego retomó su labor eligiendo las tazas de porcelana más vistosas que usaba para las visitas, que eran muy pocas.

Eren miró alrededor, la casa no era la gran cosa, aunque se sentía ese ambiente hogareño. Sobre el mantel un camino hecho a crochet -seguramente lo habría tejido ese omega-, lo adornaba mientras una frutera llena de manzanas, peras y bananas lo apretaba contra la mesa de roble, algo vieja pero decente aún. Sillas del mismo material con sus correspondientes almohadones hechos de la misma tela que las cortinas que adornaban la única ventana del living comedor con vista al puerto. Una de las paletas de las ventanas estaba semi entornada dejando que el perfume salino de las olas se infiltrara en el lugar al igual que el gorgoteo lejano de las gaviotas. Más allá un juego de sillones algo rústico, con más almohadones de la misma tela terracota y un tapizado aterciopelado en color naranja opaco se destacaba de unas paredes amarillo pastel. Demasiado colorido para su gusto. Se puso de pie para ir a la cocina, se detuvo un momento al ver que en un pilar a la izquierda de la sala había una serie de dibujos infantiles. Seguro serían obras de Evan.

—Si quieres ir a esperar en los sillones, en unos momentos ya estará listo —Dijo Levi dándole la espalda al sentir que se quedaba de pie en el dintel de la puerta de la cocina.

—Es mi hijo —Largó con una dura, acusadora voz y Levi tragó en seco, antes de girarse para enfrentar su mirada enojada. Solo asintió—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

—Bueno, eh...

—¡Nada de mentiras esta vez! Dime todo, ¿cómo es posible que quedaras preñado? ¿No se supone que estabas tomando los supresores?

—Sí, los tomaba.

—¿Dejaste de tomarlos adrede? ¿Te olvidaste de alguno y no me dijiste?

—No. No fue así.

—¿Entonces, cómo?

—No funcionaron, unos días antes de que viajaras no vino mi celo entonces fui a mi doctora. Ella me pidió una ecografía, yo estaba seguro que todo estaría bien, estaba más asustado de que fuera alguna enfermedad, por... ya sabes, lo que le pasó a mi madre, pero no, estaba embarazado y me desesperé. No lo busqué, yo no esperaba esto, los supresores simplemente no funcionaron. La doctora dijo que si bien hay un 99% de probabilidades, aún queda ese uno por cien-

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Qué conveniente! Hazme un favor y deja de hacerte el mártir que no te queda, sé quien eres. ¿Por qué buscaste esto?

Levi bajó la mirada y suspiró con calma antes de hablar, si es que lo dejaba hablar porque notaba la creciente ira del hombre, era tan palpable como si ardiera en llamas que le soplaban hacia el rostro.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Como sea, ya nada se puede hacer. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para contarme? ¿Quién te dio el derecho de separarme de mi hijo, eh?

Eren avanzó dos pasos y Levi apretó el repasador entre sus dedos, mientras la tetera pitaba anunciando que el agua estaba hirviendo, apagó la estufa y se giró hacia Eren, tratando nuevamente de contestar sin derrumbarse.

—Fui a verte, para decírtelo, pero... ya sabes lo que sucedió, no ibas a escucharme.

—¡Claro, ahora resulta que es mi culpa! ¿Tenías que esperar un año y medio para volver y contarlo?

—Tenía miedo, y luego tú dijiste que, bueno que-

—¡Deja de echarme la culpa! —Levantó la voz bastante cabreado y Levi miró a un costado al escuchar que el calefón se apagaba.

—Por favor, no hagamos esto aquí, Evan saldrá en cualquier momento. Si quieres gritarme o algo, luego podemos ir abajo o esperar a que él se duerma.

—Eres una basura —Le habló entre dientes—. Maldigo la hora en que me fijé en ti.

Con pesados pasos se volvió hasta el comedor donde esperó sentado a la mesa. El omega aspiró unas bocanadas de aire para calmarse, le dolía mucho el vientre, le dolía mucho el corazón también, pero ya había llorado demasiado en los primeros años, ahora podía sobreponerse, porque era fuerte o al menos lo sería lo que hiciera falta. Terminó de preparar el café y llevó la bandeja al comedor, justo en ese momento escucharon la puerta del baño abriéndose. Levi dejó las tazas de café y el pocillo de azúcar sobre la mesa antes de ir a chequear a su hijo.

Tenía una toalla enrollada en la cabeza y la otra sobre el cuerpo como una capa, puso sus manos sobre las caderas mientras hacía una cara de suficiencia.

—Arrodíllate ante el gran Marshall Evan Patorce.

—No es Marshall, es Maharaja y es catorce.

—No veo que te arrodilles.

—Yo haré que te arrodilles a nalgadas. El padre del Maharaja no se arrodilla porque fue el que gobernó primero.

—¡Oh, vamos, papá!

Levi lo atacó a cosquillas justo sobre su estómago y los costados y se deleitó unos minutos con sus risas traviesas al máximo volumen, quejándose y diciéndole que mandaría a su ejército a castigarlo por tal "importunencia". Al fin lo soltó, le quitó la toalla refregando sus cabellos y lo observó con sentido cariño, el niño ladeó su cabeza intrigado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tenemos visitas.

Evan rodó los ojos y se tiró a su cama en peso muerto.

—No quiero ver a Farlan.

—No, no es Farlan, es alguien que quieres mucho.

—¿El hada de los dientes?

—No. Es alguien que conociste hace poco y es profesor en una universidad.

El niño se sentó en la cama como un resorte y lo miró con los ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad y la boca en una "o".

—¿El profesor Yogurt?

Levi sonrió y asintió, el niño quiso salir como bólido hacia el living pero a tiempo lo atajó para ponerle el pijama antes y secarle un poco los cabellos, luego lo dejó irse. Una vez solo, estiró las toallas sobre la puerta y se sentó en la cama, su sonrisa desapareció por completo dando paso a una expresión de completa desdicha. Solo debía aguantar un poco más, si Eren se había acercado entonces era un buen indicio, después de todo recordaba muy bien lo mucho que deseaba tener hijos, tenía la corazonada que las cosas se encaminarían. Necesitaba que lo hicieran y pronto, no es que dudara de que no podía mejorar su salud, pero existían posibilidades nefastas, aunque fueran una baja probabilidad, y tenía que ser consciente de eso. Había sido su intención que en máximo un mes más viajaran para hacer contacto con Eren, pero la ansiedad de Evan le había ganado de mano.

Apretó el acolchado ante el retortijón que sintió en los intestinos y trató de calmarse, los nervios no ayudaban, sería mejor tomarse otro calmante. Observó la habitación alrededor, la pizarra de corcho llena de los dibujos de su hijo, su acolchado de perritos, sus peluches, sus muñecos y muñecas llenos de ropas coloridas que Evan confeccionaba -porque quería ser modisto-, la biblioteca impecable, porque nunca la tocaba a pesar de que él se desvivía por incentivarlo a que leyera, la ropa desparramada. Se puso de pie para acomodar un poco, era difícil mantener ese lugar de la casa en orden.

Sintió su celular sonando y fue hasta el living, estaba sobre la mesa, sintió la mirada hiriente del alpha que estaba charlando animadamente con el niño pero la ignoró de plano. Atendió a Farlan.

—Hola, Li, estoy en camino, demorado por el tráfico, ya sabes esta hora es un fastidio, todo el mundo tratando de salir del puerto. Llevo algo de pollo y un vino, ¿hay que comprar algo más?

—No, no hace falta nada, escucha, mmm, ¿podemos cancelar? Ha surgido un inconveniente —Levi bajó la voz y se fue a la cocina, Eren lo siguió con la mirada y luego miró a Evan.

—Está hablando con ese otro de nuevo —dijo fastidiado el niño.

—¿Ese otro?

—Ese quiere ser novio de mi papá, pero ya le ha dicho que no varias veces, no entiende. Oh, tal vez deberías decirle tú que no venga más.

—No lo creo, no hay que meterse en las relaciones ajenas, no tengo esa confianza.

—Como sea, ¿vas a quedarte con nosotros, verdad? —preguntó con inocencia, los ojitos brillando esperanzados.

—¿Qué? No, no, eso no será así. Solo he venido para hablar con ustedes. Para contarles sobre los resultados po-

—Eres mi papá, ¿cierto?

—Eh... sí.

—Ya lo sabía, somos muy parecidos, mira mismo color de ojos y de pelo, te lo dije en la universidad. Quiero conocer a mi hermano, ¿nos vas a llevar a tu casa?

—Evan —dijo Levi con tono de advertencia mientras se acercaba al par—, ya hablamos de que hay que ir despacio.

—Ya estoy cansado de esperar —dijo con resolución y miró a Eren con seguridad en su mirada—. Hace mucho que yo quiero conocerte, y ya que hemos perdido tanto tiempo hay que recuperarlo, me debes muchos helados y muchas, muchas charlas. Quiero ser alto como tú, ¿si puedo, no? Ven, quiero que veas los dibujos que te hice, los tengo guardados en una caja, ven, ven —Insistió tirando de su mano.

El alpha se puso de pie y fue con el niño a la habitación, le agradaba su entusiasmo, la verdad no sabía con qué iba a encontrarse, pero al parecer no era tan malo.

La habitación de Evan tenía paredes de color tutti-frutti (al menos eso dijo el pequeño), y un arsenal inmenso de fibras, crayolas, lápices de colores y hojas. Se sentó en la cama y le trajo una caja de cartón algo pesada.

—Para usted, profesor —le dijo con alegría—. Y tengo tres regalos del día del padre que guardé también, ¡PAPÁ! —llamó a viva voz.

Levi apareció con el semblante un poco pálido y acató la orden de buscar esos regalos que Evan había echo con sus manos en esos últimos años.

—¿Te gustan los robots?

—Sí, bastante —Admitió el adulto.

—Menos mal, aquí está, este es un robot guardian, te puede cuidiar el auto, o tu casa, ¿dónde vives? ¿Tienes patio, mascotas? ¿Cuando veré a mi hermano, Ciro? Mira, aquí lo dibujé, aunque no lo conozco, mira, es más bajo que yo porque es más chico ¿no? ¿Tiene seis?

—¡Evan! —Le llamó la atención Levi pero con calma y paciencia—. Respira, luego de una pregunta, debes esperar una respuesta y no atosigar, y no es cuidiar, es cuidar.

—Sí, ya sé, es que hay mucho que conversar, papá. Tú puedes ir a limpiar algo si quieres, estaremos bien, ¿cierto, profesor?

—Sí, estaremos bien.

Levi asintió y salió del cuarto, dejó la puerta abierta por cualquier cosa, fue hasta el botiquín del baño para tomar un calmante y la medicina de ese día. Tenía ganas de acostarse un momento y descansar, pero no iba a ser posible, además había estado seguro que Farlan traería la cena, ahora tendría que pensar qué cocinar. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y evaluó el contenido. Sintió ganas de vomitar y tuve que respirar un par de veces hasta que se le pasó, aunque no del todo. Agarró algunas verduras y una bandeja con un corte de carne molida, haría un pan de carne, se supone que ese era el proyecto para el almuerzo, pero ni modo, no quería pensar.

Se puso en la faena, atento a lo que sucedía en el cuarto, de vez en cuando escuchaba la risa de su hijo, murmullos, sus pasos emocionados golpeteando por aquí y por allá, de pronto comenzó a escuchar la risa de Eren también. Paró de cortar la verdura, sintió un escalofrío. Hacía muchos años ese solía ser su sonido favorito. Mmm, tal vez debería tomar otro calmante, lástima que no había calmante efectivo para otros dolores que no eran corporales. Siguió cortando y una vez que terminó con el armado, lo envolvió en papel aluminio y lo metió al horno. Decidió que una ensalada de papas y huevos sería un buen acompañamiento y prosiguió con su tarea. Cuando terminó con todo ya habrían pasado al menos dos horas.

Decidió darles un poco más de tiempo mientras tomaba su libreta de compras y terminaba de completar la siguiente lista para ir al Mercado Central temprano en la madrugada. Los domingos se trabajaba fuerte y tenía que aprovisionarse bien. Luego puso la mesa, normalmente lo hacía su hijo, pero no quería interrumpirlos, entonces recién les fue a avisar, encontró que en la puerta había una silla que estorbaba el paso y Evan estaba tirando flechas desde su ropero, mientras Eren se escudaba detrás de la cama.

—Quería avisarles q-

—¡Papá, no vengas! ¡Toma esto, villano! ¿No ves que estamos en medio de una guerra?

—Ya veo, bien, que no se alargue mucho porque ya está la cena.

Sonrió de regreso por el pasillo, si había algo que lo llenaba de alegría era ver a su hijo feliz, eléctrico, animado y riendo. Saldrían adelante sin dudas.

Eren fue a lavarse las manos junto con Evan, luego de admitir, con una mano en el pecho, que había perdido ante el cacique Flecha Rápida.

—¡Gané, papá! —Chilló Evan sentándose a la mesa para luego beberse el vaso de jugo casi sin respirar.

—Oye, tranquilo.

—¡Pan de carne, siiii! ¿Sabes, profesor? Mi comida favorita es el pan de carne, mi papá es el mejor cocinador del mundo.

—Eso es porque no has probado otras comidas —Dijo Levi mientras iba sirviendo los platos y el delicioso aroma se desplegaba por la sala.

—Sí, probé, allá en el colegio, Marta me convidó de su emparedado de queso que le hizo su mamá, ¡iugh! Y también Aaron llevó salchichas con puré, un asco. Y McDonald´s que es muy rico, pero mi papá cocina mejor —Continuó parloteando sin despegar los ojos de Eren—. Yo voy a agradecer hoy —Dijo exaltado cuando Levi se sentó a su lado.

—De acuerdo.

—Querido Dios, gracias por cumplir mi deseo de cumpleaños, amén.

—Es verdad, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Evan?

—El viente de Noviembre.

—Ya veo, ya pasó, que lástima.

—Mi papá me hizo una torta con forma de tortuga, ¿cierto, papá? Muéstrale, muéstrale.

Levi tomó su celular y le pasó a Eren algunas fotos del cumpleaños y un video donde le cantaban y Evan soplaba sus velas todo risas y euforia.

—Te debo el regalo.

—No hace falta —Dijo el niño llevándose un bocado a los labios—, ahora estam afí, esh sufishiente remgalo.

—No hables con la boca llena, mastica, traga y luego sigues.

—Eres un buen chico, Evan —Halagó el alpha adulto.

Eren miró su plato, sintió que se le hacía agua la boca y la nostalgia desplegó sus alas por todo su estómago. Levi solía cocinar panes de carne para él también, que al igual que Evan, en ese tiempo era su platillo favorito, ¿lo habría hecho a propósito? Lo miró rápidamente de reojo, pero Levi estaba concentrado en su plato, se notaba que estaba incómodo, hablaba muy bajo, casi en susurros, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido. Probó la comida, estaba exquisito, sin dudas con el tiempo había mejorado y eso que ya cocinaba bien antes.

—¿Te gusta? —Dijo Evan con la comisura de los labios sucia.

Eren tomó su servilleta y le limpió el rostro.

—Está muy bueno.

—Y claro, lo hace mi papá.

Por lo visto tenían un lazo muy fuerte. Tenía muchas preguntas, muchas dudas, quería saber qué había sucedido durante esos nueve años, pero tiempo al tiempo. Por ahora estaba fascinado con ese niño, hiperactivo, con gran personalidad, y con ese problema de dicción.

—¿Se va a quedar a dormir con nosotros? —preguntó Evan emocionado.

—No, será mejor que busque alojamiento en el centro.

—Pero es tarde, debe estar todo cerrado, ¿cierto, papá? Aquí cierran todo temprano.

—Bueno, pero debe haber algún hotel seguramente.

—Pero lo puede buscar mañana, ¿cierto? No puedes irte sin leerme un cuento al menos y yo me duermo tarde.

—Ya, Evan, deja de presionar. No te preocupes, el señor Jaeger seguramente volverá mañana, o irás a verlo, ya hablaremos.

El niño hizo un puchero y se quedó muy serio, Levi suspiró.

—No hay muchos lugares para quedarse por aquí y los comercios cierran temprano, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Evan esta noche si gustas —Ofreció el omega con cautela.

Eren se quedó callado unos momentos.

—Bien, supongo que por esta noche estará bien, estoy cansado la verdad.

—¡SIIIIII! —El grito del niño los tomó por sorpresa y Levi apretó los dientes mientras negaba suave.

Luego de la cena Levi lavó los platos, ellos siguieron jugando y finalmente trajeron un colchón de la pieza de visitas porque Evan quería que durmiera en su habitación. Levi acomodó la cama mientras Eren tomaba un baño y trató de darle algunas recomendaciones al pequeño, aunque presumía que serían en vano.

—No lo atosigues, sé que estás contento, pero el señor Jaeger está cansado, ¿entiendes? —Luego se acercó y se sentó en la cama mientras acariciaba su cabeza—. ¿Estás contento?

—Super ultra contento.

—Eso es bueno. Bien, iré a descansar, tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir al Mercado Central.

—Oowww —Se quejó el niño, justo en ese momento Eren ingresó al cuarto, más refrescado y en pijama.

—Bien, los dejo, te despertaré a las cinco.

—¿Tan temprano? Si es sábado —Preguntó Eren, mientras estiraba la toalla usada sobre la puerta de la habitación.

—Sí, es que tengo un par de verdulerías y bueno, tengo que hacer las compras para el fin de semana, se vende mucho y para elegir lo mejor hay que ir temprano.

—¿No puedo quedarme con el profesor? ¿Por favorcito?

Levi suspiró y miró a Eren.

—A esa hora es probable que estemos durmiendo plácidamente, yo soy de levantarme temprano, pero no tanto. ¿A qué hora sueles regresar?

—A las nueve de seguro ya estaré aquí.

—Puedo esperar hasta esa hora —Aseguró Eren y Evan lo miró sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

¡Qué problema! Si bien Eren parecía confiable lo cierto es que habían pasado diez años, ahora era un hombre desconocido,¿estaría bien dejarlo a cargo de su hijo mientras él no estuviera presente? Se refregó los dedos nervioso, su instinto revolviéndose.

—Lo cuidaré bien, además lo más probable es que estemos dormidos hasta que llegues —Alentó Eren, con una actitud muy diferente con la que había llegado, decidió colaborar con esto.

—Bueno, está bien. En la cocina... en el estante de arriba están las cosas del desayuno y la merienda, leche en polvo, café, té en hebras, azúcar, tazas, y abajo lo de almuerzo y cena. Evan también puede indicarte, sino simplemente me llamas, tengo un solo juego de llaves así que te avisaré antes de irme así cierras.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien —Se acercó a Evan y le dejó un beso en la coronilla—. Buenas noches, mi campeón.

—Buenas noches, papi.

—Hasta mañana, señor Jaeger.

—Sí, hasta mañana.

Al fin pudo relajarse e irse a su habitación, ya no daba más de tensión, cansancio y dolor. Se durmió pronto, tuvo algunas pesadillas y finalmente se despertó cinco minutos antes de su alarma, como siempre. Se dió un baño y se puso su pantalón de mezclilla que usaba para el trabajo, una remera oscura mangas largas y tomó su bolso con el dinero, los guantes, y el delantal. Cuando entró a la habitación de Evan cedió a una sonrisa, ambos, adulto y niño, dormían con el pie derecho fuera de las colchas y los brazos por encima de la cabeza. La genética no se podía negar.

Tocó el hombro de Eren hasta que se despertó y le dió las llaves para que pusiera el seguro cuando se fuera. Luego calentó la camioneta rastrojera que tenía y se dirigió al mercado, ya iba diez minutos retrasado. Si bien nadie lo apuraba sentía angustia de haber dejado a Evan, por lo general siempre lo acompañaba, más dormido que despierto en el asiento del copiloto, de hecho allí tenía sus mantas y libros para colorear y entretenerse hasta que él se desocupaba.

Fue a los puestos conocidos, la mayoría ya le tenían separada la verdura y la fruta. Eligió algunas cosas más de estación, siempre seleccionando las mejores y más vistosas, compró varias bandejas de huevos y al fin pudo salir. Cuando llegó a la primera verdulería, la de zona sur, su empleado ya estaba esperándolo. Lo saludó con cortesía y entre los dos bajaron los cajones nuevos, los huevos, limpiaron el lugar con rapidez, sacaron lo que estaba pasado y lo dejaron a un costado por si alguien quería aprovecharlo. Luego le dejó algo de cambio y se fue a la segunda en zona Oeste, esa era más pequeña, pero le estaba yendo bastante bien. Volvió a repetir el ritual y sintió los consabidos tirones en su estómago bajo, que lo hicieron detenerse un momento para tomar aire.

—Levi, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Sasha, su empleada.

—Sí, todo bien, estoy cansado esto es todo.

—Es hora de tomarte unas vacaciones.

—Sí, lo pensaré.

Y por último llevó el resto a la verdulería que estaba a tres cuadras de su casa, la que fue la primera con la que había comenzado todo. Habló con su empleado Miguel y le pidió que llamara a su primo Richie, quien a veces les daba una mano, porque él era probable que estuviera ocupado ese día. Luego retornó a su hogar, eran las nueve y cuarto para entonces.

Cuando llegó Evan se estaba lavando los dientes y Eren ya había puesto la tetera y estaba impecable con un conjunto muy fino, como era de esperarse para una persona de su estatus. Una vez que Evan salió, se volvió a bañar, pero una ducha rápida, para unirse en el desayuno.

—¿Dijiste que tenías una verdulería? —Consultó Eren untando una tostada con manteca.

—Tenemos tres —Soltó con orgullo Evan con la cara llena de migas y un bigote de chocolatada.

—¡Vaya, eso es mucho!

—Sí, nos ha ido bien los últimos años, las tres trabajan muy bien, pero es mucho trabajo, estaba pensando en vender una, me han hecho una buena oferta.

—Podrías poner una verdulería cerca de la casa del profesor Yogurt —Dijo Evan contento, solo le faltaba una colita detrás agitándola cual cachorro feliz.

—Mmm, ya veremos. Por cierto, fue una sorpresa que fueras profesor, siempre pensé que ibas a trabajar para Maleck S.A. —Luego se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, después de todo no era lo correcto meterse en vida ajena, aunque recordaba perfectamente cuando Eren le decía que no le gustaba enseñar.

—Bueno, era lo que quería hacer pero luego... me casé y decidí darle una oportunidad a la ciudad, luego Mikasa me ofreció una suplencia en la Universidad Estatal y no sé, de alguna manera me terminó interesando el puesto. Hice un par de contactos y me ofrecieron un puesto muy conveniente con algunas pocas horas y luego cuando quise acordar estaba totalmente abocado. Talo vez tenías razón y yo tenía destreza para enseñar a otros.

—Claro.

—Papá,no estás comiendo nada —Recriminó Evan y frunció el ceño.

—No me siento muy bien del estómago, pero desayuné bien.

—Por lo visto te cuida mucho.

—Sí, es insoportable.

—¿Viste lo bien que lo he cuidado, profesor? —Soltó con orgullo el pequeño y Eren se rió brevemente.

—Sí, ya veo, buen trabajo.

—Gracias, me da mucho trabajo, descuida mucho su salud ¿sabe?

—Evan, ya basta, el único que da trabajo aquí eres tú.

—¿Le diste de comer a Michi?

—Sí, está gordo y sano.

—Michi es un gato —Le explicó al alpha—. Es uno atigrado, YO lo rescaté de las garras de la morte.

—Si, lo rescataste, pero el que debe limpiar sus porquería y darle de comer soy yo.

—Es una obra de bien, eso dice mi maestra de la escuela —Siguió contando Evan e ignorando a su papá omega.

Luego de comer, Evan jugó un poco más con Eren y luego le dió modorra y se durmió un rato.

—Es la primera vez que lo veo dormir siesta, por lo general tiene demasiada energía. Por eso va a clases de natación, también es porque se aburre mientras yo trabajo.

Levi le alcanzó un café a Eren que ya había acomodado la valija para retirarse al centro de la ciudad y buscar alojamiento, aceptó la taza y tomó un sorbo en silencio, como si estuviera meditando lo siguiente a decir. Levi estaba nervioso de nuevo, y se sentó en el sillón de un cuerpo al costado.

—Necesito fumar.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, abrió la ventana de par en par y la brisa marina entró con fuerza hinchando las cortinas de la sala. Fue a buscar un pocillo para improvisar un cenicero.

—¿Puedo aquí?

—Sí, está bien.

Eren encendió su vicio y luego de un par de secas lo miró con seriedad. "Aquí vamos de nuevo", pensó, Levi.

—Voy a quedarme una semana —Avisó con cautela—. Quiero compartir con Evan, conocernos más, si no te molesta.

—No, para nada, siempre que pueda tenerlo a la vista, solo por... precaución, espero entiendas.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Luego, cuando vengan las vacaciones de verano, quisiera que fueran a Paradis, yo debo terminar unos trabajos y tengo exámenes que tomar y asesorías, pero no quiero que mi trabajo interfiera en la relación que quiero tener con él, y ya que finalizará el período escolar...

—Ya veo, bueno, yo puedo arreglar los asuntos aquí, pero no por mucho más de un mes y aún así de tanto en tanto deberé regresar, pero quiero que sepa que colaboraré en todo lo que pueda para que ustedes compartan tiempo.

—¿Qué haremos? ¿Una mediación con abogados? O...

—Mire,yo creo que, a pesar de los problemas y los malos entendidos, prefiero evitar los ámbitos legales. Podemos ponernos de acuerdo hablando, creo. Ya le dije que no tengo intención de interferir.

—¿Y con respecto a la manutención?

—Actualmente no estamos necesitando ayuda, si usted se siente en la obligación, le recomiendo que abra una cuenta y deposite allí para Evan, luego cuando él cumpla la mayoría de edad podrá usarlo en sus estudios o ya verá.

—¿Realmente no están necesitando nada?

—No, estamos bien económicamente. Si es bueno que sepa que Evan tiene dislexia, pero desde pequeño no hablaba y cuando lo hacía lo hacía muy mal, realmente ahora es algo leve a como ha sido desde un principio —Eren escuchaba atentamente la explicación—. Fui a varios especialistas y no se ponían de acuerdo con el diagnóstico, a los tres dijeron que era un trastorno del espectro autista, pero había muchas cosas que no coincidían con eso, porque me puse a investigar. Hicimos una segunda evaluación cuando cumplió cuatro, mientras tanto ya había comenzado un tratamiento con fonoaudiología y una psicóloga. A los cuatro descartaron el autismo y dijeron que era un trastorno del habla debido a que tenía un déficit de atención con hiperactividad. Fue... complicado, sus jornadas eran muy intensas, dormía de tres a cuatro horas cuando mucho. Oh, pero se ha esforzado mucho por mejorar,para cuando entró al kinder ya hablaba mucho mejor, socializar con otros niños le ayudó mucho, tomó una medicación en ese tiempo que normalizaba un poco su hiperactividad, al descansar mejor se desempeñaba más adecuadamente en el colegio. Desde entonces ha ido mejorando y mejorando, le cuesta mucho, pero ya no es tan notable. Por lo general se traba más cuando está nervioso o exaltado y como verás se exalta con facilidad.

—¿Sigue haciendo tratamiento?

—Sí, solo con la fonoaudióloga, tiene dos sesiones por semana, cuesta que haga las tareas y que preste atención pero en general lleva bastante bien la escuela. Cada que puedo hablo con sus maestras, por ahora está todo bien.

—Ya veo, bueno, cuando vayan para allá puedo conseguir otra profesional o tal vez en la clínica de mi padre podemos hacer una nueva evaluación.

Levi hizo un mohín de disgusto con la boca que no pasó desapercibido para Eren.

—Le pido sea cauteloso, si fuera posible, no le diga nada a sus padres aún.

—¿Por qué insistes en eso? Yo no le escondo nada a mi familia y mucho menos con este asunto tan delicado e importante.

—Mmm.

—¿Me puedes decir qué rayos sucede con mi padre?

Levi se quedó en silencio mirando un algún rincón del suelo.

—Solo prefiero ser cauteloso, eso es todo.

—Como sea, una vez que ustedes viajen allá, veremos como hacer, aún hay muchos temas que arreglar, pero ya tendremos tiempo —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Levi lo acompañó hasta abajo y cuando salieron vieron llegar a una mujer mayor, un poco regordeta, con un rodete en el cabello y el rostro algo rojo.

—Buenas tardes, Mercedes.

—Levi, ¿cómo estás? Vengo de visitar a mi hermana. ¿Y este apuesto caballero?

—El señor Jaeger.

—El padre de Evan —agregó Eren y la mujer abrió grande sus ojos, mientras Levi quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

—¡Oh,santo cielo! ¿Es usted el padre del solcito?

—Sí, bueno, el señor Jaeger tiene que buscar alojamiento en el centro, así que...

—Oh, pero yo tengo un cuarto qu-

—Sí, pero busca algo temporal, solo se quedará una semana.

—¿Usted renta un cuarto? —Preguntó Eren inmiscuyéndose.

—Así es, señor. Es de primera, normalmente el alquiler es mensual, pero si usted es de la familia puedo hacer una excepción con todo gusto. Ahora que me fijo mejor usted es calcado al solcito, son dos gotas de agua.

—Sí, bueno, ¿no prefiere chequear en el centro?

—¿Dónde queda la habitación?

—Venga, pase, es por aquí —dijo la mujer abriéndose paso, Eren miró a Levi con duda.

—Ella es la dueña de este lugar, le rento a ella el primer piso y ella vive en planta baja, a veces cuida a Evan también.

Con la explicación lo siguiente fue seguir a la mujer que entró a su casa a traer un manojo de llaves para abrir una habitación independiente en planta baja que tenía un baño en suite. Estaba un poco lleno de polvo, pero tenía lo necesario.

—¿Qué le parece? Le haré un buen precio —dijo la mujer sonriendo—, y si quiere puedo hacerle el almuerzo y la cena también.

—Sí, me parece bien, de paso estaré cerca de Evan.

—Ah, que alegría, él no paraba de hablar de su papá —Soltó la mujer y Levi la miró con seriedad pero no captó la indirecta—. Es un niño tan lindo y bueno, seguro se cría alto y apuesto como usted.

—Bueno, yo debo ir al centro a chequear los locales —avisó Levi para cortar la incómoda charla—. Mercedes, ¿te quedas con Evan?

—Yo puedo quedarme, una vez que me acomode —Ofreció el alpha.

—Bueno, está bien. Si puedes despiértalo a las cuatro y a las seis lo buscaré para llevarlo a natación. Él ya sabe armar su bolso.

—Entendido.

Levi fue con Mercedes afuera y le pidió que por favor no fuera indiscreta, que el padre de Evan recién estaba conociendo el lugar y al niño y que estuviera atenta a su casa, luego partió.

Se subió a la camioneta y sintió que las tripas le dolían. Debía tranquilizarse, todo estaba saliendo bien. Le contestó el mensaje a Farlan que le preguntaba si podía ir a darle una mano con la verdulería de zona oeste y arrancó el motor.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	4. Del amor también puede nacer el odio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. La continuación del fic, este capítulo espero que les aclare un poco la situación de Eren, sé que mucha gente está muy enojada con él, es cierto que no supo manejarse, pero estaría muy bueno verlo desde el punto de vista de él también. No pido que le perdonen su actitud, solo que sean un poco más comprensivos, pónganse en sus zapatos, ¿cómo se hubieran sentido ustedes? ¿Cómo habrían reaccionado?
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es completamente de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Angustia, dolor, drama, tristeza, ya saben, lo habitual (?) Van a sobrevivir, ustedes solo lean. UNA DISCULPA MUY GRANDE, el capítulo debería haber salido el miércoles pero pasó lo de Wattpad y bueno, se atrasó, está sin corregir, sepan disculpar los errores, bye.-

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"Nunca podrás plantar un buen futuro si estás anclado en el pasado".** _

_**Edmund Burke** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Asombrosamente la cena aconteció sin problemas, Eren cocinó esta vez y Levi aprovechó para limpiar un poco. Con un ojo miraba qué hacía Eren y con el otro barría. Evan estaba encima del adulto dándole instrucciones como si fuera el jefe de cocina de un restaurante.

—Para mí le pusiste mucha sal. Mi papá dice que la sal no es buena para la salud.

—No le puse tanta, un poco de sabor también es necesario.

—Aprenderé eso para decírselo la próxima vez.

—Aunque es cierto que uno no debe abusar.

—¿Se puede o no? Decídase, profesor.

—Dije que sin abusar. Evan, puedes llamarme Eren si quieres.

—No, me gusta más como suena así "profesor", parece más importante. ¿Ya puedo contarles a mis compañeros de la escuerla que mi papá alpha es un importante profesor?

—Por mí está bien —Eren se detuvo y lo miró un momento, estaba sentado en un banco y los pies no le llegaban al suelo, los golpeaba entre si mientras lo miraba sonriendo. Era un hermoso, inteligente y saludable niño, Levi había hecho un gran trabajo.

Se acercó secándose las manos con un repasador y se agachó un poco para observarlo mejor, el poco tiempo que habían compartido había sido fantástico, y eso que apenas llevaban un día juntos. Constrataba tanto con la personalidad flemática y tranquila de Ciro que era un señorito inglés. Esperaba que en un futuro pudieran llevarse mejor.

—¿Tengo algo entre los dientes? —preguntó Evan curioso.

—No, solo... quería mirarte más de cerca. Eres un buen niño, Evan.

—¡Claro! Aunque a veces me porto mal, papá dice que soy muy taverso, traver, trevies-

—Travieso.

—¡Eso! Pero es inevitable, hacer traversuras es divertido. Oh, pero me portaré bien a partir de ahora, lo jurito, seré un buen hijo para ti —dijo mientras se sentaba más erguido.

Eren sonrió, era obvio que el niño se desvivía por caerle bien, giró su cabeza y se sorprendió de ver que Levi estaba en silencio observándolos.

—¿Qué haces ahí, papá? —preguntó Evan divertido—. Ven con nosotros, el profesor usa demasiada sal —dijo lo último en voz baja y tapándose la boca con los dedos como para que el alpha no lo escuchara.

—No, estoy terminando de barrer.

—Barre después, anda, ven aquí, hay un lugar libre —dijo señalando el otro banco a su lado, pero Levi retrocedió para volver al comedor—. El profesor no va a peliar contigo, ¿verdad que no? —le dijo al adulto con una mirada un poco acusatoria.

Eren se largó a reír ante la determinación de su hijo.

—No, prometo que ya no pelearé.

—¿Lo ves? —habló más fuerte mientras estiraba la cabeza para buscarlo con la mirada—. ¿Papá?

Levi suspiró mientras levantaba la basura recogida en una palita y volvía a la cocina para djar la escoba en su lugar y tirar el polvo. Miró de soslayo a su hijo como diciéndole que se comportara. La cocina era pequeña así que trató de hacer el menos lío posible casi pegándose a la pared para evitar la presencia de Eren.

—Mi papá es tímido, ya se lo había dicho la otra vez, ¿recuerda? —Eren asintió—. Y usted le gritó, eso no estuvo bien.

Ambos adultos lo miraron y Levi esta vez quiso irse a pasos rápidos pero Evan bajó del banco y se paró delante de la puerta.

—No te vayas, papá, los tres tenemos que hablar.

—Evan, no fuerces las cosas.

—No entiendo.

—Déjame pasar tengo que ir a doblar la ropa.

—Puedes hacerlo después.

Levi rodó los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared más cercana con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Eren le bajó el fuego a la olla que estaba sobre la estufa con el guiso que había preparado y también se giró para mirarlos a ambos. Entonces Evan sonrió y sin quitarse del lugar les habló.

—Ahora está casi toda la familia junta, aunque falta mi hermano Ciro, yo quiero conocerlo, seré un buen hermano mayor para él —habló con orgullo mientras inflaba el pecho—, pero antes de que eso pase es mejor que todos nos llevemos bien.

Eren sonrió porque estaba gratamente sorprendido por la resolución del pequeño y tenía una leve idea de adonde se dirigían las cosas, sin embargo Levi tenía una expresión de incomodidad que parecía que se estaba por cagar en cualquier momento.

—Usted no lo sabe, profesor, pero mi papá siempre me dijo cosas muy buenas sobre usted, por eso yo quería conocerlo cuánto antes —Levi apretó los labios y bajó la mirada al piso evaluando qué hacer para correr al niño de ahí así podía irse—. Y yo sé que fue muy surpresivo cuando fui a visitarlo, pero bueno, yo no me aguanté las ganas y después usted se enojó, y bueno, yo no entiendo muy bien porqué, papá dice que cosas de adultos, no sé, pero yo creo que le debe una disculpa a mi papá porque usted le habló muy feo.

—Basta, Evan —lo interrumpió Levi notablemente molesto—. No necesito ninguna disculpa, no te metas en estas cosas.

—Sí me meto, porque te estoy defendiendo y eso está bien, además cuando Carmelo se comió mis galletas horneadas en la escuela y yo le jalé de los cabellos hiciste que me disculpara, entonces yo también voy a hacer lo mismo, porque me dijiste que la gente no debe gritarse ni hacer sentir mal a otros y-

—Ya —Intervino Eren para apaciguar las aguas—. Entiendo tu punto, Evan, y creo que tienes razón. Sí, estaba sorprendido, de hecho aún lo sigo estando, pero eso no me da derecho a haber actuado así. Levi —El omega sintió un escalofrío cuando se dirigieron a él y se puso rígido como una tabla—, lo siento, no debí hablarte de eso modo.

—S-sí, está bien —respondió Levi tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Ahora se dan la mano y ya —habló Evan muy contento.

Eren estiró la mano y a Levi le llevó unos segundos acercar la suya para estrecharla brevemente. Luego se giró a su hijo.

—Ya, déjame salir.

—Pero papá, tod-

—¡Ahora!

—Ufa... —Se corrió y se fue a sentar de nuevo al banquito, luego miró a Eren con algo de tristeza—. Yo creo que usted le da miedo, pero no le va a hacer nada a mi papá, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? No, ¿por qué lo haría?

—¿Me lo promete, que no lo va a lastimar?

—Bueno si te sirve para quedarte más tranquilo, está bien, prometo que no voy a lastimarlo.

—Ni a gritarle de nuevo.

—Ni le voy a gritar, ¿algo más?

—Por la garrita —dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha en un puño y estiraba su dedo meñique, el alpha sonrió se acercó y enganchó su meñique al del niño.

—Por la garrita.

—Ahora si. ¿Quiere que le cuente algo muy genial?

Esa noche Levi solo comió un poco de fruta cortada en trozos, dijo que no quería sobrecargar su estómago, aunque tuvo que aceptarle un par de cucharadas del plato de Evan para poder dar su opinión sobre si el guiso estaba salado o no, y lo estaba un poco. Luego que lavó los platos Levi les dijo que estaría abajo "tomando aire" un momento y se retiró. Evan se quedó mirando a la puerta un largo rato, se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, luego regresó y se sentó al lado de Eren con cara seria.

—¿Todo bien?

—Ahí vino "ese otro" de nuevo.

—¿Farlan?

—¿Usted lo conoce?

—No, pero escuché cuando hablaste con tu papá sobre eso.

—¿Sabe? No es taaaan malo, el le sonríe un montón a mi papá, y le habla suavecito, suavecito... yo también le hablo así a Mishi cuando lo quiero acariciar, ¡porque a veces el cabrón no se deja!

—¡Evan!

—Lo siento, no debí decir esa mala patraña.

—Palabra.

—Tal vez usted debería hablarle así a mi papá, suavecito.

—Tu papá ya tiene alguien que lo hace.

El ceño de Evan se frunció considerablemente y luego miró al alpha.

—Pero ahora usted está con nosotros.

Eren se giró y trató de hablarle con la mayor compresión posible.

—Escucha, campeón, nosotros dos nos estamos conociendo, me caes bien, y quiero que charlemos, salgamos y hagamos un montón de cosas juntos. También llegado su momento conocerás a tu otro hermano, con quien espero que puedas llevarte bien, a tus abuelos, a mis amigos, bueno, a todos allá en Paradis. Pero hay algo que debes entender, Evan, tu papá Levi y yo, estamos por nuestra cuenta cada uno. Sí, eres nuestro hijo y creo que es justo que tratemos de llevarnos bien nosotros como adultos, pero eso es todo. No quiero que te imagines cosas como que podemos estar juntos, como una pareja quiero decir, porque no quiero que salgas lastimado luego, no sé si entiendes algo de lo que te estoy explicando.

—¿Usted no lo quiere a mi papá?

—No como pareja.

Evan miró sus manos en silencio un buen rato, Eren se puso un poco nervioso.

—Mira, eso no significa que no seamos parte de una familia, y así como estamos todos ahora podemos llevarnos bien de igual manera.

—Bueno, pero... pero, ustedes alguna vez se quisieron ¿cierto?

Eren suspiró y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Sí, hace muuuucho, mucho tiempo.

—Y bueno, si se quisieron y todo y me tuvieron a mí, ¿entonces?

—A veces las personas dejan de quererse, esto es así.

—Pero mi papá dice que él siempre me va a amar, hasta el inginito, aunque se muera, ¡y mi papá no me mintió!

—No, no te mintió, es diferente el amor de familia, es algo que no se rompe, pero las parejas... ese es otro tema.

—Bueno... capaz y pueden aprender a quererse de nuevo ¿no? Mi papá es super lindo, mucha gente se lo ha dicho y, y, y cocina muy bien, usted ayer probó su comida, no cocina salado, capaz y le puede enseñar a cocinar a usted, él es muy limpio y sabe planchar, además mi papá tiene tres verdulerías, es muy inteligente mi papá —Lo miró de una manera que parecía que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar.

Eren pensó cuidadosamente qué decirle, tampoco era fácil afrontar las preguntas que a veces Ciro le hacía. Él no podía entenderlo porque creció junto a sus dos padres, pero entendía que para un niño no era fácil de digerir las separaciones.

—A veces no se puede volver a querer, es así.

—¿Puede intentarlo? ¿Un poquito?

—Ya veremos. Oye, ¿qué dices si vamos a tu habitación y te leo un cuento?

—Los cuentos me aburren, oh, pero no se lo diga a mi papá, porque yo siempre le digo que está bien. Además no tengo sueño, si quiere podemos hablar, tengo muchas preguntas.

—Bien, vamos a tu habitación, te pones el pijama y hablaremos.

—¿Tiene fotos de todos los parientes de Parados? —dijo con emoción mientras caminaban al cuarto.

Eren le contó algunas cosas de sus padres, le mostró fotos de Ciro, hablaron sobre constelaciones, extraterrestres y lo deliciosas que eran las manzanas acarameladas. Cuando se dio cuenta Evan estaba profundamente dormido. Lo arropó y buscó a Levi pero aún no había vuelto. Decidió bajar para avisarle y de paso irse a descansar, estaba agotado. Salió a la vereda y Levi estaba dentro de una camioneta hablando con alguien, se quedó de pie sin saber muy bien si acercarse o qué, pero los ocupantes del vehículo se dieron cuenta y descendieron. Así que ése era el famoso Farlan.

—Lo siento por interrumpir, solo quería avisarte que Evan se durmió y bueno... iré a descansar.

—Claro, oh, eh, él es Farlan, Farlan el padre de Evan, Eren.

—Mucho gusto —dijo el hombre alto y bien parecido ofreciéndo su mano con cordialidad.

—Igual —respondió Eren mientras se la estrechaba—. Casi lo olvido, ¿quieres que mañana me quede con Evan de nuevo?

—No, haré que venga conmigo al Mercado, está bien, descansa y recupérate.

—Mañana tienes mucho trabajo —dijo Farlan mirando a Levi—, si quieres puedo llevar a Evan y a Eren a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, si es que te parece bien, Eren.

Levi y el alpha lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Bueno, supongo que es una buena idea, no conozco mucho la ciudad y no he salido en todo el día. Nos hará bien salir un poco —aceptó el hombre de buena gana, Levi se estrujó los dedos nervioso—.

—¿Está bien para ti? —Le consultó Farlan mirándolo con un poco de miedo al darse cuenta que tal vez se había metido demasiado.

—S-sí, después de todo es sábado y es cierto, es un día de mucho trabajo. A Evan le gusta ir al parque y la costa, creo que estará bien, puedo arreglar todo y desocuparme luego del almuerzo. Gracias por ofrecerte a llevarlos.

—Bien, no se diga más, ¿a qué hora te parece que puedo buscarlos, Eren?

—Mmm, ¿a las diez?

—Perfecto.

—Bien, ahora si me despido, buenas noches —dijo para luego retirarse.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron seguros que se había ido, subieron a la casa. Levi verificó que Evan estaba dormido y volvió con Farlan que ya había puesto la tetera para preparar té para ambos.

—En la mesa dejé las masas que compré en la pastelería, están las de relleno de crema chantilly, tus favoritas —dijo el rubio mientras disponía todo en la cocina.

—Gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

Finalmente pudieron sentarse en el sofá, con tranquilidad, Farlan pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Levi quien se recostó ligeramente sobre su costado. Hablaron despacio para no molestar el sueño de Evan. Era una especie de costumbre, tomar té en el sofá mientras conversaban en voz baja de diversas cosas.

—Ayer te extrañé, tenía ganas de verte.

—Nos vemos a diario.

—Pero ayer no te vi.

—Fue solo un día, no dramatices.

—No quiero que me faltes, incluso si es un solo día.

—¿A qué viene tanto romance? Normalmente no eres así.

—¿Te molesta?

Levi no dijo nada bebió de su perfecta infusión y suspiró.

—¿Tomaste tu medicación?

—Sí.

—El lunes tienes control, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—Pero estarás en el estudio a esa hora.

—Yo arreglaré mis pendientes, a menos que tú quieras ir por tu cuenta.

—La verdad, sí me gustaría que me acompañaras.

—Entonces iré, ¿cómo te has sentido?

—Bien.

—Siempre dices bien, estás un poco tenso, ¿es por la visita inesperada?

—Tan inesperada no fue.

—¿Está todo bien? Ayer vine y estuve un rato estacionado afuera.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Porque me habías cancelado, pero no sé, estaba preocupado supongo, como me dijiste que el encuentro en Paradis fue un poco brusco, tenía miedo que el padre de Evan se descontrolara o algo así, por precaución digamos.

—Por celoso.

—También.

—Ya te dije que no hay nada que temer, a duras penas nos tratamos con cordialidad.

Farlan notó que esa tristeza que normalmente había en los ojos de Levi había crecido enormemente, sintió una punzada de angustia en su corazón. Siempre era así, se sentía completamente inútil para mitigar el dolor que escondía. Tenía poca información sobre todo el asunto, cuando conversaban obtenía respuestas cortas, parcas, era evidente la incomodidad que le generaba al omega hablar del tema. Estaba preocupado, por Evan y por Levi. El niño lo detestaba, era más que evidente, sin embargo él le tenía un cariño y un afecto enormes, llevaba meses y meses tratando de conquistárselo pero el infante no se lo dejaba fácil, no lo presionaba tampoco, durante mucho tiempo habían estado solos y aceptar un intruso en la familia no era sencillo. Además lo entendía, esa pasión con la que defendía a Levi lo llenaba de orgullo, era un excelente hijo.

Se acercó con tranquilidad y besó a Levi en la sien, refregó su frente contra su lindo cabello negro retinto y le susurró un "te amo" con toda la ternura que era capaz de albergar. Lo admiraba desde el primer día que se cruzaron sus caminos. Su mejor amiga Isabel le había pedido si podía asesorar a un conocido suyo sobre derechos de paternidad y herencia. Le llamó la atención en la primera reunión, pero no fue sino hasta la tercera que se dió cuenta que ese omega le atraía sobremanera. Reservado, tranquilo, misterioso, con sus silencios y sus ojos tristes, no pudo evitar querer protegerlo, abrazarlo, darse la oportunidad de conocerse mejor. Había sido todo un desafío cortejarlo, ya que Levi vivía para su trabajo y su hijo, descubrió que era increíblemente fuerte en un millón de sentidos, que lo había subestimado, Levi no necesitaba que lo protegieran, había aprendido a defenderse por su cuenta.

Aún a hoy no podía creer que tuviera el permiso para besarlo, para compartir con él de ese modo. Si por él fuera ya se hubieran casado, pero sabía que todo dependía de Evan, que Levi jamás haría algo que molestara a su hijo, así que había decidido esperar, valía la pena hacerlo. Sabía que tarde o temprano Evan bajaría la guardia, solo quería ser un padre para él, el padre que le había faltado, sin embargo ahora las cosas estaban cambiando y se sentía temeroso al respecto. Aunque no se lo dijo, la intención de él era estar a solas con Eren para conocerlo mejor, para ver qué intenciones tenía con ellos, para asegurarse que fuera una influencia sana y buena para el niño. Quería protegerlos, a su manera.

Sonrió al ver como Levi comía las masas, era notable su pérdida de peso en el último tiempo, los médicos habían dicho que eso era normal, que era producto de la medicación. La situación del omega era excelente si la comparaba a lo que había sucedido hacía casi dos años, no había motivos para creer que las cosas iban a empeorar, además sabía que los estudios que se había echo el mes pasado eran claramente optimistas en cuanto a su estado de salud.

—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó su novio y le sonrió para luego tomar una de las masas de coco y crema pastelera.

—No es tan guapo como yo —le dijo por lo bajo y el omega sonrió para mirarlo con cariño—. Aquí es donde dices: No, amor, nadie es más lindo que tú.

—No hace falta que te diga que eres guapo.

—Anda, dame algo que mi ego pueda asimilar, no seas así.

—Eres increíble —dijo acercándose y dejándole un beso en los labios—, gracias por consentirme.

Sabía que Levi no era muy demostrativo con las palabras pero si con las acciones.

—¿Y esa otra bolsa? —preguntó el omega notando otra sobre la mesa.

—Rollos de canela, se los compré a Evan, para que desayune mañana, como son sus favoritos.

—¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros mañana?

—Mmm, me encantaría pero te levantas a las cinco, hasta que vaya y vuelva de casa no dormiré ni-

—Quédate.

Farlan lo miró sorprendido.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir y mañana desayunamos los tres. Solo que debes estar aquí antes de que Evan se levante.

Farlan acarició el rostro de Levi y le dejó un beso en la mejilla, luego asintió. Claro que iba a quedarse.

Eren estaba sentado en la cama, ya se había fumado el tercer cigarrillo y aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Una suave brisa helada ingresaba por la ventana, el puerto de noche era bastante frío. Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, aún había momentos en que todo parecía un sueño. Aunque fueran simples fantasías de un niño desesperado por tener a sus padres juntos, las palabras de Evan lo habían afectado un poco.

Se recostó contra el respaldar de la cama y sacó aquella reliquia que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ni siquiera él sabía porque seguía guardando esa cosa. La tomó entre sus dedos y la giró mientras la observaba. Un anillo de plata, vulgar y corriente, tenía un grabado dentro, el símbolo del infinito. Muchas veces quiso deshacerse de eso, incluso una vez lo tiró por la ventana del balcón de su departamento y luego se pasó media noche buscándolo entre los arbustos de la calle hasta que finalmente pidió ayuda a un grupo de jóvenes que estaba bebiendo allí y por unos dólares lo ayudaron a buscarlo hasta que lo recuperó. No le había quedado nada, porque las fotos y todos los regalos los puso en una caja y se los llevó el camión de la basura. Sin embargo ese pequeño anillo... no quería deshacerse de él, aunque representara una promesa falsa, una mentira.

Lo retuvo en la palma de su mano y cerró los ojos, allí estaban todos esos recuerdos del pasado, incluso había olvidado detalles del día de su boda con Historia, pero esa noche que Levi le había propuesto casamiento estaba intacta como una película que uno puede retroceder y volver a ver. Grabado a fuego, cada expresión, cada palabra, cada rayo de la luna resbalando por sus pieles, cada sonido, respiración, mirada. Incluso si intentaba enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su psiquis esa noche siempre volvía a él, a veces en sueños, como una maldición que no tiene cura.

_—¿Eso significa infinito?_

_—Sí, es un símbolo matemático._

_—Es muy extraño —dijo Levi mientras repasaba con uno de sus dedos la forma en los apuntes de Eren encima de la mesa de roble._

_—Bueno, es que si lo repasas, es como un lazo que no se detiene nunca, va y viene sin fin, ¿entiendes?_

_—Quisiera aprender sobre estas cosas, son como símbolos mágicos._

_—Puedo enseñarte._

_El omega se alejó mirándolo con incredulidad._

_—No, son cosas muy complicadas y yo soy muy bruto._

_—¿No viste esto en la secundaria?_

_—..._

_—¿Levi?_

_—Es que... no terminé mis estudios, mi madre enfermó y tuve que salir a trabajar, ella ya no podía._

_—Claro, lo entiendo. Bueno, pero está el bachillerato nocturno, podrías intentarlo._

_—No tendría tiempo de verte, la verdulería cierra a las nueve además._

_Tiró de su mano y lo acercó para sentarlo en su falda._

_—No hay apuro, cuando nos casemos podrás estudiar lo que quieras, no necesitarás trabajar._

_—Oye, no, yo si quiero trabajar, me hace bien._

_—Bueno, como quieras, solo dije que no sería necesario, o tal vez podrías dejar de trabajar un tiempo hasta que completes tus estudios._

_—No quiero ser una carga._

_—¡¿Qué dices?! No eres una carga, eres perfecto._

_En ese tiempo era así, su amor lo consumía, lo volvía completamente ciego. Sin embargo ahora que veía cómo habían vivido este tiempo se preguntaba qué mierda era lo que Levi había ganado con todo lo que había hecho._

_Cuando Levi aceptó, al fin, salir con él, parecía un niño en una juguetería, mirando a todas partes con los ojos brillando. Nunca había estado en un cine antes, a él eso le parecía adorable. Se enamoró completamente de esa expresión, quería sorprenderlo todo el tiempo, de manera que buscaba una gran cantidad de actividades que ambos pudieran disfrutar y cada vez que veía ese brillo en los ojos de su amado sentía que se ahogaba de felicidad._

_Las primeras veces no pudo ni darle la mano, Levi se le escurría como arena entre los dedos, se tomó su tiempo, intuía que valdría la pena. Luego descubrió que no era que el omega no quisiera entrelazar sus dedos con él, sino que tenía mucha vergüenza de sus manos._

_—Es que... son tan ásperas y toscas, tus manos son su-suaves, bonitas._

_—Tienes manos de trabajador —le dijo mientras le agarraba una y besaba su dorso, Levi la quitó con rapidez y las metió a ambas en sus bolsillos mientras se sonrojaba hasta el cuello—. Yo me siento orgulloso de tus manos, no tienes porqué esconderlas, quiero que tomes la mía con confianza._

_Extendió su mano al costado y esperó un largo rato, hasta que Levi con mucha timidez dejó que al fin pudieran tocarse. Nunca mintió, el realmente se sentía fascinado de la fuerza y la honestidad del omega, al menos así pensaba en ese tiempo. Era desconfiado, parco, y no fue sino después de su décima cita, cuando estaban caminando tranquilamente frente al lago Sina que al fin Levi lo miró son los ojos rebosantes de amor y pudieron darse su primer beso. El omega temblaba de pies a cabeza y decidió que un roce de labios sería más que suficiente o sino colapsaría._

_Formalizaron su relación en la cita treinta. Se divertían tanto juntos que las horas se escurrían como agua. Fueron a parques de juegos, a ver películas, a caminar al lago, a hacer picnics en la gran plaza central, a pescar, andar a caballo, cada nueva ocupación venía cargada de risas y bromas. Podía pasar horas abrazando al omega mientras miraban el horizonte. Nunca se había sentido tan completo y a gusto._

_La primera vez que hicieron el amor fue en la casa del omega. Al principio a él lo cohibía que supiera que vivía en esa casucha tan precaria. A Eren no podía importarle menos el lugar, así fuera debajo de una tapera, le bastaba con su compañía. Ese día llovía a cántaros y se había cortado la luz, el auto de Eren estaba en el taller por lo que habían llegado empapados a la casa. Era tarde, Eren se dio una ducha y luego Levi, cenaron un ramen instantáneo a la luz de una vela mientras se reían a más no poder por todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. El celular de Eren estaba sin batería y estuvieron haciendo tiempo pero la tormenta solo parecía incrementarse._

_—Oye, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir? La cama es angosta pero creo que cabemos si nos ponemos de costado, no creo que puedas encontrar un taxi por los alrededores, el barrio es peligroso además._

_—Me gusta cuando te preocupas por mí._

_—¿Cómo no lo haría? Alguien debe cuidarte, grandulón._

_Apagaron la vela y solo con la luz de los refucilos que ingresaban por la única ventana del único cuarto de aquella construcción , el ruido casi lacerante de los gotones de agua contra el techo de chapa y el frío subiendo por el piso de cemento, formaron el escenario menos romántico posible, sin embargo bastó iniciar con un solo beso para que todo alrededor eclipsara y los volcanes explotaran, los terremotos aparecieran y el caos se adueñara de ellos._

_Levi era así, impredecible, podía ignorarte una semana completa y de pronto abrazarte y besarte como si no te hubiera visto en años. Una caja de pandora inexplorada y él solo quería adueñarse de ella. Se desnudaron sin prisa, la timidez habitual del omega parecía haberse esfumado, ¿desde cuándo podía mirar de esa manera que haría a un iceberg derretirse en segundos? Tal vez él lo había idealizado, sí, lo había vuelto su dios, su musa, sus ganas de respirar y vivir. Aspiró su exquisito aroma corporal y lo estrechó entre sus brazos eternizando ese momento._

_Fue un aprendizaje mutuo, ambos explorando e invadiendo terrenos desconocidos, dejó que lo tocara y lo sintiera a su antojo, que se acostumbrara a su calor, a su cuerpo grande en comparación con el de Levi, que aunque era más bajo y delgado estaba lleno de músculos debido a todo el trabajo que realizaba a diario, levantar esas pesadas cajas llenas de verduras y frutas. Para él no podía volverse más hermoso, aunque Levi tenía ciertos prejuicios sobre eso, su madre le había dicho hasta el cansancio que el cuerpo de un omega debía ser delicado y blando, sedoso y agradable, él se consideraba feo. No pudo evitar reírse y luego le explicó que le parecía ridículo que pensara así._

_—Eres perfecto, no pienses tonterías._

_Dejaron las palabras un momento para decirse muchas otras cosas a través de caricias y roces. Donde un cuerpo se curvaba otro lo complementaba, donde faltaba un beso él lo ponía, estaban destinados a cumplir un guión invisible que relataba la historia de amor más estupenda que se hubiera escrito. Cada vez que Levi decía "te amo", sentía que todo su mundo temblaba, jamás experimentó el amor con esa fuerza, ni todo el poder de todos los universos podía menguarlo._

_Había conocido diversos cuerpos, variadas bocas, había confesado sus sentimientos antes, pero comparado a lo que estaban viviendo, cualquier experiencia anterior quedaba opacada por completo. Levi era el inicio y él era el fin, juntos eran el infierno y los cielos, el caos más terrible y la calma más profunda. El alpha y el omega, la creación y la destrucción._

_Se hundió en él queriendo con cada fibra de su cuerpo poder marcarlo, lograr que le perteneciera hasta el alma. Confió completamente, se enamoró como nunca lo había echo, al punto de ser capaz de entregarle su propia vida de ser necesario. Luego de amarse, acunó a Levi entre sus brazos, creando un refugio cálido y protector, si hubiera podido congelar ese momento..._

_Luego de este echo la relación entre ellos floreció con la fuerza de la primavera en las praderas del norte, esparciendo sus flores, sus aromas, su juventud y su belleza por todos los rincones de sus existencias. No supo cómo había sido vivir antes de conocerlo, ¿acaso se podía llamar vida a lo que había tenido antes? Lo supo, él era la persona con la que quería acabar sus días, tener muchos hijos, quería verlo sonriente y feliz cada segundo de cada día._

_Sus padres notaron el cambio, además que casi todas las noches iba a casa de Levi. El omega no quería quedarse en casa de Eren, de alguna manera sentía que no era apropiado con sus padres presentes, por lo que decidió que era tiempo de presentarlo formalmente. Sus progenitores estaban muy curiosos respecto a la persona que había convertido a su querido y mimado hijo en una sinfonía de sonrisas y alegrías constantes. Claro que cuando les dijo que era el verdulero del barrio echaron a reír como zopencos, se enojó y los regañó. Después de todo solo había seguido los preceptos familiares: conseguir una persona que lo quisiera auténticamente por lo que él era como persona y no estuviera interesado en su riqueza material._

_Hubo un almuerzo, Levi estaba muy nervioso y abrumado, incluso cuando entró a la casa miraba a todas partes como un ciervo asustado. Llevó una ensalada para compartir que apenas si fue tocada. Lo sabía, que sería un gran shock para su familia, pero tenía la esperanza que una vez que lo conocieran como él las cosas iban a mejorar. No fue tan sencillo, por un tiempo sus padres le quitaron todo sustento, incluso su costoso auto, Eren ya había echo trabajos en fábricas y en una minera con lo cual tenía cierto respaldo. No le importaba de todas maneras y Levi le dijo que prefería que ellos ahorraran y consiguieran las cosas por su propio esfuerzo._

_Se mudó junto con su lindo omega por un mes y medio hasta que su padre le pidió reunirse y hablaron largo y tendido. Terminaron aceptando la relación si él volvía a casa y hacía el posgrado de dos años con el que Eren había soñado por tanto tiempo. Quiso que Levi se viniera con él, pero eso implicaba que ambos dependerían de su familia económicamente por ese lapso tiempo, además de mudarse a un país desconocido, otro idioma, otro mundo, fue demasiado para Levi. Le juró que lo esperaría, además él podía regresar cada tres meses a la ciudad por una semana, solo era cuestión de estudiar duro, incluso pensó en la posibilidad de acelerar las cosas y tal vez en menos de un año podría lograr su cometido si estudiaba día y noche._

_Un último sacrificio estaba dispuesto a hacerlo._

_Aunque complicado, parecía que eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder afrontarlo. Los últimos dos meses quería aprovechar cada milésima junto a Levi antes de partir, sabía que sería una dura prueba para ambos que se necesitan más que el aire mismo._

_Pero dos semanas antes notó el cambio en Levi, parecía nervioso, esquivo, tenso, quiso creer que todo se debía a su inminente partida, él también empezaba a sentirse ansioso, demasiado. Todos los días renovaban su promesa, una y otra vez._

_—¿Vas a esperarme verdad?_

_—Hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_—Te amo tanto, tanto._

_—Y yo a ti, no me olvides._

_—Jamás, ¿cómo se te ocurre que algo así podría pasar?_

_Era imposible que algo así sucediera._

_Entonces unos días antes de irse Levi se lo propuso. Lo tomó por sorpresa, se le había adelantado ya que él quería ser quien se lo propusiera, claro que había pensado en casarse con él, pero luego del posgrado. Quería hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños y buscar un anillo hermoso, uno adecuado para su precioso novio. Tantas horas hablando de cómo serían sus vidas una vez que pudieran hacerlo. Qué nombres les pondrían a sus hijos._

_—¿Evan?_

_—Sí, porque empieza con E como mi nombre._

_—De acuerdo, pero al segundo se lo elijo yo —dijo Levi mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho._

_Sí, él había elegido ese nombre en ese momento, de alguna manera dolía muchísimo saber que Levi había respetado esa elección. ¿Por qué?_

_Ahora que rememoraba las cosas, tal vez no estuvo atento a las señales, ¿por qué le propuso casamiento? Parecía emocionado y al borde de las lágrimas cuando aceptó el ofrecimiento, sin embargo cuando el dijo que sería al regresar de sus estudios... ¿de qué servía recordarlo ahora? ¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si ellos se hubieran casado antes? Pero Eren quería tener un trabajo estable, una casa, hacer las cosas bien, solo había que esperar un poco más._

_El día que subió al autobús para viajar a la ciudad vecina y tomarse el avión fue la última vez que lo vio en ese entonces. Lo buscó incansablemente, aún sabiendo que había dicho que no iría, ya se habían despedido lo suficiente el día anterior. Sin embargo lo vio desde la ventanilla, de pie junto al hombre que vendía globos, levantó su mano, esa llena de callos, cicatrices y marcas, se estaba despidiendo, para siempre._

_Tuvieron contacto virtual por llamadas y mensajes por otras dos semanas cuando mucho y entonces desapareció por completo. Estaba desesperado, el estrés no lo dejaba ni dormir, volvió locos a todos desde la distancia, a sus amigos, a sus padres, hasta que amenazó con volverse y tirar todo al diablo. Entonces su padre le dijo que Levi estaba bien, que no quería preocuparlo, que era mejor que no tuvieran contacto hasta que él regresara para no distraerlo de sus estudios, que se concentrara y todo estaría bien. Tenía sentido._

_Fue una tortura completar ese trimestre, pero decidió dedicar hasta la más mínima brizna de energía en sus estudios. Mientras antes terminara el posgrado, antes podría estar en brazos de su amado. Él hizo su parte, él cumplió lo prometido. Y entonces regresó al fin._

_Todo su mundo se desmoronó en un día. Levi ya no vivía en Paradis, se esfumó como una bocanada de vapor en el invierno. No dejó rastros ni pistas de su paradero, Eren pensó lo peor, puso una denuncia por secuestro, movió cielo y tierra, sin embargo sus padres se reunieron con él y le contaron lo que había sucedido. Esos días no los recuerda demasiado bien, era una masa deforme de dolor._

_El omega había vendido su propiedad, esa pequeña casa que había heredado de su madre, esa casa que supuestamente amaba como nada, no solo eso, chantajeó a su familia, fue con el padre de Eren para hacer un trato, una enorme cantidad de dinero a cambio de desaparecer. Ellos habían comprado su ausencia solo para demostrarle a su hijo que todo el amor que decía tenerle había sido pisoteada por la avaricia._

_—Perdóname, Eren —decía Grisha visiblemente afectado, mientras su madre lloraba en silencio a su lado—. Puedes enojarte conmigo, pero lo hice por tu bien. Te juro que yo no podía creer que viniera con una propuesta tan desagradable, estuve a un paso de abofetearlo... Pero sería capaz de entregar toda mi fortuna si con eso podía alejar a semejante alimaña. Aquí tienes los registros de la transferencia, puedes consultar con el banco, éste es su número de cuenta, está todo registrado, hijo. Sabes que jamás te mentiría. También me pidió ayuda para vender ese rancho que tenía a su nombre, moví mis influencias para conseguirle un comprador. Él solo quería tomar la mayor cantidad posible de dinero e irse, pregúntale a tu madre, estuvo cuando discutimos al respecto._

_Estaba enojado con todos, con sus padres, sus amigos, con Levi, pero principalmente consigo mismo. Pensar que estuvo a punto de perder contacto con su familia por él, por creer en el supuesto amor que le había profesado._

_Abandonó el posgrado, no tenía fuerzas, ni ganas de vivir. Cada día era más gris que el anterior, se encerraba por horas en su cuarto para llorar o dormir. Bajó casi veinte kilos, ni los intentos de sus amigos, ni la terapia con la psicóloga sosegaron la herida. Pensó en buscarlo, aunque más no fuera para que le explicara porqué. Pero sabía que aunque se lo explicara no serviría de nada. Solo quería morirse y de hecho lo intentó, tocó fondo._

_Vió a su madre llorar desesperada, suplicándole que por favor reaccionara. y entonces un día se puso de pie, levantó los pedazos de sí mismo y volvió a crearse, de alguna milagrosa manera comenzó a salir de ese pozo depresivo que se lo tragó por más de seis meses negros. Su amiga Mikasa le ofreció unas suplencias como profesor en la ciudad, le venía bien activar su mente y concentrarse en otras actividades. Aceptó, comenzó una rutina que si bien no lo hacía feliz al menos lo mantenía ocupado. Mientras más se recuperaba más crecía el rencor en su interior, todo ese amor inconcluso, todas esas esperanzas e ilusiones se convirtieron en odio. Rompió todas sus fotos, borró todos los archivos donde estuvieran juntos, necesitaba extirparlo de su vida como se extirpa un tumor de un cuerpo._

_No podía seguir viviendo con ese amor, pero con seguridad podía sobrevivir con el odio. Lo juzgó, lo sentenció y lo crucificó en su psiquis. Levi el maldito, el origen de todos sus males, el egoísta, aquel que lo había manejado a su antojo y se había aprovechado de su buena fe. Su lema para poder seguir adelante: Levi, te odio hasta el infinito, entonces ese símbolo en el anillo, la única prueba material de ese terrible episodio en su vida, cobró un significado oscuro y terrible, y lo conservaría como un recordatorio de todas sus penas y lágrimas._

_Al poco tiempo aceptaría el matrimonio con Historia, la rica hija omega de un socio de su padre._

_—¿Sabes, hijo? —decía su madre mientras le refregaba la espalda—, yo tampoco me casé enamorada. Pero cuando uno tiene cierto estatus y conoce una persona que está a la altura el amor viene solo. Ya verás, irán enamorándose, formarán una familia y podrás dejar todo tu doloroso pasado atrás._

_Necesitaba creer en sus palabras, después de todo a ellos les había funcionado. Y entonces unos días antes de la boda volvió a aparecer el maldito, tenía tanta rabia buubujeándole dentro que no se explica hasta al fecha cómo no lo mató en el momento en que se le acercó. Veía rojo, no había ni un solo resquicio para el diálogo o para recibir una explicación. Él se había ido destruyéndole la vida, no iba a permitir que se le acercara siquiera. Lo aborrecía tanto como para desearle la peor de las muertes, ¿y encima tenía el coraje de venir a visitarlo?_

_El resto fue un derrotero que ya tenía un final trágico antes de comenzar. Un matrimonio infeliz, lleno de errores, equivocaciones, sin ganas de que las cosas mejoraran y sus padres insistiéndole hasta el cansancio que con un hijo todo iba a arreglarse. Pobre Ciro, no tuvo la culpa de que no pudieran ser capaces de darle un entorno adecuado para vivir. El divorcio fue un alivio para ambos, a partir de ello pudieron concentrarse en el pequeño y en lo que sería mejor para él a partir de ese momento._

_Luego ya no quiso probar una relación seria con absolutamente nadie._

_El amor era una mierda, con él o sin él la vida era una mierda. Ya no quería amar, no quería probar, solo quería trabajar y compartir con su pequeño. Pero entonces un día otro niño lo visita y todas esas heridas que había creído cerradas explotan y supuran su pus y su veneno sin parar._

_Que injusto. Qué doloroso. Los paraísos no existen más que en los cuentos de religión para embaucara los tontos..._

La alarma sonó y se despertó cansado, cuando se refregó los ojos el anillo cayó de sus manos al suelo y lo despabiló por completo, se sorprendió tener las manos mojadas, mojadas por las lágrimas que aún seguían brotando a pesar de haber estado dormido.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	5. Este es mi hijo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Quinto capítulo. La verdad estoy bastante sorprendida con la repercusión de este fic, ha sido recibido con mucho entusiasmo y cariño y aún no lo puedo creer ja. Bueno, me alegro mucho, si ustedes disfrutan yo soy feliz. Con respecto al capítulo anterior, no pretendo que perdonen a Eren, ni quiero eximirlo de sus culpas pasadas, pero somos humanos, tenemos cosas buenas y malas y eso es lo que quiero reflejar aquí, no hay una persona enteramente virtuosa o defectuosa, somos una combinación de ambas cosas en menor o mayor medida y los errores son comunes a todos. Pero, podemos seguir errando o aprender de ellos y tratar de enderezar el camino.
> 
> El tercero en cuestión, Farlan, ya saben uno de mis personajes más queridos y preferidos, tampoco es bueno o malo, simplemente está ahí cumpliendo su rol, que será muy muy importante, ya verán a lo que me refiero. Sé que están aprendiendo a quererlo y espero terminen enamorados de él como yo lo estoy (?), bueno, por ahí, ja, ja. Espero disfruten esta nueva entrega, si es así ya saben ustedes como mimarme y como hacerme sentir única.
> 
> Una dedicatoria especial para Finsternis_eclipse que hoy es su cumpleaños y para TarajaeAlqamar que estaba haciendo una maratón de mis fics!
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas hermosas que le dieron una oportunidad a Fanfiction y me dejaron su amorrss en reviews: MsterEreri, Aby Rivera, Elledeblue ;), RivaiFem TA (shoro, volviste hermosa!), Scc Ccu, Nejiko Ka (aaaaamo tus biblias, me dan años de vida, nunca dejes de escribirme, corazón) y Valeskithalejandra.
> 
> También para aquellas personitas hermosas que me dejaron su cariño en AO3: Arien_Adriana (sé que también me lees en Wattpad, gracias!), Rattation (eres un amor), Mafferzap, HiperIrene. Muchas, muchas gracias!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.
> 
> Advertencias: Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, palabras altisonantes, original character (personajes originales inventados por mi), sigue el aura sad y un poco de angustia.

.

.

_**"Entonces empezó el viento, tibio, incipiente, lleno de voces del pasado,** _

_**de murmullos de geranios antiguos, de suspiros** _

_**de desengaños anteriores a las nostalgias más tenaces."** _

_**Gabriel García Marquez** _

_**.** _

.

Farlan y Evan fueron a buscar a Eren a la planta baja, lo invitaron a desayunar churros calientes y chocolate en un conocido café del lugar, aunque más era como una especie de comedor local, bastante rupestre pero el sabor de los churros era de lo mejor.

—Farlan me compró rollos de canela —dijo Evan desde el asiento de atrás a su papá mientras lo miraba con los ojitos brillando.

—A mí también me gusta el sabor de la canela.

—Y claro, si son riquísimos, me comí cuatro.

—Vaya, ten cuidado con los churros entonces.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé, mi papá me dijo eso también, ush.

Eren sonrió ante el desparpajo de su hijo y Farlan también estaba de visible buen humor. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que estaba usando la misma ropa del día anterior, con seguridad se había quedado a dormir.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas? —preguntó Farlan para iniciar conversación, el tráfico los fines de semana se ponía un poco pesado.

—Es profesor en la universidad de Paradis —contó Evan que nunca quería estar fuera de las conversaciones—. Es un profesor muy importante de matemáticas.

—En realidad estoy en la facultad de ingeniería civil, soy arquitecto. Y doy clases para materias relacionadas a mi profesión.

—¡Qué bien!

—¿Y tú?

—Soy abogado, hasta el año pasado trabajaba para un buffet de la ciudad vecina, me iba relativamente bien, pero la verdad tenía ganas de abrir mi propio estudio, en eso estoy. Vine a Puerto Olimpia porque hay poca competencia y bastante trabajo.

—¿A qué rama de la abogacía te dedicas? —Continuó Eren interesado en la información.

—Civil, en específico todo lo relacionado con litigios de familia, y a veces hago un poco de divorcio, mediaciones y eso.

—¿Disordio? —preguntó Evan.

—Divorcio, es cuando, bueno, cuando dos personas que se han casado deciden separarse —Aclaró el rubio al niño.

—Oh. Profesor Yogurt, ¿usted se disordio de mi papá?

—Di-vor-cio. Y no, nosotros no llegamos a casarnos.

—¿Por qué?

De repente el clima ameno del vehículo se puso un poco tenso.

—Pasaron muchas cosas.

—Cuénteme, yo si puedo entender si me explican despacio —Insistió el niño.

—Creo que es algo que deberían hablar cuando esté tu papá Levi —sugirió Farlan mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

—Mmm, ¿ustedes se peliaron? Mi papá me dijo que se tuvo que ir, pero no me dijo porqué, él dice que cuando sea más grande me va a explicar, pero yo quiero saber ahora.

—Farlan tiene razón, deberíamos hablar cuando esté tu papá presente y así aclararemos las cosas todos.

—Ufa, bueno. ¿Puedo comer dos churros?

—De acuerdo, solo dos.

Llegaron al puesto de comidas y compraron los churros y las chocolatadas, se fueron hasta la costa para sentarse en una frazada sobre la arena y comer contemplando las olas. Evan estaba super emocionado, fue el primero en terminar, incluso se comió un churro que le dejó Farlan, hubiera comido otro de su papá pero a los adultos le pareció que no era buena idea sobrecargar tanto su estómago.

Salió saltando como cabrita mientras juntaba conchas y caracolas que había sobre la arena húmeda, gritando y mostrando sus descubrimientos.

—Siempre tiene mucha energía —dijo Farlan con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Me doy cuenta, bueno yo de niño también era así.

—Lo que se hereda no se hurta, dicen —Agregó el abogado.

Una vez que terminaron y tiraron los descartables en un tacho de basura, caminaron por la costa viendo como Evan gritaba divertido y correteaba la marea. Soplaba un viento bastante frío y el mar se notaba un tanto picado. En cierto momento se quedaron en silencio y se detuvieron a observar el horizonte. Farlan miró a Eren de reojo, no era un hombre inseguro ni mucho menos, sin embargo le hubiera gustado que Eren no fuera tan apuesto. Aunque se imaginaba que sería así, bastaba mirar la belleza indiscutible de Evan, que si bien tenía un par de rasgos de Levi, era notable que resaltaban mucho más los de su padre alpha.

Eren tenía un gran porte, altura, presencia, se imponía con sus gestos, se notaba que venía de una familia rica por sus ademanes, su vocabulario y su forma de vestir. Y justo había venido a enamorarse de un chico humilde que vendía verduras, pero bueno, ¿quién no se enamoraría de Levi? Era un ser maravilloso, él estaba loco por su novio. Quiso mencionarle algo sobre Evan pero se quedó mudo al contemplarlo. La brisa marina despeinaba los mechones de cabello castaño de Eren y su mirada, esa que brindaban esos dos ojos verdes aguamarina, era terrible. Había dolor y nostalgia, fue como un golpe al centro del pecho, porque esa misma mirada él la conocía más que bien, se había cansado de verla antes... en los ojos de Levi.

Prefirió quedarse en silencio. La expresión de Eren lo había afectado. Lo sabía bien, había muchas cosas inconclusas entre ellos que deberían ser cerradas apropiadamente. Levi no era el único que había estado sufriendo por lo visto. Se lamentó no haberle insistido un poco más para conocer la historia en mayor profundidad. Aunque ante todo él respetaba a su pareja, nunca lo había presionado, porque cada vez que salía el tema de la paternidad de Evan el dolor reflotaba y Levi evadía hablar al respecto. Se sintió inquieto, aunque no tenía porqué estarlo pero algo se removía dentro de él y se sacudía con preocupación. Pero Levi estaba con él ahora, aunque doliera era una historia que tenía casi una década de distancia. Solo tenía que ser razonable y actuar civilizadamente, tal como se había comportado hasta el momento.

Evan trajo dos conchas blancas y la más grande y reluciente se la regaló a Eren, la otra fue para Farlan.

—Es para que te lleves un recuerdio de aquí. Mire, profesor, este es el mejor mar del mundo, ¿alguna vez vio uno tan grande?

—Bueno, he viajado un poco, aunque sí, es un grandioso mar, sin dudas.

Evan sonrió con todos sus dientes ante la respuesta y corrió de nuevo para seguir escarbando y buscando más cosas interesantes.

—¿Hace mucho que conoces a Levi y Evan?

—Hace unos dos años más o menos.

No se arriesgó a dar más información de la necesaria, como abogado había aprendido a andarse con cautela, no que Eren fuera un enemigo, pero tampoco lo conocía tanto, prefería evaluar qué decir o no con Levi.

—Evan mencionó que tienes otro hijo.

—Sí, Ciro. Anoche hablé con él.

Eren sacó su celular y le mostró las fotos del niño. Un precioso varoncito de rizos rubios y ojos verdes como su padre, era evidente que tenía más rasgos de su madre omega o padre omega. Hablaron sobre la ciudad, negocios, incluso de política. No había ánimos de ninguna de las dos partes de confrontar o entrar en conflicto, todo lo contrario. Farlan se sorprendió de lo educado, bien instruido y amable que era Eren. Encima de guapo tenía muchísimas cualidades positivas. "Ya, corazón, cálmate un poco, todo estará bien", se dijo a sí mismo mientras le sonreía de vuelta al otro.

Levi le escribió cerca del almuerzo, ya se estaba desocupando. Quedaron en encontrarse en un restaurante cerca de la plaza central. Allí se especializaban en mariscos y luego de indagar con Eren si eran de su agrado, decidieron ir allí. Quería agasajar al invitado, que se sintiera a gusto y pudiera disfrutar de su tiempo con su hijo. Era probable que tuvieran que frecuentarse en el futuro y prefería comenzar entablando una relación cordial, además no tenía motivos para que fuera de otra manera.

Eren era atento y suave con Evan, le dio alegría ver al niño tan feliz, parlanchín, vibrante, como un rayito de electricidad moviéndose por todas partes y queriendo impresionar al adulto. Era una postal tierna y conmovedora.

A la hora acordada levantaron todo y volvieron a la camioneta. Farlan condujo hasta el restaurante "Las Dos Focas" y estacionó. Cuando ingresaron al local Levi ya los esperaba en una mesa para cuatro. Todos se saludaron con formalidad y Evan se le prendió del cuello en un fuerte abrazo para luego contarle aventura tras aventura de lo que habían echo en la costa, mientras Levi lo escuchaba atentamente.

—Tienes tarea pendiente, entiendo que estés contento y todo, pero cuando lleguemos a casa debes ponerte con eso —Le recordó su padre con voz tranquila.

—Sí, sí, el profesor Yogurt me va a ayudar.

—Es Jaeger —Le corrigió Levi—. ¿Pasaron una linda mañana?

—Sí, sobre todo Evan.

—La verdad esta ciudad tiene una costa maravillosa —Apreció Eren mientras miraba la carta.

—¿En Paradis tienen mar? —preguntó Evan.

Farlan notó que Levi se refregaba las manos debajo de la mesa, era notable que estaba un poco nervioso, tuvo el impulso de tomarle una mano y entrelazar sus dedos, como hacía normalmente cuando notaba que el omega estaba tenso, pero no lo creyó adecuado. No quería que Eren pensara que él estaba "marcando territorio" o algo como eso, porque no era su intención, solo quería confortar a Levi pero sería mejor esperar.

—No, pero tenemos un enorme lago que es muy bonito, allí se puede pescar, cuando vayas te llevaré ahí.

Una moza se acercó para tomar los pedidos y luego se retiró.

—Quiero ir a Paradis contigo —dijo Evan y Levi lo miró preocupado.

—Bueno, eventualmente lo harás. Ya te dijo tu papá que una vez que terminen las clases, no falta mucho.

—Falta un montón, oye, podría ir ahora contigo, unos días, ¿si?

—No —La respuesta tajante de Levi hizo que todos focalizaran su mirada en él—. Iremos cuando termines las clases y no se discutirá al respecto.

—Luego quiero que hablemos respecto a eso —Aprovechó Eren para tomar la palabra, Levi apretó sus dedos debajo de la mesa y asintió.

Farlan salió al rescate para distender el ambiente de nuevo.

—¿Sabes, Eren? Mañana por la noche hay un festival en el puerto, lo hacen cada tres o cuatro meses, es una especie de feria donde todos los artesanos locales salen a exhibir sus trabajos, también hay muchos puestos de comida y en general es muy divertido, a Evan le encanta ir, al final del evento hacen un desfile de máscaras y mascotas disfrazadas con sus dueños, es algo en verdad divertido, te invitamos a participar si quieres.

—Suena un buen plan, claro, me encantaría.

—Mishi participó la última vez. Papá, muéstrale las fotos al profesor.

Levi sacó su móvil y buscó en la galería para luego darle el aparato a Eren. El hombre sonrió al ver un gato grande, de pelaje lustroso atigrado y ojos color miel enfundado en un trajecito de rey o algo así, incluso tenía una pequeña corona sobre la cabeza. Evan estaba detrás sonriendo a más no poder, también llevaba una capa puesta y otra corona similar.

—¡Ese soy yo! —dijo el niño con entusiasmo.

—Ya veo, los dos están muy a tono.

—Mi papá le hizo el traje a Mishi.

Eren corrió a la segunda foto donde el gato parecía querer bajar del banco donde estaba y Evan lo quería retener, la siguiente era de Evan con la cara embarrada de helado de chocolate en esa misma feria y la siguiente... Eren cerró la galería y le devolvió el celular a Levi.

Comieron en abundancia y Farlan fue el que decidió llevar las riendas en cuanto a conversación, Evan también participaba y en general fue un encuentro ameno. Luego Levi se retiró porque tenía que ir a revisar el trabajo de las verdulerías, mientras que Farlan llevó a Eren y Evan a la casa. Luego los dejó porque tenía algunos pendientes y prometió volver a la noche para que hicieran las compras para la cena.

Evan estaba fulminado, luego de correr, gritar y andar de un lado a otro, hacía frío y el calorcito de la casa hizo que le diera sueño. Se durmió en el sofá al lado de su papá alpha, quien buscó una manta en su dormitorio y lo tapó. Aprovechó para ir la baño y luego fue a la cocina, abrió un pequeño ventiluz allí y prendió un cigarro. Se quedó pensando en esa foto que había visto sin querer. Una foto de Levi y Farlan, el alpha abrazándolo desde atrás mientras besaba su mejilla y el omega sonriendo levemente, con esa expresión que le quedaba tan bien, que él había provocado tantas veces en el pasado.

Había olvidado que Levi podía hacer una mueca así de genuina, atractiva, fascinante. Había sepultado todos esos dulces recuerdos, los había enclaustrado, pero no los podía eliminar, aunque intentó deshacerse de ellos ahí estaban. Sus emociones eran un lío. No se explicaba cómo era posible que estuviera sintiendo lo que sentía, porque ya habían pasado como nueve años, casi diez, para él era un asunto terminado. Él era un alpha, los alphas no se dejaban dominar por los sentimientos, lo había aprendido de su padre, aunque tal vez lo habían consentido demasiado y el creía que podía ser como su padre también. Firme, seguro, a veces distante y frío, evidentemente no.

No tenía porqué dolerle la situación actual. Seguramente era por toda la revolución que significaba descubrir que tenía un hijo, que se había perdido ocho años de su vida, sí, eso era difícil de procesar. Ya cuando volviera a Paradis volvería a retomar la terapia psicológica que había empezado después de su divorcio. Sin embargo ahí estaba esa sensación de desolación, de pérdida, ese vacío que se suponía estaba superado. Allí en esa casa todo estaba impregnado por las feromonas de Levi, todo parecía ahogarlo y agobiarlo. Él no tenía ni una mísera foto del ía borrado todo, las había eliminado con toda la bronca que vivía en ese momento. Ahora estaba un poco arrepentido.

Terminó su cigarro y volvió al comedor, había una especie de modular con copas y unos estantes con algunas cosas y retratos. Se acercó en silencio y los observó. En la mayoría estaba Evan recibiendo premios, con el uniforme de la escuela izando la bandera, en su clase de natación junto a sus compañeros y en una estaba con Levi, ambos abrazados y sonriendo. Sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas y tomó el retrato entre sus dedos, sacó su móvil y le sacó una foto. ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable? Tenía muchas dudas y esperaba poder encontrar un tiempo a solas con el omega para conversar al respecto, necesitaba explicaciones coherentes.

Recordó esa noche que Levi fue a buscarlo, estaba algo desabrigado y temblaba. No, probablemente estaba temblando de los nervios y de la forma agresiva cómo se dirigió a él, ¿pero qué esperaba? Estaba furioso, Levi se había ido sin mirar atrás, sin dejarle ningún indicio de nada, lo abandonó cruelmente, sin darle espacio a réplicas, sin siquiera una puta carta, un mensaje.

Pero...

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si lo hubiera escuchado? Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por su enojo. El chasquido del vidrio del retrato lo trajo de regreso, lo había quebrado al apretarlo tan fuerte.

—Joder.

Lo volvió a dejar en su sitio, mañana compraría uno nuevo para reponerlo. Al acomodarlo sobre la repisa se vio reflejado en el vidrio roto, se tocó el rostro, estaba llorando y no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? Fue a la cocina a buscar algunas servilletas y se secó la cara. Sentía una angustia creciente en su pecho, como un globo aerostático que se infla y va llenando y cubriendo cada rincón, necesitaba detener eso, Evan podía despertarse en cualquier momento y no quería que se asustara o tener que responder preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas. Apoyó la espalda en la pared de la cocina y se fue deslizando hasta que su trasero tocó el suelo. Parecía como si una bomba nuclear le hubiera caído encima, se estaba consumiendo en un desconsuelo gigantesco que como un demonio lo devoraba pedazo a pedazo. Se cubrió el rostro con las servilletas y apretó los labios para evitar que su llanto despertara a su hijo y dejó que brotara algo de lo que se venía aguantando.

Era como volver a esos desolados y afligidos días donde era difícil despertarse e intentar seguir viviendo. Estuvo un buen rato lagrimeando, hasta que al fin pudo recuperarse. Se lavó el rostro y las manos, desechó las servilletas y volvió con su hijo al sofá. Acomodó delicadamente la cabeza del niño en su regazo y suspiró largo y tendido. Susurró muy suave para no despertarlo.

—Lo siento, no tienes la culpa, te hemos hecho mucho daño. Prometo compensarte todo lo que pueda.

Luego de un rato se quedó dormido también. Las cargas emocionales tan intensas agotan a cualquiera. Cuando se despertó escuchó voces en la cocina. Él estaba cubierto con la manta que le había puesto a Evan y el niño ya no estaba a su lado.

Se estiró y miró la hora, era momento de un té. Se levantó fue al baño y luego se unió al movimiento en la cocina. Levi tenía puesto un delantal gris y Evan tenía uno exactamente igual pero en su tamaño y ambos estaban cocinando, ¿pero no era un poco temprano para la cena?

—¡Profesor Yugurt! —dijo Evan divertido mientras iba a recibirlo—. Sea usted bienvenido a la gran cocina de Olimpia. Mi papá, el gran chef Levi nos delita, dilat-, bueno que nos hará unas galletas que se va a chupar los dedos. Siéntese aquí, aquí —pidió mientras lo llevaba de la mano hasta los dos banquitos que estaban en un costado.

—No creo que al profesor le gusten tanto, no es fan de la avena, por eso te dije que deberíamos hacer estas otras —dijo Levi mientras sacaba un poco de masa que había reservado en otro bols.

—No puede ser, a todos les gusta la avena, ¿no come avena, profesor?

—La como, pero si puedo evitarla lo hago.

—La avena es buena para la salud, si usted tiene loterostol alto-

—Colesterol —Lo corrigió Levi mientras amasaba el resto de la tarta y sacaba unas pastillas de chocolate para colocarle.

—Eso, ¿usted tiene eso?

—No, no que yo sepa.

—Porque la avena ayuda para que eso no lo mate, me lo dijo el doctor, ¿cierto, papá?

—Sí.

—Así que no sea caprichoso y cómase un par de galletitas, además van a salir riiiiiquísimas,¿sabe por qué?

Eren sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Ah, no sabe entonces, yo le voy a decir, van a salir riquísimas porque mi papá y yo usamos una fórmula secreta.

—Ingrediente.

—Eso, un ingridiente mágico, mistrioso y muy, muy, eh... genial —Puso las manos en jarras y tanto Levi como Eren tuvieron que reírse, Evan tenía harina sobre la punta de la nariz y un poco en el pelo—. ¿Sabe cuál ingridiente es?

—In-gre-dien-te.

—Si, ya sé. Bueno,¿sabe o no?

—No, no lo sé, ¿será la avena?

—Nooooo, eso no es —Evan se rió fuerte y luego miró a su padre alpha con seriedad—. Piense, usted es inteligente, ¿qué ingrediente secreto se usa para que cualquier comida sea la más rica del universo? ¿Eh, eh? Mi papá no le va a decir usted tiene que adivinar.

Eren intentó pensar pero nada le venía a la cabeza, Evan lo miró con decepción.

—Y bueno, si no sabe, no sabe. No se puede saber todo, el ingrediente secreto es amor, ¿entiende? A-MOR. Porque cuando uno le pone amor a las cosas salen mejor, eso me lo enseñó mi papá. Es una buena frase, ¿cierto? Así que espere, va a probar las galletas de avena más ricas del mundo.

Volvió junto al adulto que solo rodó los ojos mientras sacaba los cortantes para las galletas sin avena.

—Venga profesor, usted también puede cortar galletas, ¿cierto, papá?

—Claro, solo que se lave las manos.

Le dieron un delantal azul que le quedaba algo chico, Evan estaba loco de contento.

—Yo haré las de árbol —dijo tomando un cortante en forma de pino.

—Bueno, supongo que yo haré las de mariposas —dijo Levi.

—Uh, le quedaron las de corazón, profesor —Y luego se rió como desquiciado contagiando a los adultos.

Levi puso las chispas de chocolate una vez que aplanó la masa y cuando se giró y regresó faltaban varias del lado donde estaban Eren y Evan, miró a su hijo acusadoramente y el niño señaló al adulto.

—Traidor —dijo Eren por lo bajo—, además tú también sacaste.

—Ya, tengo dos ladrones en la cocina, ¡Dios me libre!

Se giró para buscar la lata con las chispas y cuando regresó faltaban aún más.

—Fue él —delató Eren señalando a Evan.

—¡Profesor!

—Bueno, ya basta, dejen de comerse los chocolates —Los amenazo mientras agarraba una cuchara de madera y los señalaba.

En pocos minutos cortaron sus galletas entre juegos y risas.

—Bueno, papá Levi hizo ocho mariposas y yo hice ocho árboles, pero usted profesor solo hizo seis corazones, estuvo flojo.

Los adultos rieron mientras Levi acomodaba las galletas en la bandeja, el horno ya estaba prendido y sacó la primera con las galletas de avena ya cocidas. Eren tomó su cortante y le sacó tres corazones a dos pinos y a una mariposa y los acomodó a un costado.

—Listo, ya tengo ocho como ustedes.

—¡Oiga! Eso no se vale, papá, el profesor Yugurt le hizo dos agujeros a mis pinos y uno a tu mariposa, mira, mira.

—Bueno, solo digamos que ahora tienes dos árboles con corazones y ya —Arregló el adulto.

—Hizo trampa, pero quedaron lindos los árboles con los corazones.

Evan y Eren se lavaron las manos y se fueron a hacer dibujos a la habitación del niño mientras Levi se encargaba de hornear las galletas.

—No las quemes, papá.

—¿Cuándo he quemado galletas antes?

—Mi papá es genial ¿no? Nunca se le queman.

Cerca de la hora de la cena cayó Farlan, trajo unos filetes para todos y Levi se encargó de hacer un par de ensaladas. Las galletas quedaron como postre mientras los adultos tomaban café y hablaban sobre el país, la economía del puerto y temas relacionados a eso. Evan trajo cartas para jugar pero Eren tuvo que ayudarlo porque se le caían de las manos, así y todo les ganaron a los otros dos. Luego Evan se dió un baño, fue a la habitación con Eren quien le leyó un cuento, hablaron un largo rato y finalmente Evan cayó dormido.

Para cuando volvió al comedor era bastante tarde. Levi estaba terminando de barrer y no había rastros de Farlan. No sabía si ya se habría ido a dormir a la habitación de Levi o se había ido a su casa, prefirió no preguntar.

—¿Tienes... tienes unos minutos? —Le preguntó Levi y asintió.

Se sentaron en los sofás una vez que Levi terminó con la escoba y estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, esquivándose las miradas y sin saber quién podía empezar. Levi sabía que tenía que hablar, no podía seguir evadiendo la situación, además Eren parecía más sosegado, con seguridad no iban a terminar a los gritos. Apretó el borde de su buzo y se armó de valor para abrir la conversación.

—Supongo que es momento de contarte, bueno, lo que sucedió en aquel entonces —dijo Levi con voz bajita, se notaba que estaba nervioso e incómodo.

Eren no se sentía mejor. Había viajado para conseguir los fragmentos que le faltaban a su historia. Sin embargo estaba especialmente sensible ese día, y a medida que Levi hablaba sentía que sus sentimientos volvían a reflotar llevándolo a una encrucijada de dolor y pesar. Apenas podía escuchar lo que el omega le estaba diciendo, sentía que cada palabra lo empujaba a explotar en un mar de desconsuelo y solo como estaba en ese lugar no sabía si sería capaz de disimularlo o de controlarse, no quería que lo viera desmoronarse como un castillo de cartas que es soplado.

Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y carraspeó tratando de controlar lo que sentía, pero lo cierto es que no podía, no podía.

—No espero que puedas entenderme, pero al menos quiero que sepas los motivos. Cuando volví a buscarte esa vez... era para hablar sobre Evan, yo lo había llevado conmigo porque era apenas un bebé, pero lo dejé con Petra, esa tarde fuí a-

—Espera, espera un minuto —Lo detuvo con voz tranquila, inspiró y Levi lo observó con atención—. Yo necesito escucharte, necesito que me cuentes lo que sucedió en Paradis, porqué te fuiste así, pero justo en este preciso momento no... —Sintió un remolino de tristeza que le subió hasta el puente de la nariz y tuvo que callarse uno segundos para poder tragar y dominarse—. No puedo escucharte ahora, no estoy preparado. Solo te pido que cuando vayan con Evan a Paradis en las vacaciones, me des un momento para conversar a solas, entonces yo prometo que no voy a interrumpirte, prometo que no voy a gritar, no voy a enojarme, ni siquiera voy a reclamarte por nada, solo escucharé y aceptaré lo que tengas para decirme, probablemente haga una que otra pregunta, pero te garantizo que no habrá faltas de respeto ni... Creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir. Haré todo lo posible para que ambos se sientan a gusto mientras estén allá, entonces vamos a conversar sobre cómo haremos con Evan y todos esos detalles que tenemos que arreglar, porque yo... —Tenía que hacer breves pausas para no largarse a llorar, no quería mostrarse tan destruido—. Quiero ser parte de la vida de mi hijo, quiero formar lazos, quiero hacerme cargo de los gastos de su educación o de cualquier cosa que necesite, nunca más quiero volver a alejarme de él.

Se puso de pie y Levi hizo lo mismo, las emociones del alpha se podían percibir en el ambiente y sus tripas se retorcieron respondiendo a esa congoja contaminante. Eren inspiró y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ahora, iré a descansar. Si te parece bien mañana subiré para cuidar a Evan, solo dime a qué horas irás al mercado y-

—Hoy compré lo suficiente para mañana, así que no iré al mercado. Los domingos dejo que pueda dormir un poco más, creo que a las nueve y media o diez estará bien.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Levi.

—Sí, buenas noches... Eren.

Se quedó mirando la puerta un largo rato antes de reaccionar. Estaba triste y sabía que Eren también, a pesar de que habían pasado diez años el hombre no había cambiado gran cosa, estaba un poco más sosegado, pero era tan transparente como un vaso con agua. Cuando estaban juntos en un par de ocasiones cuando se sentía atribulado buscaba abrazarlo de la cintura y hundir su cabeza en su regazo mientras él peinaba las hebras de su revoltoso cabello hasta que se calmaba. Ya no era su trabajo, tal vez Eren tenía a alguien en Paradis que podía confortarlo como él no había podido.

Sacudió la cabeza y fue a acostarse. Notó que tenía un mensaje sin leer, era Farlan que le deseaba las buenas noches. El rubio siempre tenía detalles con él, detalles que le hacían sentir apreciado, querido, valorado, que aún lejos pensaba en él. Le respondió y se colocó el pijama para ir a dormir. Abrió la mesa de luz para sacar el frasco de calmantes, ya que le dolía bastante. Entonces lo vio allí en un rincón, brillando casi con timidez. Sacó la argolla de plata y la sostuvo entre sus dedos. Farlan había visto ese anillo cuando él lo usaba aún y le había preguntado porqué lo conservaba, no tenía una respuesta para eso. Tal vez porque era todo lo que le había quedado de Paradis, eso y un par de fotos.

Había estado tan nervioso ese día, creía que Eren le diría que no, que era demasiado pronto. Se suponía que los anillos solo serían una promesa de un futuro mejor, y luego frente al hombre que amaba tanto las palabras simplemente le surgieron. Cosas de gente enamorada, preguntarle con tanto fervor si quería casarse con él, ahora le parecía hasta cómico, y sin embargo Eren le respondió sin titubeos. Junto con le nacimiento de su hijo fue uno de los momentos más hermosos de su vida. Claro que luego se daría cuenta que no podían casarse en esos días, que debería esperar a que Eren regresara. No tenía tanto tiempo. La promesa nunca se cumpliría, lo supo el día que fue a la terminal a despedirlo.

Cuando llegó a Puerto Olimpia no tenía nada, excepto el dinero de la venta de la propiedad de su madre, unos pocos ahorros y lo que Grisha le había dado. Con eso compró lo necesario para poder armar un pequeño hogar y dejó una parte en una cuenta para el futuro de su hijo. Eventualmente conoció a la señora Mercedes y pudo mudarse a esa casita, aunque era como un departamento en realidad. Perdió la cuenta de las noches que se despertó sobresaltado por el ruido de los barcos, las olas, la oscuridad de ese lugar nuevo y la soledad. Se sentaba en la cama y acariciaba su barriga que crecía sin parar. Después que nació Evan decidió abrir su primera verdulería, no conocía otra cosa, no tenía estudios, no tenía a quien recurrir, pero al sostener a su hijo en sus brazos nacían fuerzas de donde no creía que lo impulsaban a seguir luchando.

Dentro de todo había tenido suerte, aunque los primeros tiempos fueron duros. Levantarse de noche para ir a buscar la verdura en un carrito que tiraba con una bicicleta mientras llevaba a su bebé atado con un pañuelo contra su pecho. Pero era capaz de todo por Evan.

Dejó en anillo en la mesa de luz, tomó el calmante y se acostó al fin. Eren le dijo que no estaba listo, fue un alivio, tal vez él tampoco estaba listo para contarle toda la verdad. Cuando viajaran a Paradis podría hacerlo, estaba seguro de eso. Al menos sabía que iba a escucharlo y que no quería pelear más, el tampoco.

Eren partió al siguiente lunes, la convivencia entre los tres y a veces los cuatro fue muy armoniosa. Eren jugó mucho con Evan, conversaron a más no poder y prometieron encontrarse en las vacaciones, aunque seguirían en contacto por chat, videollamadas y mensajes. El niño tomó una foto de ellos dos en la terminal para poner en la pantalla de su celular y lagrimeó un poco al verlo partir. Si por él fuera se hubiera ido con Eren en ese mismo momento.

Levi estaba inquieto, sabía que una posibilidad había de que Evan quisiera quedarse con su padre y no podía oponerse a ello, pero de solo pensar en volver a Paradis, de solo imaginarse que Grisha podría poner sus manos sobre su hijo se sentía descompuesto. Tenía un mes para prepararse para el funesto encuentro, esta vez no dejaría que el detestable alpha se aprovechara de su ingenuidad o falta de experiencia. Defendería a su hijo con uñas y dientes, costara lo que costara, tal como hizo la primera vez.

Eren regresó, no le había contado a sus padres adonde había ido, la única que sabía era Mikasa, en quien confiaba como si fuera una hermana de sangre. Retomó las clases en la universidad, todos se estaban preparando para rendir los exámenes finales y eso lo tenía bastante ocupado. Sin embargo aceptó un almuerzo con sus progenitores al siguiente domingo.

—Te hemos extrañado, cariño —dijo su madre tomando su mano más cercana en la mesa mientras terminaban sus copas heladas.

—La verdad hace mucho no venía a almorzar, también los extrañé.

—¿Por qué no me trajiste a mi tesorito? —dijo su madre haciendo referencia a Ciro.

—Bueno, la verdad no lo traje porque necesitaba hablar con ustedes. Hay una noticia que debo comunicarles y quería estar a solas —Informó mientras los miraba serio.

—Bueno, ya dilo, hijo —ofreció Grisha mientas encendía un cigarro.

—No sé por donde empezar... ¿Recuerdan a Levi?

—¿Levi? —dijo su padre y realmente no recordaba ese nombre para nada, sin embargo Carla lo supo de inmediato y su semblante cambió drásticamente.

—¿El verdulero?

—Sí, él. Ya sabes, papá, el chico que trabaja en el supermercado de Petra, el que vino a chantajearte cuando yo me fui a estudiar.

—Oh, ése. Si bueno, lo recuerdo remotamente, no es un recuerdo agradable en verdad, así que los malos recuerdos no los tengo tan en cuenta.

—Ya veo, bueno, yo también había echo lo mismo, quiero decir, tratar de olvidarlo. ¿Pero adivinen qué? El mes pasado se apareció un niño en mi trabajo, una mañana en la facultad —Eren sacó su móvil y se lo pasó a su madre para que viera una foto.

—¿Un niño? —preguntó su padre mientras sacaba sus anteojos del bolsillo de su camisa y se acercaba a Carla para mirar la foto. La mujer se puso pálida, su barbilla tembló y luego miró a su hijo preocupada—. No entiendo, ¿quién es éste?

—Se llama Evan Ackerman, tiene ocho años, y es mi hijo.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	6. Verdades que duelen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Muy bien. Aquí han pasado cosas raras (Luna mira a sus lectores con seriedad). La primera, que todo el mundo se enfandó cuando Carla llamó verdulero a Levi. Al parecer por desconocimiento de esta autora (o sea sho) el sustantivo "verdulero" resulta ser una gran ofensa en la mayoría de los países de habla hispana, pero les digo una cosa? En Argentina no. O sea, una persona que vende verduras, ¿no es un verdulero, acaso? Está bien, Carla lo dijo despectivamente, pero la palabra verdulero en sí, yo no la encuentro ofensiva, Levi vende verduras...
> 
> Bueno, vamos con la segunda cosa rara y que me ha dejado la boca redonda como una dona. TODO el mundo se ofendió cuando Eren le contó a sus padre sobre la existencia de Evan...
> 
> Khastapasandaaaaa? No entiendo la molestia. Primero, Eren le había dicho a Levi que le contaría a sus padres ni bien pudiera confirmarlo con un ADN, es verdad que Levi dijo en varias ocasiones que no quería que Grisha supiera, aún. Pero lo cierto es que nunca aclara el porqué, Eren no es adivino, además confía plenamente en sus padres que siempre estuvieron para apoyarlo y ayudarlo. SON SUS PUTOS PADRES! Desde su punto de vista no tiene porqué ocultarles una información valiosa como esta. Además necesita averiguar algunas cosas y debe hablar con ellos. Nuevamente les pido se pongan en sus zapatos, pues incluso yo hubiera ido corriendo a contarle semejante evento a mi familia, ¿qué motivos tiene Eren para dudar de ellos? Él no conoce la verdad, y ustedes tampoco aunque ya se la van oliendo, en este capítulo comenzaremos a conocer qué carajos pasó, qué hizo Grisha y porque Levi no lo puede ni ver. Hasta que eso no se aclare, no veo que Eren haya tomado una mala decisión. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Esperar un día antes que Evan llegara a Paradis y recién soltar la sopa? Por otra parte, Eren está super orgulloso y feliz de que Evan exista, es normal querer contárselo al círculo más íntimo y de mayor confianza. Así que simplemente relájense un poco.
> 
> Tercera cosa rarísima, la sugerencia de que Farlan se enamore de Eren, lo leí en un review y dije ¿khaaaa? Y luego lo leí en otro review y en otro y en varios comentarios y me quedé como WTF? Pero bueno, no está tan mal, ¿no? Farlan tranquilamente podría amar a Levi y a Eren, después de todo, todos nosotros lo hacemos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ya veré qué hago con esto. En el párrafo en que Farlan observa a Eren, tal vez transmití las cosas mal, nuestro hermoso y cero tóxico chico rubio estaba impresionado de la belleza natural de Eren (¿quien no?) y se sintió un poco intimidado por él, después de todo sabe que esa página en la historia de Levi aún no se ha resuelto adecuadamente. Piensen en esto, están con alguien, lo aman y de pronto aparece el/la EX que es más besho que un ángel bajado del cielo, con una mano en el corazón ¿no se sentirían un poquitito ansiosos siquiera? Es una reacción natural. Para Farlan hubiera sido más fácil despreciarlo si era una mala persona, o era desagradable, sin embargo se encontró con todo lo contrario. En resumidas cuentas, está un poco temeroso. Cuando dice "Ya, corazón no te exaltes" (o algo como eso) lo dice porque él siente un poco de temor, que los sentimientos de Levi y de Eren reconecten en algún momento. Bueno, ya lo aclaré, sin embargo ustedes me han dado muchas ideas muy buenas y creo que las voy a ejecutar, así que... es culpa de ustedes.
> 
> Aclarado estos asuntos, igual siéntanse libres de enojarse, patalear, reírse o llorar, no les estoy diciendo que tienen que ver las cosas como yo, después de todo esta historia es un regalo de mi parte hacia todos ustedes, y cuando a alguien le regalan algo es libre de usarlo a su antojo, así que solo les entrego mi visión de estos puntos, sin embargo no les estoy diciendo que ustedes deban pensar igual, pueden seguir creyendo que Eren es un cretino, que Farlan se está enamorando de él (me sigue sorprendiendo esto, en serio, jajaja) o que a nadie deberían tratarlo de verdulero, somos una sociedad libre.
> 
> Una última cosa, Farlan es un amor, hasta yo quiero uno así en mi vida, pero el fic es Ereri y así se va a mantener. ¿Por qué me pasa siempre lo mismo con Farlan? Jajaja, ¿lo hago demasiado lindo? No sé, es que me gusta mucho este personaje.
> 
> Disfruten la nueva entrega, los amo!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.
> 
> Advertencias: Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, palabras altisonantes, original character (personajes originales inventados por mi), sigue el aura sad y un poco de angustia.

.

.

_**"Las cosas de las que uno está completamente seguro nunca son verdad.** _

_**Ésa es la fatalidad de la fe y la lección del romanticismo."** _

_**Oscar Wilde** _

_**.** _

.

Levi fue a arropar a Evan y luego regresó. Los tés ya reposaban en la mesita ratona frente a los sofás, Farlan estaba con su celular anotando algunas cosas y con la laptop delante buscando cierta información. Se sentó a su lado y lo observó en silencio. El rubio estaba con mucho trabajo, porque quería acompañarlo a Paradis y le urgía dejar todas las cosas listas antes de hacerlo, por lo cual estaba trabajando más de la cuenta.

—Ya termino —Le dijo mientras lo miraba con cariño.

Levi tomó su taza y bebió la infusión caliente y perfecta, Farlan había aprendido como le gustaba. Se quedó mirando el líquido y los haces de vapor saliendo del mismo. Estaba un poco inquieto, si bien el último chequeo indicaba que todo estaba en orden y que su cuerpo estaba sanando según lo esperado, los dolores no parecían aminorar. El doctor le había dicho que tal vez podía ser un reflejo, nervios, estrés, no era para menos con todo lo que había sucedido últimamente y además la fecha del viaje acercándose, pero lo cierto es que estaba de mejor ánimo, más seguro, más tranquilo.

—Me temo que no podré acompañarte todo lo que quiero —susurró Farlan, como estaban acostumbrados a conversar a esas horas—. Ese caso de la viuda... voy a tener que volver aunque sea una vez, aunque Sara me ayudará y se hará cargo mientras yo no esté.

—Hey, ya te lo dije, no quiero que pongas en peligro tu estudio ni tu reputación. Vamos a estar bien.

Farlan detuvo su tipeo y lo miró significativamente, acarició una mejilla de Levi y suspiró.

—Debo estar con ustedes, no me apartes. ¿Crees que no te conozco? Siempre eres gentil y tiendes a soportar todo tu solo, pero ahora estoy a tu lado, no quiero que hagas esto sin un apoyo. No me lo pedirás, lo sé, tampoco hace falta, en este momento me necesitan más que nunca y no voy a fallarles, ¿entiendes eso?

Levi tomó su mano y besó su palma, asintió en silencio. Esa era una de las cualidades que lo habían enamorado de él, Farlan era perceptivo, con solo mirarlo un poco sabía de antemano si algo lo estaba molestando, si algo le dolía o si simplemente necesitaba su espacio. Estaba tan agradecido a Dios, la vida, el universo o la fuerza que fuera que había puesto a ese bendito hombre en su camino.

Al principio lo rechazó varias, no, muchísimas veces. No quería darse otra oportunidad en el amor, además notaba lo mal que se ponía Evan cuando el abogado intentaba cortejarlo. Sin embargo no contaba con que fuera tan persistente, eventualmente fue cayendo en las redes de su amabilidad, de su hermosura, de su gentileza. Además era un momento muy difícil de su camino, recién le habían diagnosticado cáncer en los intestinos y estaba desolado, vulnerable. Su madre había muerto de cáncer al útero cuando él tenía quince y de repente todos los demonios del pasado se habían materializado y lo estaban atormentando.

Buscó asesoramiento legal, para ver de qué manera podía proteger a su niño, cómo podía hacer para segurar su futuro y con qué problemas podía encontrarse de volver a contactar al padre biológico de Evan. Se sentía tan perdido, agotado de sacrificarse y sufrir, de cargar con tantas penas. Fue cuestión de tiempo para dejarse abrazar, para dejarse amar y hoy podía decir que no estaba arrepentido, Farlan era una presencia indispensable en su vida. Aunque aún le dolía mucho que Evan lo rechazara, no iba a obligarlo, de hecho el año pasado se habían alejado un par de meses debido a los berrinches de Evan.

Ese lapso fue difícil, no paraba de pensar en él, de extrañarlo, de buscarlo con la mirada. Anduvo distraído, deprimido y aún más cuando sintió los dolores ya conocidos y los estudios le anunciaron que se había reactivado ese mal. Trataba de fingir ante Evan que a pesar de sus esfuerzos se daba cuenta que algo no estaba bien, fue el mismo niño el que le pidió que lo llamara, que prometía que no lo haría renegar. Evan era muy terco, pero tenía un gran corazón. Esa misma noche marcó a su casa y hablaron un largo rato por teléfono. Farlan se apareció al otro día, con una barra de chocolate enorme para Evan y un ramo de flores tan grande que apenas lo podía sostener con las manos.

A partir de entonces Evan lo toleró un poco más, sin embargo el niño estaba cada vez más y más obsesionado con su padre biológico. Levi tampoco iba a esperar más tiempo, si bien el cáncer estaba retrocediendo, y mucho más rápido de lo esperado, sabía que nadie vivía para siempre y que por el bien de Evan debía arreglar todo ese asunto antes de que ocurriera una fatalidad, pues uno nunca estaba a salvo de lo que el destino deparaba. Y Farlan aguantaba todo, nunca le reclamaba, nunca se quejaba si por algún motivo le cancelaba o tenían que posponer sus encuentros. No podía estar más agradecido.

El rubio terminó con su trabajo y cerró todo, agarró su taza y se recostó contra el respaldar del sofá, levantó su brazo para que Levi se acurrucara contra él y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Eren era diferente de lo que había imaginado —dijo de pronto y Levi enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué habías imaginado?

—Bueno, nunca me hablaste demasiado, así que yo creí que era un idiota, con ínfulas de niño rico y nariz ganchuda de bruja.

Levi sonrió, sabía que lo último era una broma porque Farlan había visto la foto de Eren que Evan tenía en su cuarto.

—¿Ya hablaste con él?

El omega se quedó en silencio mirando su taza y luego le devolvió la mirada.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—¿Preocuparme? ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que estoy preocupado? —Levi no dijo nada y siguió bebiendo en silencio, ¡caray! ¿Tanto se le notaba?

—Estamos juntos y te amo —dijo de repente el omega, el abogado sintió que el pecho se le llenaba de luz, Levi no era muy romántico, pero a veces podía decir un par de palabras y lo desarmaba por completo.

—Lo sé, yo también te amo, no tienes idea cuánto. Saldrá todo bien, ya lo verás. ¿Mañana es el acto de fin de curso de Evan, cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Ya retiraste su uniforme de la tintorería?

—Sí, lo hice ayer por la tarde. Está muy ansioso, va a salir bailando con sus compañeros, estuvo ensayando hasta antes que llegaras.

—¿Sabes? Mientras estabas sacando el pollo del horno Evan me dijo que me consideraba un muy buen amigo —Ambos se miraron y sonrieron—. Casi me hizo llorar.

—Deja de consentirlo tanto.

—¿Por qué no? No seas aguafiestas. ¿Te pone celoso?

—Ni un poco.

—Sí, estás celoso.

Farlan se acercó y se besaron con dulzura, se miraron profundamente.

—Ustedes me hacen feliz.

—Y tú a nosotros.

—Oye, ¿quieres que me encargue de los pasajes y eso?

—Estaba pensando que sería mejor ir en la camioneta, prefiero tener mi propia movilidad allá.

—Estuve averiguando sobre una casa que alquila un amigo mío, me hará un buen precio. Creo que será mejor que ir a un hotel.

—¿Dónde queda?

—Me dijo que el barrio De la Rosa, por la zona oeste, ya le pediré la ubicación exacta, ¿conoces?

—Sí, es una linda zona. Pásame la ubicación cuando hables con él, por favor.

—Ojalá podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Dios, estoy fulminado.

—¿Quieres un masaje en la espalda?

—No tienes idea.

—Bien, terminemos y vayamos a mi cuarto.

—Levi...

—¿Mmm?

—Sé que tienes muchas cosas en tu cabeza y todo, pero... luego de este viaje, a mí me gustaría que habláramos sobre ir a vivir juntos.

El omega lo miró sorprendido y con atención.

—Lo estuve pensando mucho, después de todo ya hace un tiempo que vamos y venimos y creo que las cosas con Evan están mejorando notablemente. Claro, hay que preguntarle, no pasaré por encima de lo que él quiera, sin embargo... Podríamos ver una casa, con patio grande, incluso podríamos tener un perro, o más gatos, no sé, ¿tú qué opinas?

Levi sonrió y pensó unos minutos antes de responder.

—Si Evan está de acuerdo, a mí me gustaría.

Farlan lo apretó contra su cuerpo y largó un suspiro porque estaba temeroso que le dijera que no, o que era muy pronto. Lo cierto es que él quería que fueran una familia cuánto antes. Claro que a veces fantaseaba con la posibilidad de darle un hermanito a Evan, aunque no estaba seguro que la salud de Levi lo soportara ahora. Pero en hipotético caso, una vez que declararan completamente sano a su novio... ¿por qué no? Amaría poder tener un hijo con el hombre que había elegido, que Evan no estuviera tan solo y tuviera alguien más para compartir sus días. Podía soñar con eso, se lo iba a permitir.

Cuando menos acordaron llegó el día de partir. Estuvieron hasta último momento cargando la camioneta con las valijas, víveres y algunas cosas que iban a necesitar. En un principio la planificación era para ir por un mes completo, aunque era seguro que Levi y Farlan tendrían que volver esporádicamente para verificar sus respectivos negocios. Evan había estado conversando con Eren durante todo ese tiempo. Se escribían, se llamaban, se mandaban fotos, se notaba que entre ellos las cosas estaban más que bien. También había conversado con Levi una que otra vez, sobre todo para saber sobre la salud de Evan, cómo estaba terminando su ciclo lectivo en la escuela, cómo iban las terapias con la fonoaudióloga, y asombrosamente no habían discutido en absoluto. Incluso Eren mandó una encomienda con algunos jueguetes, ropa y un dibujo que su hijo Ciro había hecho para Evan.

Partieron a la madrugada, Farlan ya había hecho los arreglos para que pasaran esos días en la casa de su amigo en el barrio De la Rosa. Se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad y Levi arrancó. Evan iba durmiendo en el asiento de atrás, bien tapado porque hacía frío cerrado para entonces. Farlan había cargado un termo con café y le iba dando charla a su novio durante el trayecto. Si el ómnibus demorada cerca de seis horas, en la camioneta llegaron en menos de cinco. Para antes del mediodía ya estaban arribando a la ciudad.

Farlan puso el GPS para que los guiara a la casa. Levi no le había confirmado a Eren dónde iban a quedarse, por un tema de seguridad más que nada y porque ya sabía que Grisha y Carla estaban al tanto de la existencia de Evan. Tenía que manejarse con mucho cuidado. Especialmente porque Evan quería conocer a sus abuelos a toda costa, sin embargo Eren le había dicho al niño que lo harían a su momento. Agradeció que no los hiciera hablar por teléfono y Eren aceptó no decirles a sus padres el día que llegarían. Una vez allí ya arreglarían como hacer el encuentro. Si por él fuera prefería evitarlos, pero sabía que era mejor que todo se diera mientras él pudiera estar presente, además no estaba solo y no era el mismo chico tímido y manipulable de ese entonces.

La noche anterior Eren estaba bastante nervioso. Miró a su hijo menor armando un rompecabezas en completo silencio y tranquilidad sobre su mesita de madera y rememoró la conversación con sus padres cuando regresó de Puerto Olimpia.

_—¿Esto es algún tipo de broma, Eren? Porque si es así te diré que es lo peor que haz hecho hasta ahora, muchacho —dijo su padre con voz profunda mientras lo miraba con seriedad._

_—No es una broma, aquí están las pruebas —Y a continuación dejó los estudios de ADN sobre la mesa._

_Su madre estaba pálida, muda, mirando fijamente un punto en la mesa._

_—Necesito que me respondan algunas cosas._

_—¿Qué cosas? Te lo dijimos todo en su momento —Se impuso su padre mientras revisaba los estudios y su semblante se volvía más y más terrible._

_—¿Ustedes sabían que Levi estaba esperando un hijo mío?_

_—¿Por qué piensas que lo sabíamos? —Respondió su padre con otra pregunta y evidente molestia._

_—No los estoy acusando de nada, solo quiero saber qué fue lo que ustedes hablaron con él ese día._

_—Ya te lo habíamos dicho, ese chico vino aquí y pidió una suma exorbitante de dinero para irse y desaparecer de tu vida. Yo acepté, hice la transferencia y eso fue todo._

_—No tiene mucho sentido —dijo Eren en voz baja._

_Su madre entrelazó sus dedos y frunció el entrecejo pero siguió sin participar de la conversación._

_—¿Qué cosa no lo tiene?_

_—Si Levi quería sólo el dinero, ¿por qué conformarse con una suma como esa? Ustedes no lo sabían pero... antes de irme prometimos casarnos a mi regreso._

_El matrimonio miró a su hijo completamente sorprendidos._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Yo iba muy en serio con él, se los dije cuando lo traje a casa._

_—¿Sabes? No me gusta el tono en el que te estás dirigiendo a nosotros, hijo —Sentenció su padre y tiró sobre las mesa los papeles de ADN, para luego sentarse—. No sé que tipo de respuestas estás buscando. Hicimos lo que creímos mejor para tu bienestar, y si las cosas se hubieran dado ahora hubiera hecho lo mismo de nuevo. A fin de cuentas una persona corriente siempre será una persona corriente. El amor deslumbra al principio, ¿luego qué? No tenían cosas en común, ibas a cargar con una persona que no tiene sentido de progreso, iba a estar bajo el ala de tu protección de por vida, un lastre, un ancla._

_—¿Mamá fue un ancla para ti?_

_—¡Más respeto, Eren! No compares a tu honrada madre con ese tipejo. Además ella tenía su propia herencia._

_—Levi tiene tres prósperos negocios en donde vive actualmente, y solo para que sepas cuando hablábamos de un futuro él siempre dijo que no quería dejar de trabajar. Crió a nuestro hijo por sus propios medios, como ya ves, sin ayuda de nadie._

_—¿Lo ves?_

_—¿Qué cosa?_

_—Otra vez está sucediendo lo mismo. Nadie te va a amar más en este mundo que nosotros, Eren. ¿Quienes estuvieron a tu lado todo este tiempo? ¿Quienes te apoyaron y te tendieron la mano cuando él se fue dejándote atrás sin más explicación que su desmedida ambición? ¿Lo recuerdas? —Eren se relajó y bajó la mirada, Grisha aprovechó eso—. Nosotros estuvimos, estamos, estaremos siempre para ti. A mí sinceramente me importan tres cuernos sus motivos, solo sé que lastimó a mi amado hijo y no le importó nada en absoluto. Y sin embargo, allí vas, hablas un poco con él y vuelves nuevamente con un cuchillo en la boca dispuesto a defender a ese infame. ¡Qué decepción!_

_—No lo estoy defendiendo, papá, deja de victimizarte. Solo estoy tratando de entender._

_—Bueno, ¿lo has visto o no?_

_—Sí._

_—¿Hablaste con él?_

_—Un poco._

_—Ya te hemos dicho nuestra verdad, si tienes más dudas búscalo de nuevo y pregúntale, que él explique porque hizo lo que hizo, ¿acaso no te ha dicho porqué actuó así?_

_Grisha sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, Eren volvió a bajar la cabeza y se sintió triunfal de nuevo. Entonces el verdulero aún no le había contado todo, y aunque lo hiciera, Eren no podría creerle, y si lo hacía él se iba a encargar de reescribir la historia de ser necesario, además no tenía pruebas que lo incriminaran._

_—¿Podemos conocer a Evan? —preguntó su madre mirándolo muy afectada, Eren se sorprendió de verla tan emocionada._

_—A su momento lo harán._

_—"¿A su momento?" —preguntó Grisha—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_—Ellos vendrán a Paradis más adelante._

_—¿Dónde están ahora?_

_—Se los contaré cuando se pueda._

_—¿Pero qué mierda es esa, Eren? —Se alteró su padre—. ¿Ahora nos escondes información?_

_—¿Por qué es tan importante saber, papá? Lo sabrán cuando tengan que saberlo, no quiero atosigar a mi hijo con miles de personas nuevas en su vida, es un niño, quiero que las cosas sean graduales, quiero fortalecer mis vínculos con él y luego incorporaremos al resto de la familia._

_—¡Qué absurdo! Esconder al niño así._

_—No lo estoy escondiendo, lo estamos protegiendo. Esto es un cambio enorme, incluso para mi, no me imagino para él._

_—Está bien, hijo —Tomó la palabra Carla—. Que sea cuando tú decidas, pero espero sea pronto porque de verdad quisiera... estrecharlo en mis brazos._

_Su madre se largó a llorar y Eren le acercó algunas servilletas. Grisha fue a servirse una copa de coñac mientras sentía que le ardía todo por dentro, Maldito omega, ya vería que nadie se metía con la familia del doctor Grisha. Iba a esperar la oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima. Al parecer en su momento las cosas no habían quedado claras, se arrepentía en el alma no haberlo matado cuando tuvo la chance. Pero bueno, él podía hacer cosas peores que matarlo y claro que las haría._

Eren madrugó. Tomó un café cargado y llamó a Levi. Estaba manejando así que atendió Farlan quien le avisó que Evan estaba durmiendo y que llegarían cerca del mediodía, que una vez que se acomodaran donde habían decidido quedarse le avisarían para encontrarse en algún lugar público. Una vez que finalizó la llamada se quedó mirando la foto de Evan y Levi, esa del retrato que había roto hacía más de un mes. Tenía muchas ganas de verlos y más que nada se sentía ahora con la entereza emocional suficiente para escuchar al omega. Cuando sucedió lo que sucedió él estaba demasiado atribulado, estresado y dolido como para poder procesar las cosas adecuadamente.

Eren había salido en su auto horas y horas a recorrer los alrededores, había vuelto loca de preguntas a Petra, incluso durante un tiempo fue al cementerio, a la tumba de Kuchel, la difunta madre de Levi, haciéndole la guardia para ver si él se dignaba volver. Lo había llamado con sus pensamientos, había rogado a Dios por que pudiera verlo aunque más no fuera una última vez. Hasta que eventualmente entendió que no lo haría. Fue entonces que se resignó a la explicación de sus padres, no había otra lógica, no existía otro camino. Si Levi hubiera deseado, podría haberle enviado una carta, lo podría haber llamado podría haber encontrado la forma de comunicarse. A estas alturas repensar y revolver en todo su pasado lo agotaba, estaba cansado de sufrir, cansado de no encontrar lógica a las cosas. Necesitaba escuchar al omega y finalmente confirmar o no qué mierda había sucedido en ese tiempo.

Por la tarde Evan lo llamó, estaba todo exaltado, tanto que se equivocaba en la mayoría de las palabras y chillaba a cada rato, luego le pasó el celular a Levi, quedaron en verse en media hora en una plaza alejada del centro de la ciudad. Le mandaron la ubicación y Eren se calzó el abrigo para poder ir. Llevó a Ciro consigo, el niñito estaba emocionado por conocer a Evan.

Cuando llegaron, Evan estaba a los gritos bajando por un tobogán en forma de espiral, mientras Levi lo filmaba y lo animaba. Un poco más lejos estaba Farlan comprando unos dulces. Tomó de la mano a Ciro y se acercaron. Evan los vio y fue corriendo a recibirlos, Eren lo tuvo que atajar con un abrazo, mientras Ciro se escondía detrás de sus largas piernas.

—¡Hola, pofresor! ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¿Nos extrañó, eh, eh?

—Evan, respira —decía Levi que se acercaba a pasos rápidos, una vez frente a Eren hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo—. Buenas tardes.

—Bienvenidos, ¿todo bien durante el viaje?

—Yo estuve todo dormido —dijo Evan y Eren lo puso en el suelo, Farlan se acercó y los alphas estrecharon sus manos.

Evan buscó a Ciro que estaba agarrado del pantalón de su papá y lo miraba con algo de temor.

—¡Oh! ¿Tú eres Ciro? Yo soy, Evan, soy tu hermano mayor, ¡mira papá, es Ciro, es Ciro!

—Sí, ya veo, déjalo hablar también. Hola, pequeño —dijo Levi acercándose también y agachándose para que el niño entrara en confianza.

—Hola —Saludó con timidez a Levi.

—¿Quieres ir con Evan a las hamacas?

—No, al tobogán, está muy bueno —dijo Evan exudando entusiasmo.

El niño rubio se quedó mirando a Levi largo rato, el omega ladeó la cabeza y trató de sonreírle, entonces el niño caminó hasta él y se aferró a su pecho.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo sin entender.

—Me quedo aquí —dijo el pequeño.

—Eh, lo siento —habló Eren—, es tímido y a veces se asusta un poco, tal vez sintió tu aroma y por eso...

—Está bien, no me molesta —Aceptó Levi mientras aceptaba el abrazo del niño.

—Oye, suelta a mi papá —Pidió Evan con sequedad.

—Ya, deja que se acostumbre a todos nosotros —dijo Levi poniéndose de pie y levantándolo en el proceso, el niño se aferró a él como un koala.

Evan lo miró con seriedad, por lo que Eren decidió intervenir.

—Oye, campeón, hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿qué dices si vamos a las hamacas? Te empujaré alto.

—¡Sí! —El niño se distrajo de inmediato y salió a la carrera, Eren miró a Levi.

—¿No te molesta?

—No, para nada. Vayan tranquilos.

Farlan se acercó con una bolsa de dulces y miró a su novio que le refregaba la espalda al niño.

—¿Y bien?

—No lo sé —respondió Levi, luego trató de hablar con el rubiecito—. ¿Estás bien, Ciro?

—Sí.

Esa tarde los niños jugaron mucho rato en la plaza, corrieron, rieron, Eren los persiguió, tomaron un helado y luego todos fueron a comer hamburguesas. Quedaron en encontrarse al día siguiente en la misma plaza, pero esta vez irían a conocer el departamento de Eren.

Evan quería quedarse a toda costa con el profesor, pero Levi le dijo que se tomara las cosas con calma. Se subieron a la camioneta, Evan con un puchero gigante en su mejor papel de ofendido y partieron. Levi condujo un buen rato y Farlan notó que no tomaba el rumbo a la casa, pero no replicó. Fueron hasta un supermercado pequeño en una especie de barrio de mucha categoría. Notó que Levi estaba tenso, mirando a todas partes. Estacionó y los hizo descender a todos.

—¿Adonde vamos, papá?

—Quiero que conozcas a alguien, alguien que en su momento nos ayudó mucho y fue muy buena con nosotros, en realidad la conociste cuando eras un pequeño bebé, pero seguro no la recuerdas, se llama Petra.

—Oh, ¿es la señora con la que hablas siempre, no?

—Sí, ella.

Cuando ingresaron la mujer estaba acomodando unas góndolas y apenas lo vio entrar fue a su encuentro completamente emocionada. Hacía siete años que no se veían, habían mantenido una que otra charla por teléfono solamente, pero lo cierto es que Levi nunca le había dicho dónde se había ido y siempre tenía mucho cuidado de llamar anónimamente para que no supiera su número. No hacía esto por ella, tenía plena confianza en la mujer, la única que lo había ayudado en su momento más difícil, pero el entorno era otro tema y realmente no sabía hasta qué extremos era capaz de llegar Grisha por ubicarlo.

Ella los invitó a desayunar al día siguiente. Levi le presentó a Farlan y la alpha llenó de besos y dulces a Evan. En cierto momento se acercó a su ex empleado y lo miró con cariño.

—Te extrañé tanto, esta vez no desaparezcas.

—No lo haré.

—Escucha, cuenta conmigo ¿entiendes?

—Gracias, Petra.

—Por cierto, qué guapo tu novio —dijo por lo bajo y Levi sonrió—. Y Evan, ¡qué grande está, por Dios! Es igual a su padre.

—Lo sé.

—Será muy apuesto.

Luego de la visita volvieron a la casa. Evan llegó dormido, Levi decidió no despertarlo para que se bañara, demasiadas emociones en un día. Mañana cuando se levantara sería mejor.

Tomó un baño de inmersión junto a Farlan y se fueron a descansar.

El resto de esa semana fue bastante similar. Conocieron el hermoso y amplio departamento de Eren, un lugar moderno y lujoso. Para el tercer día Ciro y Evan ya habían entrado en confianza y el pequeño rubio seguía como un perrito a su hermano a cada aventura y travesura que el otro le dijera. Farlan alguna que otra tarde se quedaba trabajando con la computadora porque tenía que hacer llamadas y llevar los casos que habían quedado pendientes.

Una de esas tardes Levi fue a buscar a Evan que se había quedado a dormir allí. Estaba de acuerdo con que él y su padre fortalecieran lazos, pero no podía con su forma de ser, necesitaba verlo, aunque más no fuera una vez al día y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Desde que había nacido, excepto esa semana que había sido internado en el Hospital, nunca había tenido que alejarse tanto de su hijo, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Sus miedos se incrementaron, era obvio que Evan iba a querer estar cerca de su papá a partir de ahora, ¿qué haría entonces? Todo su mundo estaba de cabeza.

—¿Té?

La voz de Eren lo sacó de sus ensimismamiento y asintió mientras recibía la taza. Estaba muy bien hecho a decir verdad, el aroma era exquisito, bebió un poco y Ciro se acercó a él y le dejó una manzana a un costado de dónde estaba sentado. Levi lo miró curioso, el niño pequeño salió corriendo a su habitación y regresó con una oveja de peluche que dejó al lado de la manzana. Eren se rió.

—¡Ciro! ¡Ven, ya está por comenzar la película! —Llamó su hermano desde el rincón que Eren había acondicionado en el living para que miraran la televisión muy cómodos en unos futones frente a la pantalla.

—Realmente le caes bien, ese es su peluche favorito —dijo Eren tomando asiento cerca de Levi.

—Es tierno.

—Escucha, hoy me llamó mi madre, escuchó a los niños jugando, le dije que era un amigo de Ciro aunque no sé si me creyó. ¿Crees que sea momento de hacer un encuentro?

Levi apretó la taza entre sus dedos y asintió, aún cuando sentía mucho rechazo por la idea.

—Quiero estar presente y no quiero que sea aquí, en algún lugar público, la plaza central estaría bien.

—Bien, ¿cuándo crees que sea mejor?

—U-una semana.

—¿El próximo viernes?

—De acuerdo —Se fijó la hora, ya era casi momento de cenar.

—Podemos pedir una pizzas —Ofreció Eren.

—Mmm, Farlan está allá esperándonos, pero al parecer Evan no va a querer venir.

—Bueno, a mí me encanta que se quede —Notó que Levi apretaba la taza con ansiedad mientras observaba a los niños mirando la película, riendo entre ellos y cuchicheando—. Se llevan muy bien.

—Sí, eso me alegra. Evan, ¿vienes conmigo?

—¿Puedo quedarme hoy también? El profesor Yogurt dijo que estaba bien —dijo su hijo mirándolo desde el futón con cara suplicante.

—De acuerdo, pero mañana vengo a buscarte y no se discute, ¿has entendido, Evan?

—¡Gracias, papá!

—Te lleva de las narices, ¿eh? —dijo Eren por lo bajo y Levi rodó los ojos.

—Ni qué hacer, es mi debilidad. Bueno, gracias por el té, me iré.

—Escucha... sin presiones, ¿de acuerdo? Solo, no te olvides que tenemos una charla pendiente, puede ser cuando tú quieras porque realmente yo, quiero saber.

—Claro. Hoy se hizo tarde, pero en estos días lo vemos. Prometo que hablaré contigo y responderé todas tus preguntas.

—Gracias. Eh, ¿quieres que te llame un taxi?

—Tomaré uno abajo, hay mucho tráfico por esta zona.

Eren lo acompañó a la puerta y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Levi se quedó pensando durante todo el viaje de regreso en que estaba aliviado con el recibimiento y trato de Eren. Estaba cumpliendo su palabra, aunque estaba lejos de confiar plenamente, al menos agradecía el esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien. Cuando llegó ala casa Farlan había echo la cena y el rubio se sorprendió de que Evan tampoco regresara esa noche.

En la siguiente semana Farlan estuvo más presente, fueron al lago de Paradis, pescaron (aunque no consiguieron ni una mojarra, así que quedó solo en un intento), recorrieron el bosque colindante, los niños anduvieron en ponys, construyeron casitas de barro y en general pasaron unos días muy tranquilos y lindos, creando buenos y hermosos recuerdos notable el apego que Ciro mostraba por Levi.

Eren y Farlan conversaban mucho, especialmente sobre política donde diferían en ideas pero era muy estimulante tener una persona tan bien instruida para intercambiar opiniones. Un día le encargaron a Farlan hacer el fuego para una carne asada pero aparte de llenarse la cara de hollín no logró gran cosa, Levi lo ayudó y los niños no paraban de reír.

Cuando se dió cuenta Levi, ya era la tarde del jueves, en verdad no quería que se acercara el día de encontrarse de nuevo con los padres de Eren. Esa tarde Farlan se había quedado en la casa, en el estudio estaban teniendo muchos problemas con la recolección de pistas de un caso y tuvo que hacer muchas llamadas. Levi decidió comprar milanesas de pollo para la cena y se acercó a buscar a Evan. Sin embargo cuando llegó Ciro y su hijo estaban profundamente dormidos. Eren los había llevado temprano a una función de títeres, luego a un museo de arquitectura y finalmente a un salón de juegos. Llegaron fulminados, tomaron una merienda abundante y cayeron rendidos para dormir en la cama de Eren.

—Ya lo despierto —dijo el alpha.

—No, déjalo, está bien.

—¿Quieres un té?

Levi dudó, sin embargo era un momento ideal, los niños dormían, Farlan estaba ocupado en la casa... Era hora de tomar al toro por las astas aunque se sentía bastante nervioso.

—Sí.

Eren puso la bolsa de milanesas en el refrigerador y lo invitó a beber el té en el balcón del departamento. Se abrigaron porque corría una brisa algo helada. Levi quedó asombrado con la vista tan hermosa que había desde allí de la ciudad.

—¡Vaya! Sí que ha crecido mucho.

—Así es, mira el sector del sur.

—¡Increíble! Antes era puro monte.

—Ahora está lleno de luces.

Levi bebió de su infusión.

—Hace un rato... fui hasta el cementerio —Le contó al alpha que no dejaba de mirarlo—. Tenía miedo que, bueno, que ella ya no estuviera allí, porque ya sabes lo que hace la municipalidad con las tumbas que son abandonadas —dijo con sentimiento refiriéndose a su madre—. Sin embargo, estaba todo muy limpio y había un ramo de flores que ya estaban casi secas, pero parecían algo recientes. Me puso feliz, que yo supiera no tenía otros amigos que fueran a visitarla —Se emocionó un poco y aspiró aire para calmarse antes de continuar hablando—. Estoy contento de que alguien se hubiera acordado mientras yo no estuve. Seguramente ella está muy enojada conmigo ahora.

—Las fresias eran sus flores favoritas, ¿cierto?

Levi se giró y lo miró con los ojos húmedos de emociones. Eren estaba observando la ciudad y se giró para dedicarle una breve mirada de complicidad.

—Admito que tal vez los primeros tres o cuatro años yo no fui allí. Pero luego, no sé, era importante para ti ir siempre y... luego murió mi abuela.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—Sí, bueno, ya pasaron casi cinco años de eso. Pero fue entonces que allí, en el cementerio, recordé que solías decir que sería muy triste que te olvidaran una vez que te vas, así que... Pensé, y no me culpes por esto, pero pensé que si te había pasado algo malo y tal vez no podías volver a Paradis... No sé, sentí la necesidad de ir allí y mantener todo en orden, espero no te moleste.

—¡No! De ninguna manera, ¿cómo podría molestarme?, al contrario, te agradezco mucho —Levi bebió de su té mientras sentía que la emoción le subía hasta la garganta.

Hubo una pequeña pausa y Levi se giró para enfrentar a Eren, se miraron por algunos segundos.

—Quiero decirte sobre lo que sucedió en ese tiempo.

—Te escucho.

—No todo es lo que parece, ¿sabes? Yo era joven e inexperto y estaba muy asustado.

—¿Asustado, por qué?

—Entre otras cosas, tu habías dicho que ese posgrado era muy importante para tu carrera, no quería ser un obstáculo en tu camino.

—¿Y por eso te fuiste así? Sin dar una explicación, sin dejar una pista, como si te hubieras esfumado en el aire, ¿tienes idea lo difícil que fue? —Si bien Eren quería escuchar a la vez los sentimientos lo estaban desbordando y no podía detenerse, pero no había agresividad en sus palabras solo había mucha congoja—. No soy tan noble, no fui al cementerio todo este tiempo solo para honrar la memoria de tu madre. También fui para ver si volvías.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, Levi estaba petrificado en su lugar, sentía a su corazón latiendo con rapidez mientras Eren le enseñaba todo su padecimiento.

—¿Tienes idea lo que es sentir que te expulsan al infierno más cruel?

—No fue fácil para mi tampoco, Eren. Fue un embarazo con muchas complicaciones y luego, estar solo...

Eren se acercó mucho más y Levi no supo como reaccionar, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, todo su ser quedaron completamente congelados.

—¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Después de todo lo que pasamos, yo... estaba dispuesto a todo.

Eren lo tomó de su nuca e hizo desaparecer la distancia, no hizo ningún movimiento brusco, le dio tiempo de alejarse si él quería, pero eso no sucedió. Unieron sus labios por no más de dos o tres segundos y Levi al fin reaccionó ¡Farlan!

—No —susurró retrocediendo un paso—. Lo s-siento, yo...

Se movió con rapidez, entró de nuevo al departamento dejó la taza sobre la mesa y salió a paso rápido, no podía quedarse un segundo más ahí o todo se iría a la mierda. Debía alejarse, necesitaba ver a Farlan. Sentía a todo su cuerpo completamente alterado. Un roce apenas insignificante lo había desestabilizado por completo. Tomó el primer taxi que se le cruzó, incluso escuchó a Eren llamándolo a sus espaldas pero no se detuvo ni se giró en ningún momento. Le pidió al taxista que lo llevara a su destino lo antes posible.

Al llegar aún estaba alterado. Farlan fue a recibirlo, había estado en la cocina terminando de preparar algunas ensaladas y venía secándose las manos.

—Hola, mi amor —dijo besándolo en los labios—. Viniste temprano, ¿no trajiste las milanesas que dijiste?

—Oh, es que, no encontré dónde comprarlas, lo siento.

Levi notó que la mesa estaba puesta para tres personas, había un vino espumante dentro de una hielera de acero y dos copas para brindar para los adultos.

—¿Evan tampoco viene hoy? Compré helado de crema chantilly, su favorito. ¿Levi?

—Sí. N-no, estaba dormido así que lo dejé —Levi se refregó las manos y Farlan dejó el repasador a un costado, algo no estaba bien.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó muy serio, el omega se notaba nervioso pero el hombre le dio su espacio para hablar.

Levi apretó los labios, mentir no era una opción, no quería ningún tipo de secretos con su novio, en el pasado ese error lo había llevado a que todo lo construido se perdiera, no volvería a sucederle lo mismo. Inspiró y enfrentó la situación, el rubio merecía sinceridad de su parte, aunque se enojara.

—E-estábamos hablando en el balcón, porque los niños estaban dormidos, acepté quedarme un momento, ya te había dicho que iba a decirle lo que había sucedido en ese entonces y me pareció que, era un buen m-momento.

—Sí.

—Y estábamos hablando sobre mi madre, no, sobre la tumba de ella, porque yo fui esta tarde, después de tantos años yo...

—Solo dilo.

La voz del rubio no era demandante, pero a la vez tampoco muy amable, el omega sintió una punzada en su pecho.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes, Levi?

—U-un beso, solo eso.

—Solo eso —Farlan se puso de pie y se alejó, se detuvo frente a la ventana y se quedó allí dándole la espalda. Las manos de Levi temblaban.

—Fue un error, lo siento.

—¿Realmente lo sientes?

—¡Sí! No tengo porqué mentirte —Levi se puso de pie también y fue junto a él, había dolor en la mirada de su pareja—. Yo... Lo detuve, le dije que no y eso fue todo, no hubo más, Far-

Quiso tomar su brazo pero el alpha se alejó como si se tratase de fuego, levantó la palma de su mano dándole a entender que no quería que lo tocara.

—No se trata de que me mientas o no —dijo el rubio—, se trata de que dejes de mentirte a ti mismo.

—¡Espera, no saques conclusiones que no son!

—¿Qué no son? Cuando te conocí aún usabas ese anillo, siete años después de haberte ido de aquí, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, de todo lo que pasaste, y te lo sacaste recién cuando formalizamos, incluso luego de eso no te deshiciste de él, ¿te has preguntado por qué?

—No.

—Tal vez si lo sabes pero no quieres enfrentar eso, lo has evadido todo este tiempo hasta que las cosas se desbordaron. Déjame contarte algo, antes de salir contigo sabes que yo estuve a punto de casarme, con este chico Michael, te hablé de él —Levi asintió, tenía los labios apretados y una expresión de completa tristeza—. Se acostó con otra persona mientras salíamos, sin embargo lo pude perdonar, entendí que fue algo físico, un error, lo pudimos superar porque no había nada más allí más que solo un poco de placer carnal. Fue una mierda, no estoy diciendo que era algo para festejar. Pero aquí hay otra cosa y lo sabes, y lo peor de todo es que es mutuo.

—No, no es así.

—¡No mientas! ¿Crees que no te conozco? ¡Maldición! Una veintena de citas para poder sostener tu mano, no eres la clase de persona que se deja avanzar por cualquiera, entonces no me vengas a pintar una explicación tan mediocre. ¡Tenme más respeto y no me subestimes, por amor a Dios!

Se giró para tomar su campera y se dirigió a la puerta, Levi fue detrás de él.

—Espera, Farlan, hablemos, ven, no te vayas así, por favor.

—Ahora no. No vamos a hablar ahora porque estoy a un paso de explotar, no soy tan tolerante. Necesito aire, necesito calmarme, hablaremos luego.

Se fue dando un portazo. Levi se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, escuchó el ruido de la camioneta al arrancar y el sonido del motor alejándose. Sintió muchas ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, se aguantó el mundo de sentimientos que lo aplastaba. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó a la mesa, tomó la botella de vino y la abrió. Se sirvió con abundancia en una copa y comenzó a beber en soledad. Estaba muy decepcionado de sí mismo, decepcionado y dolido en lo más profundo, si se trataba de él podía soportar cantidades industriales de aflicción, pero no se podía perdonar haber lastimado a Farlan.

¿Por qué no había detenido a Eren? Se dio cuenta enseguida cuando sus ojos conectaron, podría haber retrocedido, haberse ido en ese momento, haber esquivado sus ojos, podría haber echo un montón de cosas que no había hecho y realmente no quería preguntarse el porqué. Bebió hasta vaciar la copa y se sirvió más, quería regresar a Puerto Olimpia, a su vida de siempre, quería que Farlan volviera, necesitaba abrazarlo y pedirle perdón un millón de veces si era necesario. Ya no se sentía tan fuerte como para soportar el encuentro del día siguiente por su cuenta, solo quería tomar a su hijo y huir lejos.

Una alarma sonó en su celular, era hora de tomar la medicación, pero para entonces ya llevaba tres copas de vino, no sería buena esa combinación con el alcohol. Revisó su celular, llevaba dos horas ahí sentado en las penumbras. Buscó a Farlan en sus contactos y le mandó un mensaje.

"Donde estas? Te espero, por favor, regrresa".

Notó que lo leía pero no recibió respuesta. Volvió a llenar la siguiente copa y ya para entonces al vino ya no le quedaba mucha vida. Bebió despacio, con la mente en blanco y el corazón lleno de dagas. El vino se terminó en la sexta copa, hacía frío y sintió escalofríos, sin embargo se quedó ahí sentado, mirando de tanto en tanto la puerta y repasando fotos viejas de Evan de su galería. Que rápido pasaba el tiempo.

Recién cerca de las seis de la mañana Farlan regresó. Levi se había quedado dormido en la silla pero ante el ruido de la puerta se despertó y bostezó disimuladamente para ir a su encuentro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a dormir? —preguntó el rubio mientras hebras de perfume a alcohol se desprendían de su boca.

—Te estaba esperando. Lo siento —dijo con sentimiento mientras se acercaba despacio, midiendo si estaba bien o si el alpha lo rechazaría de nuevo—. Evan y tú... son todo lo que tengo, perdóname.

Farlan suspiró y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, de todas las veces que había hecho eso esta fue la primera que le dolió tanto. Una vez que se alejaron lo miró largo rato y le acarició la mejilla, notó las ojeras en el rostro del omega.

—Volveré a casa.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Lo siento, no puedo con... todo esto.

—Farlan, no, escucha, no volverá a pasar, estoy seguro, solo fue un momento en que estuve con la guardia baja. Farlan, te amo, podemos resolverlo.

—Y yo también te amo, por eso necesito volver a confiar. Como me encuentro en este momento solo seré capaz de cometer errores. Si me cruzo a Eren lo golpearé —Levi lo miró sorprendido—. Evan me odiará, tú te molestarás y todo será un caos. Lo mejor es irme, vas a tener que disculparme, pero no puedo ser más honesto de lo que soy en estos momentos.

—Entiendo —dijo Levi mientras agachaba la cabeza y se abrazaba a sí mismo tratando de no caer en la desesperación, era obvio que el alpha no iba a cambiar de opinión—. Al menos, ¿podrías perdonarme, por favor?

Farlan se acercó y lo besó con sentimiento, apasionado, agitado y apretando sus hombros al punto de hacerle doler un poco. Luego se alejó, lo miró con pesar, besó su frente y se dirigió a la habitación para juntar sus cosas. En menos de veinte minutos partió en un taxi hacia la terminal. Levi fue al cuarto y se sentó en la cama, apretó sus puños y se sintió muy miserable. Era su culpa, lo había arruinado todo por apenas unos segundos de debilidad, sus tripas se retorcieron y se dobló sobre si mismo, entonces el móvil comenzó a sonar y atendió.

—¡Papá! ¿Quieres venir a desayunar con notrosos? Ciro está poniendo la mesa, Farlan también puede venir, hay un montón de crusans.

—Hola, hijo. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, sí, dormimos mucho y tenemos hambre, oye, ya me lavé los dientes y todas esas cosas que me pides siempre, ven a desayunar, aún falta para que las cocholatadas estén.

—Gracias, Evan, pero ya desayuné.

—Oooooooooohh —Soltó con honda decepción el niño.

—Come por mi, ¿quieres?

—Papá, ¿y a qué hora vas a venir? El profesor Yogurt dice que... que... ¿cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! Dice que vamos a ir a, no sé bien como se llama, es una cosa así donde hay juegos y Ciro dice que es divertidísimo, anda, ven con nosotros, ¿vas a venir?

—De acuerdo, más tarde le escribiré al profesor así resolvemos dónde encontrarnos todos.

—¡Yey! Papá, ¿estás bien?

Levi quitó un par de lágrimas de su rostro y trató de sonreír para que no se notara su voz tan quebrada.

—Sí, hijo, solo estoy algo cansado, me acosté tarde. Dormiré un poco mientras ustedes desayunan.

—Bueno, te quiero, papi. Ya nos vemos después, ¿sí?

—Sí, yo también te quiero, pórtate bien.

Puso la alarma para dentro de dos horas, se quitó el calzado y se acurrucó entre las cobijas tratando de conciliar el sueño, ahora necesitaba estar entero para lo que se venía, luego había tiempo para derrumbarse... pero no podía ser hoy.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	7. La oscuridad más grande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Capítulo 7... ¿Yo dije que el fic iba a tener 7 capítulos? Ah, sí, sí lo dije, bueno, sorpresa mis amores va a tener... no sé un par más, igual y ya estamos entrando a la recta final de todo esto. No sé que sucede que hay tanta gente team Farlan, jaja, yo también lo amo es taaaan lindo ese hombre. ¿Qué dicen si en compensación les escribo un one shot Farlan x Levi bien bonito y lleno de fluff y... porno? Háganmelo saber en sus reviews, comentarios, mensajitos en face.
> 
> Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah si, el fic actual, jaja. Bien, todos extrañaban a Farlan (a pesar que se acaba de ir), así que va a volver de nuevo, ¿recuerdan que les había dicho que su presencia iba a ser muy importante? Bueno, ahora van a entender el porqué.
> 
> Otra cosa, el capítulo anterior tuvo más 8000 palabra, el más largo de todos, y varios me dijeron "Se terminó muy rápido" (Luna refunfuña y golpea el piso con su pie). Bueno éste sale de 7000 y ajo. A joderse, jajajaja.
> 
> A todos los que sufren por Levi, agárrense que van a volver a sufrir. Seguramente ya están creyendo que es por su cáncer, ¿les digo una cosa? Normalmente no les diría nada y los haría sufrir hasta el final final para e descubran que después de todo no se va a morir. Ajio, ajio que malévola cucarachona soy. Pero no TAN malévola, tan. Respiren tranquilos, LEVI NO SE VA A MORIR, porque si se fuera a morir por obligación tendría que haber puesto en el summary (la introducción a la historia que está con la portada y que muchas veces ni la leen) "muerte de personaje", ¿lo puse? No, entonces dejen de sufrir por anticipado, que el omega más lindo NO se va a morir. Igual va a sufrir un poco más como perro abandonado, pero... tengan fe de que esta hermosa autora va a solucionar las cosas... o no, ajio, ajio.
> 
> Como sea, llego la hora de las lágrimas, jajaja, es broma, los que me leen hace rato ya tienen suficiente inmunidad para poder leer esto sin llorar. Confío en ustedes mis valientes. Por cierto, denle amorcito a Eren, el chico no es malo, ya van a entender todo lo que le pasó y Levi se va a enterar de todo lo que sucedió cuando él no estaba, así que sírvanse de esta bandeja de feels (sentimientos) que les dejo aquí puesta.
> 
> Disfruten la nueva entrega, los amo!
> 
> Cierto, una aclaración para el review de maryshion: Sí, las milanesas pueden ser de filetes de carne de res o de pechuga de pollo, que se pasan por huevo batido (en mi país por lo general le ponen también perejil picado y un poco de ajo) y luego se pasan por pan rallado. Se hacen fritas o al horno. Gracias por tus palabras!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.
> 
> Advertencias: Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, palabras altisonantes, original character (personajes originales inventados por mi), situaciones complejas, un poco de violencia legal, injusticias, angustia, en fin.

**.**

**.**

**_"Conocer tu propia oscuridad es el mejor método,_ **

**_para lidiar con la oscuridad de las demás personas."_ **

**_Carl Gustav Jung_ **

**_._ **

**.**

Luego de darse una ducha y arreglarse, preparó un bolso con ropa limpia y algunas cosas para Evan. Miró la hora, eran las nueve de la mañana, el encuentro con los padres de Eren estaba fijado para las seis de la tarde. Tomó su móvil y quiso escribirle a Farlan pero desistió, con seguridad en ese momento ya estaba abordando el ómnibus para regresar a Puerto Olimpia.

Suspiró, ni modo, después de todo él había estado batallando solo por muchos años, podía hacerlo un poco más. Tomó un café para despabilarse y le mandó un mensaje a Eren avisando que estaba yendo.

Eren. No sabía cómo iba a hacer, solo esperaba que no hubiera otro momento incómodo como el de ayer. Recordó el beso y su estómago dolió, lo que le recordó que el día anterior no había tomado el medicamento, sería mejor hacerlo ahora y una dosis de analgésicos también. Una vez listo subió a la camioneta y se dirigió al departamento. en el camino se detuvo en una panadería y compró un poco de rollos de canela y algunos panes para colaborar.

Al llegar Eren lo saludó, los niños estaban haciendo una "casita" con los almohadones grandes del living, los futones y un par de sillas.

—Les saqué algunas fotos, luego te las paso —comentó el alpha con una gran sonrisa, él asintió.

En estos momentos envidiaba el ánimo del hombre, él estaba usando toda su capacidad para mantenerse íntegro.

—¿Quieres un té?

—No, gracias, ya desayuné en casa.

—¿Farlan?

—Tuvo que regresar —dijo sin entrar en muchos detalles, Eren lo miró un momento y luego se dirigió a Evan.

—Oye, campeón, ¿qué tal si tomas un buen baño? Aquí tu papá te trajo ropa limpia, hay que ponerse lindos para todo lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

—Bueno, pero no desarme la casa, profesor. Haremos tres habitaciones, una para Ciro, una para mí y una para ustedes.

Levi dejó las compras de la panadería en la cocina y regresó a hacerle compañía a Ciro mientras Evan iba a bañarse primero. Eren le preparó la tina y le dispuso todo.

—Usted es muy bonito —Le dijo el pequeño niño rubio mientras lo miraba con sus dos grandes ojos celestes, Levi le sonrió.

—Tú también eres muy bonito.

El niño se comenzó a poner todo rojo y se tapó el rostro con el peluche de oveja que casi siempre llevaba a cuestas.

—Compré rollos de canela, ¿te gustan?

El pequeño asintió y lo miró un poco avergonzado aún.

—¿Quieres uno?

—Sí.

Lo llevó a la mesa y luego buscó un platillo de la cocina para servirle. El niño dio un gran bocado sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

—¿A usted no le gustan?

—La verdad, no mucho, además ya desayuné.

—¿Usted se va a quedar a vivir aquí?

—No. Tengo mi casa, en una ciudad cercana.

—Oh, mi cuarto es grande, podemos compartirlo. Tengo varios rompecabezas y colores para pintar. Hay una caja de lápices que no abrí, porque yo cuido mucho mis cosas, pero usted puede usar esa caja si quiere.

—Eres muy amable, Ciro, gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Evan llamó a Eren que había estado acomodando el cuarto de Ciro fue al baño y lo ayudó a salir. El niño se secó solo y se vistió, Eren lo ayudó a secarse el cabello con un secador de mano. Cuando ambos volvieron al comedor, Ciro estaba sentado en la falda de Levi y estaban mirando el celular mientras disfrutaban de un capítulo de Pepa Pig. Evan se acercó de inmediato.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Vemos Pepa —dijo Ciro.

—Oh. Ven, vamos a terminar con la casa.

—No, me quedo aquí, ve tú —dijo el pequeño y Evan frunció el ceño.

—Oye, ese es mi papá.

—Evan —habló Levi con tono de advertencia.

—Sí, ya sé, pero yo te compartí al mío, entonces ahora tú me compartes el tuyo —respondió el niño con mucha lógica.

—Evan, ¿quieres ver esto con nosotros? —ofreció Levi al ver el descontento de su hijo.

—No, la casita es más divertido —dijo enfurruñado mientras se dirigía a los cojines—. Pero si Ciro no viene no le voy a hacer su habitación.

—Y bueno, tu papá me hará una en su casa, ¿cierto? —dijo el rubio mirando al omega.

—Vamos, no peleen, ambos estaremos para los dos —Intervino Eren—. Además, no habrá salida a los juegos para los que se porten mal.

—Él comenzó —se defendió Evan y luego miró a su papá desde el sofá acusadoramente.

—Ciro, ¿qué te parece si vamos a terminar con la casita y luego seguimos viendo el video?

—Está bien —Aceptó bajándose de su falda—. Haré una habitación grande y llena de dulces para ti —Le dijo al omega.

—Vaya, sí que te agarró cariño —Apreció Eren—. Ya son las diez y media, me parece que sería mejor hacer tiempo y almorzar aquí, luego podemos ir a los juegos hasta que sea tiempo de ir a la plaza, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, iré a comprar algunos víveres entonces.

—No, no hace falta, tenemos de todo, antes de que llegaran de viaje fuimos con Ciro y compramos demasiado de todo. Además anoche dejaste las milanesas aquí, podríamos aprovecharlas.

—De acuerdo.

Eren miró a Levi y el omega enarcó una ceja.

—¿Vienes un segundo a la cocina? Necesito decirte algo.

Allí fueron los dos y Eren lo enfrentó.

—Escucha, respecto a lo de ayer, lo siento, solo me dejé llevar y, creo que fue demasiado apresurado, además tú estás en pareja y-

—Sí, eso no estuvo bien.

—¿Por eso es que Farlan se fue?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso.

—Claro, lo siento.

—Papá —dijo Ciro metiéndose—, tengo sed.

—¿Quieres jugo o agua?

—Jugo, por favor.

Eren sirvió un vaso y se lo acercó, el niño bebió un trago y luego le ofreció su vaso al omega.

—Ahí le dejo la mitad, por si tiene sed. Es un jugo muy rico.

—Gracias.

Luego se fue y Eren se rió bajito.

—Lo tienes deslumbrado.

—Es un niño muy bien educado.

—Yo también quiero jugo —dijo Evan entrando a la cocina.

Eren sirvió otro vaso y luego de beber volvió al comedor, sintieron las risas de ambos, al parecer ya habían superado su altercado.

—No creo que podamos hablar con tranquilidad ahora —Se lamentó Eren.

—Bueno, aún quedan dos semanas más, tenemos tiempo, sin embargo necesito pedirte qu-

—¡Papá, ven a ver! ¡Hicimos un jardín! —Sintieron el grito de Evan.

—¡Ya vamos! —Contestó Levi, luego miró a Eren—. Escucha, necesito que confíes en mí, te pido por favor que no lleves a Evan a casa de tus padres, tampoco quisiera que ellos vinieran aquí si él se queda a dormir.

—Lo sé, no vinieron en todo este tiempo, estoy respetando eso, pero una explicación a esto no vendría mal.

—Antes de que yo me fuera a Puerto Olimpia tuve varios problemas con tu padre, bueno con tu madre también, prometo que sabrás todo con lujo de detalles, pero no me fío de ellos y realmente tengo miedo por el bienestar de Evan.

—Hey, no lo pondré en peligro, pero es mi hijo y ellos serían incapaces de hacerle algo, estoy seguro.

—Yo no —dijo refregándose las manos y mirándolo con seriedad—. Prométeme que harás lo que te pido, sé que con el tiempo tal vez las cosas se arreglen, no lo sé, no quiero correr riesgos, te lo pido encarecidamente que lo hagamos de esta manera. Escucha, mañana puedo venir temprano, antes de que ellos despierten y entonces podremos hablar lo necesario.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir.

—No, lo prefiero de este modo.

Eren suspiró y agachó su cabeza mientras asentía.

—¡Papá! —Volvió a llamar Evan.

—Por favor, Eren, dime que lo haremos de esta manera.

—Está bien, haré como pides, si tú prometes que me vas a contar absolutamente todo de ese tiempo, sin esconder nada, Levi.

—Lo prometo.

—Entonces yo también lo prometo.

Recién entonces el omega largó el aire que venía reteniendo y se notó aliviado. Luego dejó el vaso de jugo en la mesada de la cocina y regresó al comedor.

Eren se quedó pensando, ¿su padre tenía razón? ¿Levi lo influenciaba? ¿Qué era toda esta atmósfera hostil cuando de hablar de sus padres se trataba? No lo sabía, sin embargo no podía evitar esa sensación de querer protegerlo, ¿se estaba equivocando de nuevo? No lo sabía, por el momento respetaría al pie de la letra lo que Levi le había pedido, era una persona que honraba sus promesas y esta no sería la excepción. Después de todo en el pasado había escuchado solamente a sus padres, no iba a cometer el mismo error.

Los cuatro jugaron a más no poder hasta la una de la tarde. Armaron casas, un castillo (Eren era arquitecto después de todo),se retaron a un juego de memoria con paneles, respondieron cuestionarios sobre películas de Disney y finalmente hicieron una competencia de vídeo juegos donde Ciro les ganó a todos. Levi hizo papas fritas para acompañar las milanesas. Eren lo miró de reojo mientras las fritaba y luego miró a los niños, todo se sentía tan bien. La nostalgia lo abrazó de repente, pensar que podría haber sido así, la familia con la que había soñado tanto. Era casi irreal tenerlos en su departamento, jugando, cocinando, riéndose. Evan era tan lindo y especial, se llevaba a la perfección con Ciro que siempre era tan tímido y tranquilo, ahora era pura risas y alegría en sus ojos. Estaba muy sensible, la presencia de Levi lo afectaba demasiado después de haberlo odiado por tanto tiempo todo ese malestar y rencor se habían esfumado como una cucharada de sal en el mar.

—¿Eren? —La voz de Levi lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Ya están las papas.

—Sí. Evan, Ciro, pongan la mesa por favor y luego vayan a lavarse las manos.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el móvil de Eren, era la madre de Ciro.

—Hisu, hola Oh, sí, lo había olvidado, bueno mmm, íbamos a ir a nos juegos en el Mall y luego... Ya veo, claro, bien, ¿entonces lo buscas del Mall? Está bien, ¿a qué hora? ¿Puede ser a las cuatro? Es que a las cinco tengo un compromiso y... De acuerdo, gracias. ¿Qué compro? Bien, te foto si es muy difícil. Adiós.

—Eren, ¿donde están los platos grandes para servir?

—Ahí te ayudo. La madre de Ciro lo buscará del Mall esta tarde, había olvidado que es el cumpleaños del abuelo.

—Ya veo.

Se sentaron a comer, Ciro dijo que eran las mejores papas fritas del universo y luego los niños se fueron a ver una película. Luego arreglaron todo para partir a los juegos. Los niños estaban emocionados. Usaron la camioneta de Levi. Tuvieron dos horas repletas de juegos continuos entre peloteros, autitos chocadores, tejos y embocar pelotas de basquet. vi ayudaba a Ciro que a veces por su altura no podía embocar. Finalmente cerca de las cuatro se fueron a tomar un helado. Levi aprovechó para tomar su medicación, Eren quería preguntarle al respecto, pero estaba seguro que al día siguiente podrían hablar tranquilos.

Luego compraron una bufanda de alpaca muy hermosa para que Ciro llevara de regalo a su abuelo, entonces llegó Historia y se reunió con ellos frente a una conocida casa de electrodomésticos. Levi estaba impresionado, era una mujer increíblemente hermosa, aunque bajita pero que vestía exquisitamente, se notaba que era de la alta sociedad. Ella fue muy amable y simpática, incluso se quedó algunos minutos conversando con Levi, completamente intrigada por él, aunque el omega no entendía a qué se debía tanta curiosidad sobre su persona.

En un momento que Eren fue con los niños a comprar un poco de agua porque estaban con sed, la mujer le habló a Levi.

—¿Sabes? Siempre tuve la impresión que cuando Eren me miraba, en realidad no me estaba mirando a mí realmente. Sé que no nos conocemos tanto, pero déjame que te aconseje una cosa, dale una oportunidad —Levi abrió sus ojos sorprendido—. Es terco, impulsivo y desquiciante, pero yo creo que... siempre estuvo esperando tu regreso. Bien, debo irme, ha sido un gusto conocerte, Levi, espero que en un futuro haya más ocasiones para salir y charlar.

—S-sí, el gusto ha sido mío.

Joder, que las cosas que había dicho la mujer lo habían puesto un tanto nervioso. Ciro vino corriendo a despedirse y le dio un abrazo bien fuerte, luego volvió con su madre. Lo que le recordó que ya estaban a un paso de encontrarse con los padres de Eren, sus tripas le tiraron varias puntadas de dolor.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la plaza?

—S-sí, eh... ¿podrías conducir tú, por favor?

—Claro, ¿estás bien?

Levi asintió, Evan lo agarró de una mano y la otra la agarró a Eren y así fueron hasta el estacionamiento. Las palabras de la linda omega resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza "siempre estuvo esperando tu regreso". Tomó su móvil y le escribió a Farlan.

_"Hola, no sé si ya llegaste, pero avísame cuando lo hagas, por favor"._

**_"En unos minutos vamos a llegar, todo bien?"_ **

Se sintió contento de que al fin le hubiera escrito.

_"Estamos yendo a encontrarnos con los abuelos de Evan"._

**_"Puedes hacerlo, lamento no estar ahí, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo. Respira, eres fuerte, no te dejes apabullar"._ **

_"Si, grracias"._

**_"Te amo, no lo olvides. Cuando llegue pasaré por los negocios para verificar que todo marche bien"._ **

_"Sería de gran ayuda, gracias. También te amo, ten cuidado"._

—¿Con quien hablas, papá? —preguntó Evan mirando por encima del hombro del omega.

—Con Farlan.

—¿Está en la casa?

—No, volvió a Puerto Olimpia.

—Oh, ¿me dejas que le mande un mensaje de voz? —Pidió el niño y Levi le pasó su celular, no sin advertirle que no diga cosas inconvenientes—. Hola, Far, soy yo el Evan, que dice mi papá que te fuiste para allá, ¿le puedes dar de comer a Mishi? Y, y, y... ¡ah! Que si puedes mandarme una foto de él ronroneardo.

—¿Cómo te va a mandar una foto del gato ronroneando? —preguntó Levi confundido.

—Ah, cierto —Evan largó una carcajada y luego siguió con el mensaje—. No bueno, un vídeo, uno cortito y come tus verduras, zoquete, un beso, adiós.

Luego le devolvió el móvil a su papá omega, al poco rato llegaron varios emoticones de risa y un audio de Farlan que Levi reprodujo: "Evan, tú cómete tus verduras, embustero, ¿cuántas veces me las diste a mí, eh? ".

—¡Papá, no escuches, no escuches! —Se apresuró el niño y Eren comenzó a reírse, mientras Levi miraba con seriedad a su hijo. En menos de un cuarto de hora llegaron al lugar acordado, eran apenas las cuatro y media por lo que aún faltaba.

Evan se fue a las hamacas y Levi lo vigilaba mientras los nervios lo consumían. Eren se acercó a él.

—Escucha, si algo te incomoda demasiado o las cosas se salen de control, levantamos todo y nos vamos —Le dijo para tranquilizarlo, Levi le dedicó una mirada de sosiego y asintió en silencio—. No quiero que Evan pase por un mal rato, y tú tampoco. Haremos las presentaciones y regresamos.

—Gracias, Eren.

—De todas maneras hablé con mi padre temprano por la mañana, le hice prometer que todo sería en buenos términos, así que, realmente espero que todo salga bien. Tú tranquilo, voy a respaldarlos —Explicó y apretó un hombro del omega reforzando su punto.

—No tienes idea lo mucho que significa este gesto, gracias de verdad.

Justo en ese momento Evan quiso bajarse de la hamaca y se fue al suelo así que ambos adultos corrieron a socorrerlo, pero solo fue un raspón en las manos, el niño se rió de su despiste y se fue al tobogán, los toboganes eran de sus juegos favoritos. A los pocos minutos estacionó un lujoso Toyota Avalon Hybrid en color blanco, de él descendieron Grisha y Carla. Vestidos con elegancia y debidamente arreglados para la ocasión.

Levi los detectó a la distancia y sus tripas se comprimieron dolorosamente. Fue en busca de su hijo y lo tomó de la mano, caminaron hasta el centro de la plaza mientras el matrimonio se acercaba y miró a su hijo.

—¿Son ellos? —preguntó Evan.

—Sí.

Los cinco finalmente se encontraron, Levi luchando contra todo su instinto que rogaba por llevarse a su hijo de ahí.

—Hola —Rompió el hielo Eren.

—Buenas tardes —Saludó con solemnidad Grisha mientras le dedicaba una fría y desagradable mirada a Levi.

—Buenas tardes —respondió el omega y le costó soltar la mano de Evan que se acercó con inocente confianza a los dos adultos. Carla se agachó mientras lo miraba deslumbrada y los ojos se le humedecían.

—Hola, ¿tú eres una abuelita?

—Sí, hermoso Evan, yo soy tu abuela.

—Oh, pero usted no tiene el cabello blanco, y le faltan arruguitas —dijo divertido y luego se giró con una espléndida sonrisa para mirar a su papá que le sonrió a la fuerza.

—Hola, Evan, que guapo eres —dijo su abuelo mientras se agachaba también.

—Buenas tardes, doctor, ¿usted ha salvado muchas vidas? Porque los doctores ayudan a la gente ¿no?

—Bueno, soy cirujano plástico, así que también ayudo a muchos.

—Ah, yo quiero aprender sobre eso.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —Pidió Carla que estaba a un paso de llorar.

—Bueno —Aceptó Evan.

La mujer lo envolvió en sus brazos y soltó algunas lágrimas, Eren le hizo señas de que se tomara las cosas con calma.

—Hey, no llores, abuela —dijo Evan sorprendido—. ¿Te duele algo, eh? ¿Tienes hambre? Mira toma —dijo agarrando su mano—, tengo caramelos de leche, son muy ricos.

—Ah, gracias, Evan.

Grisha se puso de pie y miró de nuevo a Levi con desprecio, el omega le sostuvo la mirada y Eren intervino.

—¿Qué sucede, papá?

—Nada. Solo me preguntaba porque este... señor esperó tanto tiempo para decirnos sobre la existencia de Evan, eso es ser bastante cruel si me lo preguntan.

Levi apretó sus labios y sus puños, pero Eren habló a su padre.

—No es momento de hacer reproches, recuerda lo que hablamos hoy.

—Abuelo, mi papá es super bueno, ¿cierto, profesor? Usted le puede contar, nunca se le queman las galletas y es muy trabajador, tal vez usted no lo conoce como yo, pero él es muy bueno.

—¿Lo ves? Evan te lo está diciendo —Continuó Eren relajándose ante la mirada de su hijo.

—Entiendo, bueno, ya podremos hablar luego —Aceptó el alpha metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Fueron hasta unas bancas y Carla no paraba de conversar con Evan, reírse ante sus ocurrencias y contarle cosas de su vida diaria para que también los conociera. Levi no se alejaba ni le quitaba la vista de encima a su hijo.

—¡Dios! Eres idéntico a tu padre, ¿sabes? En otra oportunidad te voy a mostrar los álbumes de fotos de la familia, hay muchas de tu papá cuando era pequeño y verás que tengo razón.

—Ya lo sé, abuela, yo le dije al profesor la primera vez que nos vimos, que somos iguales, pero él no me creía —Y luego se echó a reír con ganas.

—¿Por qué te llama profesor? —preguntó Grisha molesto.

—Ay, eso es obvio —dijo el niño—, es porque es un profesor.

Carla rió contagiada de la respuesta tan natural, pero Grisha se puso tenso.

—Sí, pero es tu padre también y deberías decirle "padre".

—Evan, por mi está bien que me llames profesor, no te preocupes —Volvió a intervenir Eren sonriéndole al niño y dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a su padre.

—Lo siento, me retiro un minuto —dijo Grisha sacando su celular del bolsillo de su saco que empezó a vibrar. Atendió y se alejó unos pasos.

Eren le susurró a Levi.

—¿Estás bien? Podemos irnos si quieres.

—En unos minutos.

—De acuerdo.

—Levi —Lo llamó Carla y el hombre la miró, pero el tono de voz de la omega era dulce y agradable—. ¿Puedo comprarle a Evan una bolsita de maíz? Quiere darle de comer a las palomas de allá.

—Sí, claro, está bien.

Los dos fueron de la mano mientras seguían conversando, Grisha seguía hablando por teléfono. Eren lo miró.

—Ya, no fue tan terrible, tal vez yo... había sido un poco extremista —dijo el omega suspirando. Eren le sonrió, se sentía bien contar con su apoyo.

Al poco rato Grisha se les unió, mientras observaba como Carla y Evan corrían y se reían persiguiendo las palomas y dándoles de comer.

—Disculpen, era una llamada importante —Se excusó el hombre y Levi volvió a ponerse tenso—. Creo que lo mejor para todos sería que dejemos el pasado atrás, ¿cierto Levi? Por cierto, Eren dijo que eras un próspero comerciante, me pregunto a qué te dedicas ahora, es difícil no imaginarte rodeado de tierra y verduras.

—Estás siendo grosero, papá.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso es mudo? Deja que conteste por sí mismo, o tal vez me tiene miedo —Grisha lo miró de nuevo con seriedad y Eren quiso contestar pero Levi apretó su brazo.

—No le tengo miedo, ya no. Y sí, me dedico a vender verduras, soy bueno en eso, es un trabajo honesto gracias al cual pude darle a mi hijo todo lo necesario.

—Y gracias a lo que te llevaste, no lo olvides.

—¡Ya basta! —dijo Eren poniéndose de pie—. Si te parece bien Levi, vamos.

—Vaya, vaya, me sigue sorprendiendo la facilidad con que este pobretón te lleva de las narices, lo hizo antes lo hace ahora. Pero bueno, ya saben como reza el dicho, la cabra siempre tira para el monte.

—Discúlpate —Pidió Eren mirando con tristeza a su padre.

—Eren, no es-

—Sí, sí es necesario, discúlpate con Levi, fuiste agresivo y grosero, y si es que quieres volver a ver a tu nieto, lo harás.

El doctor sonrió con sorna y luego miró al omega.

—Te ruego perdones mi comportamiento, Levi, no fue mi intención incomodarte.

Eren se giró al sentir pasos fuertes acercándose, eran cuatro oficiales de la policía, más allá estaba la patrulla estacionada.

—Buenas tardes, señores —dijo uno de los oficiales y luego sacó un papel del bolsillo—. ¿El señor Levi Ackerman?

—Soy yo, ¿qué sucede?

—Va a tener que acompañarnos, señor —dijo mientras le hacía señas a los otros ayudantes.

—¿Qué?

—Oiga, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Eren imponiéndose.

—Tengo una orden de arresto emitida por el Juez Zacklay en contra del señor Levi Ackerman por secuestro, acoso, extorsión, fraude y poner en peligro a un menor de edad.

Grisha se puso de pie y se alejó mientras sonreía con gusto.

—¡No! ¡Esperen! —dijo Eren metiéndose pero el oficial se le puso enfrente, mientras los otros rodeaban a Levi.

—Aquí tiene la orden, puede leerla.

—¿Qué, qué es esto? ¿Quién? —Luego levantó la mirada y ubicó a su padre—. ¿Tú hiciste esto? ¿Por qué?

—Por tu bien y el de Evan, claro está.

—¡No! ¡Prometiste que todo sería en buenos términos! ¡¿Cómo es que haces esto?! No es necesario, ¡levanta ya mismo esta denuncia, papá, ya mismo!

—No lo haré.

—Señor Ackerman —dijo uno de los ayudantes—, déjeme esposarlo, hagamos las cosas en calma y nadie saldrá herido.

—E-espere, espere, déjeme que me despida de mi hijo —Pidió el omega retrocediendo pero otro de los ayudantes le cerró el paso—. ¡EVAN! —Empujó a uno de los oficiales y salió corriendo donde el niño que ante su grito se giró y lo miró confundido pero de inmediato fue a su encuentro.

Carla también estaba sorprendida y mucho más cuando uno de los ayudantes tumbó a Levi contra el suelo y otros vinieron para ponerle esposas mientras el omega luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente le aplicaron una descarga eléctrica para someterlo y al fin lo levantaron entre dos, uno de un brazo y otro del otro.

—¡Levi! ¡Con más cuidado es un paciente enfermo! ¡Joder! ¡¿Adonde lo llevan?! ¡Oiga! ¿Adónde lo llevan?, ¡contéstenme! —decía Eren eufórico mientras intentaba cerrarles el paso a los oficiales.

—Irá a la cárcel del juzgado Seis de Infractores Omegas, ahora quítese del camino, está obstruyendo a la justicia.

—Escuche, escuche, esto es un error, por favor, escúcheme un minuto.

—¡PAPÁ, PAPÁ! ¡Suelten a mi papá! —gritaba Evan a todo pulmón mientras se largaba a llorar pero un oficial lo detenía, Carla se acercó preguntando qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras trataba de agarrar a su nieto—. ¡Profesor, profesor, que no se lo lleven, profesor!

—A mí no tiene que darme explicaciones, señor, nosotros solo cumplimos la orden del juez, en todo caso mañana podrá dirigirse al juzgado con un abogado y ver como solucionan esto. Ahora le pido que nos deje camino o lo llevamos con nosotros también.

—¡Noooo, papá, PAPÁAAAA!

Eren miró a su hijo que se desgañitaba, no era opción que lo arrestaran puesto que entonces el niño quedaría con sus padres, tenía que ser racional. Se corrió y los oficiales llevaron a Levi al auto.

—Escuche, oficial Roger —dijo leyendo la placa en su pecho—. Mire, me deja hablar con el acusado, dos minutos, a través de la ventana, por favor se lo suplico, mire ese es su hijo y está destrozado, por favor.

Eren agarró la mano del policía y deslizó doscientos dólares, el hombre los aceptó disimuladamente y se acercó a la patrulla.

—Mirko, baja el vidrio, hablaran tres minutos y nos vamos.

Levi estaba un poco aturdido por la descarga eléctrica y agitado, mientras veía como Evan clamaba y gritaba por él.

—Levi, escucha, mírame —El omega enfocó a Eren con dificultad—. Te voy a sacar de allí, no descansaré hasta que salgas, voy a solucionarlo, ¿entiendes?

—E-evan, quédate con Evan, n-no dejes que lo t-toquen.

—No lo harán, estará conmigo, hablaré con mis contactos, te sacaré de ahí.

—E-esccha, habla c-con Fa-Farlan, llámalo, por favor, él s-sabrá. Ve con Evan, por favor —Una lágrima se desprendió de sus ojos y subieron el vidrio.

—¡Hey, oiga, no he terminado!

—Lo siento, debemos partir—dijo el oficial y cabeceó hacia un costado, Grisha se estaba acercando con expresión triunfal.

Eren guardó el papel de la orden de arresto y fue donde Evan que lloraba desesperado, lo abrazó y lo levantó en el aire mientras refregaba su espalda.

—Ya, tranquilo.

—¡Mi p-papá! ¡Papáaaaa!

—Evan, Evan —llamó Eren y el niño lo miró a través de sus lágrimas e hipidos—. Tranquilo, voy a traerlo de regreso, ¿entiendes? Confía en mí, voy a traerlo de regreso, te lo prometo.

—¡Eren! ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó su madre asustada.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu marido? —dijo Eren mirando a su padre con enojo.

—Sucedió lo que tenía que suceder —dijo Grisha—. Me encargué de ese omega trepador.

—No hables de alguien a quien no conoces —Lo interrumpió Eren—. Más te vales que vayas derecho a levantar esta denuncia o nunca más me verás a mí, o a Ciro y mucho menos que menos a Evan.

—Amenaza todo lo que quieras, Eren. A fin de cuentas sigues siendo el chiquillo mimado y caprichoso de siempre, al que tenemos que cuidar antes de que se vuelque la olla de agua hirviendo encima.

—Ese es el problema, padre, siempre me has tratado como un niño, pues entérate, ya cumplí la mayoría de edad hace rato y te guste o no ayudaré a Levi.

—No levantaré la denuncia, Eren. Te recomiendo que busques un muy buen abogado, y aún así ese omega tiene para rato en la cárcel, no lo denuncié la primera vez, ahora todo se hará como debió ser en ese momento. Carla, vamos.

—Hijo, ¿quieres que me quede contigo y te ayude con Evan?

—No, lo siento mamá, pero no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se acerque por el momento, a menos que convenzas a ese idiota de que levante la denuncia. Adiós.

Se alejó con Evan llorando a moco tendido sobre su hombro. Afortunadamente tenía la llave de la camioneta. Subieron y le llevó su buena media hora lograr que el niño dejara de llorar, le prometió que haría todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas y el niño asintió con los ojitos hinchados que seguían botando agua. Condujo hasta su departamento, le hizo un chocolate a Evan y le sirvió a Evan con los rollos de canela que Levi había comprado por la mañana, mientras empezaba a llamar a sus conocidos.

Habló con Reiner, un amigo que era abogado penal y le pidió ayuda, el hombre le dijo que le mandara una foto de la orden de arresto y que haría sus averiguaciones. Luego llamó a Farlan.

—¿Hola? ¿Eren?

—Sí, ¿cómo estás, Farlan? Disculpa que te moleste pero ha sucedido algo muy, dame un momento —Le guiñó un ojo a Evan que apenas y tomaba su chocolatada de a sorbitos, le subió el volumen al televisor y salió al balcón.

—¿Eren?

—Sí, te explico, verás, esta tarde fuimos a encontrarnos con mis padres, pero resulta que mi padre hizo una denuncia por extorsión, fraude y otras cosas contra Levi y en tiempo recórd el juez Zacklay emitió una orden de arresto, así que, ahí delante de Evan se lo llevaron preso.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Lo que escuchas, traté de detenerlos, ahora yo estuve consultando con varios contactos que tengo en la Ciudad Judicial y abogados de confianza, quiero averiguar sobre la fianza para poder sacarlo de la cárcel.

—¿Dónde está Evan?

—Está conmigo.

—Estoy volviendo de inmediato para allá, escucha, Eren, no dejes de ninguna manera que se acerquen a Evan. Cuando yo llegue te voy a instruir sobre lo que vamos a hacer, por favor averigua de cuánto es la fianza que piden, tenemos que sacarlo cuanto antes.

—Sí, eso hice, tengo un contacto que me va a decir en unos momentos. Oye, el juez Zacklay es mi padrino, es amigo íntimo de mi padre.

—¡Carajo! No importa, ya veremos como hacemos. ¿Cómo está Evan?

—Muy mal, estoy tratando de entretenerlo pero está destrozado, fue todo muy violento, ni siquiera dejaron que se despidiera de él.

—Mierda, ¿quieres que hable con él? Tal vez pueda tranquilizarlo un poco, él sabe que yo hago estos trabajos.

—Le preguntaré.

Eren regresó al comedor, Evan lo miró con tristeza.

—Farlan está al teléfono, ¿quieres hablar con él?

—¡Sí! —dijo corriendo hacia el adulto y recibiendo el móvil.

—¡Farlan! —Y se largó a llorar de nuevo con hondo pesar, Eren refregaba su espalda y trataba de apoyarlo—. ¡Se llevaron a mi p-papá!

—Hola, amiguito, lo sé, tu papá me ha contado, escucha, tranquilo estoy yendo para allá en este momento, tú sabes que soy abogado ¿cierto? Bueno, los abogados hacen este trabajo, de defender a las personas inocentes, así que sacaremos a tu papá de allí.

—Pero de-debes apurarte, mi papi está solo, está solito —decía y volvía a llorar con ganas—. Los policías le pegaron, pero él no hizo nada.

—Lo sé, Evan, lo sé. Espérame, cuando despiertes mañana ya estaré ahí, tu papá alpha y yo vamos a resolver todo, te lo prometo.

—Ven rápido, Far, tengo miedo.

—No, no tengas miedo Evan, no te preocupes, tu papá seguro está bien cuidado allá, confía en mi.

—¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero ir con mi papá!

—Lo sé, lo sé, cariño, debes ser valiente, ¿entiendes? Sé fuerte por tu papá, yo estoy yendo para allí en estos momentos, ¿vas a esperarme?

—Sí. ¿Vas a ayudarlo, ci-cierto?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Bueno, ven rápido...

Eren abrazó a Evan con un brazo y con el otro sostuvo el móvil para hablar con el rubio.

—Eren, ¿tienes una copia de la acusación que hicieron sobre Levi?

—Sí, ya te mando una foto.

—Bien, estoy saliendo en mi auto para allá, te diré cuando esté llegando a la ciudad, si tienes novedades de tu contacto me llamas, estaré atento ¿sí?

—Sí, ten cuidado en la ruta no seas imprudente, te necesitamos mucho aquí.

Farlan suspiró.

—No te preocupes, siempre soy cauto. Nos vemos, no te separes de Evan.

—No lo haré.

Eren llevó a su hijo a su habitación, lo abrazó y le cantó un poco mientras lo tenía contra su cuerpo, el niño seguía llorando y se durmió completamente agotado. Su celular vibró, era Reiner, atendió de inmediato pero habló lo más despacio posible para no despertar a Evan.

—¿Y bien?

—Me pusieron varias trabas para averiguar, al parecer hay pesos pesados que no quieren facilitar las cosas.

—¿Hay fianza?

—Sí, pero-

—No importa el monto, iré ahora mismo a pagarla.

—En realidad si importa el monto, la fianza es de un millón de dólares.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Es una broma?

—No, evidentemente alguien no quiere que ese omega salga en libertad. Escucha, dentro de un rato va a salir Berthold de Tribunales, él es cercano al juez, puedo hacer que me averigüe más cosas. Por lo pronto se puede presentar una apelación para que reduzcan el monto. Cuando lo vi me pareció un exceso, Eren, ni siquiera le pidieron este monto a Carrazales, el narcotraficante que atraparon hace dos meses. No sé qué hizo este chico, pero es evidente que hizo enojar mucho a alguien poderoso.

—Mierda, ¿puedes ir presentando una apelación para que reduzcan el monto, por favor? Seré generoso con tus honorarios.

—Me ofendes, Eren, te debo varias, será un gusto ayudarte. Mira te puedo recomendar un par de muy buenos abogados para que te ayuden con el resto, no te preocupes por la apelación, pediré una copia del legajo que se ha creado con las acusaciones y las pruebas reunidas, pero no creo conseguirlo antes del martes, aceleraré todo lo que pueda.

—¿Al menos se lo puede ir a visitar?

—Tampoco, está en aislamiento preventivo, lo cual me parece también un exceso, pero al parecer quieren alejarlo de todo contacto fuera de la justicia.

—Bueno, pero si consigo un abogado podrá hablar con él al menos.

—Sí, eso sí, pero ya para mañana, hoy será imposible, atienden hasta las seis de la tarde y luego se muere todo hasta las nueve del otro día.

—Ya veo. Bueno, muchas gracias, Rei, te pido me mantengas informado al respecto, cualquier detalle o novedad que te enteres, te pido que me avises de inmediato ¿sí?

—Cuenta con eso.

—Muchas gracias.

—Nos vemos.

Suspiró, un punzante dolor de cabeza le aguijoneó la cabeza. Si bien respetó su acuerdo con Levi él creía que estaba exagerando respecto a sus padres, jamás ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado que algo como esto podía pasar. ¿había sido engañado todo este tiempo? Como fuera, haría todo, absolutamente todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para liberar a Levi. Jamás le iba a perdonar a su padre todo lo que le estaba haciendo sufrir al pequeño Evan. Agradecía que Ciro estuviera con su mamá y que no hubiera presenciado toda esa mierda en la plaza central.

Si era necesario iría a visitar al mismísimo Zacklay, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que su padre se saliera con la suya. besó la cabeza de su hijo.

—Te voy a proteger, Evan, con todas mis fuerzas, y a tu papá también.

Le escribió un extenso mensaje a su madre apelando a todo su sentimentalismo, insistiéndole que convenciera a su padre de levantar la denuncia. Sabía que sería casi imposible convencerlo, pero agotaría todas sus posibilidades, no importaba si tenía que humillarse o besar culos. También le escribió a Historia, si bien la relación con su suegro el congresista Rod Reiss no era la mejor, tal vez ella pudiera convencerlo de intervenir o hacer algo, no podía quedarse esperando que le lloviera una solución y cada minutos que pasaba era más que importante.

Levi estaba sentado sobre la litera de cemento que tenía en esa celda de dos metros por dos, había un ventiluz cerca del techo pero no llegaba tan alto como para mirar por allí. Ni siquiera tenía agua, había una especie de litera en el suelo (literalmente un agujero recubierto de cerámica blanca) y un pequeño rollo de papel higiénico. hacía frío puesto que se habían quedado con su saco, sus zapatos y todas sus pertenencias. Las puerta era de metal, había golpeado y gritado un buen rato sin obtener una respuesta. Estaba asustado, principalmente por Evan, solo esperaba que Eren lo retuviera con él y no le permitiera a esos monstruos que se le acercaran. Se había confiado demasiado, era obvio que Grisha mostraría su verdadera oscuridad a la primera oportunidad.

Estaba molesto porque aún no le dejaban hacer su llamada, era parte de sus derechos, pero al parecer a nadie le importaba avasallarlo. Cómo hubiera deseado que Farlan estuviera allí, él era un experto en todo ese tema de líos legales. Quiso llorar pero se aguantó las ganas, no quería que lo vieran afectado o el trato sería peor, tenía que aguantar.

_"Mamá, sé que no tengo derecho siquiera a invocarte o pensar en ti, pero por favor, ayúdame. Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste, yo me equivoqué, por favor, ayúdame"._

En cierto momento se durmió hecho un ovillo, incómodo y con mucho frío. No supo cuánto habría pasado, pero no entraba luz natural y el minúsculo foco de la celda arrojaba una mortecina luz amarilla. Se despertó sobresaltado cuando abrieron la puerta de repente y un policía golpeó su cachiporra amenazadoramente contra la puerta de metal.

—¡Hey, engendro! ¡Levanta!

Otro más entró detrás de él y cerraron la puerta. Levi se sentó y trató de mantener la calma pero tenía a su corazón latiendo a todo dar. El segundo se acercó y le tiró unas hojas a su lado sobre la litera junto a un bolígrafo.

—Esa es tu confesión, fírmala.

Levi los miró desconcertado, luego miró las hojas de nuevo.

—¿Estás sordo o qué? No tenemos toda la noche, firma.

El omega agarró las hojas y las leyó a grandes rasgos, al parecer era una declaración jurada donde él confesaba que era responsable de todo, que había extorsionado a la familia Jaeger, que utilizó a su hijo como rehén para sus fechorías y que siempre tuvo la intención de aprovecharse, que su embarazado había sido a propósito y deliberado para llevar a cabo sus planes. Levi miró a los agentes.

—Esto no es verdad, no lo firmaré.

El primer policía golpeó con fuerza la cachiporra en la pared cercana a Levi haciendo que se sobresaltara y se encogiera.

—No nos iremos hasta que firmes, y si no quieres colaborar, tal vez cambies de idea cuando meta esto dentro de tu cuerpo, ¿qué opinas? —habló con dureza mientras movía la cachiporra.

Levi apretó sus manos contra su estómago e inspiró, No importaba qué le hicieran, no firmaría de ninguna manera.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	8. Luchando contra reloj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Muy bien, quiénes están listos para sufrir? ¡Japish! (hace tronar su latiguito de papel). Jajajaja, es broma, es broma, no van a llorar mucho en este capítulo, lo prometo. Se sorprendieron con el capítulo pasado? Nuevo nivel desbloqueado por Lunita (agarra su trofeo y tira besos a la tribuna).
> 
> Bueno, les cuento una cosita personal que me acaba de pasar, al final del almuerzo un familiar (que sabe lo que escribo y sobre quienes) dijo que todos los que crean contenido escudándose en el fanservice de las obras de otros son unos pelotudos (que es un insulto argentino equivalente al peor insulto que ustedes tengan en su país), claro que lo enfrenté y le dije que me estaba llamando pelotuda entonces y trató de excusarse pero no hay excusa. Cuando uno dice una cosa que está mal tiene dos opciones: 1) hacerse cargo y dar la cara, 2) pedir disculpas y tratar de no volver a cometer el mismo error. Qué se imaginan que hice? Les doy opciones y voten:
> 
> 1) Me largué a shorar horriblemente, me tiré de mi sillita y realicé la "morisión".
> 
> 2) Le dije que era un intolerante y un irrespetuoso, me levanté de la mesa y me senté a escribir un besho capitulazo para exprimir los sentimientos de mis amados lectores.
> 
> El cuento se cuenta solo. He aquí una lección, con gente nefasta e ignorante a veces ni vale la pena ponerse a discutir, pero que una frase no los derrumbe, ni los haga sentir mal porque les gusta lo que les gusta (siempre que en esos gustos nadie salga lastimado o herido). LUCHEN POR USTEDES, TÉNGANSE FE, MIS AMORES. Y los demás que se vayan a tomar por culo. Ah y otra cosa: nunca dejen de leerme, los amo chikistrikis, los hago sufrir pero a ustedes les encanta, siono? Hasta la próxima!
> 
> Cierto, este capítulo va dedicado con tooooodo mi amor a todos ustedes. Sepan que leo cada uno de sus comentarios, en la medida de lo posible también les respondo, leo todos y cada uno de los reviews (algunos los leo dos y tres veces), veo sus kudos, sus votos y todas las formas en que me demuestran su amor, GRACIAS, ustedes hacen mi vida mejor! Ahora sí, al capítulo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.
> 
> Advertencias: Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, palabras altisonantes, original characters (personajes originales inventados por mi), verdades al descubierto, lo que toda latinoamérica unida estaba esperando. Ya no hay violencia física, lo prometo por la garrita, como siempre muchos sentimientos, tristeza, angustia, depresión pero también esperanza. Chau!

**.**

**.**

**_"Los ganadores nunca se rinden,_ **

**_y los perdedores nunca ganan."_ **

**_Vince Lombardi_ **

**_._ **

**.**

Eren le pidió a Mikasa que se quedara con Evan en una plaza cercana, aunque el niño no quería separarse ni de él ni de Farlan que estaba agotado de viajar, pero es que necesitan ver a Levi cuanto antes. Por supuesto no le hicieron las cosas fáciles, al final solo autorizaron a Farlan a ingresar, por no más de una hora, advirtieron, y luego los dejaron esperando en la puerta de la fiscalía por más de dos horas.

Eren había llevado un termo de café pequeño que Farlan disimuló en su bolso junto a un par de sandwichs de queso, no sabían si Levi tendría hambre o qué, también le estaba llevando su medicación y un poco de ropa.

—Oiga, oficial —dijo Eren al levantarse por novena vez y tratando de no perder la compostura—. Estamos desde la ocho y media, van a ser las once de la mañana ¿qué les lleva tanto tiempo?

—No depende de mí, siéntese señor.

No era buen momento para hacer lío, de manera que obedeció. Farlan lo miró con unas pronunciadas ojeras mientras anotaba en su laptop, que tenía sobre la falda, cualquier detalle, todo lo que estaba sucediendo, cada cosa quedaba guardada. Su computadora estaba conectada a una nube de la red de su estudio en Puerto Olimpia, de manera que todos los datos estaban a salvo de que fueran robados. Sonia, su colega desde allá también lo ayudaba mucho.

—Luego que hable con Levi voy a necesitar mucho de tu ayuda —indicó Farlan mientras bostezaba.

—Claro.

—Necesito que vayamos a barrio donde él vivía antes, necesito hablar de nuevo con la señora Petra, y... no sé si será posible, pero necesitaría hablar con el personal doméstico de la casa de tus padres, me dijiste que solo una de las mujeres había renunciado ¿cierto?

—Así es, seguramente mi madre sabe donde vive, voy a tratar de conseguir la dirección, tal vez pueda hablar con nosotros.

—Sí, eso sería muy bueno. Por las dudas voy a redactar una lista de preguntas que sería bueno que les hicieras al personal doméstico de la casa de tus padres, no creo que colaboren mucho considerando que trabajan ahí, pensé en hacerles yo una entrevista pero a ti te tienen confianza, creo que se abrirán más a ti que a mi, el problema es que si tienen información valiosa otra cosa será que acepten ir a la corte a declarar.

—Entiendo, bueno, puedo filmarlas discretamente cuando hable con ellas, con una filmación no les quedará más que aceptar.

—Mmm, pero vamos a perjudicarlas, quiero decir, tal vez pierdan su trabajo o tu padre las obligue a cambiar la declaración, pueden decir que todo fue armado; un vídeo, aunque no lo creas, no es prueba suficiente para la declaración de una persona, incluso podría perjudicarnos si llegan a decir que fueron coaccionadas. De cualquier modo hay que manejarse con extrema cautela, por lo pronto con que puedas grabar tu conversación en audio será suficiente, veré que puedo rescatar de eso. A veces se encuentran pistas donde uno menos espera.

—¿Por el presidiario Ackerman? —dijo un oficial que vino de adentro de unos de los pasillos de la planta baja.

—¡Aquí! —dijo Farlan cerrando su computadora y yendo a su encuentro.

—Su matrícula, por favor.

—45772

—No, necesito copia de su matrícula.

—Tiene mi número, puede corroborarlo en la página de abogados de la Nación, aquí tiene mi documento de indentidad.

—Necesito su matrícula o no va a pasar, señor.

Farlan lo miró algunos segundos y sacudió la cabeza. Volvió a su asiento sacó un par de carpetas de adentro de su bolso y a Dios gracias tenía una con su curriculum y dentro de ella una copia de su matrícula, tomó la hoja y se la acercó al guardia, quien se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionarla por todas partes.

—Bueno, sígame, tiene una hora para hablar con el preso.

—Detenido, aún no tiene sentencia.

El oficial se detuvo y Farlan también, se giró y le dedicó una severa mirada.

—Usted al parecer no entiende donde se encuentra, ¿cierto? Esto no es Puerto Olimpia, señor, tenga cuidado con lo que dice.

—¿Me está amenazando, oficial? Solo quería dejar establecida la diferencia entre un detenido, como es el estado jurídico de mi cliente y un presidiario que es una persona con sentencia firme, no creo estar cometiendo un error, ya sea en Paradis o en Puerto Olimpia, las leyes son las mismas para todos.

—Solo lo estaba aconsejando, haga como mejor le parezca, señor.

Caminaron un poco más y finalmente lo dejó frente a una puerta.

—Espere aquí, ya le abren.

Dicho lo cual se retiró. Farlan miró a todas partes, había una cámara en el techo que observaba hacía su dirección. La verdad era que Levi le había comentado que el padre de Eren era una persona de poder, en su momento cuando había fue a hablar con él sobre los derechos de paternidad de su hijo... tal vez lo subestimó, tal vez creyó que Levi estaba exagerando, después de todo Evan ya tenía seis años y nada había sucedido hasta entonces. Claro, eso era porque desconocían que Levi era el padre de uno de sus nietos. Incluso le había parecido demasiado que tuvieran que encontrarse en una plaza en esta ocasión. Pero no solo Levi se había confiado, él también. Él, que debía protegerlo y cuidarlo, recién ahora caía en cuenta del verdadero poder del doctor Grisha. Le había pedido a Sonia que investigara al respecto de esa persona, él tenía ciertos contactos turbios, la mayoría de los abogados los tenían, y allí es donde quería que fueran a fondo, esperaba conseguir alguna información que fuera de utilidad.

Una hora y cuarto lo dejaron esperando y al fin le abrieron la puerta, cuando ingresó vio a Levi que estaba pálido, los pies y las manos con grilletes, un uniforme de dos piezas de color naranja chillón y cara de haber pasado una muy mala noche.

—¡Levi!

Se quiso acercar para tomar contacto pero lo detuvo uno de los guardias.

—No puede tocar al acusado, por favor guarde distancia.

—No es un asesino, solo tiene cargos civiles en su contra, ni siquiera debería estar sujeto de esa manera.

—Aquí no es usted quien da las órdenes —dijo el uniformado de mala manera—, ¿quiere que terminemos aquí el encuentro?

—Ya, no quiero iniciar ninguna rencilla, oficial, me sentaré aquí.

—Farlan —Llamó Levi y su barbilla tembló—. ¿Dónde está Evan? Por favor, dime.

—Tranquilo, Evan está con Eren y está muy bien, él no está teniendo contacto con sus abuelos, hemos emitido una medida cautelar para que Evan quede bajo su custodia preventivamente, hasta que todo este embrollo sea solucionado, así que tranquilo, él está muy bien y contenido.

—¡Gracias a Dios!

—Me preocupas tú, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Te han tratado bien?

—Sí —Farlan notó el miedo en los ojos de Levi y desvió sus ojos hacia la figura del guardia para luego mirarlo de nuevo y Levi asintió muy levemente.

—Disculpe, oficial, necesito hablar con mi cliente a solas.

—No puede quedarse con un detenido a solas —Fue la dura respuesta.

—Bueno, es necesario porque debo hablar con él respecto a la estrategia que debo seguir de ahora en más.

—No puede quedarse con un detenido a solas, si no le parece entonces envíele una nota al juez, al comisario de la alcaldía o a quien usted estime —dicho lo cual se apoyó contra su cachiporra mientras fulminaba con los ojos a Farlan.

—Entiendo.

Miró a Levi quien trataba de no temblar.

—Levi —susurró, luego apoyó sus dos manos sobre la mesa y levantó la derecha levemente.

—Es un sí —Luego levantó la izquierda—. Es un no, ¿entendido?

Levi puso sus manos sobre la mesa y levantó la derecha.

El guardia estaba a espaldas de Levi y miró qué estaban haciendo. Farlan anotó dos preguntas en una hoja y la giró hacia Levi.

1 "¿Te han maltratado?"

"Sí".

2 "¿Te han golpeado o te han lastimado?"

"No".

Levi tomó la hoja y anotó rápidamente y con letra pequeña: "Tengo sed, no hay agua en la celda donde estoy, han querido obligarme a firmar una declaración donde acepto los cargos".

El guardia caminó y se colocó al costado de la mesa cerca de la pared, desde allí veía mejor. Farlan estaba completamente molesto y por supuesto que no dejaría que atropellaran los derechos de Levi, pero tenía que moverse rápido y con inteligencia. Sacó el pequeño termo de café de su bolso y trató de convidarle pero el guardia lo detuvo.

—¿Avisó en la inspección que traía bebidas?

—No me hicieron ninguna inspección.

—No puede compartirle nada al detenido, señor.

—Ya, pero resulta que el detenido hace más de veinticuatro horas que está sin beber ya que no hay agua corriente en la celda, de manera que si mi cliente presenta un cuadro de deshidratación, si se desmaya o le sucede absolutamente cualquier cosa que malogre su salud los hago por completo responsables y sepa que que estoy saliendo de aquí y presentando una querella por malos tratos a la dirección de Derechos Humanos y la de Derechos de Omegas de Paradis. Por si no lo sabe el señor Ackerman es un paciente oncológico, aquí tiene copia de la carpeta médica —dijo sacando los papeles de su bolso—, recomendaciones de su médico de cabecera y la medicación de la cual ustedes lo han privado hasta el momento.

El guardia tomó la carpeta y la examinó por largos minutos y luego se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse. Levi tomó de inmediato la tapa del termo que estaba llena de café y oficiaba de taza y bebió todo.

—Toma tu medicación —Le dijo Farlan acercándole las pastillas, Levi las tomó de inmediato y luego comenzó a beber directamente del termo—. ¿Te pegaron? Dime la verdad.

—Están grabando —dijo en susurros y luego subió la voz—. No.

—Levi, necesito saber todo, sino no tengo cómo empezar, recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste en ese entonces pero faltan demasiados detalles. Voy a presentar un pedido de amparo ante el juez, ya sé que es probable que lo desestime, pero créeme que tendrán motivos para tenerlo en cuenta, no me amedrentarán tan fácil. 

Levi apretó los labios y lo miró asustado, Farlan tomó sus manos entre las suyas mirando constantemente hacia la puerta.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí, moveré cielo y tierra, pero te voy a sacar, no van a salirse con la suya, te lo juro por mi vida.

—Gracias, Far, gracias.

—Eren me está ayudando mucho, al menos lo tenemos de nuestro lado.

—Yo no le mentí a Evan, él es una buena persona, siempre lo fue, puedes confiar en él.

—Sí, me doy cuenta. Bueno, dime-

Se separaron de inmediato cuando el guardia ingresó con una botella de agua mineral y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, oficial —dijo Farlan—, ahora, si es tan amable, ¿puede decirme cómo es el régimen de comidas de esta institución? Ya que como le dije es un paciente oncológico y su nutrición es importante.

—Deberá pedirlo en mesa de entrada.

—De acuerdo, ¿cómo es su nombre oficial? —dijo anotando todo en una libreta.

El oficial lo miró molesto y salió de nuevo.

—Bueno, dime todo lo que puedas hasta que regrese, Levi, no te guardes ningún tipo de detalle, necesito saber hasta lo más mínimo.

—¿P-por dónde e-empiezo?

—A ver, dime desde cuándo Grisha comenzó con su acoso.

Eren estaba afuera en la camioneta junto a Evan que miraba hacia el edificio con ojitos tristes.

—Mikasa me dijo que te invitó a tomar un helado pero no quisiste.

—No, no tengo hambre. Quiero ver a mi papá.

—Lo sé, campeón, pero por ahora no podemos, Farlan arreglará todo para que se pueda.

—¿Mis abuelos hicieron esto?

Eren se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

—Ellos no lo quieren a mi papá, ¿por qué? Él no les hizo nada —dijo antes de que se le empañara la vista.

Eren se pasó a los asientos de atrás y el niño se acurrucó en su pecho, le restregó la cabeza con cariño.

—No lo sé, hijo, yo tampoco sé porqué está sucediendo esto.

—¿No puedes hablar con ellos? Diles que dejen ir a mi papá, mi papá es bueno.

Eren intentó no largarse a llorar con Evan, todo su mundo estaba colapsando también.

—Lo siento, Evan, lo siento tanto.

—Es mi culpa —dijo el niño y Eren buscó su mirada, enormes gotones le salían de sus ojitos grises—. Si yo no te hubiera buscado...

—Evan.

—¡Es mi culpa! ¡Papá me dijo que tenía que esperar! Y yo vine, aquí, ¡es mi culpa!

—¡No, no, Evan! —Eren lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabeza mientras intentaba limpiarle las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar—. Escúchame Evan, no es tu culpa, esto es un malentendido, el juez va a a... revisar todo lo que pasó, y verás que pronto lo dejará en libertad, como debe ser.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Seguía insistiendo mientras se deshacía en llanto.

Cuando Farlan volvió a la camioneta, Evan estaba más tranquilo sobre la falda de su papá, hipando y suspirando, Eren no dejaba de abrazarlo. Se subió por el lado del conductor y miró hacia atrás, su semblante no parecía muy tranquilo.

—¿Y mi pa-papá? —preguntó Evan.

—Tu papá está muy muy bien, no te preocupes, pequeño, me dijo que te diera esto —dijo mientras le alcanzaba un pedazo de papel con un simpático gatito hecho de líneas simples y abajo un "Te amo, hijo, no te preocupes, nos veremos pronto. Papá".

Evan abrió mucho sus ojos y sonrió con auténtica felicidad.

—Profesor, mire, mire, ¿no es el gato más lindo del monde? ¿Está bien? ¿Mi papá está bien?

—Sí, así que tranquilo, todo va a salir muy bien.

Evan echó sus brazos a Farlan y le dió un abrazo fuerte.

—Gracias, Far, te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti. Ahora abróchate el cinturón que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ahora—. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a Eren y negó suavemente con su cabeza—. Dijiste que conocías a un amigo tuyo que te iba a recomendar un colega, ¿puede ser?

—Sí, me pasó su contacto —dijo sacando su móvil y fijándose—. Es el doctor en leyes, Polac.

—Bien, ¿puedes llamarlo y pedir una cita en su estudio o en donde sea? Necesito ayuda, mucha.

—Ya mismo lo llamaré —respondió mientras marcaba en su móvil.

Quedaron de acuerdo en ir a las tres y media de la tarde al estudio del doctor Polac, mientras tanto Farlan con indicaciones de Eren condujo hasta el barrio donde solía vivir Levi. Quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, algunas calles aledañas a la principal aún eran de tierra y si bien era de día y no se veía tan malo el ambiente, se notaba que las casas eran de personas de escasos recursos, la mayoría no tenía revoque, ventanas o siquiera estaban terminadas apropiadamente. Muchos niños con ropa sucia, zapatillas rotas, sus rostros cubiertos con tierra, mocos o mal peinados.

Se quedaron mirando la camioneta que estacionó frente a una casucha precaria de paredes blancas, pequeña, se notaba que estaba muy deteriorada, abandonada, había rejas en las ventanas peor al parecer la puerta principal había sido forzada. No parecía que nadie viviera allí. Bajaron del vehículo y se acercaron, Evan iba de la mano de Eren.

—¿Aquí es donde vivía Levi? —preguntó Farlan.

—Sí, era aquí.

—¿Quién es el dueño, sabes?

—No tengo idea, después que Levi se fue volví un par de veces, solo me enteré que una fundación había adquirido la casa para poner una sede o algo así, pero por lo visto no volvieron.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

—Cuando lo busqué, investigué, recuerdo que me informó un detective que había contratado en ese momento.

—¿Tendrás una copia de eso?

—No lo creo, él solo me pasó un informe pero no recuerdo que estuviera la cédula parcelaria. Déjeme pensar —dijo tratando de recordar, Evan se soltó de su mano y se quiso meter más al fondo—. ¡Evan, espera! El pasto está alto, puede haber alimañas, ven aquí. Era algo como "Manos Unidas", "Unión de Manos"... —tomó su móvil y tipeó un poco, luego de unos minutos le mostró a Farlan—. Ellos, "Manos blancas unidad", se supone que es una organización que ayuda a niños huérfanos, suelen hacer campañas de tanto en tanto.

—Ya veo —dijo Farlan devolviéndole el móvil y luego mirando hacia la propiedad—. ¿Por qué una fundación compraría una propiedad en un lugar tan remoto?

—Se supone era para poner una sede, eso pude averiguar, pero la verdad es... bueno, salta a la vista que nunca hicieron nada, sigue todo igual, ni siquiera han cortado el pasto.

—¿Y tú sabes hacía cuántos años Levi vivía aquí antes de eso?

—Que yo sepa desde que nació, él me había dicho que esta propiedad era de su madre, cuando murió el tenía quince años y no pudo hacer nada porque era menor de edad, afortunadamente nadie reclamó nada, entonces cuando cumplió los dieciocho hizo los documentos legales para que estuviera a su nombre.

—Mmm, ya veo, Levi me dijo que a la semana de ponerlo en venta ya lo habían comprado, lo cual hace que todo esto me parezca más extraño aún.

—Pues sí, la zona no es de las más rentables, soy arquitecto y sé bastante sobre venta de inmuebles, de hecho en nueve años se ha modificado muy poco del entorno, para lo rápido que lo adquirieron me sorprende que no lo hayan utilizado siquiera o que no la intentaran revender por lo menos.

—Espérame unos minutos, iré a hacerles unas preguntas a los vecinos —dijo Farlan sacando su libreta.

—Es una casa bonita —dijo Evan mirando a todas partes, al menos ahora su humor había cambiado, llevaba el dibujo del gato en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y a cada momento lo sacaba para mirarlo—. ¿Ustedes vivieron aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno... se puede decir que sí, venía casi a diario —contestó con nostalgia mientras miraba al frente a a ventana que daba a la acera y cuyo vidrio estaba roto.

Por lo general llegaba cuando recién estaba cayendo la noche. La mayoría de las veces no iba en su auto, ya que la zona era muy peligrosa, por lo que usaba su motocicleta, la cual siempre quedaba a resguardo en el patio. Levi siempre estaba apoyado en la ventana con la radio encendida mientra algún platillo delicioso se cocía en la estufa o en el horno. Él dejaba su vehículo atrás y ya cuando llegaba a la puerta Levi lo recibía con un abrazo y un sentido beso.

Cuando salían o había mucha gente alrededor Levi era tímido, no le gustaban mucho las muestras afectuosas en público, pero cuando llegaba de estudiar o de algún trabajo esporádico Levi lo recibía con mucho cariño en la privacidad de su casa. Incluso le había regalado unas pantuflas para que usara en su casa donde siempre todo estaba impecable, lo esperaba bañado, perfumado y con una sonrisa de alegría. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar todo eso.

Farlan estaba transpirando profusamente mientras hablaba con un grupo de vecinas que se habían ido como abejas a la miel al saber que era el abogado de Levi Ackerman.

—Si, el pequeño Levi, era de buenito —decía una señora a la que le faltan los dos dientes frontales de la mandíbula superior, cargaba a una niña de tres años más o menos y tenía dos o tres más al rededor que se reían y miraban a Farlan desde abajo.

—Yo era amiga de Kuchel —dijo otra que masticaba tabaco—. Los dos eran bien trabajadores, y después a ella le agarró cáncer.

—Ah, si, y entonces dejó solo al hijito —Retomó la primera mujer.

—Trabajaba en una verdulería ¿no?

—Sï, en una verdulería era y salió un tiempo con ese chico lindo, ese alto.

—Ah, se casaron me parece y después se fueron a vivir juntos —dijo una tercera a espaldas de Farlan.

—Disculpen, señoritas, pero ¿alguna sabe o escuchó sobre si a Levi le robaron alguna vez o le hicieron algo?

—No, no, bah no sé, pasa que aquí todo el tiempo roban.

—Sí, a mi ayer se me llevaron las macetas.

—¿Las de margaritas?

—Sí, ésas.

—Ese debe ser el hijo de la María, el chiquito ese es terrible.

—Señoritas —las llamaba Farlan de nuevo para que se focalizaran—. Escuchen, necesito saber esto, es muy importante, las voy a recompensar muy bien.

—¿Nos va a llevar a cenar? —dijo una riéndose.

—Claro, lo que ustedes quieran.

—La que sabe es doña Josefa, allá en la esquina dobla a la izquierda, ¿ve? Ella antes vivía aquí al ladito, ella sabe mucho, pasa que desde que le mataron al hijo ya no quiso estar aquí, y se fue con la hermana que vive ahí, acá la casa la alquiló.

—¿El hijo no era Pucho?

—Sí, ése.

—Ah, sí, lo asaltaron algo así y le pegaron un balazo.

—Ese era amigo del Levi, ¿o no?

—Sí, sí, ellos eran amiguitos de chicos.

—Entendido, Josefa, ¿alguna sabe el apellido?

Farlan se fue bajo el sol refulgente para hablar con la mujer. Lo atendió la hermana y le esquivó mucho las preguntas, le dijo que la señora era una persona depresiva y que no le hacía bien hablar del hijo muerto. Al menos Farlan consiguió la fecha de deceso del joven, 15 de marzo, al igual que el nombre completo, luego debería investigar bien. Volvió donde Eren que estaba con Evan en la camioneta con el aire acondicionado prendido.

—¿Averiguaste algo importante?

—No lo sé. Eren, ¿recuerdas el día que Levi se fue de Paradis? No pude conversar mucho con él hoy, recién podré preguntarle mañana, pero él me dijo que fue en marzo de hace nueve años.

Eren pensó un poco y luego abrió sus ojos.

—Yo me fui a estudiar a fines de... Febrero, sí, tiene que haber sido el veinte de Febrero o por ahí, tendría que revisar bien con los apuntes que tengo de ese entonces, pero fue por ahí.

—¿Y cuándo perdiste contacto con Levi?

—No recuerdo bien, pero fue a mediados de Marzo, lo recuerdo bien porque él siempre estaba atento a mi cumpleaños y me resultó realmente muy extraño que él no me saludara para esa fecha, que es el treinta de marzo.

—Entonces con seguridad Levi ya no estaba para tu cumpleaños en la ciudad, ¿es así?

—Supongo.

—OK, llévame a inmuebles, necesito sacar el catastro de la propiedad que era de Levi.

—De acuerdo, oye, ya son casi las dos de la tarde, Evan está hambriento, ¿pasamos por una hamburguesa aunque sea?

—Sí, lo siento, es que cuando me concentro en el trabajo me olvido de todo. Tienes razón, vamos a almorzar.

—Podemos comprar algo en el auto service, sé que no contamos con tanto tiempo.

—Excelente idea. Evan, lo siento por hacerte esperar.

—Está bien, el profesor me compró un chocolate.

Fueron hasta el auto servicio y compraron tres combos de hamburguesas. Farlan mordisqueó la suya y Evan fue disfrutando de la suya mientras miraba unos vídeos por celular. Eren condujo hasta la oficina de Inmuebles. Allí en menos de media hora consiguieron la hoja del catastro de la propiedad.

—OMira esto, no está a nombre de una fundación —dijo Farlan revisando el documento mientras Eren mordía su hamburguesa un poco fría ya—. Dice que la compró "Mercurius Angel SA", tal vez la fundación fue absorbida o algo, o la manejaba esta empresa hay que investigar.

Eren dejó de masticar y agarró la hoja que estaba inspeccionando Farlan.

—¿Qué sucede Eren?

—Mercurius Angel SA es el nombre jurídico de la clínica de mi padre.

La hoja tembló entre los dedos de Eren.

—Oh, bueno, entonces las piezas empiezan a encajar. Tu padre compró la propiedad de Levi a través de esta empresa.

—Entonces fue mi padre quien se la compró.

—Lo que hace que todo coincida, Levi una vez que recibió el dinero del doctor lo único que necesitaba es que su propiedad se vendiera para poder irse del todo de Paradis, ahora ¿cómo supo tu padre que Levi estaba esperando eso?

—Mi padre tiene muchos contactos, si lo mandó a investigar, a seguir o algo como eso supongo que pudo haberlo deducido muy fácil. ¿Levi te dijo porqué se fue? ¿Mi padre lo amenazó?

—Algo como eso.

Eren apretó el volante y su mandíbula también. Entonces... ¿todo era culpa de su padre? Se sintió asqueado, pero no pudo seguir preguntando porque ya estaban llegando al despacho del doctor Polac. Estuvieron reunidos por más de tres horas durante las cuales dos cautelares fueron enviadas de manera urgente al juzgado, la primera pidiendo que lo cambiaran de celda por su condición de salud y otra para garantizarle que podría tener asesoramiento en privado. El doctor cobraba una cantidad muy elevada de honorarios pero Eren se hizo cargo de todos los gastos. Al ser de la zona, tener mucha experiencia y una reputación de fiar, el doctor en poco tiempo logró que hicieran lugar a sus requerimientos.

Reiner le comunicó a Eren que al siguiente día ya tendría una copia del expediente y que tenía novedades para informarle sobre el juez Zacklay que había conseguido a través de Berthold, que iría por la noche a su casa para informarle, porque todo contacto por llamada o mensaje era en extremo peligroso. Eren le dijo a Farlan que lo mejor sería irse a un hotel o a otro lugar que no fuera su departamento, ya que sus padres tenían llave del lugar y era probable que hubieran colocado micrófonos o algo, por lo que citó a Reiner en un café.

Pasaron por el departamento de Eren para buscar ropa y algunas cosas de utilidad y luego por la casa que rentaban con Levi, retiraron todo y se fueron a unas cabañas cerca del lago Sina donde Eren tenía un amigo que rentaba un complejo, allí hicieron base. Eren grabó la conversación que tuvo con Reiner, le agradeció, tomo la copia de los documentos y la acusación y fue donde Farlan.

El rubio trabajó toda la noche sin descanso. Eren lo acompañó sirviéndole café, dándole charla de tanto en tanto para que no se sintiera tan solo y tratando de aportar cualquier dato que le pareciera relevante, quedaron en que intentaría ir al siguiente día a casa de sus padres para ver si podía hablar con el personal doméstico y de paso conseguir los datos de Marcela, la mujer que trabajaba en esos años en su casa y que había renunciado hacía un buen tiempo.

Tenían tanto por hacer, Farlan no paraba de escribir todo para poder sumar los datos a su defensa y entonces comenzó a dibujar una línea cronológica para estar seguro de conseguir las respuestas faltantes cuando volviera a encontrarse con Levi. Primer hecho, la transferencia de Grisha que se había hecho el tres de Marzo, luego la propiedad se vendía el diez de Marzo, y luego en algún día a identificar posterior a esa fecha Levi se había ido de Paradis. ¿Por qué no había regresado? Podría haber intentado comunicarse con Eren, aunque tal vez por prudencia no lo había hecho, no había podido hablar mucho con él el día anterior, ni modo tendría que ver si hoy podía tener un poco de privacidad.

Estiró su espalda y suspiró, se puso de pie luego de beber la sexta taza de café, eran las cuatro de la mañana y fue al patio donde Eren recién había prendido un cigarro. Cuando lo vio acercarse le ofreció uno que aceptó.

—Evan duerme, acabo de ir a chequearlo, le costó un poco porque es un lugar nuevo, veré si mañana logro buscar a Ciro, al menos no se sentirá tan solo, es bueno que esté distraído, compraré cuadernos y colores. Tú deberías dormir un poco, entiendo que necesitas hacer muchas cosas, pero también necesitas descansar o en cualquier momento vas a colapsar.

—No puedo perder tiempo durmiendo, me urge sacarlo de ese lugar —Luego tomó una profunda pitada de su cigarro—. Han intentado obligarlo a que firme una declaración donde se hacer responsable de todo, lo están presionando mucho. Al parecer tu padre maneja todo a su conveniencia.

Eren se quedó en silencio y sintió que se le humedecían los ojos.

—Es difícil de creer —dijo al fin y Farlan lo miró—. Mi padre... él ayuda a mucha gente, tiene una fundación de beneficiencia, incluso ha hecho numerosas intervenciones quirúrgicas a gente que no podía costearse las mismas. Es una persona creyente, siempre ha sido un buen esposo y a pesar de sus obligaciones ha estado bastante presente en casa. Cuando pasó lo de Levi, él estuvo ahí, horas y horas dándome ánimos, haciendo proyectos para hiciéramos juntos, él me encontró cuando... solo digamos que siempre fue incondicional, si alguien me hubiera dicho que era mala gente, que era... un monstruo, no lo hubiera creído de ninguna manera.

Se hizo una breve pausa y Farlan volvió aspirar. Luego habló.

—Por eso fue que Levi no te contactó antes ni te lo dijo, y aunque te lo hubiera dicho es probable que no le hubieras creído.

—El volvió al año y medio.

—¿Volvió?

—¿No te lo dijo?

—No, no llegamos a hablar acerca de eso, ¿y qué sucedió?

—Yo... —Eren trató de dominar sus sentimientos y contó su verdad—. Lo golpeé en el rostro —Farlan abrió grande sus ojos—, no le dí tiempo a que me dijera nada. Estaba tan dolido y enfermo de odio que ni siquiera le permití que me explicara las cosas. Lo asusté. Supongo que había venido con Evan, pero cuando me fue a contactar vino solo, yo nunca vi al niño, nunca supe de su embarazo. Para entonces yo iba a casarme con Historia, la madre de Ciro, se lo dije, que no quería verlo nunca más, que... le pegaría si lo volvía a hacer —Se permitió llorar en silencio, porque al menos Evan estaba durmiendo en esos momentos.

—Ya, Eren —dijo Farlan sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y ofreciéndoselo—. No puedo decirte que estuvo bien, pero tampoco puedo juzgarte, yo también tengo mi temperamento y no sé qué hubiera hecho en tu lugar. Probablemente también hubiera estado muy enojado.

—Si lo hubiera escuchado... todo sería diferente.

—Estabas en una postura muy difícil. ¿Me convidas otro cigarro?

Eren le alcanzó la cajetilla y el encendedor.

—Por cierto, agradezco mucho toda la ayuda que nos estás brindando. Sin ti todo hubiera sido el triple de difícil o más, sin embargo... —Farlan se giró y miró seriamente a Eren, era ligeramente más alto que el de cabello castaño y un poco más delgado, pero no podía importarle menos—. Levi es mi novio en estos momentos, me contó del beso, no me interesan los detalles, pero estoy muy disgustado, necesitaba decírtelo o era algo que en cualquier momento iba a explotar por alguna parte.

—Lo sé, estuve mal, ya le pedí disculpas a Levi y ahora te las pido a ti.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No lo sé, creo que aún no he resuelto mis sentimientos respecto a Levi.

—¿Después de nueve años aún no lo resuelves?

Eren miro hacia el cielo, la luna a medio llenar en el firmamento navegó por sus ojos y luego de un rato recién habló.

—Es difícil dejar de amarlo.

Farlan sintió un escalofrío bastante desagradable, recordó cuando Levi había ido a verlo por primera vez, cuando hablaba giraba ese maldito anillo plateado por sus finos y pálidos dedos.

—Lo siento no quise incomodarte.

—No puedo reclamar nada, fui yo el que preguntó.

—Cuando me enojé, tiré y borré todo lo que tenía que ver con él. No me quedaron ni fotos, ni regalos, excepto una sola cosa.

Farlan apretó los labios rogando a todos los dioses que no fuera justamente eso.

—Es algo bastante simple y que casi no tiene valor material, pero... para mi significa mucho aún —Farlan sintió que le faltaba el aire, de pronto quiso tirar el cigarro e irse muy lejos de ahí, o al menos a alguna parte donde no pudiera escuchar—. Esto.

Farlan tragó en seco y miró a la mano de Eren, en su palma estaba el jodido anillo. Eren explicó su significado aunque él lo conocía más que bien.

—Antes de irme al viaje de estudios Levi me propuso casamiento, ahorró un tiempo para poder hacernos unas alianzas. Me conmovió mucho su gesto, yo no debería haber esperado, debería haberlo llevado al siguiente día al registro civil, no costaba nada, pero es que... quería darle una casa apropiada, una vida digna, hacer las cosas bien. Lo siento, te estoy distrayendo con esta cursilería —dijo guardando el anillo mientras Farlan se sentía descompuesto.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

—Iré a preparar más café, quédate con la caja, tengo otra en mi bolso —Avisó antes de entrar a la cabaña.

Una vez que estuvo lejos Farlan golpeó la corteza de uno de los pinos que adornaban el costado del enorme jardín, luego inspiró y se calmó, necesitaba concentrarse en su trabajo, las demás cosas podían esperar, era más que necesario y apremiante que Levi saliera en libertad cuanto antes. Terminó el cigarro y regresó a la mesa de trabajo. Eren lo esperaba con una nueva taza de café que agradeció y retomó su análisis.

Al día siguiente Eren buscó a Ciro y lo llevó junto con Evan a casa de su mejor amiga mientras acompañaba a Farlan a ver a Petra, la ex jefa de Levi del supermercado. Mientras Farlan se quedaba entrevistándola fue hasta la residencia de sus padres. Afortunadamente su padre no estaba, solo su madre. Sin embargo Carla se mostró esquiva y poco cooperadora, solo le dijo que su padre era quien se había encargado de hablar con Levi y no hubo manera de sacarle una palabra más. Luego dijo que tenía hambre y se iría a preparar algo mientras su madre se encerraba en su habitación "a descansar porque tenía una gran jaqueca". 

Aprovechó ese momento para ir a hablar con el servicio doméstico, no solo consiguió la dirección de Marcela, también las dos mujeres fueron muy amables y dóciles y una de ellas le confesó que había escuchado una gran discusión cuando Levi había ido a la casa hacía años, que recordaba que en ese tiempo Marcela le había dicho que era porque el señorito Levi estaba esperando un hijo del patroncito, o sea de él. Eren no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ellos lo habían sabido desde el principio, pero a estas alturas nada le sorprendía ya. Agradeció a todas y les pidió discreción, luego regresó donde Farlan que aún seguía indagando a Petra.

Lo esperó en la camioneta y luego llamó a Mikasa para saber cómo estaba Evan, mientras conversaba notó un auto viejo, un Fiat Duna tal vez, apostado una calle atrás, enarcó una ceja, terminó la llamada, encendió el motor y fue a dar una vuelta por el barrio, notó que lo seguía, ya que hacía un recorrido errática y cada tanto de nuevo se volvía a topar con el auto.

—Puta madre.

Le escribió a Farlan para pedirle que se tomara un taxi, que él iba a dejar la camioneta en el estacionamiento de su edificio y luego abordaría otro taxi para que se encontraran. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? De pronto el hombre en el que había tenido fe ciega se estaba convirtiendo en un mafioso de primera línea. Recordó un par de veces en que le había pedido a Levi que fueran a almorzar a su casa pero el omega se había negado. Notaba que se ponía nervioso pero no explicaba el porqué, con seguridad algo debía haber sucedido y él no se había enterado, ¿por qué Levi no se lo dijo desde el principio? Entonces recordó las palabras de Farlan: "porque no le hubieras creído".

Llegó a la cabaña, el doctor Polac lo llamó para informarle las novedades, ese mismo viernes se celebraría la primera sesión del juicio.

—¡Qué rapido! —dijo Eren mientras Farlan se alistaba para ir a la alcaldía para tener la primera entrevista a solas con Levi.

—Si, eso es porque ya saben que estamos investigando y no quieren que tengamos una defensa sólida, corremos contra reloj Eren. Por favor, ve a buscar a Evan y tráelo aquí cuanto antes, no podemos confiarnos de nada, iré a ver si puedo hablar con Levi y volveré de inmediato.

—No, no vayas solo, iré contigo. Le diré a Mikasa que lleve los niños directamente a la alcaldía, no puedo dejarte solo.

Farlan sintió temor, pero Eren tenía razón, no podía alejarse de él, o sería un blanco fácil, de hecho si confirmaba la fecha de partida de Levi, como él ya sospechaba, eso quería decir que a Grisha no le importaría en absoluto "borrar" a quien se le interpusiera en el camino.

—Sí, tienes razón, vamos. Por cierto, Eren, ¿conoces a alguien de confianza que trabaje para alguna agencia de publicidad, o en la televisión? —dijo Farlan mientras verificaba información que le estaba mandando su colega desde Puerto Olimpia, realmente que era una mujer muy eficiente.

—Historia trabaja en la administración del canal once del noticiero local, ¿por qué?

—¿Crees que pueda ayudarnos?

—Puedo intentarlo, ¿necesitas a los medios?

—Sí, si ellos juegan sucio, pues nosotros deberemos responder.

—Tengo una amiga que trabaja en la oficina de Derechos para omegas, ella podría darnos una mano.

—Excelente, llámalas a ambas, si nosotros no presionamos también nos van a comer de un bocado.

—Bien.

¿Así que Grisha Jaeger estaba colaborando en la campaña del juez Zacklay como futuro alcalde de Paradis? Eso le había informado Sonia, entonces solo tenía que hacerse de un par de pruebas al respecto y podría desfalcar a ese corrupto del estrado, solo que no sabía si lo lograría para el viernes, pero tenía que intentarlo.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	9. Ser padre soltero no es fácil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Capítulo 8, se suponía que tenía que publicarlo mañana, pero les debía el capítulo de la semana pasada así que va hoy, más les vale que me hagan un altar y le pidan a sus dioses que me den la vida eterna... ok no, con que me dejen un review, kudo, comentario ya soy feliz. AL FIN SE VA A SABER TODA LA VERDAD (suenan trompetas). Igual y a estas alturas no hay mucho que se pueda aclarar, creo que todo está más que dicho. Estoy tan feliz y emocionada por toda la atención que le han dado a esta pequeña historia. Les traje la actualización lo más rápido que pude. El domingo publico el gran final.
> 
> Muchas gracias por el apoyo, el cariño, los comentarios, me emocioné un montón el capítulo pasado. Amo cuando son tan lindos conmigo! Gracias a todos bellos seres! Esta vez no los distraigo mucho, solo que cumplan la cuarentena, usen tapabocas, lávense seguido las manos, no se toquen la cara y lean a Luna de Acero (esta es la indicación más importante de todas, je). Ahora sí, al capítulo.-
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.
> 
> Advertencias: Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), fuertes declaraciones, el juicio, más angustia y drama para que lloren y pataleen y me griten, peeeeero nadie se muere, así que... sigan adelante mis valientes!

**.**

**.**

**_"Recordar es fácil para el que tiene memoria,_ **

**_olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón."_ **

**_Gabriel García Márquez_ **

**_._ **

**.**

Finalmente lograron trasladar a Levi a la comisaría cuarenta del distrito de Paradis que se hallaba ubicada en un barrio de clase media a solo quince minutos de la Ciudad Judicial donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio. El doctor Polac había hecho todo lo posible para impedir que el juez Zacklay estuviera en el estrado, pero por cualquier flanco que atacaran todo estaba blindado. Comprobar que Grisha era quien financiaba la campaña era una empresa prácticamente imposible, todo estaba a nombre de empresas que solventaban otras empresas, llenas de contadores más abogados, papeleos interminables y definitivamente se estaban desviando de su objetivo,perder más tiempo en eso no era prudente.

Para colmo le habían perdido el rastro a Marcela Pradera, la señora que trabajaba en la casa del doctor Grisha. Fueron a la dirección que tenían, ella había alquilado un tiempo, ahora habitaban otros inquilinos, perdieron medio día para encontrar al dueño que mucho no sabía, solo que se había ido a vivir donde unos parientes a una ciudad vecina. Pero cuando buscaron en la guía telefónica les salían unas ochenta personas, Eren se la había pasado llamando y no había logrado dar contacto, excepto en la persona número sesenta y tres que le dijo que la mujer los había estafado y no querían saber nada de ella. Comenzó a buscar en las redes sociales sin mucho éxito, pero no cejó en su intento.

Mientras tanto Farlan luchaba a brazo partido para poder lograr que al menos hubiera un jurado presente, si todo se resumía a que el juez Zacklay dictaminara un fallo estarían condenados. Ya se había puesto en contacto con Isabel, una bonita pelirroja omega de la Secretaría de Derechos de los Omegas quien estaba moviendo todas sus influencias para lograr una junta de firmas y que el caso llegara a la radio local que era escuchada por más de cuarenta por ciento de la población, ante la duda mejor era hacerlo.

El día anterior al juicio Eren obligó a Farlan a dormir un poco, ya parecía un oso panda y a veces hacía de nuevo las mismas preguntas porque estaba mareado de cansancio. Eren siguió con el doctor Polac llamando y haciendo presión, Isabel los llamó para decirles que al otro día antes del juicio había logrado juntar a unos veinte omegas para que fueran a protestar (y espera contar con más apoyo después de que apareciera la solicitada en varias radios de la ciudad), Eren el avisó a Historia quien le dijo que iban a mandar un corresponsal para que hiciera una entrevista, que era lo máximo que podía hacer por ellos.

Eren estaba completamente agotado también. Le preparó la merienda a los niños que estaban en el patio armando casitas de barro y tenían tierra hasta en el cabello.

—Ah, ¿qué es lo que hicieron? —dijo al verlos embarrados como puercos y ambos se miraron sin responder—. Como sea, vamos adentro, quiero que se bañen y se cambien así pueden merendar, les traje bizcochos de manteca y les haré chocolatada, pero primero se bañan, caray, no puedo dejar de echarles un ojo.

—Lo siento, papá —dijo Evan con cara de culpable y refregándose las manos roñosas.

—Está bien, solo se estaban divirtiendo. Además nada que un poco de agua y jabón no solucione.

—Eren, ven un momento, es importante —Llamó el doctor Polac.

—¡Voy! Escuchen, llenaré la tina del baño, vayan directo y empiecen a sacarse la ropa, dejen las zapatillas antes de entrar a la casa, yo me encargaré de limpiar todo.

Lo acompañó al baño y los dejó allí mientras el agua caliente iba llenando la tina y volvió con el abogado, no sin poner la leche a calentar en la estufa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Aquí estoy en contacto con el asesor del juez Zacklay, al parecer está muy molesto, ya le avisé que habrá una gran manifestación y que llamaremos a los medios, me dijo que quiere que tengamos una llamada y quiero que estés presente, voy a ponerlo en el altavoz, no digas nada, pero voy a intentar que cedan con lo del jurado, si aceptan eso nos daría un par de días más de gracias hasta que convocaran a la gente.

—Muy bien.

Las cosas no quedaron en buenos términos, el asesor del juez era sumamente agresivo y lo maltrató al doctor un par de veces, pero el doctor era un excelente abogado y defendió su postura a rajatabla. Lo máximo que sacaron fue un "quedará a consideración del juez".

—Ah, no sentía tanta adrenalina desde el juicio que tuve el año pasado por el ladrón de ganado —dijo el doctor sonriendo.

—¿Usted que cree? ¿Hay posibilidades que cambien de parecer?

—Son bajas, pero las hay, después de todo si no las hubiera nos habría dicho que no de forma tajante. Sin embargo esto no está nada fácil. Si me pide mi opinión personal, le diré que yo tenía una imagen muy elevada de su padre, señor Jaeger y como yo todo el mundo en Paradis, de manera que apoyar esto es casi un suicidio social. Sin embargo tengo demasiado años en los juzgados como para que algo así me haga recular.

—En buena hora.

—Bueno, y mis honorarios claro está.

Eren rodó los ojos y suspiró, luego al sentir como la leche rebalsaba fue corriendo a la cocina. Sintió a sus hijos que lo llamaban desde el baño. Necesitaba un descanso también, tal vez durmiera un poco una vez que Farlan se levantara. Dejó las chocoladas calientes en las tazas y fue a verlos, al abrir la puerta se le vino encima una montaña de pompas de jabón. Se habían gastado prácticamente una botella de shampoo y con sus manitos se refregaban y soplaban para hacer más y más.

—¡Mira, Evan, mira, es enorme, es enorme!

—¡Wowww! Mira esto, haré una pequeñita, pequeñita.

Eren sonrió y sacó su móvil para filmarlos, los niños estaban tan entretenidos que ni repararon en su padre. Ciro reía a más no poder.

—Es una mini burbujita —dijo el rubiecito chillando.

Una vez que terminó el show del jabón, Eren los ayudó a salir secarse y ponerse los pijamas.

—Pero son las siete —dijo Evan.

—Sí, pero ya no vamos a salir, puedo ponerles vídeos en la habitación, los grandes tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y lo mejor sería que podamos concentrarnos apropiadamente. Oigan, les prometo que apenas termine todo esto los llevaré de nuevo a ese lugar de juegos que les gustó tanto.

—¿Vendrá Levi? —preguntó Ciro refregándose un ojo.

—Claro, él también vendrá.

Evan saltó en su lugar mientras se refregaba las manos y sonreía emocionado.

—Podríamos prepararle la bienvenida a mi papá —dijo de repente Evan y Ciro también se unió a la idea de inmediato.

—Esa es una idea fantástica, ¿qué les parece si le hacen un par de lindos dibujos?, mañana Farlan irá a visitarlo y puede llevárselos —sugirió Eren.

—¡Si! —Aceptaron al unísono.

—Muy bien, vayan a la habitación, pónganse a dibujar que ya les llevo la merienda.

—No muy dulce para mí, profesor.

—Entendido.

—Yo tampoco quiero tan dulce —Se sumó Ciro que en todo hacía eco de su hermano mayor.

—No se preocupen, no será muy dulce.

Eren dispuso todo en una bandeja, junto a los bizcochos y un paquete de galletitas dulces y les llevó. Estaban muy entretenidos escuchando música y dibujando. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, suspiró, acomodo el baño, tomó la ropa sucia y la llevó al lavadero, luego sacó unos filetes de pollo que tenía congelados y que haría con un puré de bolsa, tal vez los acompañaría con un par de huevos estrellados. Dejó la ropa lavando y puso la tetera para hacer más café.

Farlan apareció con cara de cansancio por la cocina.

—Hola, puedes dormir un poco más si gustas —Sugirió Eren.

—No, ya he dormido demasiado, además son las siete, el doctor Polac se irá a las diez, sería mejor aprovecharlo, aún hay algunos puntos flojos, ¿hay alguna novedad?

—Nada confirmado, pero sigue hablando con gente para ver si acceden a un jurado, al menos ahora el asesor dijo que el juez lo evaluará.

—Ya es algo —dijo bostezando.

—Oye, ¿por qué no tomas un baño? Prepararé más café y unos aperitivos, no has almorzado aún.

—Acepto los aperitivos, pero ya debo tener la sangre negra de tanto café, ¿tienes té negro?

—No, pero tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas que faltan, puedo traer.

—De acuerdo, toma para cigarros y lo que haga falta —dijo Farlan sacando su billetera pero Eren se negó.

—No, no hace falta, anda ve a bañarte, cuando vuelvas el mejor té negro te estará esperando.

—De acuerdo, más vale que no me ilusiones a lo tonto —Bromeó el rubio y fue a ducharse. Un buen baño de agua bien caliente iba a despabilarlo, tenía una larga noche por delante.

Eren salió a hacer las compras, un amigo le había prestado una camioneta utilitaria que no llamaba mucho la atención y había un par de negocios no muy lejos del complejo. Compró shampoo, ya que los niños casi liquidaron el que ya tenían, dentífrico, una docena de huevos, el té negro, azúcar, más leche y manteca, casi se regresa pero recordó los cigarrillos a medio camino y tuvo que volver. Carajo, realmente necesitaba poder dormir un poco.

Hasta medianoche el juez no cambió de parecer. Recién al otro día, una hora antes del juicio, frente a más de cuarenta omegas y algunos alphas iracundos frente a la casa de justicia blandiendo pancartas y gritando a todo pulmón, encendiendo algunas bengalas y hablando por altavoces junto a un par de periodistas de diversos medios fue que el juez decidió aplazar el juicio y acceder a tener un jurado de doce personas. El aplazo no fue mucho, el siguiente martes iniciaría todo.

Eren abrazó a Isabel y le agradeció por su invaluable ayuda, la chica le dijo que seguiría muy de cerca la evolución del caso y que no le perderían pisada. Llamó a Historia y e agradeció también, la mujer se ofreció a hacer todo lo que estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades. Finalmente Farlan se acercó sonriendo y se dieron un sentido abrazo, después de tres días de casi no dormir y luchar, llamar, llamar, moverse, pedir favores finalmente habían conseguido el dichoso jurado.

Farlan llamó al doctor Polac para informarle las novedades y que no era necesario que viniera al palacio de justicia por el aplazo.

—Es una buena noticia, excepto que tenemos que estar muy atentos a qué personas son las que elegirán para el estrado. Por lo pronto podremos celebrar este pequeño avance, pero no debemos dormirnos en los laureles.

—Claro que no. Gracias por todo doctor, ¿esta tarde nos vemos de nuevo?

—Le pido venga a mi estudio, licenciado Church, tengo un equipo de trabajo que le quiero presentar y respecto a lo que habíamos dialogado ayer, creo que sería mejor si pudiéramos llamar al estrado a Levi, ya sabiendo que habrá un jurado, nada mejor que escuchar de boca del testigo principal todo lo acontecido, ¿hoy hablará con él?

—Técnicamente deberían haberlo traído aquí, ahora iré a averiguar, pero haré lo posible por verlo.

—Vaya anticipándole que lo vamos a llamar a declarar, esto cambia todo, así que lo espero a... ¿las cuatro le parece bien?

—Sí, perfecto, a esa hora estaré en su despacho.

—Nos vemos, entonces.

Levi estaba en el furgón, con las esposas puestas y mirando lo poco que podía afuera a través de las rendijas. Estaba extremadamente nervioso, esa mañana había vomitado, no sabía qué estaba pasando pero al parecer había un gran alboroto allá afuera, tal vez algún grupo estuviera reclamando justicia por alguien.

—Parece que estás de suerte —dijo uno de los guardias subiendo de nuevo y sentándose a su lado mientras le daba indicaciones al otro para que arrancara.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Aplazaron el juicio, vinieron a hacer su desmadre aquí todos tus amiguitos.

Levi no entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué amiguitos?

—No te hagas, todos esos que estaban chillando. El juez movió la fecha, y no me preguntes más que es todo lo que me informaron, por lo pronto nos volvemos.

Levi trató de mirar por la rendija y vio toda esa gente, por primera vez desde que lo habían apresado sintió un poco de alivio, no sabía quiénes eran o cómo habían llegado allí, pero seguramente Farlan o Eren estuvieran detrás de eso. El lugar donde estaba encerrado ahora no era tan malo como el anterior, la mayoría de la gente ahí eran omegas infractores de artículos respecto a agresiones hacia alphas, algunos ladronzuelos de poca monta y otros que habían alterado el orden público por borracheras o peleas callejeras. En general eran bastante solidarios y todos estaban a la espera que se resolvieran sus situaciones, un gran porcentaje tenía fianzas que eran bastante accesibles, así que a diario los familiares lograban sacarlos. Él sabía que sobre su cabeza tenía una fianza imposible. El furgón llegó arribó a la comisaría y fue escoltado hasta el patio donde le quitaron las esposas.

Fue a sentarse a un rincón para tomar un poco de aire y sol, seguramente Farlan ya se pondría en contacto con él, esperaba llamar a Evan y poder hablar unos minutos con su hijo aunque más no fuera. Algunos reclusos estaban jugando un partido de fútbol, lo invitaron pero no estaba de ánimos. Extrañaba horrores a Evan, ya eran cinco días seguidos sin poder verlo, estrecharlo en sus brazos, besarlo, le dolió el alma. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, pronto estarían juntos, Farlan era extraordinario, en ese tiempo que salieron juntos había apreciado parte de su trabajo.

_Quería ver a Evan, lo necesitaba tanto, a veces su mente le hacía una mala pasada y se desvivía preocupándose de si estaría bien, si habría llorado, si habría comido lo suficiente. La noche anterior había soñado con él, con seguridad las enormes ganas de querer verle habían obrado el milagro. Era algo que le sucedía cuando deseaba mucho ver a alguien._

Luego Farlan podía pasar horas y horas trabajando sin descanso, y los últimos días había visto como sus ojeras eran cada vez peores. Estaba preocupado, pero no dudaba de su capacidad, en Puerto Olimpia se estaba volviendo cada vez más requerido y famoso debido a que tenía ganados más del noventa por ciento de los casos que le tocaba defender, sin dudas tenía el éxito asegurado.

Para él el mundo jurídico era tan intrincado y difícil. Tanto Farlan como Eren eran personas que él admiraba mucho, que tenían capacidades extraordinarias desde su punto de vista. Eren con unos trazos podía construir los planos de una casa, para él eso era como magia.

Comparado con ellos él era más simple, más torpe, aún no entendía del todo qué le habían visto esos formidables alphas. Miró sus manos, pálidas y llenas de callos y cicatrices. Cuando Eren le había dicho que podría estudiar cuando vivieran juntos se había hecho muchas ilusiones, realmente no sabía si iba a tener capacidad intelectual suficiente para afrontar una carrera universitaria, sentía que era un poco tonto para esas cosas difíciles, lo suyo era más trabajo manual, como el de las verdulerías. Pero al menos le hubiera gustado poder recibirse del secundario. A veces le daba no poder ayudar a Evan cómo merecía. Claro que había aprendido algunas cosas con tutoriales de YouTube y el buscador del celular, para las matemáticas era más rápido, pero lengua y literatura o ciencias sociales se le complicaba un poco, aunque el internet solucionaba bastante.

_Muchas veces el ingeniero se había quedado dibujando planos en su computadora cuando iba a su casa, ingresaba un sinfín de fórmulas complicadísimas mientras él a veces miraba por encima de su hombro y se quedaba hipnotizado con todas las herramientas que usaba y cómo iba construyendo los planos con una facilidad increíble. En una de sus primeras citas Eren lo llevó a pasear en su auto y fueron hasta una hermosa casa en un sector bastante lindo de Paradis, allí se erigía esa casa espléndida._

_—¿Te gusta?_

_—Es hermosa —Apreció el omega mirando a todas partes deslumbrado._

_—Esa casa la diseñé yo —Levi lo miró con la boca abierta—. Trabajé varias semanas, hay otras cosas que yo he diseñado también, ¿quieres que te muestre?_

_—Por supuesto._

_Luego de comenzar a salir oficialmente se había animado a que Eren visitara su humilde casa, sentía temor de que le pareciera poca cosa, pero no había mucho más que él podía ofrecer. Sin embargo Eren parecía estar cómodo allí y jamás había hecho ningún comentario despectivo, tampoco había criticado el lugar, al contrario le había dicho que era una muy buena construcción y que estaba sorprendido por la pulcritud y el orden, también adulaba bastante sus comidas, así que siempre se esmeraba para mejorar, consultaba mucho con Petra sobre nuevas recetas y lo hacía muy feliz ver la sonrisa de su novio cuando probaba sus platillos, era lo máximo que podía hacer por él._

_Tal vez sería la soledad o haber regresado a esa ciudad que supo querer tanto pero últimamente pensaba mucho en Eren, mejor dicho estaba recordando muchas cosas que habían quedado enterradas por el tiempo._

_Cuando recién había llegado a Puerto Olimpia los primeros meses antes de que se notara su panza de embarazo había trabajado en el puerto descargando barcos y haciendo trabajos pesados, la paga era bastante buena, aunque se fuera hediendo a pescado. Alquilaba una pieza y por lo general compraba sándwiches o comida que no requiriera mucha preparación, tenía especial fascinación por las ensaladas de frutas, las deseaba tanto que comía al menos un vaso a diario. Pero una vez que se arrebujaba en su cama esos minutos previos a dormirse del todo se frotaba el estómago que seguía plano y se preguntaba si realmente era posible que una personita se estuviera formando ahí dentro. Muchas veces se preguntaba si tendría los hermosos ojos de su padre, o la cabellera suya o si sería una preciosa niña -tenía esperanzas de que fuera una niña-, y luego inmediatamente pensaba en su madre. ¿Cómo se habría sentido ella cuando estaba esperándolo a él? Kuchel siempre le había dicho que desde el momento que se enteró había estado muy feliz, que tenerlo en sus brazos fue uno de los días más significativos de su vida. Sentía mucho miedo, no por lo dolores o los inconvenientes, sino porque no sabía si estaría preparado para tanta responsabilidad, ¿podría ser un buen padre?_

_Había soñado a su madre varias veces en ese tiempo, por lo general sosteniendo a su bebé en los brazos (de alguna manera sabía que era su hijo) mientras le sonreía feliz. La extrañaba, a pesar de que ya habían pasado cinco años de su muerte, la extrañaba. En esos momentos reflexionaba que tal vez no había sabido aprovecharla lo suficiente, cuando estaba viva, pero es que volvía tan cansada de su trabajo que él no quería molestarla. Solo se sentaba a su lado mientras ella bebía luego de la cena y lloraba o se quejaba de todo. Ahora tenía tantas preguntas para hacer y nadie que pudiera ayudarlo._

_La única amistad que había cultivado había sido con su vecino, un joven omega como él que se llamaba Lucas, pero le apodaban Pucho, al parecer porque cuando era pequeño e iba a almorzar a un comedor comunitario del barrio siempre era el último en irse para poder recoger los restos de pan que por ahí dejaban los otros, los "puchos" de comida, y ahí que las cocineras del lugar lo apodaron "el Pucho" y le quedó el sobrenombre. A el chico no le molestaba. Levi no era de salir mucho, pero varias veces habían jugado con algún que otro autito o juguete que se prestaban, o a veces iba a casa de su vecino porque tenía una hamaca casera en un árbol que tenían en el fondo. Luego la vida los fue llevando por diferentes caminos, sobre todo cuando Levi tuvo que dejar de estudiar, su amigo comenzó a juntarse con otros chicos, a tener novios y eventualmente perdieron el contacto, sin embargo cada vez que se cruzaban, yendo a comprar o cuando Levi volvía de trabajar y el joven estaba en la puerta de su casa se saludaban con amabilidad y tal vez conversaban una que otra cosa muy escueta. Le tenía mucho afecto._

_Tal vez sino hubieran sido amigos no hubiera pasado lo que pasó. Siempre sentía mucha ansiedad cuando lo recordaba y rezaba por el alma de Lucas, ni siquiera había podido ir al cementerio a dejarle flores o a despedirlo, o darle las condolencias a su madre apropiadamente. Esa misma noche que lo balearon, entró a su casa a oscuras, manejándose con la linterna de su celular, tomó las cosas que consideró más urgentes, sus ahorros, sus documentos, llenó un bolso con ropa, un álbum de fotos, su peine, su cepillo de dientes y se fue. Afuera era un alboroto de policías y vecinos, ni siquiera repararon en él, solo vio a Josefa llorando a los gritos y corrió, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la terminal de ómnibus. Cuando quiso comprar un pasaje al destino más lejano posible se dio con que necesitaba presentar sus documentos para registar la compra y desistió de inmediato, ¿y si lo habían seguido? Temblaba mirando a todas partes como un gato asustado abrazado a su bolso y entonces recordó que en la parte de atrás de la terminal había combis y autos particulares que llevaban pasajeros de manera no tan legal, allí fue. Había un auto que se dirigía a una ciudad cercana, no lo pensó dos veces y lo abordó, allí al menos no quedaría registro de su salida._

_Cuando llegó a Colina Rose se quedó en una cafetería hasta que fue mediodía, luego con indicaciones llegó hasta una sucursal del banco donde tenía sus ahorros y retiró todo el dinero disponible, tuvo que esperar un largo rato y le hicieron llenar una enorme cantidad de papeles además de cobrarle impuestos, comisiones y otras cosas que no sabía qué eran, solo quería terminar cuanto antes. Le ofrecieron escoltarlo por la cantidad de dinero que había retirado pero decidió que mejor no. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió nuevamente a la terminal del lugar, donde volvió a usar otra combi para irse de inmediato. Tenía el corazón en la boca, si le robaban quedaría literalmente en la calle pero es que volver no era una opción. Mantenía su celular apagado porque de verdad no sabía si podían rastrearlo con eso. Viajó y viajó quedándose un día aquí, otro día por allí, hasta que finalmente llegó a Puerto Olimpia. No conocía el mar, le gustó mucho y estuvo vagando por la costa por varias horas pensando y pensando qué hacer. Consiguió alojamiento y decidió ir a algún banco al día siguiente. Indagó cuál era la mejor manera de guardar sus ahorros pero sin tener que abrir una cuenta bancaria, el empleado le sugirió que alquilara una caja de seguridad en el banco, mucha gente optaba por eso, allí no solo guardaban dinero también objetos o documentos u otras cosas de valor sentimental o monetario pero que no estaban en billetes. El empleado le aseguró que nadie podía acceder a la información de los clientes del banco que tenían allí su caja de seguridad. Decidió arriesgarse y alquiló dos. En una puso el dinero que Grisha le había transferido y en otra puso el de la venta de su casa. Se quedó con los ahorros de su anterior trabajo y volvió a recluirse por algunos días más, hasta que finalmente se animó a salir y buscar trabajo. Solo usó su nombre, sin apellido y si alguien preguntaba su origen le decía que venía del sur sin entrar en detalles, que solo estaba por una temporada y tenía familia esperándolo._ _Fue extremadamente cauteloso y diligente. No sería sino hasta años después que abriría una cuenta formal en el banco, era una exigencia para poder tener sus negocios funcionando._

_Solo había regresado una única vez a Paradis, con un miedo visceral carcomiéndole las entrañas, le hizo guardia a Eren por un día entero hasta que pudo dar con él esa noche, no fue tanto el miedo de la amenaza de lo que le dijo Eren lo que lo hizo irse corriendo de allí sino más la mirada de Grisha desde el ventanal de la casa. Tomó a su hijo y se fue en ese mismo momento rogando a todos los cielos que el doctor no diera con su paradero, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo. Tal vez Grisha consideró que ya no representaba un problema para su familia._

_Cuando su barriga comenzó a ser notable estaba de unos cuatro meses y medio, fue entonces que decidió que lo mejor sería alquilar un lugar estable, visitó varios departamentos y casas, pero la verdad no quería llamar la atención, prefería algo modesto, no muy visible y entonces conoció a la señora Mercedes. Se llevaron muy bien desde el inicio y ella se encargó de aconsejarlo mucho respecto a su estado, no dudó en alquilar allí. Notó entonces que en ese sector de la ciudad la gente no consumía muchas verduras porque el lugar más cercano para comprarlas estaba lejos, vio una oportunidad para hacer algo productivo y que además conocía bien. Fue al mercado central, anduvo investigando y ya para entonces estaba entrando al sexto mes y todo le costaba más. En un principio Mercedes le alquiló el pequeño garage que tenía en planta baja. Levi no tenía forma de traer la verdura del mercado, los fletes que ofrecían sus servicios a la salida hacían que se encarecieran mucho los costos. No se animaba a conducir un vehículo, nunca había conducido uno en su vida, por lo que compró una bicicleta y le pidió a un herrero que le forjara un carro que pudiera tirar con ella, y así comenzó al fin con su primera verdulería. Al principio le costó hacerse conocido pero eventualmente la gente comenzó a comprarle más, siempre tenía mucha variedad y ofrecía la mejor de las calidades a sus clientes._

_Una vez al mes iba al hospital municipal a los controles y al parecer todo marchaba bien. Ya había comprado un cochecito, una cuna, bastante ropita, había pintado la habitación de su bebé de amarillo y le había hecho un par de globos en uno que otro rincón, lo suyo no era la decoración o las manualidades pero puso su mejor esfuerzo. Compró un móvil con ranitas que tenía una música suave y tranquilizadora y lo colocó en una esquina de la cuna blanca. No tenía mucho tiempo disponible pero alcanzó a tejer un par de escarpines y una mantita a crochet que era lo único que no le salía tan mal, Mercedes lo había ayudado. El último mes le costó horrores mantener el ritmo, pero la señora a veces lo ayudaba, lo mandaba a descansar mientras ella atendía por las tardes que no iban tantos._

_La madrugada de un ocho de noviembre rompió fuente y un dolor intenso lo azotó, por lo que tomó la bici y el bolso que había armado y se fue pedaleando al hospital. La avenida estaba lejos y no estaba seguro de conseguir un taxi a esas horas, no tenía teléfono, ni fijo ni móvil, había decidido prescindir de toda comunicación por miedo a que lo rastrearan de alguna forma. Apenas llegó lo internaron, luego de ocho largas horas de contracciones y sufrimiento Evan nació. La habitación del hospital la compartió con dos omegas más que también habían parido ese día. Un hombre y una mujer, pero estaban tan agotados y doloridos que poco y nada conversaron._

_Al día siguiente, mientras alimentaba a su bebé notaba de reojo cómo las familias de los otros llegaban con regalos, tarjetas, sonrisas y algarabía para conocer a los recién nacidos. Le pesó un poco que solo estuviera él para darle la bienvenida a Evan, pero ni modo, así debía ser. Por la tarde llegó Mercedes que había estado buscándolo, en el apuro ni una nota había dejado y le regaló el primer peluche al bebé que dormía tranquilo, era un dragoncito negro que aún conservaba Evan y al que había bautizado Quimilo cuando pudo hablar._

_Cuando nació era tan pequeñito, apenas llegaba a los dos kilos trescientos gramos y Levi tenía mucho miedo que no sobreviviera por lo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Mercedes lo tranquilizó y le dijo que no se preocupara, que los bebés eran más fuertes de lo que uno creía, cosa que también le repitió el pediatra de Evan, pero él no estaba tan seguro ¿y si se le moría? Los primeros meses dormía en un colchón al lado de la cuna despertando a cada mínimo sonido para chequear que estuviera seco, bien alimentado y que respirara sin problemas, fue un enorme estrés._

Abrió los ojos y miró al cielo, el sol ya estaba picándole la piel por lo que se puso de pie para buscar un poco de resguardo a la sombra. Su pequeño guerrero... solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Por la tarde Farlan fue a visitarlo, se lo notaba de mejor semblante, le comentó las novedades y le llevó algunos paquetes de galletas, café en saquitos, una taza, pan, implementos para su aseo diario, entre otras cosas.

—Evan te envía esto —dijo mientras le entregaba un dibujo de un arcoiris y varias caritas sonriendo con un mensaje que decía "Papá, te amo, Evan"—. Y Ciro también quiso colaborar —agregó entregándole otro dibujo—. Se supone que son ustedes dos, dice que cuando salgas pueden ir a vivir juntos si quieres.

Levi sonrió y aceptó ambos.

—Ese niño se está obsesionando contigo, bueno, supongo que de tal padre tal hijo.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí.

—¿Ocurrió algo con Eren?

—No, es decir, yo hablé con él sobre lo que sucedió, me pidió disculpas, igual eso ya no es importante. Escucha, hablé con el doctor Polac, dijo que sería mejor llevarte al estrado, no voy a poder verte hasta el lunes y probablemente reanuden el martes o el miércoles, aquí te dejo una copia de la declaración y las posibles preguntas que te puede hacer el abogado de la fiscalía, va a ser incisivo, va a tratar de hacerte quedar mal y seguramente utilizará todas las artimañas disponibles para que te enredes o dudes. No te preocupes, piensa bien antes de responderle, fíjate toda la declaración, esto fue lo que tú me contaste y yo ordené en un texto, léelo bien fíjate si fañta algo, si hay algún detalle que recuerdes anótalo, ¿de acuerdo? No pudimos encontrar a la tal Marcela, la mujer que trabajaba en casa del doctor Grisha, sería genial si pudiéramos dar con ella, porque si ella confirmara que ellos sabían de tu embarazo... no digo que tendríamos la victoria asegurada, pero nos ayudaría mucho. Como sea, Eren sigue buscando dar con ella, en el peor de los casos será tu palabra contra la de ellos.

—En realidad... cuando yo me enteré de que estaba embarazado nunca se lo comenté a nadie, lo sabía mi ginecóloga, la doctora Hange Zoe, no sé si ella tiene contacto con el doctor Grisha, pero ella trabajaba en la Clínica Sanares —Farlan sacó su libreta y anotó—. Ellos tenían un laboratorio propio, yo no me hice los estudios en la clínica del padre de Eren, sin embargo al día siguiente él ya lo sabía.

—Entiendo. Puede que ya te hubiera mandado a seguir para entonces, supongo que las clínicas forman parte del la Asociación del Círculo de Médicos de cada región, digo, si Grisha sabía o conocía quién era el dueño de la clínica simplemente tuvo que llamar y preguntar sobre los análisis y ya. El problema es cómo lo demostramos. Tal vez el doctor Polac o Eren conozcan a gente que trabaja en esa clínica, no sé, voy a ver qué logro investigar de esto. Intentaré buscar a tu ginecóloga y hablaré con ella.

—Teníamos muy buena relación, a veces charlábamos un poco después de las consultas —Recordó Levi.

—¿No se lo comentaste a nadie más? —Levi negó y miró significativamente a Farlan—. ¿Qué?

Apretó la mano del abogado que tenía la lapicera y lo observó con cariño.

—Debes descansar, por favor.

—Lo haré cuando te saque de aquí —había cierto aura de tristeza en el semblante de Farlan.

—¿Quieres hablar de... otra cosa?

—No tenemos tiempo, nos queda media hora y quiero repasar varios temas contigo, si el juicio se reanuda el martes cada minuto vale oro. Vamos de nuevo con esto de tu barrio, dijiste que pusiste en venta tu casa con una inmobiliaria, "Nebak", ¿así es?

—Sí —dijo Levi soltando la mano de Farlan.

Recién el sábado por la tarde pudo dar con el paradero de la doctora Zoe, afortundamente la profesional se ofreció para oficiar de testigo en el juicio. Prometió buscar la carpeta con la historia clínica de Levi para testificar que estaba tomando sus supresores al momento en que quedó encinta. Ya era un avance. Grisha prohibió que Eren tuviera acceso a la clínica, de manera que el hombre llamó a sus contactos del Círculo de Médicos de la ciudad para averiguar cómo fue posible que los análisis de Levi pudieran haber llegado a sus manos. Descubrieron que los laboratorios de la ciudad, todos, llevaban un archivo conjunto respecto a los ciudadanos que era manejado por la administración de farmcéuticos y las obras sociales que cubrían los estudios.

—Eso es —dijo Eren—, mi padre no contactó a la otra clínica, lo que él hizo fue averiguar dentro de la membresía de Levi en su cobertura médica qué tipo de exámenes se estaba haciendo. Con haber sobornado a algún empleado era más que suficiente. Si lo estaba investigando le informaron que Levi había pedido un análisis de embarazo.

—Eureka. Al menos nos da una pista sólida, pero encontrar al topo será imposible, ninguno pondrá en juego su empleo. Pero al menos es algo que podemos mencionar, como digo todo suma.

—Por cierto, encontré un perfil de Twitter de Marcela, le escribí, pero la última publicación fue hace dos meses, lo único que mencionaba era sobre unas vacaciones en Costa Shiganshina, luego había algunas fotos pero no decía dónde, no reconozco el lugar. Le escribí por privado, aún no ha respondido o leído, solo espero que lo vea de alguna manera.

—Roguemos que sea así. Escucha Eren, si esa mujer te responde ni pienses en ofrecerle dinero por el mensajero de la aplicación, cítala en algún lugar, si queda algún registro de que hubo un ofrecimiento de dinero eso puede destruirnos.

—No te preocupes, no pensaba hacerlo.

—Bien.

—Ve a descansar ya, has estado sin descansar muchas horas, ¿siquiera comiste?

—Sí, me dejaste el almuerzo en el tupper de la cocina, lo calenté y comí eso. Tienes razón, iré a dormir un poco, escucha, si suena mi celular y no despierto atiéndelo, tal vez sea Polac o Sonia con alguna novedad.

—Descuida, lo haré. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Levi?

—Bueno, como puede, pero está mucho mejor cuidado y atendido ahora.

—Genial.

—Tú... eh... ¿quieres visitarlo?

—No, no es necesario, no hay tiempo además, es mejor que nos concentremos todos en el juicio.

—Claro.

—Casi lo olvido, me enteré de que los representantes de mi padre serán tres abogados, ellos trabajan para el estudio "Legales Paradis Prime", son realmente muy buenos.

—Uf, sí, los conozco. Polac me había dicho que era probable que ellos lo representaran.

—Los abogados a cargo serán tres —Farlan sacó su libreta—. El abogado principal es Floch Forster, luego tenemos a Nile Dok y a Hitch Dreyse.

—Pensé que Nile iba a ser el principal.

—Al parecer Floch hizo algunos méritos, escuché su nombre resonando en algunos lugares, es un joven ambicioso y hábil.

—Ya veo, gracias por la información.

—Ahora sí, ve a dormir, te llamaré para la cena.

—Gracias, Eren y... por favor no cocines con zapallo esta vez, no lo tolero muy bien.

—Entendido —dijo el hombre sonriendo.

El lunes a primera hora les confirmaron que el juicio se celebraría el siguiente miércoles a las once de la mañana, junto con la lista de nombres de las personas que iban a presidir el jurado. Doce ciudadanos de Paradis que habían sido elegidos al azar de la lista electoral de las últimas votaciones. había dos suplentes en caso de que alguno de los seleccionados desistiera.

Esta vez fue el hermanastro de Eren, Zeke, quien se encargó de cuidar a los niños en la cabaña del complejo de lago Sina mientras la primera audiencia se llevaba a cabo. No Si bien el juez se vio en la obligación de dejar participar a algunos periodistas de diversos medios, no permitió el ingreso de cámaras o grabadoras de mano. Fueron cuatro en total al primer encuentro. Del lado izquierdo estaba Isabel Magnolia como representante de la Secretaría de Derechos de Omegas, Eren, el doctor Polac, Mikasa y los periodistas, al frente en la mesa Farlan y a su lado el acusado, Levi esposado como un asesino.

De otro lado estaba El matrimonio Jaguer, el doctor Grisha en una de las mesas del salón junto a sus tres abogados, luego había varios conocidos poderosos del mismo que llenaban los asientos. Finalmente el jurado en el flanco derecho contra la pared en dos filas de seis personas y al centro de todo contra la pared frontal el juez Zacklay.

Uno de los asistentes habló una vez que el juez blandió el martillo para dar inicio a la sesión.

—Tengan todos buenos días, procederemos a dar inicio al Juicio por pérdida de la patria potestad, fraude, estafa privación ilegítima de la libertad del menor de edad Evan Ackerman, documento de identidad 48.055.222, ciudadana radicado actualmente en Puerto Olimpia, calle Jellyfish n°7, primer piso, iniciada por el ilustre doctor Grisha Jaeger contra el omega progenitor Levi Ackerman.

Farlan desde un inicio tenía copia de la acusación, de manera que esperaron pacientemente los quince minutos que el empleado se tomó para leer la demanda en su totalidad. Básicamente se hablaba de que Levi se había embarazado a sabiendas para poder extorsionar a la familia, que había escondido a su hijo luego de estafarlos, para huir y seguir avanzando en su plan. Una vez que terminaron de leer la demanda se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes y oficiales al juez de las pruebas en físico de cada una de las partes que se pondrían a evaluación una vez que iniciaran con los alegatos.

Levi giró levemente su rostro a su izquierda y conectó con los ojos de Eren por unos segundos, leyó un mensaje en los labios del alpha: "Todo saldrá bien". Levi asintió y llevó su mirada al frente. Luego de un rato los abogados volvieron a sus mesas y entonces Floch tomó la batuta y caminó hasta el centro del estrado.

—Buenos días, señores del jurado, mi nombre es Floch Forster y soy representante del señor Grisha Jaeger, supongo que más de uno lo conoce, ya que es un ciudadano ilustre de nuestra ciudad, quien ha sido estafado de una forma monstruosa, calculada y fría por parte del denunciado. pero no vamos a perder tiempo en preámbulos, ya que serán ustedes los testigos de este abuso, esta deshorosa manera de sacarle provecho a una persona usando como herramienta económica a un inocente niño, que es ni nada más ni nada menos que su propio hijo. Señor fiscal, proceda, por favor.

—El estrado llama al doctor Grisha Jaeger para presentar declaración —dijo el fiscal.

El hombre se puso de pie, miró a su hijo, a Levi y a Farlan con sobrada sorna y procedió a ir a la silla de testigos. La maquinaria había sido puesta en marcha y nada la iba a parar.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	10. Todo fue una gran mentira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Décimo capítulo y aún le faltan dos más, porque el juicio se me hizo larguísimo, aún faltan como cuatro personas para declarar y luego el gran, gran final. Why Floch? Quien mejor que ese personaje para abogado de Grisha? Igual y no le tiren hate, solo está haciendo su trabajo.
> 
> Una aclaración importante, cuando uno de los abogados diga "objeción" es para refutar alguna pregunta y deben fundamentar el porqué. Luego el juez puede dar lugar o no a esa objeción, es decir si el juez dice "Ha lugar", significa que acepta la objeción, hay que cambiar la pregunta o bien si es hacia una respuesta hay que abordarla desde otro ángulo, y "no ha lugar" es cuando no acepta la objeción y las cosas siguen el curso normal, es decir el testigo debe responder sí o sí. Espero se entienda, si no se entiende pregunten en un comentario, en un review o por MP, con gusto les responderé.
> 
> Sé que algunos de ustedes son profesionales y estudiantes de leyes, así que sepan disculparme si me equivoco en alguna cosa, y si pueden corregirme en los comentarios mucho mejor. Gracias por el apoyo y por seguir esta historia.
> 
> Ahora sí, es oficial, en dos capítulos más se termina este fic. Sé que siempre se alegran de que se alargue, je. Un gran abrazo con sabor a invierno, mis amores, hasta la próxima!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.
> 
> Advertencias: Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon). Investigué y traté de darle un ambiente judicial acorde, pero no soy abogada, no tengo conocimientos jurídicos dignos, así que ¡sepan perdonarme los errores! Solo traten de dejarse llevar y piensen que están en un juicio real, porfis, jaja. Disfruten.

**.**

**.**

**_"Donde hay poca justicia es un peligro tener razón"._ **

**_Francisco de Quevedo_ **

**_._ **

**.**

El doctor Grisha pasó al estrado. Todos atentos a su declaratoria.

—Muy bien, doctor —comenzó su abogado, el señor Forster—, quisiera que nos explicara cómo fue que conoció al señor Ackerman.

—Fue como a finales de Octubre, aproximadamente. Mi hijo asistió a un almuerzo que hicimos en mi hogar, en ese momento él vivía con nosotros. Como su padre siempre me he preocupado de proveerle de todas las comodidades de la mejor manera, allí contaba con una amplia habitación, excelente nutrición, el año anterior le había cambiado el modelo del auto, pagaba la mejor educación posible ya que Eren, mi hijo, tenía la intención de hacer un posgrado y-

—Objeción —interrumpió Farlan—, el testigo está narrando y es irrelevante a la causa.

—Ha lugar, doctor Jaeger, por favor remítase a responder la pregunta sin divagar demasiado —indicó el juez.

—Lo siento. Cómo le decía, fue el primer o segundo fin de semana de Junio, por nuestras obligaciones solemos juntarnos los domingos a almorzar. Mi hijo había mencionado que traería a la persona con la que había empezado a salir recientemente.

—¿Era la primera vez que lo vio o es que ya había tenido trato anteriormente?

—En mi caso era la primera vez, mi esposa ya lo conocía de antes, de alguna ocasión que fue a comprar alguna cosa al negocio donde él trabajaba.

—¿Cuál fue la primera impresión que tuvo del señor Ackerman?

—Para ser honesto me sorprendí. Cuando mi esposa me informó que era el empleado de la verdulería pues, me pareció bastante curioso, me refiero a que Eren ya había presentado a otras dos personas anteriormente y era notable la diferencia de estatus, pero no soy una persona que se deje llevar por las apariencias, si mi hijo era feliz, yo también lo era.

—¿Recuerda aproximadamente cuántas veces se encontró con el señor Ackerman luego de esa primera vez?

—A pie juntillas no, no quiero equivocarme, pero habrán sido aproximadamente unas cinco o seis veces. Más o menos unas tres que vino a almorzar en un lapso de cuatro o cinco meses antes de que desapareciera.

—¿Cómo diría que fue la relación entre ustedes en ese lapso de tiempo?

—Cordial, siempre intenté que estuviera a gusto en mi casa.

—¿Alguna vez tuvo una reunión a solas con el señor Ackerman?

—Una vez fui a visitarlo a su trabajo.

—¿Por qué motivo lo hizo?

—Eren estaba preocupado porque no aceptaba las invitaciones a comer a casa y me quedaba de paso al trabajo, solo fui e intercambié unas pocas palabras, fui a decirle que era bienvenido en cualquier ocasión y que nos honraría con su presencia. Era evidente que el señor Ackerman tenía algún tipo de problema con nosotros, no sabría decirle porque nunca llegamos a tener una conversación más íntima, pero de mi parte jamás puse ninguna traba para que viniera, más bien todo lo contrario.

—¿Recuerda alguna vez en que haya discutido o haya tenido algún intercambio de palabras poco amistoso con el señor Ackerman?

—Dos veces. La primera fue esa vez, una o dos semanas antes de marcharse del todo de Paradis. En ambas ocasiones estuvo mi esposa presente. En la primera oportunidad él vino muy ofuscado, exaltado, tenía las pupilas algo dilatadas, como sabrán mi profesión me permite evaluar cuando el comportamiento de una persona no es el normal, no sabría decir si habría consumido alguna sustancia o beb-

—Objeción —Intervino Farlan—, el testigo está suponiendo un hecho que carece de peritaje, no hay pruebas que respalden que el señor Ackerman estuvo en ese momento bajo la influencias de sustancias legales o ilegales.

—Ha lugar, por favor señor Jaeger, solo limítese a contar lo que sucedió sin conjeturas.

—No fue mi intención, su señoría. Como iba diciendo, estaba alterado, poco paciente, muy irrespetuoso, hablaba en un tono alto, acusatorio, era intimidante, mi esposa se puso muy mal.

—¿Qué fue lo que el señor Ackerman quería?

—Nos dijo, mejor dicho nos exigió que lo aceptáramos como parte de la familia, porque él iba a casarse con Eren y si no queríamos dejar de verlo, deberíamos ceder a su petición.

—¿La cuál era…?

—Qué le diéramos libre acceso a la casa y a la tarjeta de crédito de mi hijo.

Levi apretó los labios y frunció ligeramente el ceño, a la vez que cerraba sus manos en puños y se tensaba. Farlan lo miró de reojo.

—¿Y usted que le respondió?

—Primero le pedí que se calmara, le ofrecí una bebida y un analgésico que rechazó. Luego vinieron sus insultos, dijo que yo era un viejo arcaico y estúpido, también dijo que era una mala persona, un engreído, "un nariz parada", quiso ofender a mi esposa pero entonces ahí me impuse yo, porque no iba a permitirlo.

—¿Y luego qué sucedió?

—En ese momento de exaltación, de vivir una situación tan violenta, le digo la verdad, yo quería que él se fuera de mi casa, no quería acceder a sus pedidos egoístas, menos cuando estaba usando a Eren como escudo de sus demandas interesadas. Soy una persona lógica, amo a mi hijo, si al menos hubiera visto que había amor auténtico hacia mi hijo definitivamente hubiera accedido a cualquier requerimiento, pero no era el caso y le voy a explicar el porqué. Traté de… ponerlo a prueba, recuerdo que le pedí que bajara la voz y se calmara y sin más rodeos le ofrecí cincuenta mil dólares para que terminara la relación con mi hijo y se fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Usted dice que hizo aquello solo para probar la fidelidad de los sentimientos del señor Ackerman por su hijo, Eren?

—Eso es correcto.

—¿Y cuál fue la respuesta del señor Ackerman?

—Si le soy honesto pensé que me seguiría insultando, sin embargo hubo un silencio de algunos segundos, su actitud cambió por completo, se calmó y me pidió que le repitiera la pregunta, cosa que hice, mi mujer me decía que no, pero ya sabe cómo es uno como padre, quería a toda costa proteger a mi hijo. Luego de un par de minutos de evaluación el señor Ackerman me dijo que… era poco, que por el triple aceptaría y eso fue… una puñalada al corazón, porque confirmó lo que mi esposa y yo sospechábamos, que ese señor solo iba por detrás de la herencia de mi hijo.

—¿Llegaron a un acuerdo?

—No en ese encuentro. Discutimos el… monto, me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero no es porque yo no pudiera pagarlo, es que simplemente me generaba mucho enojo tener que ceder completamente a su voluntad, así que le ofrecí cien mil en total, el señor Ackerman dijo que lo pensaría y que nos comunicaría su decisión a la brevedad.

—¿Y cuándo se puso en contacto?

—Como a la semana, fue después que Eren viajó a terminar sus estudios. Era consciente de que le rompería el corazón, pero es que mi hijo no escuchaba razones, estaba hechizado por ese omega.

—Entonces, ¿usted había intentado razonar con su hijo antes de que él se fuera de viaje?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero como le dije, no escuchaba razones, estaba cegado por el amor que sentía.

—En la segunda reunión que tuvo con el señor Ackerman, ¿lograron llegar a un acuerdo?

—Así es, aceptó ciento veinte mil dólares que serían transferidos a su cuenta bancaria.

—Le pido al jurado que se fijen en la carpeta de documentos probatorios, en la página cinco, en el segundo anexo, prueba incriminatoria número tres, hay una copia y detalle de la transferencia de la cuenta personal del doctor Grisha a la cuenta del personal del señor Ackerman, están las certificaciones realizadas por la entidad que emite el informe, el Banco de Paradis —Agregó Floch hablando hacia el estrado—. Retomemos, señor Jaeger, una vez que usted hizo la transferencia, ¿qué sucedió?

—Nunca más volví a tener contacto con el señor Ackerman hasta que regresó a la ciudad con todas las novedades hace unos días.

—¿Usted no sabía de la existencia de Evan Ackerman?

—De ninguna manera, tomamos conocimiento hace poco más de un mes, en un almuerzo donde mi hijo nos informó a su madre y a mí.

—¿Cómo recibieron la noticia?

—Primero con incredulidad, se imaginará que luego de todo el mal rato que este señor nos hizo pasar caer con una bomba así fue devastador, sin embargo mi hijo parecía muy seguro y me mostró los estudios de ADN que se había hecho con el niño que confirmaban su paternidad, oh y una foto. Es notable el parecido. Quisimos conocer de inmediato al niño, pero entonces comenzaron otra vez las idas y vueltas.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—Eren nos dijo que "lo conoceríamos a su momento", no nos quiso decir el paradero del niño, nos mantuvo completamente ajenos a todo, solo que en algún momento el niño vendría a Paradis y que entonces tendríamos la posibilidad de conocerlo. Claro que indagamos sobre por qué motivo nos mantenía tan al margen de todo, siempre fuimos una familia muy unida, no hay secretos entre nosotros hasta que nuevamente aparecer el señor Ackerman y todo se pone de cabeza, nos trataron como su fuéramos una amenaza para mi nieto. Nos impusieron un día para conocerlo, en una plaza, a plena luz del día, como si fuéramos secuestradores o delincuentes, ¿con qué derecho nos tratan así?

—¿Fue entonces que decidió hacer la denuncia?

—Primero me asesoré jurídicamente. Quiero que esto se entienda, mi reclamo no es contra el señor Ackerman, es contra su constante actitud de hostigamiento, de tener que hacer todo con sus reglas y medidas. Él nos alejó de nuestra descendencia todo este tiempo, solo porque él quiso, ¿sabe lo que es sentir esta incertidumbre? Todos estos años, los cumpleaños que perdimos, los abrazos, los festejos, verlo crecer sano y a salvo, lo-

—Objeción —Farlan estaba muy serio—, nuevamente vuelve a divagar.

—Ha lugar, señor Jaeger le pido guarde esas apreciaciones para el alegato final.

—Fue por eso que decidió denunciarlo —retomó Floch.

—Sí. Solo quiero asegurarme que mi nieto tenga el acceso completo y total a techo, educación, salud y comida como merece, no creo que una persona que extorsiona por dinero sea el ideal de padre.

—Objeción, el testigo está especulando y le está faltando el respeto a mi cliente.

—Ha lugar —Aceptó el juez.

—Muy bien, ¿algo más que quiera aclarar a su declaración?

—Objeción, es una pregunta amplia.

—Ha lugar.

—De acuerdo, ¿usted tuvo un encuentro posterior con el señor Ackerman o algún contacto una vez que se fue de la ciudad?

—No fue conmigo, pero regresó a la ciudad al año y medio después, una noche, conversó con Eren en la vereda de mi casa, tuvieron una pequeña discusión, él estaba en vísperas de su casamiento con la señorita Historia Reiss. Eren lo echó de nuestra propiedad y le pidió que no regresara más, eso fue lo que me platicó una vez que entró esa noche.

—Y luego el encuentro de hace unos días.

—Así es.

—¿Cómo fue dicho encuentro?

—Hostil, me miró con desprecio, con molestia igual y me tiene sin cuidado lo que el señor Ackerman piense de mi persona, lo único que encuentro desconcertante es que mi hijo siga apoyándolo, ya ve que cada vez que el señor Ackerman se aparece mi familia se desmorona.

—Objeción.

—Ha lugar —dijo el juez antes de que Farlan explicara el por qué—, evite los juicios de valor, señor Jaeger.

—Pido disculpas, su señoría, no lo hago adrede, a veces me superan los sentimientos.

—Retomando, si se hiciera lugar a su demanda, ¿cuál sería el siguiente paso?

—Solo quiero reconstruir mi relación con Evan, recuperar esa parte de mi familia que me fue negada, quiero que todos nos llevemos bien, que podamos compartir una mesa en paz, lejos de malas intenciones y superficialidades. Solo quiero que me den la oportunidad de cuidar de Evan, de poder tomar mi rol de abuelo como siempre debió ser, no pido nada más.

—Bien, señor Jaeger, le agradezco por su colaboración, la fiscalía no tiene más preguntas.

Floch se retiró a su mesa y lanzó una mirada significativa a Grisha. Farlan se puso de pie para dar inicio a las preguntas del abogado del acusado.

—Buenos días, señor Jaeger, su señoría. Quisiera que revisáramos un par de detalles de su declaración reciente. Ha declarado que de ser posible le gustaría tomar su rol de abuelo en la relación con el menor Evan Ackerman, ¿qué se lo impide?

—Es claro, el señor Ackerman.

—Mi cliente no interpuso ninguna demanda en su contra, de hecho a dos semanas de visitar Paradis para que el menor conociera a su familia paterna, el único requerimiento fue que el encuentro se hiciera en un lugar público y de día, ¿en algún momento el acusado le dijo que usted no podía tener contacto con el menor?

—Mi hijo-

—No le pregunté sobre su hijo, señor Jaeger, por favor responda la pregunta que es muy específica, ¿el señor Ackerman le dijo en algún momento que no podía tener contacto o que le prohibía acercarse al menor? ¿Sí o no?

Grisha lo miró con molestia pero luego relajó el semblante, después de todo debía mostrarse colaborador ante el jurado.

—No, pero que se haya llevado a mi nieto de la ciudad y lo haya alejado arbitrariamente de mi familia fue un claro impedimento.

—Los motivos que hayan llevado al señor Ackerman a alejarse de la ciudad se verán en su momento, después de todo es usted quien ha solicitado que lo apresaran y que le iniciaran un juicio. Mi cliente solo tuvo que encontrarse una sola vez con usted para luego ir a una celda como si fuera un delincuente.

—¡Y lo es! —Soltó ofuscado Grisha mientras Farlan se mantenía impasible.

—Y supongo que usted tiene las pruebas suficientes para demostrar que mi cliente es un delincuente.

—¡Pues claro! Ese infame me extorsionó para que le diera dinero y-

—Según su declaración —interrumpió Farlan elevando un poco el tono de voz y mostrándose un poco más agresivo—, fue un acuerdo entre ambas partes, de hecho el que inicia el ofrecimiento del intercambio es usted, incluso hay un espacio para pensar y luego hace la transferencia de buena fe, mi cliente no lo obligó a hacerla transferencia de dinero señor Jaeger, por otra parte hemos presentado documentación sobre "Mercurius Angel S.A.". Señores del jurado, página siete, el primer artículo, prueba número seis. ¿Conoce a dicha empresa, señor Jaeger?

El médico meditó unos segundos y luego enarcó sus cejas.

—No recuerdo realmente.

—¿No lo recuerda? Pero la información de la empresa indica que usted es el socio del veinte por ciento de las acciones, esto es información certificada.

—Objeción —dijo Floch—, los bienes o acciones de mi cliente es información confidencial e irrelevante para la causa.

—Su señoría, quiero establecer la relación del señor Jaeger con la empresa en cuestión porque está vinculado a la causa, voy a mostrar eso, además está presentado como parte de las pruebas.

—No ha lugar, sea preciso abogado, solo por esta vez lo dejo proseguir, conteste señor Jaeger.

—Soy accionista en muchas empresas. Mi clínica es una institución muy popular y las divisas son colocadas en acciones de otras empresas, hay compras que ni siquiera son supervisadas por mí. El estudio contables Dreimer y asociados, lleva la contabilidad de mi empresa y mis bienes, pago de impuestos, y otras cuestiones. Dentro de ese estudio el señor Blasco, doctor en contaduría es quien tiene un poder firmado por mí para ubicar mis divisas en acciones de empresas que considere de alto rendimiento.

—¿Lo que quiere decir que no es usted quién decide sobre la adquisición de acciones?

—Efectivamente.

—Pero tengo entendido que la semana pasada usted asistió a la reunión de directorio de la misma, también hemos presentado la minuta que redactaron en el email de los temas que se tocaron en la reunión.

Grisha se quedó en silencio y Floch lo miró sorprendido y luego consultó con sus colegas en susurros.

—¿Señor Jaeger?

—Asisto a muchas reuniones a diario.

—Muy bien, mi consulta es porque revisando ciertas operaciones la empresa Mercurius Angel S.A. compró a través de la inmobiliaria Nebak, la propiedad que mi cliente había puesto en venta dos semanas antes de irse de la ciudad.

—Ya le dije que soy accionista de muchas empresas, suelo asistir a reuniones que no se pueden evitar, sino mando a mi representante el señor Blasco, mi especialidad es la medicina, no la economía.

—Para no ser su especialidad le ha ido bastante bien como empresario en esta última década.

—Objeción, irrelevante, no es una pregunta solo conjeturas —dijo Floch.

—Ha lugar, señor Church, no divague.

—Muy bien, vamos al punto, señor Jaeger, ¿usted sabía que mi cliente tenía intenciones de irse de Paradis?

—Él dijo que desaparecería de nuestras vidas una vez que cobrara la suma ofrecida.

—Usted hizo el depósito, y a la semana la propiedad fue comprada por una de las empresas donde usted tiene una gran cantidad de acciones. ¿Usted realmente no sabía sobre esa transacción?

—La desconozco por completo.

Farlan fue hasta la mesa, abrió una carpeta y regresó.

—Paradis tiene mil quinientas empresas, si usted no lo sabe se lo contaré yo, tiene acciones en cinco empresas únicamente, de las cuales en dos es socio mayoritario, su clínica y "Medicina Para Todos S.A", del resto solo tiene un porcentaje de acciones. Volveré a preguntarle, señor Jaeger, ¿usted no tenía absolutamente ningún conocimiento de esta transacción?

—Mire, el chico quería irse de la ciudad, yo no mandé a comprar la propiedad, solo sugerí al directorio que podrían adquirirla, necesitaban inaugurar una cede. Y de todas maneras no hice nada ilegal.

—Ya veo, por otra parte usted ha declarado que no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre el estado de gravidez de mi cliente, ¿eso es correcto?

—Es correcto.

—Entonces cuando mi cliente fue a visitarlo, en esa oportunidad donde dijo que estaba exaltado, según sus propias palabras, ¿en ningún momento hablaron sobre que él estaba esperando un hijo de Eren Jaeger?

—Nunca tuve conocimiento de esa información hasta que Eren nos informó hace poco más de un mes.

—De acuerdo, luego, ¿usted mandó a seguir a mi cliente cuando se enteró que era novio de su hijo?

—De ninguna manera haría una cosa como esa.

—Ya veo, una última cosa antes de terminar con la indagación, señor Jaeger. ¿Sabía usted que la propiedad fue comprada por un valor de doscientos diez mil dólares?

—Ya le dije que no tengo idea sobre esa transacción.

—Entiendo que no tenga idea, pero para una empresa que anualmente factura una divisa de doscientos mil dólares, ¿no es doscientos diez mil un precio demasiado elevado?

—Objeción, información irrelevante —Volvió a acusar Floch.

—Ha lugar, señor Church las preguntas no están vinculadas a la causa.

—Solo quiero establecer que la compra fue hecha con el conocimiento del directorio. De hecho en el estatuto dice que "cuando los activos de la empresa se utilicen en más de un cincuenta por ciento es requisito indispensable la firma de todos los accionistas que posean más del quince por ciento de las acciones para poder aprobar adquisiciones o ventas", lo que quiere decir que definitivamente usted tiene que haber firmado por esta transacción.

—Ya le dije que participo de muchas reuniones, firmo muchos papeles en mí día a día, si el estudio contable me mandó o me citó a la firma del mismo no lo recuerdo.

—Claro, supongo que es moneda corriente comprar una propiedad que según un tasador oficial no llega a valer veinte mil dólares, por un monto de doscientos mil.

—Objeción, especulación —Se quejó Floch, mientras Grisha estaba con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

—Ha lugar.

—Retiro mí… especulación. Le pido al jurado que pase a la página diez de la carpeta de pruebas, verán una serie de diez fotos tomadas dela propiedad y las condiciones deplorables en las que se encuentra actualmente. Hago un repaso de la información, la empresa Mercurius Angel S.A. adquiere la propiedad del señor Ackerman, una semana después de que usted deposite en la cuenta de mi defendido lo acordado, usted me indica también que no tuvo conocimiento de la compra, o bien que no recuerda haber firmado el documento del directorio necesario para una compra con un monto tan elevado, el jurado pude sacar su conclusiones de ver la propiedad. Según los vecinos nunca fue visitada o utilizada para ningún fin, ni siquiera intentaron revenderla. Solo pusieron doscientos diez mil dólares en una propiedad que abandonaron completamente.

—Objeción, ¿adónde pretende llegar con su investigación el abogado?

—Ha lugar, le hago un llamado de atención, señor Church, le dije que no se fuera de tema.

—No lo hago, justamente todo esto es porque mi cliente recibió la suma de treinta mil dólares por su propiedad, lo cual ya era bastante para lo que realmente valía, tiene los recibos de ese entonces y la transferencia bancaria que avala esto, claro está. ¿Me pregunto dónde estarán los ciento ochenta mil dólares restantes de la transacción?

—¿Acaso debería saberlo? —Se impuso el doctor, completamente mosqueado—. Yo no soy un agente inmobiliario, señor Church, me dedico a la medicina, tal vez cobraron comisiones, se pagaron impuestos, yo que sé. Tal vez recibió una parte en efectivo.

—Mi cliente no recibió ninguna suma en efectivo, y de haberlo recibido con seguridad la inmobiliaria debe tener comprobante de su firma por la recepción, tal vez habría que pedirla.

—Objeción, repito esa información es irrelevante para la causa.

—Ya llego a eso abogado, solo quería puntualizar que su cliente indicó que mi defendido era un delincuente, palabras textuales y que dudaba de su capacidad con padre, pero destinar fondos que claramente no fueron a un fin específico también es un delito, o yo estoy equivocado?

—Objeción-

—No se moleste, abogado, he terminado con las preguntas, muchas gracias doctor Jaeger, su Señoría.

Se escucharon muchos murmullos en la sala, especialmente entre los periodistas que estaban en las sillas presenciando el juicio.

—Tomaremos un breve receso de diez minutos —Anunció el juez con mucha seriedad—, luego retomaremos con la siguiente indagatoria hasta las doce del mediodía, si no se terminan de hacer las preguntas respectivas continuaremos con la sesión el próximo viernes a la misma hora. Doy inicio al receso.

Farlan se giró y miró a Levi.

—¿Estás listo? Forster te llamará al estrado.

—Sí… estoy un poco nervioso.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré respaldándote, si veo que se vuelve muy agresivo saldré en tu defensa, ya hemos repasado todas las preguntas habidas y por haber, no hay nada que te vaya a tomar por sorpresa, si usa alguna palabra demasiado rebuscada o si no entiendes la pregunta sólo pídele que la repita o la reformule, no trates de sacar conclusiones por ti mismo, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—Hey, ánimos, saldremos muy bien de ésta, estamos resquebrajando toda su fachada de hombre intachable, el jurado va a amarte.

Levi asintió pero su semblante lucía un poco apagado, frotaba sus dedos lo poco que las esposas lo dejaban.

—¡Pst! —Se giró con cautela al escuchar ese sonido y se encontró con la mirada de Eren a unos dos metros de distancia sentado atrás—. Lo harás muy bien, yo creo en ti.

Apretó los labios y asintió, podía parecer algo muy simple, pero esa frase le había hecho bien.

—Reanudamos la sesión —dijo el juez y blandió el martillo—. Auxiliar, proceda.

—El estrado llama al señor Levi Ackerman a declaración.

Levi se puso de pie y caminó hacia el estrado escoltado por un oficial. Tomó asiento, sintiendo que el corazón le latía a toda marcha, miró a todas partes sorprendido y finalmente observó como el abogado del doctor Grisha se acercaba.

—Buenos días, señor Ackerman.

—Buenos días… a todos.

—¿Entiende los motivos que han llevado a que hoy usted comparezca ante este juzgado?

—Los entiendo, pero no estoy de acuerdo.

—Es obvio, a nadie le gusta estar encarcelado, pero debe entender que usted realizó determinadas acciones que tuvieron sus consecuencias.

Levi se quedó en silencio porque no le sonaba a pregunta y no quería decir algo inconveniente.

—Empecemos, señor Ackerman, según este informe académico, dice que usted no llegó a completar el tercer año de bachillerato, abandonó la escuela, ¿es así?

—Sí, pero eso fue p-

—Por favor, limítese a responder las preguntas de manera específica, luego con seguridad su abogado podrá hacerle las preguntas pertinentes para que amplíe su declaración. Ahora volviendo al tema de su formación, ¿usted nunca volvió a retomar sus estudios?

—No, no te-

—Limítese solo a responder lo que le estoy preguntando, perdone que sea reiterativo pero el tiempo apremia y debo hacerle varias preguntas. Veamos, usted no terminó su formación secundaria, tampoco retomó luego de ello, ¿quién hace las tareas con su hijo Evan?

—Yo las hago.

—Bueno, él es un niño que acude a una escuela pública en el distrito de Puerto Olimpia y para su tercer grado no debería haber grandes dificultades en su formación, pero todos sabemos que los niños crecen, que van necesitando mayor atención y ayuda en el ámbito académico, ¿ha pensado cómo va a poder ayudarlo cuando los pocos conocimientos que usted tiene no sean suficientes para auxiliarlo?

—Sí, claro, conseguiré un tutor o... en internet-

—Claro, navegando por internet se puede conseguir la solución a todo, ¿cierto?

Levi miró a Floch y se refregó sus manos sin saber cómo responder.

—Objeción, es una indagación hipotética —Salió Farlan en su auxilio.

—Ha lugar —aceptó el Juez.

—No quiero que se malinterprete que todo se puede solucionar con el internet —habló Levi con el mayor aplomo posible y temiendo sonar irrespetuoso, pero necesitaba que se supiera lo que realmente pensaba—, es solo una herramienta que sirve a veces, en caso de no poder ayudar a mi hijo por mi propios medios me encargaré de conseguir un tutor.

—Al parecer usted es un padre dedicado, al menos eso dice la mujer a la que le alquila desde hace unos años, ¿podría explicarme a mí y al jurado porqué decidió establecerse en Puerto Olimpia específicamente? Porque podría haber sido en otra parte, pero ¿por qué en ese distrito?

—Bueno, yo... pensé que estaba lo bastante lejos de Paradis, y el mar es muy hermoso, Evan lo disfruta mucho.

—Entonces, usted llegó a este lugar alejado de la familia Jaeger, miró al horizonte y dijo "qué lindo es el mar, aquí criaré a mi hijo", ¿fue así?

—Objeción, conduce al testigo.

—No ha lugar, el testigo explicará sus motivos.

Eren frunció el ceño, era evidente que Floch era un excelente abogado y que estaba haciendo ver a Levi como una persona de poco carácter y poco juicio.

—Bu-bueno, es un buen lugar, el clima es agradable y... es tranquilo.

—Por supuesto, el clima es lo más importante a la hora de elegir un lugar para criar un recién nacido, ¿cierto? No importa si no hay acceso adecuado a la salud, a educación, si el entorno es saludable en cuanto nivel de crímenes o nivel social, sin contar que el puerto no es uno de los lugares más salubres que existen, aunque eso no importa porque después de todo "el mar es lindo y el clima es agradable".

—¡Objeción! Solo está emitiendo opiniones personales basado en supuestos —Intercedió Farlan.

—Ha lugar. Señor Forster, por favor no emita juicios de valor innecesarios —Solicitó el juez.

—Lo siento, su señoría, solo estaba tratando de comprender las bases sobre los cuales el señor Ackerman determinó cuál sería el mejor lugar donde criaría a Evan, no es un detalle menor proporcionarle a un infante un entorno seguro y adecuado para su formación. Pero continuemos. Según tengo entendido usted no dispone de una propiedad a su nombre actualmente, ¿es esto correcto, señor Ackerman?

—No, pero tengo ahorros suficientes para adquirir una.

—Ya veo, pero usted no tiene ninguna propiedad a su nombre actualmente.

—¡Objeción! Ese dato es irrelevante para la demanda —Se interpuso Farlan.

—Señor Forster, ¿adónde se dirige con esa indagación?

—Bueno, es importante que se sepa que en caso de que algo le ocurriera al señor Ackerman, Evan está completamente desamparado en cuanto a domicilio seguro.

—No ha lugar, responda señor Ackerman.

—Nunca le ha faltado techo, comida o asistencia a mi hijo —habló Levi con firmeza.

—¿No? Según este informe que su mismo abogado presentó en su momento en la fiscalía, usted es un paciente oncológico, ¿es así? Está confirmado por el médico Frederich Garvei, quien lo ha atendido durante los últimos tres años —Floch fue hasta su mesa tomó la historia clínica que le extendió Nile y le acercó una copia al jurado y al juez—. Ahí dice que usted tuvo un grave cuadro hace unos tres años atrás donde tuvo que ser internado por al menos diez días en la Clínica de la Santísima Trinidad, para ser mucho más específico fue desde el quince de Agosto de 2017 al veinticinco de Agosto de ese mismo año, donde además se realizó una intervención quirúrgica donde le extirparon parte del duodeno.

—Sí, fue así.

—¿Y Evan a cuidado de quién estuvo durante ese tiempo?

—Del señor Farlan Church y la señora Mercedes Carrales.

—Farlan Church, su abogado defensor y actual pareja, ¿es correcto? —dijo Floch señalando al abogado.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo inició usted una relación formal con su abogado defensor, señor Ackerman?

—Objeción, indagación inapropiada.

—Solo estoy tratando de establecer el entorno en el que el menor fue puesto cuando el señor Ackerman estuvo enfermo.

—No ha lugar, responda la pregunta señor Ackerman —expidió el juez.

—Entonces ¿hacía cuánto tiempo usted llevaba saliendo con el señor Farlan Church al momento de ser internado?

—Aproximadamente unos seis meses.

—Gracias, señor Ackerman. Vamos a ordenar un poco la información entonces. Durante el período de internación, en el cual su salud se vio seriamente comprometida y según palabra oficial de su médico de cabecera, había un treinta por ciento de posibilidades que la operación no fuera exitosa, Evan Ackerman en ese momento de seis años de edad, fue puesto en custodia por una pareja con la cual usted llevaba una relación formal de seis meses y la señora que le alquilaba su departamento, ¿eso es correcto?

—Sí, pero-

—Así que así como usted determinó que Puerto Olimpia era un buen lugar para vivir porque el mar es lindo y su clima es bueno, perdón me corrijo "el clima es agradable", también determinó que sería correcto dejar al menor a resguardo total por un lapso de diez días consecutivos, durante los cuales había un treinta por ciento de posibilidades que muriera, con una pareja con la que solo llevaba... seis meses de relación formal.

—Conocía al señor Farlan de mucho antes.

—Claro, claro. ¿Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que usted podía fallecer? —No le dio tiempo a responder que siguió atacando con una artillería de preguntas—. ¿Qué hubiera sido del paradero del pobre Evan, con una persona prácticamente ajena, sin lazo sanguíneo, en una propiedad alquilada? No solo eso, usted ocultó deliberadamente toda la información necesaria sobre el padre biológico de Evan.

—¡No fue así, yo no oculté eso!

—¿No? ¿El señor Farlan acaso conocía el nombre del padre de Evan, la dirección, la ciudad donde vivía? ¿Usted le facilitó todos los contactos necesarios en caso de que le sucediera algo?

—Farlan sabía sobre el padre de Evan, yo fui a consultarle sobre algunas dudas que tenía y le facilité toda la información que tenía de la familia Jaeger, era mi intención avisar sobre la existencia de Evan.

—Ajá, usted dice que hubo intención de su parte de hacérselos saber, pero basándome en lo que acaba de declarar, me refiero a que conocía a Farlan de mucho antes, ¿de cuánto tiempo antes estamos hablando?

—Alrededor de un año antes, cuando me diagnosticaron el cáncer.

—De acuerdo, usted fue, consultó con el abogado, presumo que ahí nació el amor entre ustedes, y luego ¿qué? ¿Todo se quedó en nada más que una intención?

—Objeción, está asumiendo cosas que no hacen a la demanda y está implicando un supuesto.

—Ha lugar, reformule la pregunta, señor Forster.

—Muy bien, vamos de nuevo, ¿por qué no se puso en contacto en ese momento con el padre biológico de Evan?

Levi entrelazó sus dedos y trató de calmarse porque se estaba sintiendo muy presionado, su estómago bajo dolía mucho.

—Quería que mi salud mejorara para hacerlo.

—Pero no mejoró, al contrario, empeoró, aun así usted tampoco se comunicó, ¿por qué?

—Tenía... tenía mucho miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué, señor Ackerman?

—De lo que el doctor Grisha pudiera hacerle a Evan.

—Permítame entender eso, porque para ser honesto no le encuentro mucha coherencia. Usted dice que temía lo que mi cliente pudiera hacerle a su hijo, ¿en qué basó usted este miedo?

—Cuando me fui de Paradis... él y yo tuvimos un par de discusiones. En una ocasión fue a buscarme a mi casa y... me amenazó por primera vez.

—¿Podría decirnos las palabras exactas que según usted el doctor Jaeger utilizó como amenaza?

La barbilla de Levi tembló, inspiró para armarse de valor y levantó el rostro para responder.

—"O dejas a mi hijo en paz, o irás a acompañar a tu madre. Te doy un día para que abortes esa aberración".

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la sala y Eren sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

—Con respecto a esta supuesta visita que usted recibió del doctor Jaeger, ¿tiene pruebas físicas de lo que acaba de declarar? ¿Testigos, grabaciones, vídeos?

—No lo sé, debería indagar con mis vecinos de ese entonces, estoy seguro que recordarían el auto del doctor Grisha, mi barrio era de bajos recursos.

—Muy bien, entonces digamos que a hoy, a este momento, no hay testigos, ni pruebas, solo tenemos su testimonio.

—Sí.

—Vamos a darle el beneficio de la duda, señor Ackerman, vamos a suponer que lo que usted nos está diciendo es cierto, aunque no hay pruebas contundentes, pero solo supongamos por un momento que esta visita ocurrió, que usted fue amenazado, claramente "esa amenaza" no se cumplió. Entonces, usted basó todas sus decisiones sobre la paternidad y crianza de Evan en una amenaza de una frase que había escuchado siete años atrás y en el momento que su salud empeoraba dijo "sigo teniendo miedo".

—No fue solo una amenaza, hubo muchas cosas que sucedieron también.

—Bueno, entonces cuéntenos, ilústrenos con esa parte de la historia que desconocemos, por favor. Este es su momento para que cuente toda su verdad, señor Ackerman —Lo incitó el abogado con sobrada confianza.

—Desde que Eren me presentó en casa de la familia Jaeger, desde la primera vez que ellos me conocieron las cosas marcharon mal. Siempre me sentí... observado y de alguna manera sus... comentarios eran despectivos.

—¿Algún ejemplo específico? —Pidió el abogado.

—La señora Carla desviaba la mirada de mí, como si me evitara todo el tiempo y el señor Jaeger... en un momento que Eren se retiró de la mesa me dijo que ese no era mi lugar, que volviera al chiquero al que pertenecía. Luego de eso cada vez que Eren me invitaba a su casa se repetía lo mismo, esperaban los momentos en que estábamos a solas para decirme todo el tiempo que no estaba al nivel de las circunstancias, que era un aprovechado y que no querían que formara parte de la familia, por eso rechazaba la mayoría de las invitaciones.

—Y supongo que usted se lo dijo al señor Eren Jaeger, digo era su pareja en ese momento, ¿no sería lo lógico ponerle en aviso de lo que sucedía?

—Yo... no se lo dije.

—¿Y por qué no lo hizo si usted estaba siendo tan maltratado?

—Eren tenía en muy alta estima a su familia, no quería que hubiera peleas por mi causa.

—Pero qué altruista resultó usted, señor Ackerman —Expresó con un ácido y notable tono de repudio.

—Objeción, le falta el respeto al testigo con cinismo.

—Ha lugar, tenga cuidado en su manera de dirigirse al acusado, señor Forster.

—Me disculpo, su señoría, disculpe usted señor Ackerman. Entonces, pongamos la situación en claro, usted estaba siendo maltratado verbalmente, según su percepción, por los padres de su pareja y decidió no comentárselo al señor Eren Jaeger, debido a que eso podía ocasionar conflictos familiares, incluso cuando posteriormente recibió una supuesta amenaza de muerte, ¿fue también su elección mantenerse callado al respecto cuando la situación era tan grave?

—Sí.

—Tampoco hay denuncias, ni acusaciones formales de ese momento, ni siquiera una charla previa con su pareja de ese entonces, ¿es correcto?

—Sí.

—Lo que significa que todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora es... solo su palabra.

—Sí. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazado, el señor Grisha me citó en su casa, él sabía de mi estado.

—Y usted acudió.

—Sí.

—Y déjeme adivinar, tampoco le avisó al señor Eren.

—Objeción, está especulando.

—Ha lugar.

—Vamos, señor Church, deme un respiro —dijo Floch sonriendo—. Bien, reformularé la pregunta, ¿usted le avisó al señor Eren Jaeger respecto a esa reunión?

—El señor Grisha me pidió que quedara solo entre nosotros y yo respeté eso.

—La respuesta es no, usted no le avisó de esto a su pareja de ese entonces. Hablemos de esa reunión, ¿qué día se realizó?

—Fue un martes o un miércoles, lo recuerdo porque eran los días de descanso que yo tenía de mi trabajo, por la mañana, Eren no estaba en la casa, solo el doctor Grisha, la señora Carla y el servicio doméstico.

—¿Recuerda lo que se habló en ese momento?

—Discutimos. El señor Grisha quería que yo abortara, me ofreció hacerlo en su clínica, le dije que no lo haría.

—Para entonces usted ya estaba seguro que quería tener al niño.

—Aún no estaba seguro, para mí el conflicto de... convertirme en padre o no estaba separado del hecho que tenía un miedo atroz de que una vez que se realizara la intervención, si es que yo la aceptaba, no despertara más de esa anestesia.

—Volvemos una vez más al tema del "miedo" que usted tenía del doctor Grisha, pero solo eran especulaciones de su parte. Seamos realistas, señor Ackerman, ¿el doctor Grisha alguna vez lo golpeó? En otras palabras, ¿el doctor Grisha alguna vez ejerció violencia física sobre su persona?

—No directamente.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Las palabras también hieren, las miradas que implican una intención y cuando empiezan a ocurrir cosas muy extrañas, la suma de todo eso no puede ser una simple coincidencia.

—Estoy confundido, ¿podría ser más específico respecto a "cosas muy extrañas"?

—Antes de irme de Paradis entraron a la fuerza en mi casa, no robaron nada, esto sucedió en dos ocasiones. Una mujer fue hasta mi trabajo una tarde, antes de que cerráramos y me entregó un pequeño ataúd en la mano, adentro había un pequeño muñeco parecido a un bebé, Lucas, el hijo de mi vecina en ese entonces... él solamente estaba apoyado en la verja de mi casa, normalmente lo hacía, yo demoré en regresar ese día y él recibió una bala entre los ojos. Si yo hubiera llegado en mi horario habitual... usted y yo no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

—Ya veo. Déjeme ver si entendí esto último —Hitch se acercó para alcanzarle un manuscrito que Floch revisó—. Usted dijo que le entraron a robar dos veces, ¿hizo las denuncias de estos hechos?

—Me presenté en la comisaría, no me tomaron declaración porque no faltaban objetos de valor de mi vivienda, no dije que entraron a robar, dije que irrumpieron, rompieron la cerradura y entraron.

—Bien, y luego aparece esta mujer que le entrega ese ataúd y el resto, ¿conocía a la mujer?

—No.

—Entonces era una persona completamente desconocida para usted, además de entregarle eso ¿le dijo algo, le brindó alguna clase de información?

—Me... me sonrió, fue bastante escalofriante.

—Y por último el deceso de... ¿el hijo de un vecino?

—Sí.

—Y estos tres hechos aislados, que le pasaron a usted, donde nuevamente no tenemos evidencias físicas, ni testigos-

—Objeción, esa información la va a proporcionar el testigo directo, en este caso la señora Petra Ral cuando sea llamada a estrado, como fue informado oportunamente.

—Ha lugar, abogado no emita juicios de valor hasta que todos los testigos hagan su declaratoria.

—De acuerdo —Floch se tomó unos segundos mientras meditaba cómo hacer la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Cómo fue que usted llegó a la conclusión que todos estos sucesos estaban vinculados con el señor Grisha?

—Objeción, declara por el testigo, mi cliente no dijo en ningún momento que esto estuviera vinculado al señor Grisha, solo dijo que eran extraños.

—Ha lugar.

Floch miró a Farlan por breves segundos antes de retomar la indagatoria, al parecer el abogaducho de Puerto Olimpia era hábil para trabarle las preguntas, debería tener más cuidado.

—Señor Ackerman, usted dijo anteriormente que la suma de todas las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido no podían ser una coincidencia, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

—Objeción, ¿adónde va la línea de indagación? No lo encuentro relevante para la demanda —dijo Farlan.

—Dejeme que explique, su señoría —Se impuso Floch antes que el juez le diera lugar—. Necesito saber por qué el señor Ackerman tenía tanto miedo de mi cliente para poder entender su huida de Paradis y posterior ocultamiento del menor: Evan Ackerman.

—No ha lugar. Señor Forster, trate de no divagar tanto, señor Ackerman responda, por favor —decidió el juez.

—Mi vida era normal y sencilla antes de conocer al doctor Grisha y su esposa. He vivido en Paradis desde mi nacimiento hasta el momento que tuve que huir, porque no fue una elección, me sentí obligado por las circunstancias. Pero solo en ese mes, luego de que el doctor se enterara de que esperaba un hijo todas estas cosas suceden, es cuando menos... alarmante.

—Ajá, pero volvamos sobre los hechos, el que irrumpieran en su casa. Según un reporte de la comisaría sesenta y ocho, su madre reportó un total de cinco denuncias en un lapso de siete años. El informe está presentado como la prueba número siete de nuestra demanda —El jurado buscó en su carpeta donde tenían detalles de los documentos y algunas fotos—. Tres de esas denuncias corresponden a hurtos dentro del domicilio, un intento de robo en la vereda y una denuncia por ruidos molestos a otro vecino. ¿Usted tenía conocimiento de esto?

—Sí.

—Y además nos tomamos la molestia de pedirle al comisario, el señor Gustavo Garguello, que nos diera un informe de la tasa de criminalidad de la zona, se alegrará de saber que actualmente ha disminuido en un setenta por ciento. Sin embargo, hace nueve años este informe indicaba que una de cada tres casas del barrio Las Margaritas, donde usted vivía en ese momento, había sufrido uno o dos atracos por año. Lo cual, no hace tan especial el hecho de que hubieran ingresado en su propiedad solo dos veces.

—Entraron pero no robaron nada, estaban buscando otra cosa.

—Bueno, eso nunca lo sabremos ya que no hay denuncia, ni investigación, ni personas apresadas, solo se puede presumir. Por otra parte, usted es un omega, tal vez tenía algún alpha acechándolo o-

—Objeción, el abogado está especulando.

—Ha lugar, señor Forster...

—Ya, ya. Me refiero a que sin pruebas contundentes los motivos para explicar estos hechos son infinitos. Lo de la mujer que le entregó el ataúd pequeño..., no quiero adelantarme, esperaremos que declare su testigo, vamos al último hecho, lo de la muerte del hijo de su vecina.

Levi miró a Farlan y agachó la cabeza.

—Bueno, es sin dudas un hecho lamentable que un joven pierda la vida, sin embargo no es relevante para el caso.

—Sí lo es —Se notó cierta dureza en el tono de voz de Levi quien apretó sus puños, tratando de contenerse—. Lucas era ligeramente más alto que yo, era delgado y pálido, como yo, de cabello negro y lo llevaba corto, como yo, y el único error que cometió es haberse apoyado en la verja de mi casa el día que llegué tarde del trabajo —A Levi se le humedecieron los ojos y Farlan lo observó alarmado, pidiendo a todos los santos que no se le ocurriera decir una barbaridad, aunque fuera la verdad.

—¿Qué quiere decir, señor Ackerman?

—Que si no fuera por haber llegado tarde, tal vez sería yo quien estuviera en el cementerio ahora.

—Bueno, eso es una suposición de su parte, ¿cierto?

Levi apretó sus labios pero tuvo que ceder.

—Sí.

—Muy bien, siendo las doce del mediodía —Interrumpió el juez—, daremos por finalizada la sesión en este punto, retomaremos, como anuncié anteriormente el siguiente viernes a las diez de la mañana, allí podrá terminar su indagación señor Forster y luego la ampliación del abogado defensor. Se cierra la cesión hasta el próximo viernes —y el sonido del martillo resonó por el recinto.

Levi fue escoltado hasta donde estaba su abogado.

—¿Estuve mal, cierto? —dijo derrotado.

—No, no, estuviste perfecto, no te preocupes, vamos bien, me encargaré de que tengas oportunidad de explicarlo todo cuando sea mi turno, no pienses más, trata de relajarte, mañana puedo ir a visitarte, te llevaré víveres, ¿hay algo que necesites en particular?

—Hablar con Evan y si puedes, algún budín…

—Claro.

Levi miró hacia las sillas pero Eren ya no estaba allí, se había retirado cuando abrieron las puertas del recinto.

—Señor Ackerman —llamó el policía escolta.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana —dijo Levi antes de dejarse conducir al camión, lo llevaron por otra salida alternativa porque había cámaras afuera esperando.

Era bueno que los medios se interesaran por el caso, Farlan sabía que estaba manipulando fuego, lo poco que había dejado entrever había sido la punta del ovillo, sabía que se estaba jugando el pescuezo. Por cierto, ¿dónde estaba Eren?

El alpha estaba en el baño del juzgado, había bajado la tapa del váter luego de vomitar todo el desayuno y ahora estaba llorando a lágrima viva mientras con un pañuelo frenaba los ruidos, tuvo que salir corriendo del lugar antes de estallar de dolor.

Todo había sido una mentira, todo lo que le dijeron, todo lo que fingieron hacer por él, ellos lo sabían todo. Lágrima tras lágrima la angustia sacudía un torbellino de sentimientos por dentro suyo destrozando todo a su paso. Su padre, el hombre que le había enseñado a caminar, que estuvo en todos sus cumpleaños y celebraciones, había sido quien había amenazado a un omega embarazado, ¡ellos lo sabían! ¡Lo había mandado a matar! ¡LO HABÍA MANDADO A MATAR! Sintió arcadas de nuevo y tuvo que levantar la tapa del váter para devolver la poca bilis que tenía en el cuerpo.

Farlan escuchó su llanto y salió del baño para esperarlo afuera.

La verdad los estaba triturando a todos.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	11. Anillos guardados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí la actualización, disculpen la ausencia, muchas cosas están pasando en mi vida. No dejaré mis historias sin finalizar. Gracias por esperar. Los amo, siempre.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.
> 
> Advertencias: Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon). Investigué y traté de darle un ambiente judicial acorde, pero no soy abogada, no tengo conocimientos jurídicos dignos, así que ¡sepan perdonarme los errores!

**.**

**.**

**_"Pensaron en el destino, quizás en la suerte, pero la realidad es que el mundo es demasiado pequeño para jurar no volver a verse._ **

**_Solo se pierden de vista aquellos que realmente lo desean."_ **

**_Joël Dicker_ **

**_._ **

**.**

Eren y Farlan regresaron a la cabaña, el hermano de Eren los estaba esperando, un rubio altote y barbudo, aparentemente otro alpha que no le cayó muy bien a Farlan.

Eren estuvo callado y taciturno todo el tiempo, aunque se esforzó para jugar con sus hijos, Farlan decidió hacer el almuerzo después de semanas de no abandonar los papeles, se tomaría al menos medio día de descanso, sostener el ritmo en esos momentos era casi mortal. Decidió deleitar a los pequeños con una exquisita carne asada con papas fritas. Se esmeró y casi todos repitieron su plato. Luego por la tarde Farlan informó que debía encontrarse con Petra para revisar su próxima declaración pero que lo haría por la mañana y luego por la tarde visitaría a Levi.

Zeke llevó a los niños al lago, Farlan y Eren los acompañaron y aprovecharon para caminar, tomar aire fresco y desconectar un poco. El rubio miró al otro y decidió que sería mejor que hablara.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—No lo parece.

El viento corría con algo de fuerza y despeinaba sus cabellos.

—Bueno, estoy todo lo bien que puede estar una persona que descubre que sus parientes son una mafia y que nunca lo protegieron, solo lo llenaron de mentiras —Farlan no dijo nada, dejó que Eren lo sacara de adentro suyo, a lo lejos Zeke con los niños en los botes los saludaron con la mano, recién entonces a Eren se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. No lo dejé hablar, esa noche... Golpeé su rostro.. Él, que nunca me mintió, nunca me falló, yo era lo único que tenía además de Evan, y le di la espalda.

Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de su piel trigueña, mientras Farlan sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, no podía despegar sus ojos de ese rostro triste.

—No voy a perdonarme nunca, todas las veces que le deseé lo peor, que lo culpé de todo... No tengo perdón.

—Hey —dijo Farlan acercándose y compadeciéndose—, ya, Eren, no fue tu culpa totalmente. Tus padres te manipularon.

—Lo mandó a matar... él estaba esperando a Evan, ¿qué clase de bestia hace algo así? Fue mi padre el que me encontró agonizando en mi cuarto, estuve una semana internado mientras me desintoxicaba, y no fue la única vez. ¿Cómo puedes ver a tu hijo morirse y no contarle la verdad? Estoy tan... decepcionado y herido.

—Escucha, mañana... ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a visitar a Levi?

Eren lo miró mientras sus ojos no dejaban de botar lágrima tras lágrima.

—No... no podré mirarlo a los ojos.

—Levi vivió todo este tiempo muy atormentado con su decisión, no es que te esté poniendo peso sobre los hombros pero... Bueno, sí estoy poniendo peso sobre tus hombros, pero creo que mereces saber, no fuiste el único sufriendo aquí. Cuando Levi fue a verme la primera vez apenas podía abrir la boca para contarme, estaba realmente afligido, me confesó que estaba un poco arrepentido, que ahora se preguntaba si podría haber hecho las cosas de diferente manera, tal vez contactarte de alguna forma, pero es que le aterraba que tu padre se enterara. Cuando me contó lo que había pasado... él nunca me dijo sobre Lucas, yo pensé que estaba exagerando, un omega un poco dramático, fue lo que pensé, sobre protector, en fin. Lo subestimé. Todos lo hicimos. Levi, él... yo creo que le haría mucho bien escucharte, si abres tu corazón y le pides perdón, creo que será un enorme alivio para ambos, eso creo. Él está muy estresado y muy presionado por la fiscalía, al fin ambos se están enterando de la verdad completa. Eren, le hará bien escucharte, Levi ha estado esperando arreglar esto por casi nueve años, sácale esa carga de una vez y sácatela tú.

Le alcanzó un pañuelo y Eren secó su rostro pero volvió a mojarse de inmediato con nuevas lágrimas.

—Lo intentaré, supongo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pedir perdón, lo hice la otra vez pero ahora es... es completamente diferente.

—Bueno, hay tiempo hasta mañana y, realmente lo siento Eren. Ver todo el panorama completo cambió mucho mi percepción, ¿tú si lo habías buscado, cierto?

—Sí, por todas partes, acudí a todos lados, contraté dos detectives, no podía entender, me negué a creerlo por seis largos meses —Caminaron por el borde del lago mientras Eren inspiraba y trataba de apaciguar su llanto—. No había rastro, lo único que supe fue que había tomado todo el dinero en la ciudad colindante y luego nada, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, nadie sabía, busqué en decenas de poblados, quería solo una explicación y cuando se agotaron los recursos y la desesperación me consumía como el fuego, no me quedó más nada, solo un gran vacío. No había consuelo, en ninguna palabra, en ninguna persona, en ningún lugar. Farlan, quiero subir al estrado —El abogado abrió grande sus ojos—. Es justo que el jurado escuche lo que yo tuve que vivir por culpa de mis padres y sus mentiras, ¿qué opinas?

—Oh, bien, la verdad es que yo... había pensando en eso, estaba evaluando como abordarte, no sabía si estarías en condiciones de afrontar todo esto. Eren, sabes que Forster hará lo posible para desacreditarte, te atacará con todo lo que pueda, ya has visto cómo lo está haciendo con Levi.

—Lo sé. Pero se lo debo, a él y a mi hijo, seré fuerte por ellos, lo prometo.

—Está bien —Farlan sonrió con melancolía—. Se supone que iba a ser mi día libre, pero ya que, volvamos a la cabaña, tenemos que repasar todos los detalles habidos y por haber.

Esa noche se quedaron hasta muy tarde, Farlan grabando a Eren mientras un programa se encargaba de pasar a palabras el interrogatorio, luego vería de hacerle las correcciones pertinentes. Eren trató de recordar todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo, rescató algunos archivos que tenía en su email, ya que si bien se había deshecho de todo, algunas cosas habían quedado allí. Esto sumaba mucho más trabajo, ya que tendrían que pedir la historia clínica de Eren, los períodos de internación y demás, pero el alpha le dijo que él se encargaría de conseguir esas pruebas, solo esperaba que las recibieran, aunque con lo ríspido del asunto no sería tan simple, pero como rezaba el dicho "no está muerto quien pelea", iban a intentarlo.

Eren le sirvió otra taza de café luego de chequear que los niños estaban durmiendo plácidamente. Farlan se daba cuenta que Eren era un hombre responsable, buen padre, atento, le generaba un poco de preocupación, aunque en esta situación límite tenía que focalizarse en hacer bien su trabajo. Dejó de teclear un momento cuando una duda se le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Eren se hubiese enterado de dónde estaba Levi? ¿Hubieran podido vivir tranquilos? Lo seguía atormentando el recuerdo de Levi en su despacho rodando el maldito anillo en su dedo, su mirada rota, cansada, enferma, se sintió sofocado.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Eren y lo trajo de su ensimismamiento.

—S-sí, solo me distraje un momento. Bueno, veamos, ¿tienes el nombre del detective?

—El del primero, del segundo no tengo nada, aunque cuando me encontré con él Mikasa estaba conmigo.

—Sí, pero es tu amiga, sin una prueba concreta va a ser fácil desestimar su testimonio, además no la puse en la lista de testigos, la fiscalía no me dejará ingresarla a estas alturas mientras solo sean supuestos y no haya pruebas concretas o mientras no sea un testimonio fundamental. No importa, vamos con el primero.

—Jeffrey Clavis.

—¿Tienes su número de matrícula o algo?

—Sí, es... 445901.

—Oh, no me sorprende, es una matrícula falsa —dijo luego de que ingresara la misma en la página web gubernamental que mantenía y actualizaba la nómina de todos los investigadores, abogados y profesionales del país—, o mejor dicho que pertenece a una persona fallecida según el registro nacional de profesionales de la investigación. Solo roguemos que Jeffrey Clavis sea su nombre real, sería genial tener su número de documento o algo.

—Mmm, puedo conseguir la lista de empleados de la clínica de mi padre.

—¿Conoces a alguien que trabaje dentro?

—Conozco a muchos, pero no quiero arriesgar a nadie, sin embargo tengo usuario y contraseña de uno de los contadores, puedo ingresar a la plataforma de la clínica de manera remota, tampoco es como si tuviera mucha seguridad.

—Hazlo ahora, por favor —dijo Farlan dejándole su máquina libre.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos pudieron acceder a la nómina.

—¿Encontraste algo? —dijo Farlan acercándose y mirando por encima del hombro de Eren.

—Son trescientos empleados, aunque también hay gente que está por pasantías y otras co-, ¡ES ÉL! —dijo señalando una foto de la nómina. Jeffrey Clavis era un nombre falso, su verdadero nombre es George Current, claro, trabaja para mi padre, bueno, no debería sorprenderme a estas alturas.

—Ya veo, lo bueno es que tenemos acceso a su número de identificación, con esto puedo buscar en los registros de la nación donde estuvo trabajando en esos años, tal vez sí era un detective después de todo o tal vez tenga experiencia en ese ámbito, tenemos que asegurarnos de atar cualquier cabo suelto, porque a la mínima oportunidad que le demos a la fiscalía nos harán papilla.

Luego de una búsqueda exhaustiva, Farlan recopiló toda la información necesaria. El tipo nunca fue detective, pero si había trabajado de joven en una compañía de teatro de la ciudad, luego había hecho un seminario para ser policía, pero por algún motivo no había entrado al cuerpo, luego de varios años se lo veía trabajando para el Hospital Municipal, un asilo de ancianos y finalmente la clínica del doctor Grisha.

—Todo fue una farsa. En fin, estoy cansado, deberíamos ir a dormir —dijo Eren bostezando y mirando la hora, eran más de las tres de la mañana—. Tenemos mucho que hacer mañana.

—Sí, tienes razón. Será mejor que corte aquí. Tenemos suficiente para usar, sin embargo debemos evitar decir que encontramos al señor Clavis por meternos en la plataforma de la clínica, esto es robo de información, lo ideal sería lograr que testificara, pero será muy difícil, quiero decir es empleado de tu padre. Como sea, tal vez le tenga algún rencor y decida colaborarnos, habría que intentar.

—Trataré de contactarlo y ver qué podemos conseguir. Anda, vamos a descansar.

Farlan decidió hacerle caso y bajó la tapa del portátil. Eren se acercó y puso su pesada mano sobre su hombro.

—Eres un gran hombre, Farlan, a pesar de todo esto me alegro mucho haberte conocido y que estés haciendo tanto por Levi y Evan.

—Gracias, pero no esperes un beso de mi parte —Eren rodó sus ojos y se alejó con una sonrisa un tanto extraña—. No te enamores tampoco, ya tengo dueño.

—No, no te veo con esos ojos, Far.

—Oh, ¿es que ya tienes a alguien en tu corazón?

Eren se detuvo en el pasillo, solo bufó y se dirigió a su habitación, Farlan se quedó mirando hacia donde la figura de Eren se había perdido. Suspiró fuerte, no debía perseguir fantasmas, no era una persona que se daba por vencido y además Levi lo amaba. Sí, lo amaba a él, no iba a enredarse más, ni dudar, mejor era irse a dormir. pero sería mentir que no le carcomía el pecho esa constante sensación de que Eren siguiera enamorado de Levi.

Al siguiente día estuvieron corriendo de un lado a otro. Farlan se quedó trabajando en el testimonio de Petra mientras recibía algunas llamadas del doctor Polac con nueva información y algunas sugerencias. mientras tanto Eren fue a ver si podía ubicar a Jeffrey o George según los datos que tenía de su ficha como empleado de la clínica. Haciendo averiguaciones llegó a su domicilio, pero como era de esperarse el hombre se negó a muerte aduciendo que él jamás había asesorado a nadie, a pesar de que Eren lo había reconocido.

Se subió a la camioneta mientras apretaba el volante, ¡qué difícil era hacer que la gente dijera la verdad! Notó que su celular vibraba, se sorprendió al ver que lo llamaba un número desconocido. Atendió de inmediato.

—¿Hola?

—¡Niño, Eren! —Lo saludó la conocida voz de Marcela Paredes, cuando trabajaba en casa de sus padres ella siempre había sido muy cariñosa con él, de hecho era casi una nana de su infancia, sus padres viajaban mucho y él solía quedarse con las empleadas.

—¡Nana Mar! ¿Eres tú?

—Disculpe, niño, no pude comunicarme antes porque no tenía crédito y ya sabe como están las cosas, estaba esperando que me lo acreditaran, yo no entiendo esas cosas de guasape y no sé, mi hijo maneja mi celular a veces, yo prefiero hablar, mejor.

—No tienes idea lo mucho que quería saber de ti, Marcela, estoy emocionado —dijo sonriendo con alegría. Sin duda era muy bueno escucharla.

Farlan le agradeció a Petra muchas veces y finalmente salió del supermercado para encontrarse con Eren esperándolo en la camioneta, su semblante se notaba renovado a pesar del cansancio.

—¿Alguna novedad? ¿Jeffrey va a colaborar?

—Si y no. Jeffrey negó todo, no contamos con él, pero me llamó Marcela Paredes, está dispuesta a testificar, las cosas entre ella y mis padres no quedaron bien, así que me dijo que nos reunamos cuando podamos, está viviendo en Villa Gardet, eso queda a unos trescientos kilómetros de aquí, me parece que podemos ir a entrevistarla.

—Bueno, es genial que quiera colaborar, el problema es que no está en la lista de testigos, hablaré con Polac para ver de qué manera podemos incorporarla. ¿Cuándo podemos ir a visitarla?

—Me dijo que mañana por la mañana está disponible.

—Muy bien, volvamos a la cabaña, tengo que organizar toda la información que revisé con Petra y tengo que prepararme para ir al penal —Miró de reojo a Eren mientras ponía en marcha el auto—. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Hubo una pausa significativa y al fin Eren respondió.

—Sí, iré contigo.

Farlan no agregó nada más, solo se dedicó a seguir revisando sus carpetas mientras sentía que el corazón se le apretaba en el pecho, estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo sabía, pero la ansiedad lo estaba destrozando. Esto era como una pesadilla de la que no podía salirse... No, era peor que una pesadilla, porque esto era real.

Almorzaron con los niños, Evan estaba bastante callado y con el semblante triste, era notable lo mucho que extrañaba a su papi. Eren le prometió que hoy podrían hablar por teléfono y eso pareció alegrarlo un poco. Ciro dijo que él también quería saludarlo.

Luego del almuerzo Historia se ofreció para llevar a los niños a su casa, pero Eren le pidió que mejor se quedaran en el complejo. Estaba un poco paranoico, pero lo cierto era que a estas alturas ya no confiaba ni en su propia sombra. La mujer llevó algunos helados y unos juegos de mesa para entretenerse con los pequeños. Con Farlan partieron hacia el penal y en el camino compraron algunos víveres para llevarle a Levi.

—Bien, entraré yo primero y... luego vas tú —dijo Farlan mientras estaban en la fila esperando la revisión para poder ingresar al área de visitas. Eren asintió—. Escucha, no te quieras pasar de listo —Le advirtió poniéndose serio y Eren abrió un poco sus ojos asombrado—. No pierdas la cabeza, Levi está conmigo ahora y quiero que respetes eso. Esto es para bien de ambos, para que él pueda subir al estrado con un peso menos, ¿está claro?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Bien, confío en ti, Eren, no me decepciones. Y otra cosa, si Levi no quiere verte respetaré eso.

—Entiendo —dijo agachando la cabeza y lanzando un suspiro.

—No pongas cara de cachorro apaleado, ponte en mis zapatos un poco. Esto no es fácil.

—Para nadie lo es.

—Sí, bueno, pero la otra vez no dudaste en besarlo, eso no estuvo bien.

Farlan trataba de ser coherente pero lo cierto es que de repente los celos le estaban ganando terreno con mucha facilidad, tal vez la presión, la situación, todo se estaba desbordando, inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse, sintió la pesada mano de Eren sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Tranquilo, no te exaltes, no haré nada inconveniente, tienes mi palabra.

—Sí. Lo siento, estoy un poco... cansado de todo esto. Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte, entiendo muy bien como te sientes.

Finalmente pasaron la molesta revisión policial y llegaron al salón previo al pabellón, hablaron con los guardias para que le permitieran a Eren esperar hasta que Farlan regresara.

Eren se quedó apoyado contra la pared mientras esperaba que los minutos pasaran, se preguntaba si Levi estaría dispuesto a hablar con él. No sabía realmente como empezar a abordar el tema, había ensayado algunas cosas en su cabeza, pero lo cierto es que estaba un poco aturdido, sentía que el corazón le iba a saltar del pecho. Quería arrodillarse y pedirle perdón, arrastrarse, y aún así sabía que no había absolutamente nada que pudiera remediar las cosas, pero se lo debía. Se sentía responsable por el actuar de su familia también. Miró a una de las puertas llenas de rejas y le dolió hasta lo profundo del alma, haría lo que fuera para que Levi recuperara su libertad, su libertad y su vida digna.

Farlan estaba nervioso y Levi se dio cuenta. Algo más estaba pasando y sabía que no tenía que ver con el juicio. A pesar de tenerlo sentado a su lado, de alguna manera sentía que había una enorme distancia entre ellos, estiró su mano con algo de temor y la colocó encima de la de Farlan que estaba cercana, el hombre lo miró sorprendido y luego le sonrió. Una sonrisa acartonada y débil.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, un poco cansado.

—Lo siento, por mi culpa estás pasando por todo esto.

—No, no digas eso, lo hago porque quiero, porque me importas. Lo harás bien el viernes, lo sé. Tengo buenas noticias, Eren pudo comunicarse con Marcela Paredes, la mujer del servicio doméstico, dijo que iba a testificar a nuestro favor. Mañana por la mañana iremos a entrevistarla, tengo una buena vibra sobre esto, si el jurado le cree será un testimonio valioso para demostrar que ellos sabían de tu embarazo. Estás un poco pálido, ¿has tomado tu medicación, estás comiendo bien?

—Sí, ayer me hicieron un chequeo, está todo más que bien. Estoy comiendo.

—Cuando todo esto termine iremos de vacaciones, a alguna playa linda, Evan, tú y yo.

—Bueno. Los extraño.

—Llamemos a Evan, ¿te parece? Él también te extraña.

—Sí, sí, por favor.

Farlan observó detenidamente a Levi mientras hablaba con su hijo y con Ciro. ¡Qué bello era! Con su voz rasposa, tranquila, sus ojos rasgados y hermosos, si pudiera le haría el amor en ese mismo momento. Necesitaba confirmar que todo estaba bien, que las cosas seguían en pie, que nada había cambiado entre ellos, por un breve momento sintió ganas de no contarle sobre que había venido con Eren. Nuevamente su lado egoísta tiraba desde dentro de su pecho, pero no podría con su consciencia si lo omitía. Se distrajo cuando Levi sonrió ante alguna cosa que Evan le dijo, Levi no mostraba fácilmente sus emociones y cuando lo hacía era un espectáculo exquisito.

Hace menos de un mes ellos estaban tranquilos, sentados en los sillones de la casa del omega, disfrutando juntos, charlando y brindándose amor, extrañaba esa cercanía, esa intimidad, extrañaba todo antes de que Evan conociera a su padre biológico. Se sorprendió cuando Levi le extendió el celular.

—Estás distraído, ¿en qué pensabas? —preguntó Levi mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Nada, cosas del pasado. Escucha, hoy no vine solo, yo... bueno... Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, le dije que te preguntaría antes de que pudiera ingresar.

—¿Eren quiere hablar conmigo?

Le dolió escuchar el nombre del otro alpha en boca de su pareja y como sin haberlo mencionado Levi entendió perfectamente a quien se refería. Quería romper ese lazo que los unía, porque había más que solo paternidad, lo presentía. Sin embargo camufló muy bien sus sentimientos y siguió conversando como si todo estuviera bien.

—Sí. Lo llamaré al estrado y pensé que, bueno, sería mejor si ustedes pudieran charlar y... Pero si no quieres, le diré, él entenderá.

—Está bien, si quiere hablar conmigo lo escucharé.

Farlan sintió angustia, tenía que tranquilizarse, no tenía motivos para sentirse así, ¿cierto?

—De acuerdo, le avisaré para que ingrese —dijo mirando la hora, faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que terminara la visita y aunque no quería regalarle ni un solo minuto con su amado, entendía que ya no era una decisión suya, antes o después eso iba a suceder. En cierta forma le alegraba que fuera allí, con un tiempo reducido y bajo la estricta vigilancia de los policías del penal. Farlan se puso de pie, tomó el rostro de su amado entre sus manos y lo besó con delicadeza.

—Te amo. Te veré en el juzgado el viernes, nos irá muy bien, mantente tranquilo.

—Sí, trata de descansar, Far.

El abogado lo observó desde la puerta de acceso una última vez, se veía hermoso, con la luz naranja de la tarde bañando sus facciones, suspiró y salió.

Levi se refregó los dedos, estaba nervioso, aún no se acostumbraba a estar cerca de Eren sin que esa cercanía repercutiera en su estado anímico. Era difícil para él creer que las cosas estaban bien. Ni por un segundo hubiera creído que Eren lo apoyaría, estaba sorprendido y muy agradecido con el alpha, quería decírselo. Levantó la mirada y lo vio ingresando a los pocos minutos, buscándolo con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, de inmediato su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Entrelazó sus dedos y trató de mantener la calma.

Eren en pocos pasos estuvo a su lado y se sentó a un costado. Parecía nervioso como él, sin embargo su actitud era completamente diferente de cuando se habían encontrado la primera vez, cuando Evan fue a buscarlo a la universidad. Su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo, sus facciones más maduras y sosegadas. Caray, estaba demasiado cerca y realmente no sabía cómo empezar, de manera que dejó que Eren iniciara la conversación.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —Saludó de manera amigable y Levi asintió.

—Hola, bien, ¿y tú?

—Un poco demolido, quiero decir, con todo esto que ha salido a la luz.

—Claro —dijo bajando la mirada a sus manos.

—Gracias por recibirme, necesitaba hablar contigo.

Levi levantó su cabeza y se miraron por algunos segundos en silencio. Los ojos de Eren, siempre expresivos y enormes, brillaban con ansiedad, llenos de sentimientos.

—Hay tanto que quiero decirte, no sé por donde empezar —dijo el alpha y luego carraspeó para aclarar su garganta, las emociones lo estaban traicionando.

—Lo siento —dijo Levi y Eren lo miró sorprendido—. Yo debería haberte contado lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, me lo guardé todo.

—No, esp-

—No, escúchame, Eren, luego yo te escucharé a ti. Pensé que podía resolverlo por mi cuenta, creía que no pasaría de unas malas miradas, o algunos comentarios maliciosos y ya, pensé que con el tiempo... no sé, tus padres me aceptarían, ni siquiera imaginé que las cosas se pondrían tan peligrosas y luego solo, hice lo que creí más acertado. Sufriste mucho por mi culpa, lo siento —Pidió haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza pero Eren lo tomó de los hombros.

—Basta, no digas eso, el único que debe disculparse aquí soy yo —Levi lo observó en silencio, los ojos de Eren estaban húmedos—. Pensé que estábamos bien y no era así, yo no te di la confianza suficiente, todo esto estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor y no me di cuenta, o simplemente lo ignoré pensando que las cosas se arreglarían eventualmente, solo pensé en mí y tú pasaste por todo ese infierno solo. Perdóname, perdóname, Levi. Me dejé engañar, preferí creer en lo que ellos dijeron cuando yo siempre sentí... lo contrario, yo debí haber creído en ti, tú nunca me mentiste. No hay día que no me arrepienta por no haberte escuchado cuando volviste. A pesar del peligro, me buscaste y yo simplemente...

—Ya, Eren —dijo el omega bastante afectado por sus palabras—. Todos nos hemos equivocado.

—A Dios gracias no les sucedió nada cuando volviste... odio a mi familia.

—¡Eren!

—No puedo siquiera mirarlos a la cara sin sentir que se me revuelven las tripas. Yo soy el que lo siente —Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos y Levi tomó una servilleta para secar el rostro del alpha que apenas podía hablar—. Yo prometí cuidarte y estar para ti, no hice más que darte dolor, juzgarte sin darte la posibilidad de explicarlo, ¡soy de lo peor!

—No, no es así, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, Eren, tú no lo sabías, solo hiciste lo que creías correcto.

—Por favor, no me odies, aunque me lo merezca.

—¿Qué? N-no, ¡cómo crees! Yo no te odio, Eren, nunca pensé así de ti, yo siempre e-entendí... yo entiendo.

—Necesito que sepas que, estoy tan arrepentido, ¡tan arrepentido! Lo que mis padres te hicieron... eso no tiene perdón, lo que siguen haciendo, te sacaré de aquí a cómo de lugar, jamás volveré a dudar de tu palabra —Tomó una mano del omega entre las suyas y las llevó a su rostro, estaba destrozado emocionalmente, se le hacía imposible seguir hablando.

Levi acarició la cabellera castaña con su otra mano, intentando calmarlo de alguna manera, podía sentir toda esa tristeza fluyendo por su sistema, sus otras manos permanecían unidas y por un breve instante se sintió como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido.

—Ya, Eren, no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo...

Se quedó mudo al notar un colgante que llevaba Eren en su cuello, una fina cadena de plata de la que colgaba un anillo que él conocía muy bien. Eren inspiró un par de veces y liberó su mano, aceptó otra servilleta y se secó el rostro tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Disculpa, me dejé llevar. No quería que me vieras así, pero todo ha sido tan... intenso.

Levi asintió, completamente en shock. Eren notó que miraba hacia su cuello y fue consciente de su colgante, lo tomó entre sus dedos y pestañeó un poco.

—Esto... no sé porqué pero, lo conservé todo este tiempo, aunque quise no pude... deshacerme de él. Lo siento, ¿te puse incómodo?

Levi negó y tragó en seco, incapaz de decir absolutamente nada.

—Decidí llevarlo conmigo porque, es como un amuleto de buena suerte, quiero decir, cada vez que lo miro es como recordar esos buenos momentos, me siento... —Una lágrima se deslizó de su ojo izquierdo mientras contemplaba la pequeña argolla plateada—. Aunque haya pasado el tiempo me alegra saber que fue real, llegué a creer que no pero cada vez que la tomaba entre mis dedos era inevitable pensar en que hay cosas que no se pueden fingir. ¿Por qué no te creí? ¡Joder! Debo parecer alguna clase de enfermo diciéndote estas cosas, discúlpame —dijo como si volviera de un trance momentáneo y miró a Levi, los labios del más alto sostenían una sonrisa triste y el omega intentaba no ponerse a temblar—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es solo que —Miró hacia arriba e inspiró para mantener sus emociones a raya—, yo también... conservé el mío.

Eren lo miró con tanta intensidad que tuvo que bajar la vista para no dejarse avasallar por esos ojos que había amado tanto, incluso después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, todas las lágrimas, todos los dolores, esa forma de mirar de Eren aún lograba afectarlo. Se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos.

—A pesar de todo lo que me dije, la verdad es que te extrañé siempre —dijo Eren y Levi sintió un ligero escalofrío—. Siento un gran alivio, saber que estás vivo, que no te secuestraron o te hicieron algo. Esto —dijo señalando alrededor—, es temporal y te juro por mi vida que te sacaré a como dé lugar. Puedes estar tranquilo, Evan está a salvo y muy bien custodiado, lo cuidaré con mi vida.

Levi soltó un suspiro, Eren agarró su mano más cercana, fue casi como un reflejo por lo que lo soltó de inmediato, Levi lo miró y frunció ligeramente el seño.

—Lo siento, ya perdí la cuenta la cantidad de veces que te lo dije hoy, le prometí a Farlan que no haría nada inadecuado y no lo haré, sin embargo necesito decirte algo más aún, y es que... aún tengo muchos sentimientos por ti, Levi. Todo aquello que intenté enterrar está saliendo, abriéndose paso, no puedo evitarlo. Entiendo que estás con Farlan, todos los días trabajamos juntos una enorme cantidad de horas, más lo conozco más me doy cuenta que es un hombre increíble, soy testigo de lo mucho que te ama y, lo envidio mucho. No puedo volver el tiempo atrás, solo agradecer por ese bendito año que tuvimos juntos, por Evan que fue el fruto de nuestro amor, tiene tantas cosas de ti.

—¡¿Qué dices?! Evan es una copia tuya.

—Tal vez por fuera, pero por dentro es como tú. Un buen niño, responsable, luchador.

—Pero también es cabeza dura y caprichoso.

—Mmm, alguna buena cualidad debo tener para heredarle, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, heredó tu porte, es un chico muy bien parecido.

—Me alegra que tengas esa noción de mi persona aún.

Levi se resistió a ruborizarse y bufó para restarle importancia, luego miró a Eren, su precioso perfil. Sí, él también lo había extrañado cada día antes de conocer a Farlan, incluso lo había soñado en un par de ocasiones, Eren encontrándolos y luego los tres viviendo juntos.

—Si ellos no se hubieran metido, estoy seguro que habríamos formado una hermosa familia —Continuó Eren como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

El omega no dijo nada, solo miró al suelo en silencio, notaron el movimiento y los guardias avisando que la visita estaba llegando a término.

—Entonces, ¿estamos en buenos términos, ahora? —Consultó Levi y al levantar la cabeza dejó que sus ojos conectaran.

—Sí, lo estamos.

Eren quería abrazarlo pero entendía que era demasiado, por lo que palmeó su espalda amistosamente y se puso de pie.

—A pesar de todo esto, estoy feliz de tenerlos de nuevo en mi vida —dijo el alpha con una suave sonrisa sincera, luego hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Levi suspiró antes de retirarse a su celda. Su corazón no se calmaba, necesitaba tranquilizarse y principalmente focalizarse, no estaba para dejarse avasallar por sentimientos del pasado... aunque, ¿qué tan pasados eran? No tenía derecho a siquiera dejar un atisbo de esperanza, puesto que tenía a Farlan a su lado, su pareja, su protector... pero no quería mentirle, por ocultar cosas ahora todos sufrían consecuencias, el gran problema eran las consecuencias de la verdad, acaso más devastadoras que una mentira, pero tampoco estaba seguro. Ese tiempo que parecía infinito entre las grises paredes de la prisión lo llevaban a reflexiona y reflexionar, las palabras de Eren le calaban más y más hondo, el anillo, los recuerdos. Se sentó sobre la horrible litera del lugar y se agarró la cabeza, quería ver a Eren de nuevo, quería que lo abrazara como tantas veces antes había sucedido y Farlan, su amado Farlan, no merecía que él sintiera eso, aunque era inevitable.

El viernes llegó finalmente. Para entonces Eren y Farlan ya habían tenido una entrevista con Marcela y si bien la mujer estaba dispuesta a colaborar con ellos, también tuvo una breve charla privada con Eren donde el alpha le aseguró que su testimonio sería "bien recompensado" apenas terminara el juicio, después de todo las personas suelen colaborar más cuando hay un interés de por medio. El doctor Polac se aseguraría de hacer el ingreso de la misma en la lista de testigos, pero lo haría luego del fin de semana, porque era bastante peligroso exponer a la mujer en esa quema de brujas liderada por el doctor Grisha.

Ese día Levi terminaría con su declaratoria, el martes siguiente le tocaría a Eren y a Petra, y era probable que el siguiente viernes lograran hacer subir a Marcela al estrado. Tenían que manejarse con suma cautela en todo sentido. Constantemente cambiaban de vehículos (los amigos de Eren estaban completamente a su disposición) y habían decidido moverse de las cabañas porque habían notado "movimientos extraños" de parte de los serenos del lugar. Ahora estaban en un amplio departamento en las afueras de la ciudad, una propiedad que pertenecía a los padres de Christa.

Luego de la apertura del juez y las presentaciones preliminares, se continuó con el interrogatorio al omega. Esta vez fue el abogado Nile quien se encargó de abordarlo donde Floch lo había dejado la última vez.

—Buenos días, señor Ackerman —saludó el abogado y Levi devolvió el mismo con sumo respeto.

—Retomemos su declaración anterior, usted venía diciendo que debido a los extraños sucesos que se dieron a principios de marzo del año en que dejó Paradis, usted supuso que lo más adecuado sería abandonar la ciudad, ¿es correcto?

—Así es.

—Volviendo al tema del miedo al doctor Grisha, usted mencionó todos estos sucesos extraños, ninguno de los cuales le produjo dolor o perjuicio físico, fueron un catalizador para que se fuera de la ciudad, ¿eso es correcto?

—Eh... n-no, no sé qué significa catalizador.

—Me refiero a que todo esto aceleró la decisión que usted había tomado de irse.

—Oh, sí.

—¿A pesar de que no tenían conexión directa alguna con el señor Grisha, es decir, no hay pruebas fehacientes de que mi representado haya sido el autor material de aquellos eventos?

—Hasta ese momento, mi vida en Paradis había sido muy tranquila, señor. Luego de la discusión que tuve con el doctor todo eso empezó a suceder, temí por mi vida.

—Lo entiendo, a cualquiera nos daría miedo si mataran a un vecino, es en efecto traumático. Sin embargo, reitero, no hay pruebas de ninguna clase que vinculen ese deceso con mi cliente, ¿es eso correcto?

Nile no era tan incisivo como Floch, era más pausado y serio a la hora de hablar, pero eso mismo le daba más credibilidad a sus planteos.

—Es correcto.

—Entonces, usted temió por su vida, lo cual me parece lógico, cualquier hecho de inseguridad nos pone nerviosos, me incluyo, y corríjame si me equivoco pero, ¿sería justo decir que la decisión de marcharse de Paradis fue hecha en base a su propia intuición, sentir o como quiera llamarle?

Levi dudó antes de responder, pero no había mucho más por aclarar en ese punto.

—Se puede decir que sí, en verdad estaba aterrado.

—Usted dice que estaba aterrado, pero no solicitó ayuda a nadie, ¿es correcto?

—Decirle a otros sería ponerlos en peligro también.

—Por favor, responda mi pregunta de manera directa, ¿solicitó o no, ayuda a alguien en ese momento?

—No lo hice.

—Bien, ¿usted intentó avisarle al padre del niño en algún momento sobre su existencia?

—Si, volví a Paradis un año y medio después, tuve un breve encuentro con Eren Jaeger.

—¿Y qué sucedió en ese encuentro?

—No pudimos hablar mucho, él estaba en verdad enojado conmigo, no pude decirle.

—Para poner las cosas en claro, tuvo un encuentro cara a cara con el padre biológico del niño Evan Ackerman, pero no fue capaz de informarle de su existencia.

—Fue imposible entablar una conversación, todo fue... muy difícil.

—Entiendo que para ninguna persona debe ser fácil encarar una situación así, usted debió reunir mucho coraje y valor para llevar a cabo esa visita, ¿es correcto?

—Sí.

Farlan miró al doctor Polac quien le devolvió una mirada sospechosa, ¿adonde se quería dirigir el abogado de la querella?

—Lo entiendo, después de que usted desapareció sin avisarle o dejarle una explicación adecuada, seguramente los ánimos del señor Eren no eran los mejores. Lo que no entiendo es lo siguiente, y me gustaría que usted me ayudara en este punto señor Ackerman. Si no pudo concretar el aviso de manera verbal, ¿por qué no recurrió a otros medios, como... una carta, una llamada, mensajes de texto, un email, en fin?

Levi tragó en seco antes de contestar.

—Tenía miedo de que me rastrearan, de que el doctor Grisha supiera dónde estábamos viviendo.

—Lo siento, pero sigue siendo poco claro en este punto. ¿Usted cree que si le hubiera escrito al señor Eren a su celular personal él lo hubiera delatado?

—Objeción, está especulando.

Pero antes de que el juez contestara, el abogado prosiguió.

—De acuerdo, usted tiene razón, señor Church, reformularé la pregunta. Señor Ackerman, ¿puede decirme si usted está realmente seguro de que hizo absolutamente todo lo posible, que agotó todos los recursos disponibles para que el señor Eren se enterara que existía un hijo de su sangre? Sea honesto, por favor.

Levi quedó paralizado ante la pregunta y Farlan apretó con fuerza la lapicera que tenía en su mano, ¡carajo! Ese abogado era realmente hábil, solo rogaba que Levi no demorara tanto para contestar, aunque conociéndolo sabía que no iba a mentir y eso sería un golpe grande para todos.

—No lo sé —dijo al fin con la voz empequeñecida, mientras se refregaba los dedos con nerviosismo.

—No lo sabe, entiendo. Ahora quisiera indagar sobre la última vez que usted se reunió con mi cliente en su residencia, ¿podría contarnos su versión de los hechos?

—La última vez... ya sabiendo que el doctor Grisha quería que abortara, fui yo el que le pidió de encontrarnos en su casa. Había pensado muchas veces como darle una solución, y lo cierto es que para protegernos no tenía otra opción más que irme de Paradis. Pensé en hacerle una propuesta que me diera el tiempo suficiente para organizar todo antes de irme y que me mostrara cooperativo con lo que él sugería, por eso yo le dije que... aceptaría abortar pero no en su clínica, que si me daba determinado monto yo me iría de la ciudad y abortaría en otra parte, que no regresaría. También por eso puse en venta la casa, yo nunca había salido de Paradis antes, no sabía con lo que podía encontrarme, de manera que traté de juntar el mayor capital posible.

—"Dicho monto", con dicho monto nos referimos a la suma de cien mil dólares, ¿es correcto?

—Ese fue el acuerdo.

—Entiendo, señor Ackerman, ¿cuándo tomó la decisión de tener a su hijo?

—La tomé después de que el doctor Grisha me exigiera que abortara.

—Suponiendo, y digo suponiendo porque no tenemos pruebas físicas de que esa conversación se hubiera dado de esa manera, pero suponiendo que lo que usted afirma fuera cierto, ¿podría explicarme porqué tomó la decisión de tener al niño luego de ese encuentro?

—Yo era muy joven, no me esperaba para nada que pudiera quedar embarazado en ese momento, no fue algo que planeáramos, ni siquiera algo que yo anhelara, hasta ese día de la discusión con el matrimonio Jaeger, yo no estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, pero cuando lo escuché pedirme... no, exigirme que interrumpiera el embarazo, sentí un deseo inmenso de proteger mi vientre. Como si uno fuera a ser golpeado, ¿sabe?, y entonces uno se agacha y se quiere encoger, entonces supe que jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a mi hijo, en ese momento fui completamente consciente de que no existía otra opción posible que tenerlo.

—Usted dice que en ese momento tomó la decisión de tener al niño, sin embargo, según tengo entendido, cuando tuvo la siguiente reunión con el doctor Jaeger usted manifestó que aceptaría abortar, más específicamente que usted aceptaría abortar e irse de Paradis para siempre si aceptaban darle la suma de cien mil dólares, ¿eso es correcto?

—Bueno... en realidad, tuve miedo de decirles que conservaría al niño, estoy seguro que ellos lo hubieran impedido de una u otra manera.

—Eso no lo sabemos, señor Ackerman, esa fue la conclusión que usted sacó en aquellos momentos basado en sus propios pensamientos. Usted de manera consciente y deliberada engañó a la familia Jaeger para sacarles dinero.

—No, eso no fue así.

—Señor Ackerman, ¿acaso niega que usted pensó en alguna manera de engañar a la familia Jaeger? Porque basándonos en su testimonio, eso fue exactamente lo que usted hizo, ocultó su decisión de tener al niño y exigió una suma para ocultar todo esto.

—Yo debía sonar creíble para ellos, no tuve más opción que fingir que estaba de acuerdo con lo que ellos me pedían, necesitaba ganar un poco de tiempo para poder irme sin que tuvieran oportunidad de rastrearme.

—Entonces no lo niega.

Levi miró al abogado y no supo qué decir.

—¿Es cierto que usted armó este plan para engañar a la familia Jaeger? Si o no, señor Ackerman.

—Fue para proteger a mi hijo.

—En estos último nueve años, no hubo absolutamente ninguna prueba, física al menos, donde se demostrara de manera fehaciente que cualquier miembro de la familia Jaeger haya intentado lastimarlo a usted o a su hijo, de lo que sí hay pruebas es que usted de alguna manera convenció a mi defendido que le transfiriera cien mil dólares a su cuenta bancaria, señor Ackerman.

—Objeción, no está indagando —dijo Farlan muy serio.

—Abogado, guarde las conclusiones para el alegato final —pidió el juez y el señor Nile asintió en conformidad.

—Señor Ackerman, ¿qué pensaba hacer usted en caso de que consiguiera el dinero que pensaba pedirle a mi defendido?

—Solo quería tener cierta seguridad económica, porque al irme de Paradis, bueno, yo no conocía nada del mundo, nunca había viajado a ningún lugar fuera de la ciudad, tenía miedo de no conseguir trabajo.

—Eligió una cifra bastante excesiva, ¿no cree?

—Objeción, está especulando.

—Ha lugar.

—Entiendo, reformularé la pregunta, ¿porqué decidió que cien mil dólares era una buena cifra?

—En realidad estaba dispuesto a aceptar menos, pensé que ellos se negarían, tenía que convencerlos de que yo solo iba detrás de su dinero.

—¿Y en qué invirtió ese dinero conseguido?

—En nada.

—¿En nada? ¿Podría explicármelo mejor?

—Ese dinero está en el banco, en un plazo fijo para que mi hijo lo administre en el futuro, yo no he tocado un solo dólar de ese dinero. Todo lo que tengo y lo que conseguí fue con mis propios recursos y mi trabajo.

—Entonces, usted ideó un plan para engañar a la familia Jaeger, consiguió el dinero, se fue de Paradis y no hizo nada con eso, lo que quiere decir que la única intención que usted tenía era la de manipular a la familia Jaeger, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—Objeción, está especulando de nuevo —se quejó Farlan.

—Ha lugar.

—Está bien, veamos, el señor Eren Jaeger se enteró de su paternidad cuando el niño Evan Ackerman lo visitó por sus propios medios a su lugar de trabajo, ¿esto es correcto?

—Sí, fue de esa manera.

—Un niño de siete años viajó de manera ilegal desde Puerto Olimpia hasta Paradis, ¿por sus propios medios? ¿Sin la adecuada supervisión de un adulto?

—Evan... él... se escapó cuando yo había salido al mercado central.

—¿Usted había dejado al infante solo?

—No, Mercedes, mi casera estaba a su cuidado.

—Es decir que evadió el cuidado de la... niñera y escapó.

—Así fue.

—¿Su hijo le había pedido conocer a su padre antes de irse de esa manera?

—Sí, le había prometido que lo conocería al finalizar las clases, pero le pudo la ansiedad.

—Ya veo, entonces el pequeño Evan, en su desesperación por tener contacto con su padre biológico, ¿tomó la decisión de huir de su lado para buscarlo por sus propios medios?

Levi agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose fatal, pero trató de responder de la manera más tranquila que podía.

—Sí, apenas me enteré tomé le primer auto disponible y vine de inmediato, Evan tiene su propio celular y traté de contactarlo cuanto antes.

—Es una suerte que lo haya encontrado rápido, todos sabemos lo peligroso que es que un niño indefenso, de la edad de Evan, esté deambulando por las calles solo. Tal vez se hubiera evitado si usted hubiera tomado contacto antes con su padre biológico, ¿no lo cree?

—Objeción, especula.

—No ha lugar, responda señor Ackerman.

—Yo nunca le oculté quien era su padre, Evan lo sabe desde los cuatro años, incluso le di una foto que tenía de él.

—Pero usted retrasó el encuentro de forma deliberada.

—Tenía miedo, ellos nunca quisieron que Evan naciera.

—¿Tiene pruebas físicas para demostrar eso?

—Estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¿Tiene pruebas de que el matrimonio Jaeger iba a hacer algo en contra de su identidad física o la de su hijo? ¿Si o no, señor Ackerman? Responda.

Levi apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo, el juez presionó al ver que no hablaba.

—Responda, señor Ackerman.

—No, pero las cosas que sucedieron hablan por sí solas.

—¿Tiene pruebas? Limítese a responderme esto.

—No.

—Bien, no más preguntas, la fiscalía descansa.

Farlan miró al doctor Polac y se susurraron algunas cosas. Levi sentía como si el mundo lo estuviera aplastando en ese preciso instante, la verdad a veces no era suficiente cuando los poderosos movían los hilos de la justicia.

Esta vez fue el turno del doctor Polac, tenía que revertir de inmediato la terrible imagen que la jauría de abogados del doctor Jaeger estaban haciendo del pobre Levi, se tenía fe, sus veinte años de ejercicio y sus cuantiosos juicios ganados hablaban muy bien de él. Era hora de poner la situación en orden.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
